Eighth Star
by Pil-Z
Summary: Herein contains the tale of a young girl who became one of the eight stars of Suzaku, and changed her life forever. Rated for language. Just to be cautious. Chapter 26 up! Sorry for the wait!
1. The Young Warrior of Legends

Author's Notes: Okay. This is my very first fic, so please, no flames! I definitely don't mind criticism, just not flames! Thanks!

One other thing: I don't know if my OC character seems mary sue-ish or not (personally I don't see what the big deal is about them...) but if you think she is, with all due respect just stop reading or ignore it if you don't like Mary sues because I am already WAY past like 5 chapters or whatever, so even if you were to complain, it's not like anything could be done.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. Yu Watase does, so please don't sue me!

Eighth Star

Chapter one: The Warrior of Legends

A young girl slowly walked the streets of Tokyo, the cool night air caressing her face. She slowly walked to her apartment, sighing as she opened the door. She carelessly leaned against the elevator door, watching with little interest at the things around her.

The girl slowly opened the door to her room, collapsing onto the bed with a sigh.

"Another stupid day at work…" The girl muttered. She grimly recalled the day's events, remembering how her boss had screamed at her for being late.

Flashback

"_Chihiro! You're late again! This is the third time this week!"_

"_Oh, screw off, would you? I got here, didn't I? That's all that matters!" Her boss heaved an aggravated sigh._

"_You know, if you weren't the only person who came to work here, I'd fire you!"_

"_Oh, believe me, I know."_

"_Nani! Why you…"_

End of Flashback

Things had always been tough for her, for Chihiro Sekai. Not too long ago, her parents and her little brother died in an accident. Because of that, Chihiro was left to fend for herself, not having any other family to turn to. She was able to get job at a dojo, where she worked to help out students who trained there. Her father had taught her sword fighting, and she had caught on at an amazing pace.

Unfortunately, the money she earned wasn't enough to pay for an apartment and schooling, so, this was where she was now. A high school dropout, fighting to pay for her new home. Chihiro quickly shook her head, ridding it of its depressing memories.

"God… I'm sounding like such a sap right now… what am I thinking?" With that, she undid her hair from its high ponytail, and slid into bed, instantly drifting off to sleep.

>. >. >. >. >.

Chihiro groggily opened her eyes, checking the clock.

"9:45… geez…" She muttered. She got up, stretching a bit. "Ah, hell! It's Saturday, I can do what I want." She walked to her bathroom, taking a quick shower. When she was done she briskly combed her long black hair. As she tied it up in its usual high ponytail, she noticed her appearance in the mirror. She slowed her quick pace, staring at the face that calmly stared back at her.

She had changed so much, and in so little time, too. Instead of her once cheerful deep blue eyes, serious hard ones coolly gazed back at her. She touched the smooth surface of the glass, feeling it's coolness beneath her fingertips. Chihiro shook her head, removing her hand from the mirror. She suddenly glanced at the calendar. It was May 5, her birthday. She was now officially 16 years old.

"I didn't even remember my own birthday was coming up…" Chihiro thought, shaking her head in amazement. "But…" She thought aloud. "It's not like I have anyone… to spend it with…" Her hard blue eyes changed to ones of sadness, and then the emotions hidden within them disappeared as quickly as they came.

"Well, since it's my birthday, may as well do something special." She said as she cheerfully stuffed a backpack with some books and headed out the door.

>. >. >. >. >.

The Emperor of Konan sat before several people. One was a beautiful woman with long violet hair and who wore men's clothes. Near her was a monk with blue hair. He strangely never seemed to change his facial expression, always having a smile on his face. Lastly, was a girl wearing strange clothes and had her hair up in twin buns. Her name was Miaka, and she was the Priestess of Suzaku.

"Hotohori," Miaka said, addressing him quite formally, despite the fact that he was the Emperor. "What is it? Why have you called us here?" The beautiful Emperor stared kindly at his fellow Celestial Warriors and Priestess.

"Gomen nasai to trouble you all like this, especially when Tamahome has just left for Kuto, but I have something very important to inform you about." The four looked at him, urging him to go on. The Emperor took a deep breath and began.

"Last night, I had a strange dream, a vision, if you will. In it, I was looking at the sky. In it, all the seven constellations of Suzaku were assembled. However, as I continued to watch the sky, another constellation appeared. It was the symbol for Tokaki." Miaka looked at everyone's surprised looks with curiosity, not understanding what had made everyone so uneasy. Hotohori waited for the gasps to subside and continued.

"What I believe this means is that there could possibly be eight Celestial Warriors, instead of seven."

"So what do you think we should do your majesty?" The woman asked whose name was Nuriko.

"Anou…" Thought the monk, Chichiri, "Perhaps we should simply look out for an eighth warrior, but in the meantime continue with our search for the other ones as well. Once we do find seven and we still haven't found this 'Tokaki' yet, we could search for him. After all, if there really are eight warriors, the summoning ceremony won't work without him."

"Hai. That does sound reasonable," Hotohori replied, nodding. "You should also see if you can find him in the city, before you leave to find the fifth, sixth, and seventh warriors. The four nodded, all thinking about the information that had just been passed to them.

Chihiro casually walked down the crowded streets, stopping to look at stuff here and there. She suddenly spotted the National Library.

"'National Library'…? What a crappy name. It's just a library! Sheesh…" She thought, staring at the huge building with little interest. "Still… not like I've got anything better to do…" With that, she slowly walked up the steps and let herself in.

"Woah… this place is huge…" she thought to herself, aimlessly wandering along the rows of books. Suddenly, she spotted some stairs. Chihiro grinned mischievously, glancing around before dashing up and disappearing from sight.

"So I might get caught and get kicked out of the stupid place. BFD. Not like they're gonna arrest me or something." A door suddenly caught her attention.

"'Restricted Section. No unauthorized personnel'…" The evil grin once again graced Chihiro's face. Before she knew it, she was in the room and digging through books like there was no tomorrow.

"Man, this stuff is so rare! I could get rich sellin' this stuff!" She said, smirking as she flipped through random books. She continued to look, when suddenly…

"'The Universe of the Four Gods'." Chihiro read the title of a strange old book, raising a brow. "Weird… heck, may as well read it…" She slowly opened the book and began to read.

_Herein contains the tale of a young girl who became one of the eight stars of Suzaku, and changed her life forever._

"What the heck! What kinda bullcrap is this?" Nonetheless, she continued to read.

_And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of this girl, and like her, your life shall also turn a completely different direction._

"Bull." Chihiro whispered, still reading.

_For indeed, the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality._

Chihiro waited. And waited. Nothing. She sighed. "I knew this book was a rip off" Suddenly, Chihiro looked down to see her hands engulfed in a bright red light. Her vision became blinded by red, and suddenly, she was gone.

_And thus, the young girl opened the door to another world, and likewise, the story before her began to unfold._

Heh… cliffy. Sorry! I couldn't resist! PleasePleasePleasePleasePlease review! PLEASE! If you do, I'll post up more chapters! Promise!

Oh, and just some stuff that you all might want to know. As you might have noticed, the words in "The Universe of the Four Gods" were changed around a bit. I did this because if all the priestesses, like Genbu and Byakko's, read the book and got sucked into it, they obviously wouldn't have read about the Priestess of Suzaku. So, I figured that the words to the story probably changed so they could fit whoever was reading it.

One last thing! Here are any Japanese words used in this fic that you might not have understood. ;

Nani what

Gomen nasai I'm very sorry

Anou I think it's supposed to mean something like "um" or "uh", but don't quote me on that!

Hai Yes

Oh! And one more thing! In case you don't know where the setting is for Miaka and the gang, Tamahome just left for Kuto and Miaka was about to search for the other warriors. Sorry for all the Author notes! Once again, please review! I need to know if anyone likes this crap! Lol.


	2. An Interesting Encounter

Eighth Star

Chapter 2: An Interesting Encounter

Chihiro slowly opened her eyes, rubbing the back of her head, wincing as she did so.

"Shit… Man, what happened?" All of a sudden a light bulb went off in the back of her head. "Oh yeah! I was reading that corny book… something about some girl becoming a star or something… whatever." She slowly stood, dusting herself off.

"Now, where the hell am I…?" She looked around. She was in some empty ally way. Luckily, no one was around. "They'd probably take me for some kinda loony…" She thought out loud. She sighed. "Well, no point in staying here! May as well look around."

However, just as she was about to leave…

"Hey, cutie!"

Chihiro turned in the direction of the voice. There in front of here was some strangely dressed teenage boy. The clothes looked kind of Chinese. The boy's ugly face was red, obviously from drinking.

"Oh, hey." Chihiro said calmly, trying to ignore the fact that some punk was trying to hit on her. "Anou, look. I'm kinda lost. Could you tell me where I am?"

The boy's perverted grin only grew wider.

"Why don't ya stay with me for a while and I'll tell ya?" He asked, advancing toward her. Chihiro raised a brow, her annoyance beginning to become much more obvious.

"Uh, no. I'm not handing out favors just to find out where the hell I am! If you're not going to tell me, then I'm going. See ya." With that, she turned to leave. Or at least… she tried to.

SLAM

"Ow! What the hell! Let go of me!" Chihiro yelled, struggling against the boy who pinned her to a wall.

"You know, you have some pretty weird clothes." The boy said, fingering her tank top and giving her another perverted grin. That did it. Chihiro couldn't take it anymore. With a vein in her head pounding like a drum, she quickly delivered a swift kick to the groin. Free from the boy's grip, she backed away, drawing out of her pocket…

Pepper spray.

Yes, yes, I know. You all were probably expecting a gun or a knife or something. Well, even if the "weapon" did seem a little… pitiful, Chihiro was from another world. What seemed like an ordinary object to her could be like a nuclear bomb to the people of Konan.

So, seeing the new strange object, the boy did one thing. He screamed like a little girl.

"Wh-wh-what is that thing! Get it away from me!" He whimpered, backing away slowly from the strange girl. Chihiro grinned.

"_I could get used to this…"_ She thought, grinning. "My unfortunate friend…" Chihiro whispered menacingly, playing up the drama. "You've messed with the wrong person. You see this bottle I hold?" She asked holding up the said object. The boy whimpered again and nodded. She smiled.

"Good." She continued. "You see, within this bottle is a mysterious substance, capable of doing the impossible. All I need to do is press this," She said, pointing to the nozzle. "And it will shoot out a liquid that can burn your _eyes_ out." The boy whimpered, imagining the pain he could possibly be feeling soon if he didn't work something out.

"N-no! Please, ma'am! Don't burn my eyes out! I'm sorry! Really! Please accept my apologies!" He cried, sobbing at her feet. Chihiro once again grinned evilly.

"Very well. I'll spare your eyes. For now." She warned threateningly. "But I warn you; the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky. Now crawl back to where you came from, before I change my mind!" She yelled, holding up the bottle, as if ready to spray.

That did it. The boy was on his feet and running as if all hell had broken loose. Chihiro turned to the boy's running form.

"I said CRAWL!" The said delinquent dropped to his knees, crawling as fast as he could until he was out of sight. With that, Chihiro smiled triumphantly, sheathed her pepper spray, and continued on her way.

Miaka sat on her bed, sighing.

"I can't believe there's another warrior out there somewhere… wonder what he's like…" She thought, smiling. All well. The more the merrier, right? It would be so neat. The Suzaku no Miko continued to ponder her thoughts, packing to leave for her quest to find her other warriors.

Meanwhile, Chihiro continued to walk the crowded streets of Konan, amazed by all the things around her. She glared as yet another person stared at her.

"What's your problem, anyway! Quit staring!" She snapped, muttering as he looked away. "Baka." Honestly, what was with everyone! So she was dressed a little weird, so what? It didn't mean everyone needed to act like they were walking on eggshells around her.

"_This place sucks!"_ She thought, angrily. _"The people are jackasses, I have no clue where the heck I am…" _Suddenly, she thought again. Was she really all that homesick? Her "home" was no great place, and she was always fighting to survive and keep things the way they were.

"_And now that I think about it…"_ She thought, smiling. _"There isn't any work, no stick-up-the-ass boss, no having to pay for an apartment building…"_ She looked up at the sky, a genuine smile plastered on her face. "I'm completely free!" She whispered, happily. She was suddenly shook out of her temporary paradise when she over heard two women talking.

"Did you hear what all the Emperors advisors are saying?" One woman said quietly.

"Yes." Another replied. "They say the Emperor had a vision that told him that there was an eighth warrior, an eighth star out there!"

"Yes! Konan will definitely be saved! There's no way our Priestess can fail now! Not with _eight_ warriors to protect her!"

Chihiro's eyes widened. Parts of the book flooded back to her.

_Herein contains the tale of a young girl who became one of the eight stars of Suzaku, and changed her life forever._

She shook her head rapidly, ridding it of its thoughts. "No way. No way in hell." She muttered. _"Hard to believe all this crap's happening to me on my birthday… Maybe it's all just a dream! Maybe none of this is happening to me!"_ She thought with renewed hope. She suddenly spied a wall. Without thinking, Chihiro charged, expecting to wake up in her own crappy apartment, with everything back to normal. No creepy book, nothing. Instead…

WHAM

"OH, JESUS CHRIST!"

She just got her head bashed in.

So, then, there she was. Hobbling around like some kind of psychopath, cursing up a storm.

"Now, where the HELL did I get THAT idea!" She just dared anyone to come and bother her right now. Anyone. Thankfully, no one was taking it, and were all just backing away like frightened animals.

"Jesus… this… this sucks… oww… shit, shit, shit…" She muttered, still clutching her head. During her stumbling, she unconsciously came to a huge building. When she finally looked up, she gasped. The place was huge!

"Wow…" She said, still in awe. Not seeming to care what might happen if she got caught, Chihiro continued to get closer. Big mistake.

"Hey, you!"

Or, was it?

"What are you doing here! You're not supposed be here!"

Chihiro turned, and before her stood several Chinese guards, armor, spears, and the whole nine yards.

"Aw, crap."

Hotohori sighed as he finished some paperwork. While being the Emperor was a great honor, it was also a pain in the ass much of the time. He looked up to hear a bunch of noise coming from outside of the room. He put on a grim face of annoyance as he went outside.

There in front of him were some guards, two of them holding a strange girl. They also seemed to be having tons of problems with restraining her.

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO!" She screamed, as if trying to wake the entire palace. "Geez, I TOLD you I was sorry for trespassing, or whatever the hell I did wrong! Now lemme go!"

"Shut up! We're taking you to the dungeon for your insolence!" A guard said, trying to shut the girl up, but instead only made her screams louder.

"I'M NOT GOING TO SOME STUPID DUNGEON! NOW LET ME GO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Guards!" Hotohori called out.

"Y-yes, your majesty!" They said, standing to attention, still clutching the girl.

"'_Majesty'…? Wow. He's the Emperor? Who knew… he looks pretty young!"_ Chihiro thought, watching him with slight interest.

"What in the world are you doing with that girl there?" He asked, mentally noting her strange clothes. He glanced at Nuriko, Chichiri, and Miaka, who had just entered the room.

"We found her trespassing on the palace grounds, your majesty. So, we were going to take her to the dungeons." Hotohori raised a brow.

"All that for a simple trespasser? All this really isn't necessary. Release her, at once!"

The guards did so, and the instant they released her, Miaka got a good look at her face, and gasped.

"Ch… Chihiro?" Miaka practically whispered.

The said girl turned around and gasped.

"M-Miaka! What are you doing here?" She asked, amazed. Miaka ran over and gave her a hug.

"Oh, it's been forever since I've seen you!"

"Heh… yeah. Time flies, eh?"

Hotohori, Nuriko, and Chichiri watched amazed at the two girls. How did Miaka know her? They guessed they'd just have to find out themselves. Finally, the Suzaku no Miko let go of her friend and introduced her to everyone else. Everyone seemed to like her a lot, and it was obvious that Chihiro was in good hands if they had taken such good care of Miaka.

After the introductions were done, Miaka introduced Chihiro.

"Guys, meet Chihiro Sekai. She's a friend of mine from my world."

"It's a nice to meet you, no da." Chichiri said, smiling. (As usual.) "So…" he said, starting up small talk. "How do you know Miaka?"

"Oh, I've known her for a while. Not as much as Yui, another friend of hers, but…" Chihiro suddenly noticed everyone's smile drop. "Wh-what's wrong? Miaka, daijobu? Was… was it something I said?" Miaka finally looked up, her once cheerful face crestfallen. She sighed.

"Chihiro… a lot has been going on here, in this world, I mean. Anou… come with me. I'll tell you what happened while I was here." With that, the miko led Chihiro down through the halls, preparing to tell her the horrible news. She glanced at her warriors, sending her thoughts to Chichiri.

"_I'll be right back."_ She thought, dreading what was about to come…

Hah! Cliffie again! First off, I'd like to thank my reviewers. Especially Silver Pain, who was my very first reviewer! Hooray! (Sorry. No prize  ) But It meant a lot to me to get those reviews! Thank you so much!

Silver Pain: Heh heh… actually, there's a pretty interesting story on how I got the name Tokaki for Chihiro. Basically, when I first saw the name, I didn't know Tokaki was actually a guy. When I found out tho, I thought the name suited Chihiro pretty well. That's the basic story. Thank you for pointing out the problem with the two Tokakis. I'm on it! It'll definitely be fun writing that chapter when I get to it!

Amasaki Reyoko: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your kind words made me so happy… sniff Yeah. Like I said, this is my first fic, so small things like this make me pretty happy… I know, I know. I'm pathetic. 


	3. A Destiny Confirmed

Hey everybody! Just to tell you all, sorry about the weird question marks in the review part. I _did_ delete them, though… don't know what happened. Oh, also, I'm sorry that I didn't answer you review, Stormlight. That was also something that for some reason didn't show up in chapter 2. I'll answer your review at the end of this chapter, okay? Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. And that just sucks. Haha.

Chapter 3: A Destiny Confirmed

"So…" Chihiro said, letting the information Miaka had just told her sink in. "In this book world, there are Priestesses who come here, and they need to summon a certain beast god. You and Yui have become the Priestesses of Suzaku and Seiryu, but Yui now hates you because she thinks you abandoned her when she was raped?"

"Yup. That's what happened," Said Miaka, sadly. Chihiro's eyes softened, feeling sorry for her friend. Miaka was always a pretty nice person. A bit of a dummy at times, but… It was hard to think that Yui, out of all people, would think of Miaka being the type of person who could betray someone.

"Well, I'm sure that once you summon this Suzaku thing, you can straighten things out with her." Chihiro said, patting Miaka on the back and smiling kindly at her. Miaka's green eyes met Chihiro's blue ones, and the two friends smiled at one another.

"In the meantime, try not to be so sad. Since I got stuck here too, I'll tag along with you. So don't be so gloomy!" Chihiro said, her pat now changing into a hearty slap on the back. Miaka grinned. Suddenly, a thought struck her.

"Hey, Chihiro! How'd you get here, anyway?" She asked. Chihiro looked over at her, surprised by the sudden question.

"I went to that new library. Then, I decided to sneak upstairs and found that weird book."

"But… but my brother Keisuke had it! How could _you_ get it?"

"Beats me… But what matters is that I'm here now, right?" Miaka smiled, happy to see her friend.

"Yup." Inside, though, her mind was swimming. How could Chihiro get into the book? She shook her head, smiling once again. _"It doesn't matter how Chihiro got here. She's my friend. I'm happy she's here…"_

"So, um… how's… how is everything? You're not upset anymore about…"

"Oh, no! Not at all!" Chihiro said, grinning. She knew what Miaka was talking about. Her family. Ever since the accident, Chihiro would stay cooped up in her room, crying for hours and hours. Miaka came over every once in a while to try and comfort her. But because of her mom and her studying, she couldn't come over all the time. But she was always there, worrying about her.

"Really. I'm doing much better. I don't feel bad at all." Chihiro said, looking at the ceiling. "I mean, yeah. I miss them all. A lot. But that doesn't mean I let it get me down. I mean…" She said laughing. "If all I did was cry, I'd probably die from dehydration!" Miaka soon burst out laughing as well.

Miaka and Chihiro soon rejoined the group, the previous looks of gloom gone from their faces. Miaka went up to Hotohori, smiling sheepishly.

"Um… Hotohori? I need to ask you something." The Emperor smiled kindly at the miko.

"Yes? What is it, Miaka?" Miaka grinned.

"Chihiro wants to stay with us! She knows how to fight, so even if she isn't a celestial warrior…" No one noticed Chihiro flinch at the last word. " She can still help us. So, if you don't mind, do you think you could give Chihiro a room here in the palace?" To Miaka's relief, the said Emperor nodded.

"Of course. If she is a friend of yours, it would be rude to not give her a welcome. Miaka, you are welcome to show our new guest to her room if you'd like." The miko's face brightened, and she squealed with happiness as she dragged Chihiro to a room.

"Let's have your room near mine!" Miaka exclaimed, dragging the said girl with her. Chihiro laughed, letting her friend drag her through the endless hallways.

"Man, this place is huge! How do you manage to get around here without getting lost?" Miaka laughed.

"After being here for so long, this place is like my second home!"

Meanwhile, Hotohori turned to the other Celestial Warriors, a serious expression on his face.

"All of you, I think that this girl… Chihiro… she seems a little strange."

"Hai, no da. People don't just come here from Miaka's world for no reason, no da." Said Chichiri.

"Do you think she's…?" Nuriko asked, surprise showing in his violet eyes.

"She might… she might just be the eighth warrior of Suzaku."

"But… but if she was, I would have been able to sense it, no da." Said the blue haired monk, frowning behind his mask.

"Demo… perhaps since she's not aware of it, Chihiro doesn't give off Suzaku chi. Right now she might seem like an ordinary young girl, but she could be the warrior I had a vision about."

"I hope she is…" Nuriko said, smiling. "She seemed like a very kind person… and if she can fight, she can certainly come in handy." The violet haired man frowned. "But how do we find out if she is? And if we can, how do we do it in a way that won't harm her?"

"I can solve that!" Said Chichiri, an idea already beginning to form. With that, the Warriors of Suzaku put their heads together and began to devise a plan.

"So, what are you going to do now, Miaka?" Chihiro asked. They had just talked a bit more about the current situation with Yui and Tamahome being a hostage in Kuto.

"Well, tomorrow we're going to leave to find the 5th, 6th, and 7th Celestial Warriors. We were going to leave today, but we can't leave now that you popped up."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't wanna delay you…" Miaka grinned.

"No, it's okay. Besides. If you're here, that means that we'll have plenty of help in finding them. Hotohori told me he couldn't come since he's Emperor and all, so you can come instead!" All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, come on in." Miaka said. Nuriko came in, a smile on her face.

"Hey, Chihiro! Hotohori wanted me to take you somewhere. It's really cool. Do you wanna come? You too, Miaka!" The two grinned.

"Sure!" They said in unison.

They were soon led to a dimly lit room. A huge empty torch stood in the middle of room. On the floors and walls were constellation patterns. Eight of them. Also in the room was a statue of a gold bird. The phoenix God, Suzaku. Chihiro gasped as she looked around. It was amazing!

"Welcome, Miaka and Chihiro." Said Hotohori, who stood in the middle of the room with Chichiri. "This is the shrine of Suzaku, the God of Konan. This is the place where Miaka shall summon Suzaku, once all seven, or should I say, _eight_ warriors are gathered together."

"Wow… it's amazing…" Chihiro said. "But why did you want me to come and see this?" Hotohori gave her a disarming smile.

"Well, you are going to be staying with us, so you're one of us now. It is only right that you too get to see the shrine of our God. Would you like to come inside?" Chihiro grinned, not noticing the tension that filled the air. She stepped forward. Nothing happened.

All of a sudden, as she continued to walk towards the middle of the room, a warm sensation suddenly filled her body. Chihiro gasped as she fell to her knees, a hand flying to her right side, where the strange sensation seemed to emit from. The feeling was… strange. It wasn't painful. It was actually… somewhat nice. She could feel a new energy coursing through her veins… something within her was changing.

Finally, the sensation went away. When she looked at her side, there, glowing through her shirt was a Chinese character. The character for 'Tokaki'.

Hotohori and Chichiri gasped. Nuriko jumped up and down with happiness, squealing. Miaka was smiling, too.

"Ch-Chihiro… you're…"

"Chihiro is the Eighth Celestial Warrior of Suzaku, Tokaki." Said Hotohori, stepping forward.

"Wh… what do you mean?" Asked Chihiro, dumbstruck.

"We apologize for tricking you, no da." Chichiri said, an apologetic smile on his face. "You see, me, Hotohori, and Nuriko all decided to see if you were the Eighth Warrior of Suzaku. People aren't brought here for no reason, so we decided to see if you were the one we were looking for. We hope you're not too upset."

"N-no… I'm not… It's just kinda a bit of a shock… I don't know anything about being a Suzaku Warrior. Not that I don't want to be one."_ "Now that I know Miaka's the Priestess I have to defend, I guess it's not as hard to take… Besides," _she thought._ "This does sound pretty interesting. I could end up liking this job."_ She was jolted out of her thoughts as Nuriko smiled at her, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, relax. All you have to do is be yourself. We're really happy to have you with us." Hotohori and Chichiri nodded in agreement.

"It's not like the palace will be crowded if you join." Said Chichiri, jokingly.

"And I think I can handle not being the center of attention for once." Said Hotohori, smiling at his own joke. "In fact…" Hotohori said, his smile getting bigger. "Why don't we have a small celebration? Um…an Initiation Party?" Miaka grinned. Because celebrations equaled one thing. Food.

"Yeah! It can also be a miniature birthday party for you, Chihiro!" The said girl grinned, looking around at all the smiling faces.

"Hey." She said. Miaka turned to her, a questioning look on her face. "That's Tokaki to you." She said laughing. Everyone laughed and they all prepared to celebrate Tokaki's initiation/birthday party.

Tokaki sighed, looking up at the ceiling in her new room. She smiled, remembering the great party she received. Her smile dropped a bit, knowing what was awaiting them tomorrow. The quest to look for the other Suzaku Warriors.

"_But…I guess that's part of the job. Besides…"_ She thought, already drifting off to sleep._ "I could use a change of life style, anyway…"_ With that, the newest member of the Suzaku Eight fell asleep, still thinking of the adventures that awaited her…

Wow… this chapter was so long! Heh… But I'm pretty happy with it. Well, Time to answer reviews! Once again, I'm sorry that your review didn't show up in the last chapter, Stormlight! I'll answer it here, don't worry!

Silver Pain: Heh… I'm glad to hear you liked this chapter! Yeah, I am looking forward to doing the two Tokakis chapter, but unfortunately that chapter's a long way from coming up anytime soon… All well. Hope this chapter was just as (or more) enjoyable as the last!

LiL-pUnK-pNaY27: Aw, shucks… I'm glad to hear that you like my story! Your review was very encouraging to me! Thank you, and I hoped you liked this chapter!

Stormlight: Thank you for all your suggestions. I did find them very helpful and I have given them some thought. I only object to your last comment about my character being unoriginal because she had a tragic past. Yes, in many other fanfiction stories, characters _do _have tragic pasts, but that doesn't necessarily make characters unoriginal, does it? The same goes for other stories and manga; Even Fushigi Yugi has characters with bad pasts. That single fact doesn't make Yu Watase's characters unoriginal, though, right? (Not that a character that was there by pure coincidence is a bad idea, though!) All in all, I did appreciate your review and I thank you for it.

inami: Well… I'm glad to hear you liked it… weird review… but thanks!


	4. Tasuki: The 5th

Hey! How's it going? Well, here's my new chapter for you all to read, enjoy, and REVIEW! Thanks to all you guys who did! They're really helpful!

Disclaimer: If I were to own Fushigi Yugi, it would be a dream come true. But it ain't gonna happen. Damn!

Eighth Star

Chapter 4: Tasuki: The 5th

"RISE AND SHINE, TOKAKI!" An incredibly happy miko screamed in a said warrior's ear. Tokaki groaned, desperately trying to burry herself under the sheets.

"5moreminutes…" she mumbled, her words slurred from exhaustion.

"Tokaki…" Miaka whined, preparing to scream if needed. Finally, Tokaki groaned, getting out of bed.

"Fine… fine…" She said, stretching. "Get out so I can change," she said as she grabbed two katanas, the weapons Hotohori allowed her to choose the day before.

The said miko walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. _"Finally!"_ She thought, happily.

Soon, Tokaki, Nuriko, and Chichiri were all standing around the Emperor's room, bidding him goodbye. Hotohori stared longingly after the group, wishing he could go with them.

"So, Miaka. How are we going to find those other warriors?" Asked Tokaki, new to the whole traveling thing. Miaka smiled, holding up a small hand mirror.

"Taiitsukun said that when we get close to a warrior, the mirror will give us a signal."

"Well, is it doing anything now?" Nuriko asked, peering over Miaka's shoulder.

"Well… yes! A symbol's starting to show up! It's… 'mountain'." Miaka exclaimed as a symbol appeared on the small mirror.

"Hm… Mt. Reikaku is up ahead, but there are mountain bandits up there. We need to be careful!"

"We'll be alright," said Miaka. "We've got Tokaki and Chichiri with us!"

"Uh…" Tokaki said, her horse turned in the opposite direction of the group. "I beg to differ…"

"Huh!" Nuriko and Miaka cried in unison. Sure enough, the space Chichiri used to apply was empty.

"Hey… Where'd he go!" Nuriko exclaimed angrily. "How could he just LEAVE like that!" Tokaki sighed.

"Guess we're gonna have to go on without him…" Tokaki said, shaking her head in amazement. Nuriko was definitely going to have a bone to pick with the blue haired monk once they got back to the palace…

The three eventually stopped at a restaurant, Miaka's amazing appetite kicking at the sight of the building.

"Hey, mister!" She called. "I'll take everything on this side of the menu, please!"

"But, miss…" the waiter replied.

"Look at all the money we have to pay! Bring us your biggest feast!" The waiter nodded, and walked away.

"Miaka, you don't need to be so cheerful…" Nuriko said, staring at Miaka with sympathetic eyes. Tokaki nodded silently, knowing exactly what the cross dresser was talking about. Tamahome, the man Miaka had fallen in love with while in the book. Miaka only laughed.

"Oh, I'm fine, really! You don't need to worry so much, Nuriko!" Nuriko stood up, a vein in his head popping.

"NOT ME, _YOU!_" He screamed, slapping his hands on the table. And breaking it. The purple haired warrior smiled sheepishly. "They just don't make tables like they used to!"

"Someone needs anger management…" Tokaki sang, tauntingly as they got up to a different table.

The feast was soon brought to them, Miaka still putting up the happy act.

"I guess it really isn't my business…" Nuriko said, disappointed. All of a sudden, he noticed the waiter speaking with the man sitting in the table across from them…

"Miaka! Tokaki! Don't eat that food!"

"Huh?" The priestess asked stupidly, holding an empty plate. Tokaki's jaw dropped.

"You PIG!" She screamed.

"You finished off BOTH our plates!" Nuriko yelled. All of a sudden, Miaka collapsed with a cry, clutching her stomach in agony.

"Oh no… That stuff must've been poisoned!" Tokaki said. All of a sudden, Tokaki drew her swords, barely stopping an axe from knocking off her head. She glanced at Nuriko, who broke another guy's sword and kicked him into the wall.

"Miaka! Tokaki!" He yelled. "These guys are working with the bandits! Tokaki, get Miaka out of here!" Tokaki clenched her teeth, trying desperately to fight the man off. All of a sudden, her symbol glowed brightly, and she felt a rush of power go through her. Before she knew it, the man fell to the floor in a bloody heap. She suddenly heard Nuriko scream. She turned, and saw that the purple haired warrior was staring at her.

"Nuriko, what's the matter?" She asked, smiling. "Come on. It can't be that bad, right?"

"T-Tokaki…?" Nuriko said, staring at her. "Is that you?"

"In the flesh."

"You look, um… different."

"Huh!" With that, he showed Tokaki a mirror. There, instead of Tokaki, a huge wolf stared back at her.

"AHHHHHH! OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME!"

"Nuriko! What are you doing!" Hotohori cried, bursting through the door, his sword bloody. "I managed to kill all the other bandits outside. What's happened to Miaka? And where's Tokaki? What's a wolf doing there?"

"The 'wolf' I can explain. But Miaka…" Nuriko said, hovering over the miko.

"Has she been poisoned!"

"No…" Miaka muttered, sitting up. "I ate too fast and got a stomach ache…"

"What!"

"Water, please! OW!" She whimpered as Nuriko angrily banged her on the head. Hotohori sweatdropped, turning to the wolf.

"Uh… What about the wolf…?"

"That's no wolf, your highness."

"Uh… Pardon?"

"That's Tokaki." Hotohori opened his mouth. Then closed it. He blinked.

"Uh… I see… Tokaki…?"

"Sí, Señor?" The wolf said.

"Uh… how did… this happen?"

"Good question. I don't know." All of a sudden, Tokaki got an idea. "Hey, you guys said that the celestial warriors get special powers, right?"

"Yes." Hotohori replied Suddenly, he caught on as well. "Perhaps this is you celestial power!" The wolf's eyes glittered.

"Kickass!" All of a sudden, her ears drooped. "But… how do I change back…?"

"Hm… Try thinking that you want to become human again." Nuriko said. Tokaki nodded, thinking. Suddenly, she felt her transformation reverse. Powerful jaws turned into a human face, and furry ears slowly retreated from sight while human ones emerged. Paws became delicate arms, hands, legs, and feet, and the grey-red fur disappeared, leaving Tokaki as she was before. Everyone stared in amazement at their friend's new talent.

"Wow, Tokaki! That's a pretty awesome power!" Said Nuriko, sighing with relief. "You gave us a pretty big scare when you did that, though!"

"Well, what matters is that all of you are all right," Said Hotohori with a smile. "We should get moving again now."

"By the way, Hotohori," asked Tokaki as they walked through the doors. "How did you get here, anyway? Aren't you not supposed to leave since you're Emperor?" Hotohori chuckled.

"Anou, there's an interesting story about that…"

"So, Chichiri's pretending to be the Emperor while you travel with us?" Miaka asked.

"Yes. Since the country's in no danger for now, Chichiri decided to take my place."

Meanwhile, Nuriko and Tokaki were sitting behind a tree, talking together. All of a sudden, they looked over at Hotohori and Miaka to see the two of them staring intently at each other. Nuriko watched them with sad violet eyes. All of a sudden, Miaka began to run… right into a trap.

"MIAKA!" Hotohori yelled, jumping in at the knick of time, saving her.

"Hotohori! Miaka!" Tokaki screamed, both she and Nuriko running towards them.

"Miaka! Your Majesty, stay down!" All of a sudden, both Tokaki and Nuriko felt something collide with the backs of their heads. Their vision blurred, and they both blacked out.

Tokaki awoke with a groan, finding herself and her companions tied up in chains. Tokaki sat up, wincing. All she remembered was running toward Miaka and Hotohori and suddenly blacking out. Her head hurt tremendously, so she lay back down, hoping to ease the pain.

"Tokaki! Hotohori! Nuriko!" Miaka said, getting up. The other two said warriors got up with a groan. "I'm glad to see you guys are alright!" Suddenly, she noticed Hotohori. His arm was bleeding.

"Hey, Hotohori, are you alright?" Tokaki asked, looking at the wound. Miaka hopped over to him, a look of worry on her face.

"Hotohori…" She whispered. "If you hadn't pulled me out of the way, I…" Hotohori averted his eyes, remembering the incident that had occurred not too long ago. Tokaki glanced at Nuriko to see him watching in silence. She felt kind of sorry for her cross dressing friend. Suddenly, the doors to the room they were in opened, and several men stepped in.

"Oh…" One said, grinning. "Yer finally awake, eh?"

"Who are you!" Hotohori asked, trying to look a little more dignified in his current position.

"What? Ain't you figured it out yet?" The man asked, dumfounded. "Well, I guess I can fill you in." He smirked. "We're the bandits of Mt. Reikaku! Consider this your toll for safe passage!" He said, holding up their sack of money. "Now, just behave an' ya won't get hurt." Instead, the hopeless miko did the opposite. Using her teeth like scissors, she ripped off the man's shirt, quickly proceeding onto the other screaming bandits.

Suddenly, Miaka felt a large hand bop her on the head. She looked up to see a blue haired man with a scar on his face. He smirked.

"Who's the little pest?" He asked, holding her by the collar of her shirt, making sure she didn't get away.

"K-Koji!" The bandits exclaimed, embarrassed to have him see them in such a pitiful state.

"The boss wanted one of the girls to be brought to him," The said bandit said, grinning. "May as well have it be th' biggest trouble maker!" Suddenly, his smile vanished, and he scanned the rest of the Suzaku party.

"Oh, wait. Actually, he said he wanted a specific person…" He looked over them all until his eyes fell on Tokaki. "You!" He said, throwing Miaka to Hotohori and grabbing Tokaki by the arm.

"Huh!" The miko cried, shocked.

"No! What has she done to you guys!" Nuriko yelled, struggling against his bounds.

"If you must take someone, take me!" Hotohori cried, also trying to get up.

"No can do," Koji replied. "You are the one who turned into a wolf and killed one of our men, ain't I right?" He asked, turning to Tokaki.

"Uh… maybe. Why?"

"One of the bandits stayed behind and happened to see yer little trick. You killed one of our men. That's unforgivable here. So either come quietly, or we'll kill you."

"FINE!" She spat, seething. "Be a wuss! See if I care! What kinda men are you, threatening a girl!"

"You know, normally we don' kill wimen. But if one of our men is killed, we don't show much hospitality. Not even ta girls like yerselves. So just come quietly. Ya might live longer that way," He said, almost mockingly. Tokaki glared.

"I'd rather be dead than come quietly to your fat ass leader!" She was about to say more when Hotohori stopped her.

"Tokaki…" He whispered. "Please, I understand that you don't wish to go with him, but we need to summon Suzaku. We can't let you throw your life away in a situation like this. Please, don't be rash." Tokaki's eyes softened and she nodded.

"Fine," She said, standing up. "I'll come. Though I'm not a bit happy with it."

"Okay, then. Come with me. Don't fall behind." With that, the blue haired bandit lead Tokaki out the door and to the boss' chambers.

"_Great… Now how am I going to get myself out of this one…?"_ Tokaki thought, her face etched with worry. _"This had better get us the 5th warrior… What am I gonna do?"_

Finally, they came to a huge door. The blue haired bandit looked up, and…

"Knock knock. Who's there? It's Koji! Out here with one of the captured girls for the boss ta check out! Koji, oh, well. So glad you're here! Come right in, wontcha? Thank you!" Tokaki and the other bandits that had come with him facevaulted, the blue haired bandit's knock knock speech dumbfounding. The bandit opened the door revealing their boss.

"Oh, Koji! I've been waiting for you!" The boss, whose name was Eiken, said while chugging down some sake. Tokaki's jaw dropped.

"_Th-this FAT BASTARD is the boss of the Mt. Reikaku bandits? So I WAS right when I said their leader was a fat ass!" _She thought, turning a sick shade of green at the sight of the obese leader. She snapped back to reality when he realized the said man was staring at her. Quite intently.

"_Oh GOD. He's checking me out now? What kinda psycho pervert is this guy!" _She thought, fidgeting nervously. Suddenly, his grin widened.

"OKAY! Leave her here, and I'll deal with her." He said, grinning. Koji bowed. As he turned to leave, though, Eiken spoke again. "Oh, when I'm done with her, bring me that one that the guys were talkin' about. The one who was causin' trouble."

"Yessir." Koji said, shutting the door behind him.

As Koji left, Eiken shifted his glance to the girl in front of him.

"You're the one who my men said had some weird power, eh? Answer, girly!" Tokaki glared.

"Yeah. Why?" Eiken grinned.

"Well, here we could use a tough guy- er… girl like you. With you here, we'd be invincible!"

"No," Tokaki said, shaking her head. "I'll pass. There's no way in hell I'm going to stay in a mountain with some fat guy as the leader." Eiken's smile dropped slightly, but remained there all the same.

"So," Tokaki asked, ignoring the still pleased look on his face. "You gonna let me out of here?" Eiken grinned pervertedly.

"That's not the only reason I left you here with me…" Tokaki could feel a vein in her head begin to throb.

"_Why the hell does this always happen to me!"_ She thought angrily. Suddenly, she turned into a wolf again. She quickly cut through the ropes that bound her hands, (Or paws) and leapt on top of Eiken, her snarling face inched away from his. The leader of the bandits was too scared to even scream.

"So…" She said, her voice mixed in with a menacing snarl. "You think I'm pretty strong, eh?" With that, she brought her jaws down, snapping them closed like a steel trap, only inches away from Eiken's throat. Eiken screamed once, and was knocked out cold.

"Hah," Tokaki said, letting out a laugh resembling a bark. "Sucker." With that, she transformed back into a human, leapt onto the ground, and slinked away. All of a sudden, she bumped into someone. Tokaki felt her blood run cold. What if it was a bandit? He would definitely take her back to the stronghold. And there was no way in hell that she'd let herself go back there. She shut her eyes, waiting for arms to grab her and start dragging her away, but they never came.

"Hey." Tokaki looked up. There, standing in front of her was a tall boy. He had orange hair and gold eyes that slanted upwards. He was dressed in a long black and blue coat. (A/N: Hopefully you guys know who it is by now!)

"What are ya doing here? It's not good to wander around like this at night." Tokaki was too shocked by the question to see the glint in his golden eyes.

"Well, I-" Before she knew it, the boy had clamped a hand over her mouth. She felt his fist lightly come in contact with her stomach, and she blacked out, letting the darkness engulf her…

Hah hah! Well, this is the 4th chapter. I'm sorry it was so long, but I just wanted to bring Tasuki into the story so badly! Heh heh. I know. I'm so evil, leaving it as a cliffhanger like that… Oh, what in the world will that bad Tasuki-kun do to poor Tokaki anyway!

Well, time to answer reviews!

Amasaki Reyoko: Gee, I'm so glad to hear you like my story so much! It really helps me when I see such enthusiasm from my readers! Well, as you can see, Tasuki has finally made his debut in this story! Tasuki comes out and takes a bow Hope you liked it! I decided that I was gonna have Tasuki finally come in, no matter how long the chapter was! Hope you liked it as much as I had fun writing it!

inami: Uh… glad to see you liked it! Once again, weird review, but thank you all the same.


	5. From Genro to Tasuki

Hi Hi Hi! Sorry. I was hyper when I wrote this. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I'm happy to hear the last chapter was enjoyable!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fushigi Yugi… But I don't.

Chapter 5: From Genro to Tasuki

Tokaki slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a dimly lit room. She slowly sat up to find the red headed boy sitting across from her.

"Oh," He said. "Yer finally awake. Did I knock you out too hard?" He asked, giving her a smile that screamed 'I'm mocking you'.

"As a matter of fact, you did." Tokaki snapped, her anger slowly rising, though she managed to keep it under control. "Why did you bring me here, anyway!"

"There were some bandits coming around the corner. Think of it as help."

"Help! Bullcrap! You could've just said, 'Come with me' or something! Yeah, some help!" The boy just shrugged, getting up and walking over to her. He suddenly got on his knees and cupped her chin in his hand, bringing her closer to him.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't savin' ya just for the sake of bein' a good guy… Just do as I say and I won't hurt you…"

WHAM!

"AH! HEY, WHAT THE FUCK DO YA THINK YER DOIN', ANYWAY!" Tokaki glared, giving him a triumphant smirk.

"You shouldn't scream, you know. It might attract the attention of others."

"Gods! Whatta bitch!" He muttered. Tokaki seethed, but instead only said,

"Gee, thanks." The boy growled in annoyance, brightening Tokaki's spirits. Finally, after muttering a few choice curse words, the boy stood, still glaring.

"I've gotta go. Oh, and don't even think of sneaking off." Tokaki was about to make a snide remark when he suddenly he brought out a strange piece of paper. He muttered something, and all of a sudden, a wolf emerged from the tossed sheet of paper.

"Keep her company, would ya?" The wolf whined, almost as if it understood. The door to the room slammed, and the boy's footsteps faded away. The wolf's muzzle curled into a snarl, when suddenly it sniffed her. Confusion and suspicion rose into the wolf's golden eyes as it sniffed her again. It's ears straightened in alarm and it spoke, having the voice of a young woman.

"_You…"_ It said. _"You aren't like other humans… I can sense it… Wolf blood inside you. Why do you carry out scent when you are but a mere human?"_ Tokaki sat up in alarm. First some guy brings out a wolf from a sheet of paper, then it turns out the thing can talk!

_Wait a minute…_ Tokaki thought. _If I can turn into a wolf, that must mean I can talk to them, too!_

"Uh…" She said. "It's kind of a long story. You can understand me, right?" The wolf nodded. "Uh… I am a human, but I have the power to transform into a wolf. The wolf nodded.

"_Ah… I cannot imagine who could bestow such an amazing power except for these: The Four Gods, am I correct?"_ Tokaki nodded in amazement.

"How do you know this?" With that, the she wolf explained to her many things about wolves that were unknown to humans. That wolves had a much greater sense of things around them; they knew of the Four Gods, what they were capable of, and how nature's balance could be destroyed simply by them.

"But… how come you're in a sheet of paper? Are you real? Or just an illusion?"

"_Many people, even priests and sorcerers, mistake us for mere illusions. Yes, we are in a way, but not quite. There are two types of talisman, which is what we come from. One type is when spirits are infused in the talisman when the name is written. The other is when something still alive is written upon the talisman and the illusion disappears after a while. I stay as long as I want, or until the talisman is destroyed, then my spirit returns to the heavens."_

"But… doesn't that mean you're not at peace or something?" The wolf chuckled.

"_In order to make this kind of illusion like myself, there needs to be memories of that particular thing. Genro, the man who captured you. Was kind to me at one point in my life. I lived on Mt. Reikaku before I passed on."_

"Genro… Doesn't that mean phantom wolf?"

"_Yes. He was given that name for a reason." _Tokaki wanted to ask something, but the wolf continued. _"When he wrote wolf on the talisman, he must have been thinking of me. All the other wolf talisman are simple ones, though. They disappear after a while, but they are reusable."_

Tokaki continued to speak to the wolf, which she learned was named Kana. Eventually, the door was opened, and in stepped Genro with…

"Miaka!" Tokaki yelled.

"Tokaki! You got captured by Genro!" Miaka asked all of a sudden getting off of the said bandit's shoulder. Genro gaped at the two, angered that his newest hostage had just shoved her way to her friend. Tokaki glanced at Genro, remembering what the Kana had said.

"_Although Genro may seem a little… ornery, he has a good heart. I can promise you that once you get more in touch with your new wolf blood, you will be able to do things that you would never be able to do as a human. I wish you luck on your quest. Go with my blessing."_

Now, Kana had returned to a talisman that Genro held. He grumbled in frustration. Tokaki grinned, trying to mend the rift she had started.

"You sure like picking up girls, don't you?" Miaka giggled, looking at the said bandit. Genro just eyed her angrily. He looked away, muttering. Suddenly…

"Knock knock. Who's there? Koji. Koji who? Genro's buddy, that's who! Oh! Come right in! Thank you!" In stepped in Koji, his strange little knock knock speech and all.

"Koji…" Genro whispered. All of a sudden, the red head leaped up, locking arms with the blue haired bandit, laughing.

"Long time no see, man!"

"Whattaya talkin' about!" Koji asked over Genro's guffawing. "I was at the joint when you got the girl! Aw, you didn't see me! That's COLD, bro!"

"What the fuck…!" Tokaki whispered.

"They're dancers, too?"

After a while the four of them settled down and learned of each other's quests. Tokaki and Miaka learned that Genro was supposed to be the new leader for the Mt Reikaku bandits when the old one recently passed away. Tokaki noticed the wistful in Genro's eyes. She felt sorry for him, knowing what it was like to lose someone important to you. All of a sudden, Miaka cried,

"All right! I wanna help!"

"What!" Both Genro, Koji, and Tokaki yelled.

"Why not? You need to get the position back from that imposter! If you do, you can help us find Tasuki!"

"Yer my hostage!" The bandit protested. However, he soon found himself out the door, off to the stronghold. Pretty soon, the group met up with Nuriko and Hotohori. They snuck into the hideout, only to be scoped by a new fan of Hotohori's.

"Kuso…" Tokaki muttered. "What are we going to do…?"

"We can't fight them… Tasuki might be among them…" Tokaki noticed Genro eying the bandits warily.

"Dammit… I don' wanna kill these guys…" Suddenly, a burst of fire flooded the room. Tokaki and the rest of the group barely had a chance to take cover. When they looked up, there stood Eiken, wielding the iron fan of Mt. Reikaku.

Flashback

"…_That fan is made out of solid iron that can burn ya ta ashes instantly."_

"_We have to get it back from that scoundrel." Genro said, quietly. "Eiken's normally a wimp. A two year old could probably take him on. With that fan, though, things will be a ton more difficult…"_

Flashback

"So, Genro. You're here." The imposter leader said, sneering. "Why don't ya let out yer famous wolves, eh?"

"Dammit…" Genro muttered, clenching his hands into fists. _The only reason I got the upper hand before was 'cause I surprised him… If I tried the same trick, he's prepared for it…_

All of a sudden, Miaka, who had remained pretty quiet until now, ran at Eiken like she was running a race. She grabbed onto his arm that was holding the fan.

"Gimme that fan! I mean it!" Eiken looked down at her, shocked.

"Whaddaya think yer doin', girly!" He yelled. All of a sudden, his hands wrapped around the miko's slender neck, preparing to strangle her at any time.

"Miaka!" The warriors of Suzaku screamed in unison. Genro and Koji yelled profanities, trying to get the fat coward to release his captive.

"I… I'm alright…" Miaka choked out. "But… you guys… in the gang. How can you just turn against your boss's friend like that? And go with this fake… this _imposture…_?" The bandits looked at her sadly, their guilt beginning to sink in.

That was all Tokaki needed. All of a sudden, she transformed into a wolf, letting out a blood curling howl. She leaped into the air, and suddenly bit deep into Eiken's arm. The fake boss screamed, instantly releasing Miaka. The bandits cried out in shock, seeing the huge wolf appear out of nowhere.

This wolf was far different from Genro's trademark talisman wolves. It was far bigger, and instead of gray fur, it's long beautiful fur had a crimson hue to it, almost as if the wolf was glowing red. It snarled over their fallen leader, blood dripping from it's muzzle.

Eiken desperately tried to grope for his weapon, his face twisted in pain and anger towards the crimson wolf. Instead of reaching the weapon, however…

"N-no, not my fan…" He whimpered as Genro picked it up.

"Too late, ya fat phony. It's mine, now." Genro said, smirking triumphantly.

"The game is over Eiken." Said Koji, an identical smirk plastered on his face. "And you're finished."

The Suzaku group, Genro, and Koji stood before the rest of the bandits, all of which were apologizing to their new leader.

"Ya should be bowing down ta these two girls." Genro said, looking down at Tokaki and Miaka. "It's thanks ta them that I'm boss now."

"Uh, hey, look. You really don't need to bow to us or anything." Tokaki said, blushing as she noticed several bandits already beginning to get on their knees.

"Yeah, but there is something you can do for us." Miaka said, hopefulness shining in her green eyes. "Are any of you here named Tasuki? We need you to come with us." Murmurs of questioning went though the bandits, none of them knowing who the mysterious Tasuki was.

"I know." All the mutters stopped. Everyone turned to Genro.

"Then please! Tell us!" Miaka exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright… but don't get yer hopes up." He said, almost sadly. "Tasuki was the classified name of out former leader. In other words…" He said, pausing. "He's dead."

Tokaki was shocked. How could one of the celestial warriors die like that? What were they going to do now?

"Hey, Genro," Koji said softly. "Why don't we go down to the boss' grave tomorrow? Ya probably miss him, don't ya?" Genro nodded slightly. He happened to notice that girl, Tokaki giving him a sympathetic glance. He looked away as if he didn't notice, not wanting to return her stare.

Sure enough, the next day they went to visit the former leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits. There, the Suzaku party learned of a rumor of a person who could revive the dead. They set out immediately, after satisfying Miaka's incredible stomach. Genro and the bandits went to see them off.

"Bye, you guys! Be good!" Miaka called, waving.

"Hey, Genro!" Tokaki called. The said leader looked down at her. "Congrats on becoming the leader! Oh, and try not to molest anymore teenage girls that you happen to come across, okay?" She said, winking. Genro pretended to be annoyed, but a glimmer of a smile could be seen in his golden orbs. He nodded, and the group slowly disappeared form sight.

Miaka and the others soon reached the place where the rumor was, the city of Choko. There, they met a beautiful woman named Shoka, who coincidently was the person who could revive the dead. Unfortunately, they would have to bring Tasuki to the city. Shoka would lose her power if she stepped one foot outside the city, and she needed to help the sick people of Choko. They had now made there way to a graveyard…

"Yeesh… this place freaks me out… did we make a wrong turn?" Tokaki asked, eying the place warily.

"I'm afraid so… but we cannot turn back now. That might only get us more lost." Hotohori replied, who was as worried as Tokaki.

All of a sudden, Tokaki felt something pull her horse down. She looked down to see a rotting hand tugging on the poor animal's leg. The spooked animal reared, throwing it's rider over. Tokaki did an impressive flip, landing on her feet. More hands rose up from the ground, everyone else quickly dismounting and getting into fighting stances.

"MIAKA!" Hotohori yelled. The said miko had become trapped, several of the undead attackers upon her…

"Flesh… give us your flesh…" Raspy voices croaked, sending shivers up Tokaki's spine. She desperately looked around, seeing everyone occupied with the attackers. Tokaki transformed into a wolf, going into a frenzy. She was determined to reach Miaka, no matter what. All of a sudden…

"REKKA SHIN'EN!" A familiar voice yelled. Flames shot out of nowhere, burning the offending monsters surrounding Miaka.

"G-Genro!" Tokaki cried, shocked. The bandit leader grinned at her from his perch on the cliff.

"I'll take care of these guys! Everyone get down!" No sooner had they covered their heads, another inferno of flames shot from Genro's fan. When all the zombies were destroyed, Genro came over to them, smiling.

"Heh. I didn't wanna come, but I knew if I letcha alone fer a bit, you'd be in too deep. Guess I was right." Miaka smiled.

"Oh, thank you for helping us." The miko said happily. "But don't you need to be with your gang?"

"Koji and I hashed it out. He's gonna be boss. The old boss would understand."

"Understand what...?" Miaka replied, blinking stupidly. Tokaki groaned.

"Don't you get it? He's-"

"Genro's just my nickname. _I'm _Tasuki. Sorry fer tricking ya like that." Sure enough, there on Genro's forearm was the symbol for 'Tasuki'. Nuriko and Hotohori stared at him in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell us that sooner, you _idiot_!"

"Your actions were unforgivable!" Hotohori yelled.

"Hey, hey!" Tasuki said defensively. "I had too, okay! I was the new boss! I couldn't just leave like that! But the guys understood and told me ta go, so I did." Tokaki smiled, happy to have found the 5th member of the Suzaku eight.

"Well, at least he made it here. That's all that really matters now." Tokaki said, placing a hand and Hotohori and Nuriko's shoulders. They both sighed, muttering.

"Wow! That's wonderful!" Miaka said. "Where's this character of yours?" Everyone stared in disbelief.

"Whaddaya talkin' about! Right in front of yer stupid eyes!"

"Funny… your shadow's all I can make out…" Tokaki's eyes widened.

"She caught it…" She said barely above a whisper. "She's caught the plague…"

Wow! Another long chapter! Boy, I wonder how long this story's gonna be… I don't want to bore my readers and scare them away! Oh no! Well, I hope that despite how long it was, this chapter was somewhat enjoyable! Time for reviews!

Silver Pain: Yeah, I know. Wolves kick ass! GO WOLVES! Sorry. Anyway, glad to know you liked this chapter. Oh, the "wimen" thing was intentional. You know how bandits talk and all! So don't worry. My spelling doesn't suck all that much! (Unfortunately, Eiken didn't die. Wouldn't that be great if he did, though?)

LiL-pUnK-pNaY27: Hee hee. Well, since I did add another character into the FY story, that does mean things are gonna change a bit. I'm glad you thought the change was for the better!

inami: Glad to know you liked this chapter! Thank you for your review!

Amasaki Reyoko: Aw, gee. I'm glad you like it so much! (smiles sheepishly) And, about your question, this _is_ a TasukixOC fic, so… But don't worry! It's not gonna be all sappy like Miaka and Tama's relationship!

Thanks for your reviews! See you in Chapter 6!


	6. Love Beyond Death

Hi! Well, this is my 6th chapter… so, did I leave you all in suspense in the last one? Huh? Well, sorry. I love doing that… Bwa ha ha!

Chapter 6: Love Beyond Death

"She's caught it…" Tokaki whispered. "She's caught the plague…" Hotohori looked at her, his eyes filled with worry for the miko.

"She's… she's _what!_"

"Now I remember." Nuriko said softly, trembling. "That old man in Choko… remember when he told us about the plague? Blindness, paralysis, and then you eventually die…"

"Oh no!" Hotohori quickly got up. "Nuriko, find my horse! We have to get her back to Shoka's house immediately!"

"I'll find it!" Tokaki called, transforming into a wolf. I can smell it! You guys focus on helping Miaka!" With that, the crimson wolf vanished. Tasuki watched it go with amazement.

"Wow…" He whispered, despite the situation. "That's a kickass power…" Nuriko gave him a sad smile as she continued to care for Miaka.

"That's what she said when she first found out about it…"

When the group arrived at Shoka's house, Miaka's condition had only gotten worse.

"Yes…" Shoka said. "It is true. Your friend has caught the plague." Tasuki glanced at the miko, devastated. He had only now just begun his adventures as a Suzaku warrior, and now they were going to end? Plus the simple fact that his own miko was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it!

"Ain't there a doctor we could see or something?" He suggested.

"There are, but they won't be able to help. Once you catch the plague, it's incurable…" Tokaki replied.

"It's okay." Miaka managed to say loud enough for everyone to hear. "I… I want to get better… so we can find the other constellations of Suzaku. It might not help to find a doctor, but we need to try."

"Are you sure?" Nuriko said uneasily. "You need to rest. "

"Yes. I'll be fine. You guys… can you just help me walk there?" They all nodded, and soon were off to the doctor's.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

"I can't treat that girl! She's got the plague!" The town doctor snapped indignantly.

"What!" Miaka yelled. "You haven't even examined me! How DARE you refuse to look at a patient! Hello! HELLO!" She yelled. Sure enough, she was talking not to a doctor, but to a small statue in the room.

"Uh… Miaka? The dude's over here." Tokaki said, sweatdropping.

"Isn't there anyone we can go to?" Hotohori asked, refusing to give up.

"Hm…" The doctor replied. "You could go to this guy named Myo Juan. He used to be a doctor here, but has now moved to the outskirts of town." With that, he booted them out the door, saying, "Now, get out! You're all infected! You want me to catch it!"

Tokaki angrily gave the door the finger before saying, "Hope you catch it and ya kick the bucket, too! You cheapskate!"

"You're nothin' but a shyster!" Tasuki yelled before continuing on his way.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

The group continued to make their way to Myo Juan, when suddenly…

"Fish! Get your fresh fish here!" A vender yelled. Miaka snapped to attention at the mention of food. A small lake trout happened to fall to the floor.

"I know that smell!" The miko said hungrily. "FISH!" With that, Miaka pounced on the fish. But a large hand fell on top of her. Miaka looked up, glaring. Before anyone could even blink, the two began fighting (with a lot of ferocity) over the fish.

"She's fighting that hulk over one stupid fish!" Tasuki said, amazed. He was beginning to have second thoughts about joining the Suzaku warriors.

"Gluttony has a new name…" Tokaki muttered, shaking her head in embarrassment, trying to cover her face from the bystanders watching the fight.

"Miaka doesn't need to act so cheerful…" Hotohori said, clasping his hands together. Nuriko took one look at the Emperor, sweatdropped, and continued to watch the fight.

Suddenly, she noticed Shoka, who had come with them, looking very pale.

"Miss Shoka, are you alright?" The cross dresser asked, concerned.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. I'm a little tired, so I think I'll go home. Please, come visit me again." She said somewhat hurriedly and walked away. Before Nuriko could respond…

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL FOOD FROM A SICK PERSON!" The said girl screamed angrily, waving her walking stick in the direction the man was going. "GET BACK HERE!" She yelled, running in the direction he was going. The group followed, amazed.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Finally, the group came to a small rundown hut. Miaka yanked out a megaphone (from god knows where…) and yelled into it.

"YOU ARE COMPLETELY SURROUNDED!" She screamed. "COME OUT WITH MY FISH! I REPEAT! YOU ARE COMPLETELY SURROUNDED! COME OUT WITH MY FISH!" After a few seconds of silence, Hotohori finally decided that they should go and check it out. When they got there, they noticed all of these medicines. A small kitten was eating the lake trout, meowing happily.

"Hey…" Tokaki whispered, still looking in the window. "Do you think this is that Myo Juan guy that suck-ass doctor told us about?" Tasuki looked at her and grinned.

"Only one way to find out." With that, the ex-bandit slammed open the door. "HEY! You're that Myo Juan guy, right? Could you take a look at this chick right here?" He asked, dragging Miaka in front of him. Tokaki slapped a hand to her forehead in embarrassment.

"Oh dear Suzaku…" She murmured. Why did he always need to draw attention to himself? She turned back to the man Myo Juan, hoping his answer to their request would be a yes.

"I stopped treating humans a long time ago." He said after a while. "Leave."

"What?" Tokaki said, angrily. "You can't just-"

"I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HUMANS!" He yelled. "LEAVE!" Tokaki shrank back a bit from his sudden outburst, but regained her composure, frowning. She sighed in defeat.

"Come on, guys." She said quietly. "I don't think he wants to talk to us right now." She turned, but her brows furrowed in determination. _We'll try again… we'll keep trying no matter how long it takes._ With that, the group walked out the door, a few of them turning back to glare at the cold hermit. After they had gotten outside, though, Miaka collapsed again.

"Oh, god _no!_" Tokaki cried, trying to help her friend. "Miaka, Miaka hang on!" Miaka glanced up at her friends, panting as she felt her body go numb.

_Why…?_ She thought. _That man… he seemed so kind… what had happened to him?_

They soon got to Shoka's house, devastated at Miaka's condition.

"I'm afraid you only have one last resort." Shoka said sadly. "You must kill her." Tokaki's eyes widened.

"No! There… there must be some other way!

"Once she has died, I can revive her and she will be completely cured of the plague. It would be better than letting her die a painful death. Tokaki glanced at Miaka. She was surprised to see her nodding.

"It's okay… I want to get better so we can find the other Suzaku warriors… so I don't mind." A deathly silence hung in the air. Now that they knew it was okay with their miko, who would do the honor of killing her? Everyone took sideway glances at one another. Finally, Hotohori stepped up.

"Will everyone please step out of the room?" He said, barely above a whisper. "I will be the one to kill her." One by one, everyone began to walked out, shutting the door. They waited in silence for the moment that was about to come.

"Forgive me, Hotohori. For giving you such a terrible burden…" Hotohori remained silent, his head bowed as he drew his sword. "I don't think it will be too bad, being stabbed and all, because I like shish kabob. So, One, two, three, and it's over, okay?" Miaka shut her eyes, waiting anxiously for the sword to pierce her…

"I… I'm sorry Miaka! I cannot kill you!" The emperor cried, after stabbing the bed beside Miaka. He wrapped his arms around Miaka, trembling.

"What's he doing?" Tokaki whispered, listening.

"Are they goin' out or somethin'?" Tasuki asked, the side of his face pressed against the door. He was quickly slammed into a wall by a certain angry cross dresser…

"I'm going to bring that Myo Juan and convince him to help you!" Hotohori continued. "Please, can you wait?" The diseased girl smiled wearily but its cheerfulness remained all the same.

"Alright. I'll be waiting for you, okay?" Hotohori nodded, and with that, burst out the door, Tokaki, Nuriko, and Tasuki following not too far behind.

Tamahome screamed as the whip cut into his side once again. He had tried to escape to his miko upon hearing that she had caught the plague. Yui, the priestess of Seiryu refused to let him leave, and Nakago, a Seiryu warrior, had brought him down to the dungeons.

"Remember this, Tamahome." The sadistic general said, smiling as he tightened his grip on the whip. "You live only for Lady Yui now. I hope you have learned your lesson. Finally, the Suzaku celestial warrior collapsed, overcome with pain…

"TAMAHOME!" Miaka yelled, jolting up and panting. She brought a hand to her head, sighing with relief. "Phew… what a relief… I dreamt that the blond general had deep fried Tamahome and was going to eat him for dinner!" She shuddered, remembering the terrible scene played within her mind.

"_It's suppertime!" Nakago said cruelly, clapping his fork and knife together over a dead and fried Tamahome. The teal haired warrior was covered in bread crumbs and his tongue stuck out lifelessly. "Tamahome EXTRA crispy!"_

"_I'll_ eat Tamahome before that guy gets his mitts on him! Speaking of which, I'm hungry!" She hobbled out of bed, stretching her arms out in front of her in search of Shoka. "Miss Shoka? Miss Shoka, where are you?" The said woman lay crouched in a corner of the room, clutching herself and shaking tremendously…

"S-stay away, Miaka… don't come near me, or else…" The woman looked up, Her once pretty eyes now stained a blood red…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Oh, it's you…" Myo Juan said irritably. Once again, the group of people who had come to him earlier on that day had arrived. However, the strangely dressed girl was absent…

"Please, I beg of you!" The Emperor cried, getting on his knees. Everyone else followed him. "Please, heal Miaka! I'm willing to do anything! Please!"

"Me too!" Tasuki said, looking up at the hermit. "We can't just let her go on suffering like this!"

"And Miss Shoka's way… We just can't do it!" Tokaki said, her eyes pleading. The hermit's eyes suddenly widened, and he stood up in shock.

"Did… did you just say _Shoka?_" Tokaki nodded cautiously.

"Uh… yes. Why?"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" The man's cat shot off, meowing with surprise. "Shoka…" He continued trembling. "Shoka died a year ago from the plague!" The entire group's eyes widened with unspoken shock.

"Then… Then who's the brood with Miaka!" Tasuki asked, looking at the rest of the group with worry. Hotohori stood up, heading out the door.

"Everyone, hurry! Miaka is in a lot of danger right now!" They nodded, and ran out the door.

"Shoka…" The hermit whispered, staring after the retreating Suzaku party.

Hotohori, Nuriko, Tokaki, and Tasuki all ran as fast as they could back to Shoka's house. Suddenly, villagers came at them from all sides, throwing knives and attacking them.

"Wh-what the hell! Get outta the way! You guys wanna get yer asses fried!" Tasuki yelled, brandishing his fan against the onslaught of villagers. Tokaki growled warningly, baring her wolf fangs. Suddenly, her golden eyes widened.

"Wait…" She whispered. "Hotohori! Go on without us! We'll keep the villagers at bay while you go save Miaka!" The Emperor glanced at her before knocking an opponent away.

"Are you sure?" Tokaki nodded, swiping at a woman holding a knife.

"If I'm right, these guys are just trying to distract us from getting to Miaka! You've gotta get out of here!" Hotohori hesitated before running off.

"Forgive me!" He yelled as he ran off.

"IF YOU WANNA BE FORGIVEN, TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Tasuki screamed before blocking a man's pitchfork. "DAMMIT!" As Hotohori disappeared, suddenly a fist connected with one of the villagers. Everyone turned, seeing the newcomer helping them fight.

"Who… Who the hell are you!"

"Shoka?" Miaka called, walking forward "Miss Shoka, where are you?"

"I'm… right here!" A raspy voice whispered. Hotohori suddenly burst through the door.

"Miaka! GET AWAY FROM HER!" He screamed. "SHOKA'S BEEN DEAD FOR OVER A YEAR!"

Suddenly, Miaka felt a hand grasp her head. It was Shoka. Her skin now changed a sickly color, and her voice now had a cold heartless tone to it. She laughed.

"Hah. You're too late…This girl is mine now. Her bones will taste wonderful!" Miaka's eyes widened in fear.

"NO SHOKA IF YOU EAT ME YOU'LL GET APPENDICTIS IN YOUR BRAIN AND UTERINE CANCER IN THE LUNGS YOU ARE WHAT YOU EAT YOU KNOW!" She babbled, trying to convince the woman that she wouldn't taste so great. Hotohori charged forward, sword drawn.

"STOP!" Everyone turned. There standing in the doorway was Tokaki, Tasuki, Nuriko, and a young man. He watched Shoka sadly. "Shoka…" He said softly.

"Tasuki! Nuriko! Tokaki! You're alright!" Hotohori said relieved. "Who is that man nest to you?"

"He… he appeared while we were fighting… saying that he wanted to see Shoka."

"J-Juan…" Shoka whispered her grip on Miaka lessening.

"HE'S THAT DOCTOR?" Tokaki, Tasuki, and Nuriko yelled eyes bugging out.

"So, Shoka…" Myo Juan continued. "You are the one responsible for the plague… You've become a monster…" Tokaki glanced at the door. She did a double take, her eyes widening as she tugged at Tasuki's sleeve. There at the window were more undead villagers. The three of them slammed them shut, trembling.

"Wh-What a creepy place…!" Tokaki whimpered.

"They were townspeople Shoka 'revived'… but are now undead… people with their souls sucked out of their bodies." He turned to Shoka. "Why?" He asked sadly.

"How dare you ask that!" She cried, enraged. "When I caught the plague a year ago, you never came for me! I waited because I believed in you!" She glared. "But my trust was all for nothing!" She screamed. Miaka watched the two with surprise.

_Were these two…?_

"After I kill this girl, _you_ will be the next to go!" Hotohori yelled to Tasuki, each of them drawing their weapons. Suddenly, Miaka stood in front of them, arms spread out.

"NO! Don't kill her! She's not evil!" She turned to Shoka. "You came here to see Myo Juan, right? You must have loved him so much, so when you died without seeing him, the sorrow was unbearable! But you can't just kill him because you're sad! Please, come back Shoka!"

"Mi…aka…" Shoka whispered, collapsing. She looked up at Myo Juan sadly. "Yes… I was waiting for you. Help me… _please_…" Suddenly, a demon burst from her body. A plague demon. Everyone screamed, watching as the terrible monster grabbed onto Miaka, leaving her suspended in the air.

"Juan, please! With your power you could destroy this monster! Hurry, before Miaka dies!" The said man closed his eyes for a moment. Memories of happier days with the woman before him flooded back to him. Quickly but sadly, he undid the binding around his right hand. Shoka smiled sadly, turning to Miaka.

"Miaka… thank you." She said. "Soon… you will be all better… I promise." Myo Juan held up his hand. A bright green light surrounded Shoka. The demon screamed in pain, and vanished, and Shoka fell to the floor, dead. Everyone watched as the house began to disappear.

"The house…" Tasuki said. "It was an illusion!" Hotohori held up a dazed Miaka, checking to see if she was all right. Tokaki took a look at the villagers and shuddered.

"Ew… they all turned into mummies!" Tasuki nodded.

"Guess that'll be th' end of the plague!" They all turned to Miaka and Hotohori.

"Miaka, can you see me!" Hotohori asked, getting in front of Miaka. She shook her head, frowning. Myo Juan stepped up.

"Don't worry… she's just been near the demon for too long." He held up his hand, and a warm feeling washed over Miaka. Her vision began to clear… and she saw…

"IT'S ONE OF SUZAKU'S CHARACTERS!" She yelled, grabbing the doctor's hand. Everyone smiled at the recovery of their miko. The Myo Juan picked up Shoka, telling the group about himself.

"My name is Mitsukake. I have the power to heal. I was a doctor in this town, and while I was helping people in another village, Shoka took ill. By the time I returned, she had already died…What good is the power to heal if I couldn't save the person I loved most!" Miaka smiled, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"But… you did save her… Look how peaceful she looks." Everyone bowed their heads for the woman. Tokaki watched, smiling sadly as she watched Tasuki try not to cry. She unconsciously patted him on the back.

"Well…" She said, softly. "Only one more celestial warrior to go." Tasuki nodded through his tears, smiling a determined smile as well.

"Yeah."

Wow! Finally done with this chapter! Whatta hassle! This baby was nine pages long! Well, hope everyone liked it and it wasn't too long! Here are the reviews!

inami: Chill out. I won't kill you. Your suggestion isn't one that I haven't thought about, so don't worry! Of course, seeing that I have added another character, of course things are gonna change in FY! (grins mischievously)

Amasaki Reyoko: Thank you for your review! Yeah… I'm really sorry if I leave some stuff out of the chapter… I just don't want the chapters to be long and too boring! But I have been working harder on that, just so you know! But I'm glad to know that you like it all the same. It's very nice of you!


	7. Song of the 7th Warrior

Hey all! Well, thanks for all your reviews! Once again, I'm sorry the last chapter was so long! If it was hard on your eyes, it wasn't all that easy for me either, you know!

Tokaki: Yeah. Her fingers are probably bent permanently now.

Pil-Z: (eyes are bloodshot and fingers are twisted in unimaginable ways) must… continue… typing…!

Hah hah. I kid. Don't worry. Although it was painful to type for so long, it didn't kill me. Yet…

Chapter 7: Song of the 7th Warrior

"Commodore Perry arrived in Japan in 1853." Miaka read from her study guide. "The treaty of Kanagawa between Japan and the U.S. concluded in 1854. Japan's policy of isolation ended in 1858. The-" She was quickly cut off from her studying by a violent smack in the head. "Ow!" She yelled. She looked behind her to see Tokaki with a sheathed sword and Nuriko staring angrily at her.

"Oh for cryin' out loud, will you shut up already!" She hissed. Tokaki was not a morning person, and Miaka knew not to mess with her when she was in a bad mood. "It isn't even light outside! Pipe down!" Nuriko nodded, yawning. Miaka frowned at her friend.

"But reading out loud helps me memorize!" She whined. Tokaki's eyes softened and she tried a different approach.

"Look, I know your suck ass exams are coming up, but we're all wiped out! We've been traveling forever and the hand mirror hasn't even glimmered." She gave the priestess a small smile. "Can't you save your studying for when we don't need our sleep so badly?" Miaka smiled apologetically and nodded. All of a sudden, a beautiful noise filled the air. It was the sound of a flute.

"Hey… guys… do you hear a flute? Why would someone be playing-"

"SHUT UP!" Nuriko, Tasuki, and Tokaki screamed at their priestess, not being able to take it anymore.

"But I swear! I really heard a flute that time!" Tokaki glared at her.

"If I couldn't even hear it in my wolf form, how the hell could _you_ possibly hear it!" Tasuki nodded, turning to Mitsukake.

"Did you hear anything, Mitsukake?" The silent healer shook his head. Tokaki rolled her eyes at the miko.

"Maybe it was an insect or something." Hotohori smiled.

"If Miaka says she heard a flute, she must have heard a flute." Tokaki turned and met Tasuki's eyes. He glanced at the Emperor to see if he was looking. He turned back to Tokaki, mimicking a love struck Hotohori. Tokaki snickered, drawing the attention of everyone else.

"What's so funny, Tokaki?" Hotohori asked curiously. Tokaki covered her mouth with a hand.

"Nothing, nothing. Hey, isn't that a village over there?" She said, changing the topic.

"Oh, yeah… That's Tama's village!" Nuriko said happily. Miaka's eyes widened, suddenly remembering Tamahome's sick father.

"Mitsukake! Come with me!" She said, dragging the healer with her. Tokaki glanced at Tasuki, giving him a small smile. He gave her a fanged grin in return, and they headed off to the village.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

"Your eminence!" A voice called. Miaka turned to see Chuei, Tamahome's younger brother.

"Oh, Chuei! Hi! How are you?" Chuei's eyes were wide with worry.

"It's my father. He's in terrible pain! I… I went to the doctor, but he wasn't there! Your eminence, please help him!" Mitsukake placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Take me to your father!" When they got there, Tamahome's father was very weak. He breathed heavily, as if he had just run a race.

"Please sir! Can you help him?" Mitsukake smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Chuei. It'll be alright." With that, he showed his right hand to the boy's father. The older man was engulfed in a green light, and suddenly his eyes opened. He sat up, amazed at his own recovery. Tamahome's brothers and sisters all crowded around him, smiling. Suddenly, they noticed Mitsukake crouch on the ground, panting.

"Mitsukake!" Miaka cried. The healer waved her away.

"I'm alright. I use my own strength to heal… so I can only use my power once a day." Chuei came up to him carrying some money.

"Um, here, sir. This is all the money we have." Mitsukake shook his head, smiling.

"I don't need it. Use it to buy some fish for your father… and this one too." He said, holding up his cat. Chuei nodded, running out the door with the money. Miaka smiled, thinking about Tamahome.

"Your eminence, where's Tamahome?" Miaka's eyes widened. What could she do? She did the first thing that came to mind: She pretended to be asleep. Tasuki ran up to her, smacking her with his fan.

"Quit fakin' it!" Tokaki giggled, watching her friend's funny antics. She saw Hotohori, eying Tamahome's shabby home. Her smile grew wider as she tugged on Tasuki's jacket. The two of them watched the Emperor in silence.

_Th-this is Tamahome's home… What miserable accommodations! We never knew people could be se wretchedly poor!_ Tokaki and Tasuki held up a sign saying "His Mission" as Hotohori clenched his hand into a fist. _As Emperor, we destitute rise above these deplorable conditions!_ He was jolted out of his thoughts by Gyokuran, Tamahome's sister.

"Wow! Are you Tamahome's wife?" Hotohori smiled at the young girl.

"No, I am a man." The girl's smile widened.

"Yeah, but you're so beautiful!" Hotohori turned away, smiling.

_Her honesty belies her terrible poverty!_ Tokaki looked at Tasuki, sweatdropping.

"He's certainly the modest one, huh?" Tasuki rolled his eyes, amazed.

"The guy's a saint." He said sarcastically. Suddenly, Chuei came through the door, holding some fish. His hair was tied in a low ponytail.

"Sir, I got the fish!" Suddenly, he was knocked to the floor by Miaka, mistaking him for Tamahome despite how short he was. It turned out that looks weren't the only thing the two brothers had in common.

"Money must be used sparingly!" He told Nuriko, patting the pocket with the money in it. "According to my accounting estimates…" Nuriko just watched the boy lecture, shocked.

"Hey, Miaka." Tokaki said, brushing her long black hair. "Get some sleep! We've got another long day ahead of us." Miaka nodded, finishing up brushing her teeth. She looked up, seeing…

"Hey, it's a bat!" Nuriko shut the window with a slam. The cross dresser looked up, sighing with relief.

"Phew… If that got in we'd be screwed! Nice going, Nuriko!" Tokaki said, patting him on the back. Miaka looked through the closed window with curiosity.

"Are bats dangerous?" Nuriko shook his head, flopping down on the bed.

"Normal bats wouldn't hurt us. They send out ultra sonic waves so they can see where they're going. As long as they're not rabid, we'll be okay." With that, they all tucked in for the night, knowing that more searching awaited them tomorrow.

Miaka woke up with a start. There it was: the flute. She shook Tokaki, trying to wake her.

"Tokaki… Tokaki! It's the flute! I hear the flute!" The shape shifting girl opened her eyes groggily. She listened for a few seconds. This time, she _did_ hear something.

"Hey… you're right!" She said, instantly snapping awake. Suddenly, the sound vanished, leaving a deathly silence hanging in the air. "It... it's gone…" Miaka got up, going to the door.

"Maybe we should check it out…" As she began to open the door, Tokaki dashed after her.

"MIAKA, WAIT!" But her warning came too late. Instantly, hundreds of bats swarmed around the hopeless miko, biting into and sweeping over her like a black tidal wave. Tokaki transformed, snarling and snapping at the bats, but to no avail. She growled as she watched Miaka begin to run away from the house, and she quickly called to Hotohori and Tasuki. They all ran and found Miaka collapsed, the bats still attacking.

"Tasuki! Use your fan! Hurry!" Hotohori called to the red head. He nodded.

"REKKA... SHIN'EN!" He yelled. A bright inferno burst from the fan, burning off the bats… only to have more take their places.

"AGAIN!" He yelled, another blast of fire erupting from his fan. The bats attacked the Emperor and him as well, making their efforts futile.

Meanwhile, a Kuto assassin sat on a tree branch, laughing as he watched the warriors of Suzaku try to fight off the bats relentless assault. All hope seemed lost when…

Suddenly a new sound filled the air. The bats stopped their attacking, and began smashing into trees, their radar becoming destroyed. Tokaki watched in awe. Suddenly, her wolf nose detected the Kuto assassin. She looked up to find him screaming and clutching the sides of his head. He continued to scream, the sounds coming from the mysterious flute only intensifying. He screamed once more, and fell from his perch in the trees, dead.

Tokaki's muzzle curled in disgust as she smelled the metallic scent of blood. She tried to ignore it as she licked the small wounds the bats had inflicted upon her. She looked up to see a young boy holding up a flute. Miaka looked up as well, also amazed,

"You… you were the one playing the flute…?" The boy smiled kindly at her.

"Yes. I used it to channel my chi into him, and it drove him insane. You're… you're safe now…" He muttered before collapsing. The group cried out before rushing to the boy who had saved them.

"Hey, are you all right!"

"Bear up, lad!" Hotohori exclaimed, lifting him up into a sitting position. (That line that Hotohori said made me crack up so badly when I watched the anime… Lol)

Suddenly, Miaka noticed something. There, on the boy's right side, was the character for "Chiriko".

_THE SEVENTH CONSTELLATION OF SUZAKU!_ The group mentally yelled. They crowded around the said warrior as he began to speak.

"They call me Chiriko… I'm fifteen. I lived in a village close to here, but the Kuto army destroyed it…" Hotohori gave him a sympathetic look.

"Leaving you the town's only survivor…" Tasuki helped get him up.

"Well, yer safe now. We should get him back to Tamahome's place." Tokaki padded up to them.

"Here. Have him ride on me. If he can't stand, he shouldn't be forced to." Chiriko's eyes bulged at the sight of the huge talking wolf, but after a bit of explaining, he gratefully accepted the girl's offer.

"Take care of yourselves!" Miaka called happily as the group prepared to head back to the palace of Konan. The family nodded, thanking them.

"Wow. We've finally found all the warriors of Suzaku!" Tokaki said happily. Tasuki nodded.

"Yeah… big achievement, eh?" Nuriko laughed, agreeing.

"Yes, it is quite splendid." Hotohori said, smiling. All of a sudden, the group noticed Yuiren, the youngest of Tamahome's siblings, clinging to Miaka.

"Please, don't go!" The little girl cried. Miaka looked down, not sure what to do. Chuei rushed up, trying to pry the young girl off of the priestess.

"Yuiren, she's the priestess! Let her go! You show her some respect!"

"But she's big brother's wife! She should stay!" She hung on tighter. "Please, don't go!" Suddenly, a peaceful tune sounded through the air. It was Chiriko. The girl's eyes began to close, and she went limp in Miaka's arms.

"AHH! YUIREN! YUIREN!" Miaka screamed.

"WHAT ARE YA DOIN'! THERE ARE BETTER WAYS TA SHUT A KID UP, YOU KNOW!" Tasuki screamed, grabbing the 7th warrior by the collar.

"…She's… asleep." Tasuki fell over in shock as a reply. Chiriko smiled at the sleeping child, holding up his flute.

"That was a tune of hypnosis. She should be having very pleasant dreams." Everyone smiled as they said their final goodbyes to the family.

_Don't worry, Yuiren. _Thought Miaka happily. _Tamahome's coming home soon. As soon as all eight are here, I can summon Suzaku, and have my wishes granted._ With that, the group headed back, eager to plan out their next move…

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

"DAAAAA…" An incredibly bored fake emperor whined. "When are they coming back? No da?"

"Your majesty!" An attendant called. Chichiri instantly popped out of his Hotohori SD form, sitting up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It appears that the priestess of Suzaku has returned with the celestial warriors-" The attendant didn't even get a chance to finish, as the "emperor" ran off at break-neck speed.

"WELCOME BACK, EVERYBODY! NO DA!" The SD monk yelled happily.

"What the hell is _that_!" Tasuki exclaimed, pointing at the monk as if it was infected with something. Tokaki laughed as Nuriko introduced the strange yet hilarious monk to the ex-bandit.

"Wow… I can't believe I'm in a palace!" Chiriko said in awe, only coming from a humble village. Tokaki noticed Hotohori's absence. She smiled, knowing exactly what the emperor would be doing.

"Hey, where'd Hotohori go?" She asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah… ya look up and suddenly the guy's gone!" Tasuki said, suddenly noticing his absence as well. Nuriko looked at him amazed.

"Haven't you guys figured it out _yet_? He's-"

"Please, Nuriko." A voice said. "Chichiri, we thank you for your services." The once casually clad man was now dressed in the intricate robes of the emperor.

_Wow..._ Tokaki thought, smiling. _Quick change artist._

"Your majesty!" The monk said poofing next to Tasuki and making his eyes bug out. "Your kingdom rejoices on the occasion of your safe return!" Tasuki's eyes bugged out further.

"Y-your MAJESTY!" The ex-bandit yelled loud enough for all of Konan to hear. Tokaki watched him, laughing as the rest of the group heartily joined in.

Wow! Another chapter done! Now to answer the reviews!

Amasaki Reyoko: Eh heh… Thank you so much! (In a "I respect you, please don't burn me" kinda way)

inami: Aw… gee. Thanks! (Although I'm not sure I'd make a whole lotta money…) Also, I'm trying to develop Tokaki and Tasuki's relationship realistically. Real life relationships don't start at first sight and then all of a sudden bloom after one day! Nuh-uh! But don't worry. There will be a chapter where their relationship speeds up a bit… (How so, however, I will not say. (grins evilly))

Silver Pain: Yeah. I got pretty shocked when I saw Ami "die" as well. I hope you liked this chapter! (I gotta say, tho, I liked him in the manga, but in the anime he acted kinda weird… no offense. Ami's still really cool. If I could do the things he does with an instrument… oh the possibilities…)

Well, looks like that's all of them!

Tokaki: See ya next chapter!

Tasuki: Will there be fluff in the next chapter with her? (points to Tokaki and smiles hopefully.

Tokaki: (Blushing furiously) OH, SHUT UP, YOU PERV! (tries to wack Tasuki who nimbly ducks out of the way)

Pil-Z: I SAID THE END! OKAY? (Everyone gets lost) Cya!


	8. Meeting Tamahome

Hi everybody! (Dr. Nick impression, hee hee) Well, here's the next chappie! Hope you all like it!

Chapter 8: Meeting Tamahome

"You don't need to be so formal." The Emperor said, sitting down at a table with a smile. "We traveled together as fellow celestial warriors, did we not?"

Tasuki merely sat in his seat, twitching. Hotohori's voice was drowned out by his own thoughts.

_I hit the emperor… and yelled at him… and-_ The ex-bandit thought, his left eye twitching violently. The cheerful mood quickly lessened, however, as the emperor began to discuss more important matters.

"While I am happy to have all of you assembled here right now, we also must discuss the methods of how to retrieve Tamahome." He said, frowning. "Also, Konan's version of the _Universe of the Four Gods _scroll is also in Kuto. There are some specific instructions on how to summon Suzaku within that scroll. However, we must retrieve both without risking war with Kuto.

"I'll go!" Miaka said. "It was my fault the scroll was taken! Plus, I want to get Tamahome!" Hotohori still looked worried. Chichiri raised his hand.

"I'll go with her. No da." Everyone turned to the blue haired monk. "However, we must coordinate things with Tamahome first. No da."

Meanwhile, Tamahome puzzled over his own problems. Yui, the priestess of Seiryu, had also fallen in love with him.

"_Why don't you just forget about her?"_ He sighed remembering his last conversation with the enemy priestess.

"Man… What am I gonna do?" He asked himself. Suddenly he heard a voice.

_Tamahome… Tamahome… Can you hear me, Tamahome?_

Miaka ran through the halls of the Konan palace, eager to see Tamahome. She remembered Chichiri's words to her before she went off to get ready.

"_Unfortunately, you won't really be meeting with Tamahome, but you will be able to speak and see him. When that happens, we can then pick a time and place to meet. No da."_

Tasuki noticed the priestess and grinned.

"Hey, Miaka!" He began to call. Hotohori stopped him, smiling.

"Don't disturb her, Tasuki. She is going to be with Tamahome, so it's best to leave her alone. Tokaki nodded, watching her friend with a small smile. Tasuki turned chibi and started darting around Hotohori, confused.

"Huh? Why? WHY? I thought your majesty and Miaka were an item!" All of a sudden he stopped. "I GET IT!" He yelled. "A LOVE TRIANGLE-" Before he could finish, a certain angry cross dresser slammed him into the wall.

"Let's ignore the subtlety challenged and proceed, your majesty." Hotohori sweatdropped as a response.

"I'm here!" Miaka said, sitting in front of a screen with Chichiri.

"Sheesh… about time! Tamahome's been waiting for you!" The blue haired monk said with a sigh. He placed a talisman on the screen in front of them and mumbled some inaudible words. All of a sudden, Tamahome appeared before both of them. Miaka's eyes widened with joy.

"TAMAHO-"

BANG

"I just knew this was gonna happen!" Tamahome exclaimed. Sure enough, Miaka had smashed into the screen, forgetting all about it.

After Miaka recovered, she told Tamahome about the wonderful news.

"All the celestial warriors have arrived!" She exclaimed happily. "There's Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Tokaki, the eighth!"

"Huh! Eight!" Tamahome replied, confused. "I thought there were only seven!" Miaka quickly explained to him about Tokaki's appearance, as well as telling him about his family.

"Miaka… we're running out of time!" Chichiri interrupted, struggling with the spell.

"Tamahome, I'm coming to Kuto to get you! We need to pick a time and place to meet!"

"I can get the scroll, but what about you? If you get caught you'll be in trouble!"

"I'll have Chichiri with me!" Her face fell slightly. "And I'm also worried about Yui…" Tamahome looked away sadly.

"Tamahome?" The teal haired warrior sat up with a start.

"Oh! Right! I gotta pick a place…"

Meanwhile, Yui walked down the hall to Tamahome's room, carrying a tray of food. She almost dropped it when she heard a voice. _Miaka's_ voice.

"All right!" She said. "I'll see you there tomorrow at midnight!" After a small pause, she heard, "We'll finally see each other… for real…"

"Miaka…" Tamahome replied. "I love you." Yui shook her head, furious.

_How! How could Miaka… how could she be…!_ She burst through the door to see Tamahome kneeling before a screen.

"Tamahome!" She yelled. "How? How could Miaka be…?"

"Tomorrow Chichiri and Miaka are coming to get me. All of the warriors of Suzaku are gathered, so I can go home. And you can see Miaka-" Suddenly Yui embraced him. She grabbed his hand, and placed it on her chest. (A/N: EWWW…)

"Here..." She said. "Take me! I've loved you Tamahome!" She cried. "I've loved you from the first moment I met you!"

"Yui…" The said man whispered. "Let go of my hand."

"B-But why!"

"Let me go." The tears Yui had begun to shed fell harder as she released his hand. Tamahome looked down at her, meeting her eyes squarely. "There's only one person I love… One person I'd protect with all my heart and soul… and that is Miaka. I can't be yours. I'm sorry, Yui." Yui sobbed as she ran out the door. Tamahome watched her sadly.

_Forgive me, Yui…_ He thought.

Nakago, the blond general of Kuto, and a celestial warrior of Seiryu, saw Yui running toward him.

"Your eminence?" He asked, although he already knew the answer. "Is something the matter?"

"Nakago!" She sobbed. "Tamahome… Tamahome's back to Miaka! She doesn't deserve him! I don't want to let him go!" Nakago smiled, the plan he had set already being played out.

"Don't worry, Lady Yui." He said, hugging the distraught girl back. "Aren't I right here for you?" He placed a small packet into her hands. "If you want Tamahome to be yours, you only need to use that. It will make him yours… forever."

OOOOOOOOO

"Preparations for the ceremony are coming along well, you majesty." Nuriko said happily as he watched attendants clean and polish the statue of their god.

"Yes. Only a few more particulars remain." The young emperor replied. "Retrieving Tamahome and the _Universe of the Four Gods _scroll. Speaking of which, where's Miaka?"

The said priestess was in her room, doing some studying, as usual.

"'Given a right triangle with sides of 4cm, 5cm, and 6cm, if the 6cm side is the base, calculate the height of the triangle'. Wha!" She read. She scratched her head with annoyance. "So I can enter enemy territory, but I can't solve a Pythagorean Theorem problem!" She sighed as she leaned back to stretch… and came face to face with Nuriko.

Before the cross dresser knew it, he was clobbered with a table. He heaved the heavy burden off, glaring.

"Great. So this is what I get for worrying about you?"

"I thought a monster was attacking." Nuriko got up with a huff.

"Hmph. Here you are insulting me when I come bearing gifts! Here." She said, holding out a small object wrapped in a cloth. Miaka took it and bit it, looking back at him stupidly.

"It's stale." Nuriko fought not to strike the miko in the head, he was so frustrated.

"IT'S… NOT… EDIBLE!" He managed to get out. When Miaka undid the cloth binding, it revealed a small figure of a man and woman. "It's a love doll." The cross dresser said with a smile. "It's really popular with girls in the city. You write your name on the girl, and the name of the guy you like on the boy. Then, when no one's looking, you bury it in the ground. If no one sees you while you do this, your love will supposedly be eternal." Miaka grinned.

"Can I really have it?" Nuriko nodded.

"Of course." Miaka suddenly noticed two names that had already been written on the doll. "…There's some stupid gender oriented rule, do…" She looked up at Miaka, pointing to the doll in anticipation. "So, What are you waiting for? Hurry up and write Tama's and your name on the doll!" Miaka nodded, taking two slips of paper and began to write. She put them on the doll, looking forward to burying it, but then…

"Huh?" A small crack developed between the two figures. Suddenly, it shattered all together, separating them. Miaka's eyes grew wide as she gasped.

"U-Uh… Don't worry about it, Miaka." Nuriko stammered, trying to reassure his friend. "I… I bought the thing pretty cheap; i-it was probably a rip off!" Miaka nodded, still worried…What could the two dolls possible mean?

"I can't, Nakago. I've tried several times, but I just can't use it." Yui said. Sure enough, when she tried to put the contents of the packet that Nakago gave her into Tamahome's food, she found that she couldn't do it.

"Your eminence…" The general replied. "Sometimes one must be ruthless in order to achieve one's goals. After all…" He said. "The reason you became the Priestess of Seiryu was to avenge yourself against the Suzaku girl, am I right?" Tamahome, who had been secretly listening, was shocked.

_Yui… _He thought. _Yui, you really became the enemy of your best friend? Willingly? _

"Will you allow her to have Tamahome?" Nakago continued, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Will you let her summon Suzaku and wish for happiness, after all she's done to you?"

"Please, be careful." Hotohori said as he watched Miaka prepare to leave.

"Can't we go with her?" Chiriko asked. Chichiri shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. We gotta keep the party small, no da. No matter how skilled you may be, there are those of the enemy who can detect your presence."

"I'm going!" Two voices said in unison.

"Tokaki! Tasuki!" Miaka said, surprised.

"Well, I really don't think that just you and Chichiri are enough. And besides, Chichiri, you _did _teach me how to hide my chi not too long ago. I wanna try that new skill out!"

"Well… I guess in that case you can come, no da. But what about Tasuki?" Everyone looked at the ex-bandit.

"Heh. I been hearin' about this Tamahome guy. I figger it's about time I met him!"

"But didn't you hear what Chichiri said about too big a party?" Tokaki asked. _Not that him coming along would be so bad…_ She thought to herself.

"Well… yeah… but if I was comin' along…" Suddenly he whipped out some food. "I'D FIX MIAKA UP WITH THE MOST YUMMY YUMMY DUMPLINGS SHE EVER GOBBLED!" He turned away, sighing. "But it ain't gonna happen, huh?"

"We have to let the poor guy come along!" Miaka yelled, grabbing Chichiri by the collar. Chichiri nodded sweatdropping. He removed his kesa and placed it on the floor, and then put his staff on it.

"We'll go to the part of the castle where the barriers are at their weakest." Everyone got on the magical cloth, and suddenly began to sink into the ground.

"Wish us luck!" Tokaki said, waving to the group before disappearing.

"See you guys soon!" Miaka gave the group a wink as she too disappeared.

"Take care!" Nuriko called, watching them leave, his face etched with worry. A "No da!" from Chichiri was the last they heard of their friends.

"They're gone…" Hotohori whispered, mentally praying for their safe return.

"I hope they'll be alright with just the four of them…" Chiriko said, looking at the space they had once occupied.



Miaka looked around. They were on the Kuto palace grounds.

"Wow, Chichiri! It's great that you can transport us so quickly, but…"

"Couldn't you pick a better place to land, Chichiri!" Tokaki growled, threatening to scream. While they had landed on the Kuto palace grounds, they had also landed… in a tree.

CRACK! BAM!

Just as luck would have it, the tree branch snapped beneath them, and everyone except Chichiri landed on the floor in a heap.

"Are you all right? No da?" Chichiri asked as he landed softly on the ground.

"Sure…" Tokaki muttered beneath two people. "If all wrong is all right, that is…" She suddenly blushed when she realized that Tasuki was right on top of her. "Uh… Tasuki…?" The said warrior blushed as red as his hair as he threw Miaka off of him and jumped off Tokaki.

"I-I'm… I'm sorry." He said, pulling her up. She gave him a small grin.

"Ah, no problem." She looked at Chichiri. "Hey, Chichiri. If we can't use your magic, how…" She suddenly noticed that the said monk had grown very long hair. "Wow, Chichiri. When'd your hair get so long?"

"I'm over here!" The real Chichiri said indignantly. Sure enough, it was not Chichiri Tokaki was petting, but Mitsukake's cat.

"Are you two related or something?" Tasuki said, watching the animal and human with awe. Chichiri picked the cat up.

"Hm… this is Mitsukake's cat!" Chichiri said, holding it up. Tokaki looked down at the animal and raised a brow.

"But won't it just get in the way?" A light bulb went off in Miaka's head as she remembered Tamahome's last conversation with her.

"_There should be a large tree in the palace gardens. It's surrounded by sweet smelling flowers. I'll see you there tomorrow at midnight."_

"Hey, animals have a good sense of smell! A cat can sniff out flowers!" Tasuki grinned.

"Can't Tokaki just do that?" The black haired girl seethed at the joke.

"What the hell am I? Your faithful little terrier all of a sudden!" Tasuki laughed, despite the situation.

"Aw, relax. I'm just kiddin'." He said before adding, "Little puppy."

"Whatever you say, _Fang_," Tokaki said, smirking as she saw Tasuki flinch at the nickname.

Sure enough, the cat lead them to a small clearing. There in the middle was the tree. Miaka smiled, pushing the thoughts of the broken love doll out of her head.

_Hah._ She thought. _"I knew it. There was nothing to worry about! I'll finally be able to see him… Tamahome…"_

Yui picked at a flower petal in the water of the pool as she thought about what Nakago had said to her.

"_Will you allow her to have Tamahome? Will you let her summon Suzaku and wish for happiness after all she's done to you?"_ Her thoughts were interrupted by her attendants.

"Oh, please! Her eminence isn't decent!" The priestess looked up, her eyes widening.

"Tamahome!" She whispered, trying to cover her chest.

"Before I meet Miaka…" He said barely above a whisper. "There's something I want to ask you. Did you willingly become the priestess of Seiryu? Did you ask to become the enemy of your best friend!" Yui looked down. Tamahome yelled, "DID YOU!" Yui met his gaze, glaring.

"Yes, I did! But it was all _her _fault!" She continued, her voice rising. "SHE WAS THE ONE WHO BETRAYED ME FIRST!" She screamed. "SHE WAS THE REASON _THAT_ HAPPENED TO ME!" While the two yelled, Yui's attendants placed some incense near her clothes…

"I… I thought you two were friends…" Tamahome whispered, shocked. "I thought…" He trailed off, turning away from Yui. "Fine. Do whatever you want." With that, he turned to go. Suddenly, he slumped on the ground, holding a hand over his mouth and nose. _What's… what's that smell…?_ He thought, coughing.

"Why, whatever is the matter, Master Tamahome?" The attendants asked slyly, giggling. "Does out incense bother you?" They crowded around him, saying, "Now, you must return to your room!"

"L-let me go! I have to meet Miaka…" Yui approached him, a blanket being draped over her shoulders as she took the packet Nakago had given her from her pile of clothes.

"I won't let you go…" She whispered. With that, she put the contents of the packet into her mouth, and kissed Tamahome. His eyes widened as he swallowed the potion, and he began to slip into a coma. Before he blacked out, he remembered the words of his love…

"_Tamahome, remember to meet me at midnight. That's a promise! Don't forget!"_

_Mi…Miaka…_

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Miaka's heart began to beat faster as she watched the moonlit sky. Tamahome was late.

"_But… but why?" _She thought, biting her bottom lip. _"Why!"_

"Geez…" Tasuki mumbled, scratching his head. "What kinda guy is late for something so important as this? Heh. Maybe he's just too chicken to escape."

"TAMAHOME'S NO COWARD!" Miaka yelled, making Tasuki shrink back in surprise. Tokaki patted her distraught friend in sympathy.

"Hey, I'm sure he'll make it. Escaping from a palace full of the enemy isn't an easy task, after all. Maybe he's just… delayed." Miaka nodded. Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes was heard.

"Tamahome!" Miaka said hopefully, whirling around. She gasped. There, right in front of her, was Yui, Nakago, and an entire army of Kuto troops.

"Yui!" Tokaki said, her eyes widening. The enemy priestess gaped at her in shock.

"Chihiro…! What… what are you doing here!" Tokaki's eyes softened.

"I've… I've become one of the eight celestial warriors of Suzaku. Why! Why have you become the Priestess of Seiryu?" Yui's eyes hardened and she frowned in disgust at the older girl.

"Oh. I see. You're on her side, aren't you? It figures." Tokaki's voice hardened, but her eyes remained the same.

"No, I haven't. It's wrong of you and Miaka to fight like this. The reason I'm with the Suzaku is because I want to stop you two from doing th-"

"Shut up!" She yelled at her. "How could you possibly have any idea as to why I'm fighting with her!" Nakago stepped in front her, smiling sadistically.

"Hmph. Fools. You may have hidden your chi, but all the noise you made has given you away!" Tasuki unsheathed his tessen.

"Miaka, outta the way! REKKA… SHIEN!" Unfortunately, only a sputter of flames shot from the iron fan. Tasuki stared at it in disbelief. "What the…!"

"You must be Tasuki." Nakago said, his smile increasing. "What a shame for you. All your attacks have been disabled. Now, who shall be the first to die?" With that, he raised his hand, a ball of bright blue chi glowing in his palm…

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Man! Another chapter done! I got a lot of reviews for this! I'm so happy!

Tokaki: Yeah! 5 reviews, and 2 of them were new readers! Well, here are Pil-Z's responses!

germain: Glad to know you like the chapter! Thank you!

Silver Pain: Hm. I see you tried to see the manga version of Ami, huh? Sorry you couldn't find it! He does act a lot less normal in the anime than he does in the manga. (although in the manga he acts a lot more quiet…)

Ami: HEY! I HEARD THAT!

Well, anyway, he's still real cool, so that's good.

Ami: Aww… (blushes) Thanks!

Chibi Angels: Ooh! New reader! Hooray! Thanks for your review! And I'm sure Tokaki and Tasuki are putting some thought into your last comment!

Tasuki: Whaddaya mean? I've already thought it over!

Tokaki: (blushes a serious shade of red) N-no comment.

Amasaki Reyoko: Hm… I love your suggestion! I think I'll use it when the time comes for that! Thanks! (I'll be sure to make sure you get the credit, tho :)

Lady Oceana: Another new reader! Yay! I'm glad to hear you like it! I'll be looking forward to future reviews from you! .

Well, that's all of them! Sorry this chapter was so long! (Hope it didn't bore you guys!)


	9. Foreshadowing of a Battle

Hi guys! I'm back to wreck more chaos in FY! I don't own Fushigi Yugi, but I do own Tokaki! (Grabs and glomps Tokaki)

Tokaki: (Mouths "Help Me!" and turns purple)

Well! (Throws Tokaki away) On with the story!

Chapter 9: Foreshadowing of a Battle 

Tokaki watched warily as Nakago raised his chi-surrounded hand at the group. She glanced at Yui once more.

"Hey, Yui!" She said. The priestess looked up at her. "I do know what happened to you when you first came here… and Miaka wasn't responsible!" She glanced at Nakago before continuing. "Miaka told me that you two were connected by your school uniforms, right? Well, when she got home, she changed clothes. So when you called to her, she couldn't hear you!" She narrowly dodged a chi ball, thrown by Nakago.

"Silence!" Nakago hissed at her. "Don't give Lady Yui your transparent lies!" Yui watched the group now, her anger beginning to falter. What was she to believe?

All of a sudden, Miaka crashed into some of the soldiers, distracting Nakago.

"Guys!" She screamed. "Get out of here!" Tokaki and Tasuki were about to protest, but were grabbed by Chichiri, and they disappeared. Nakago glared at the soldiers.

"Guards! Take the Suzaku girl away! Find the warriors, too! Kill them when you do!" They nodded, and marched away with the Suzaku no Miko. When they left, Nakago turned to the Seiryu no Miko.

"Nakago… is that true…?" Nakago smiled inwardly.

"Tell me, Lady Yui. How does that girl know the Suzaku brat?" Yui bowed her head, telling the general Tokaki's past, her parents' and brother's death, and how Miaka had comforted her during those hard times.

"Lady Yui, people always try to help their comrades and friends… especially when in debt to them. The eighth warrior hasn't been here nearly as long as the Suzaku no Miko. She obviously has chosen sides with her, wanting to repay your former best friend." Yui's eyes widened in anger.

"Of course… why didn't I see that?" Her hands tightened into fists. "Chihiro…" She whispered. "I won't forgive you for this… How dare she!" She looked up, tears of hatred streaming down her cheeks.

"Chichiri! Why did we just leave Miaka behind like that!" Tasuki yelled as soon as the passing guards were gone.

"We couldn't fight off that entire army alone, not to mention Nakago was there. I'm sorry, but if we stayed there, we would have been killed." Tokaki nodded from her perch on the tree branch.

"He's right, you know. Staying would have been suicidal." Tasuki grumbled in response, knowing the sensible girl was right. _Still…_ Tokaki thought. _I wish there was something we could do…_

"Lady Yui, is there anything I can do for you?" A young girl stepped out of the shadows in Lady Yui's room. The priestess turned, smiling.

"Oh, it's just you, Urumiya. You startled me." The said girl nodded in apology. She wore a simple dress, form fitting, and black in color. She had long midnight blue hair that covered the right side of her face. On the side of her face that showed was the Chinese character for "Urumiya". A single silver eye peered back at her priestess.

"You were thinking about that Tokaki girl, yes?" She asked in her quiet voice. Yui nodded. The warrior put on a false sympathetic smile. "You shouldn't, you know. It's obvious she's lying." Yui looked up at the mysterious girl.

"You think so? Nakago said the same thing." Urumiya nodded gravely.

"He is correct. I know how that girl really is. One look from the balcony window was all it took. She's the kind who yearns for attention when something tragic should happen. The kind who can be swayed easily. I bet her appearance in this world was but a mere fluke." Her harsh words to her friend made Yui even more uncertain of the raven haired girl.

"But… why would she do that?" Urumiya placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Simply… because she doesn't care about what happens to others… just as long as she herself gets the attention she needs. She doesn't need to judge… nor does she even want to. That, and the simple fact that she owes something to the other miko." That did it. Yui stood up, facing her "friend".

"…You're right. I know it. Should there ever be a fight between the two of you, then… I won't ask you to show any mercy." Urumiya smiled, a side of her mouth twisting into a cruel smirk.

"It would be my honor… Yui-chan."

Miaka looked at the wall of her cell, tears threatening to fall. Where was Yui? She needed to talk to her so desperately. Whatever happened to all those carefree days she had spent with her friend, now her greatest enemy? Suddenly, she felt a small poke.

"Quit it! I'm tryin' to think here!" She gasped. "CHICHIRI!" Another look proved her wrong. It was Mitsukake's cat. She sighed. "You again… HEY!" She said, as an inspiration came to her. She quickly unbuttoned her shirt, letting her bra strap show and put her hair down. "Hey, you strong soldier man…" She called in a seductive voice to a passing guard. The unfortunate man did a double take at the sight before him.

"Ooh… I think I hurt my leg…" She moaned, showing her upper thigh, as well as a pretty good view up her skirt. "Could you rub it for me? Please?" The soldier nodded dumbly, and fumbled with the keys in his nervousness. As soon as he was in…

"Now, Kitty!" Miaka yelled at a blushing cat. "Hey, what are you getting all excited about, huh!" She yelled. The cat jolted out of its stupor.

"MEOW!" A long scream was heard after, and the dungeon was silent.

Miaka walked down the long hallways of the palace, glancing around the corner. All of a sudden…

"Hey…" Miaka mumbled, lifting her nose in the air. "What's that wonderful smell?" She shook her head, trying to clear it. _Ah! No! I can't do this now! I have to look for Tamahome…! STOP! BAD BODY, BAD BODY! _Sure enough, the gluttonous miko's body was automatically leading her to the wonderful odor.

Miaka came to a small room. When she opened the door…

"Wow! What a wonderful feast!" She squealed in delight, despite the situation. She stepped forward, jumping slightly when she heard the door shut. _Oh no!_

"Welcome to my dinner party, Miaka." Miaka turned to face none other than Yui. Her eyes widened. Yui pretended not to notice as she led her to the table.

"Go ahead, eat. It's not poisoned or anything. She sipped some water before looking back up. "It's really quite good."

"You right." The other miko replied, looking up at her from an empty plate. "It was delicious." Yui face vaulted in amazement. When she got up, she couldn't help but laugh at the silly girl. Miaka's eyes widened in hope.

"Uh… Yui-"

"I'd like to make one thing clear, Miaka." Yui cut in, glaring. "You will never be able to have Tamahome back. Never. He doesn't deserve a traitor such as you." Miaka's fists tightened.

"Yui… I know what happened to you in Kuto, and I don't know how I can ever apologize…" She was cut off by a splashing of water on her face.

"Nothing you say will ever help me now! Not you, or that stupid orphan bitch you call a friend!" Miaka stiffened at Yui's harsh words to Tokaki.

"Don't say that-" Yui continued, despite the interruption.

"You never came back for me… when I was going through _hell_, all you could think about was Tamahome!" Miaka paused before responding.

"Yui… I admit that I did come back partly because I wanted to see Tamahome, but… the other half was because I had to find you. You're my best friend, Yui." Yui began to speak, but Miaka continued, nonetheless. "And Chihiro… don't you remember how she was always there for us, before she was always working? She always watched over us, because we were her friends. She didn't choose sides to be against you! She just wanted us to stop fighting!" Yui stood up angrily.

"It's too late for that!" She said, pulling up her sleeve, revealing the scar from her slit wrist. "Until the day this wound heals, I will never forgive you! You will never have Tamahome!" Miaka's eyes widened at the mention of Tamahome's name.

"Yui, where _is _Tamahome!" She grabbed onto the other girl's arm. "Please, tell me-"

"Let me go!" Yui yelled, knocking Miaka away. The Suzaku no Miko felt strong arms catch her. She turned, seeing…

"Tamahome!" Miaka cried happily, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so much!" Tamahome smiled, reaching for the back of his belt.

"Miaka… I felt the same way…" Suddenly, the warrior shoved the miko away, pulling out a pair of nun-chucks. "I missed _you _so much!"

THWACK!

A sickening crack was heard throughout the room as Miaka stumbled, clutching her now shattered arm. The bone was completely smashed.

"Tama…home…?" She croaked, beginning to tremble. Tamahome glared at his former love, tightening the grip on his weapon.

"Just who do you think you are, you filthy little bitch!" He snarled. Miaka winced at his cruel words. "You're gonna have to learn a lesson… you'll learn never to touch me again!" Miaka backed up against a wall, her body wracked by unreleased sobs. Memories of happier times rushed back to her.

"_Miaka… I love you!" _

"_I'll always be here to protect you… I will never leave you, no matter what."_

"_Miaka…"_

"It… can't be…" Miaka whispered. The chains of the nun-chucks rattled as Tamahome raised them… "IT CAN'T BE!" Miaka screamed. Tamahome struck, missing her by an inch. Pieces of plaster coming off the wall struck her face, blood and tears staining it. She collapsed, her body going numb. Guards burst in through the door.

"Guards!" Tamahome yelled. "Take that eyesore away!" He pointed to Miaka, who was now a lifeless, yet living heap on the floor. As the guards began to take her away, Miaka turned her blood and tear stained face to the man who was thought to love her.

"TAMAHOME, WHY!" The emotionally scarred miko screamed. "_WHY!_" Her screams and sobs of heartfelt sorrow continued to drift down the halls as the guards dragged her away. Yui turned to Tamahome. He was so different now. So much that it scared her.

"Tamahome… what's the meaning of this! Why did you…" Tamahome smiled at her, like he used to towards Miaka.

"Well, she's the enemy, right? Of course I'm not gonna act all sincere towards her. Even if she was your former friend." Nakago stepped into the room, along with Urumiya.

"Tamahome…" He called to the drugged warrior. "Can I have a word with you?" Tamahome looked at Nakago respectively.

"Yes, sir." With that, he came forward, blind to Yui's questioning and dumbstruck stares.

Miaka whimpered as the soldiers pushed and shoved her back towards the dungeons. She bit back a scream as a soldier slapped her, shouting a "Get moving!" The pain she felt was excruciating. No, it wasn't her arm that hurt the most. It was her heart. The moment Tamahome spat out those words that dripped with hatred and disgust, it felt as if he had just tore her heart out and stomped on it.

_How…_ She thought, biting her bottom lip to keep from sobbing. _How could he do this…? _Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Quite an escort for just one girl." The soldiers looked up in surprise.

"G-General!" They all stood at attention, still clutching the struggling girl.

"All of you go attend to your normal duties. I'll take care of the girl." Miaka's eyes widened in fear as she gave Nakago the deer-in-the-headlights look. How was she ever going to escape from him? Nakago grabbed her non-wounded arm and strode off, his prisoner in tow.

"L-let me go!" Miaka squeaked, trying to muster what little courage she had left. "I have to go see Tamahome! I need to talk to him!" Surprisingly, the blonde simply glanced at her.

"You still think he'll be waiting under that tree?" Miaka couldn't bring herself to answer. Deep down, she already knew what it was. "If you don't cooperate, your friends and yourself will suffer." Miaka looked up. There was Tokaki, Tasuki, and Chichiri tied up to a poll. For some reason, however, Tokaki looked pretty bored… Her thoughts came to a halt when she saw Nakago raise his hand, a bright blue ball of chi forming in it.

_Oh no! This is it! We're all gonna die! Tamahome…!_ Instead…

"Just kidding!" Miaka looked up to see a goofy grin on the normally serious general's face.

"Just…kidding…? Does that mean… CHICHIRI!" Sure enough, the hilarious blue haired monk puffed back into his original form.

"Sure is! No da!" Tasuki got himself out of his gag.

"Chichiri! I ain't gonna stand fer this! What didja tie me up for!" Tokaki got herself out of her gag as well.

"Hey, come on, Tas-kun! It was just Chichiri! It'd be worse if it was the real Nakago!" Tasuki flinched at the new nickname.

"I know! And don't call me that!" Tokaki looked at him, false innocence shining in her eyes.

"What'd I do, _Tas-kun?"_ Tasuki growled in frustration, going slack against the ropes that held him to the pole and bowing his head in defeat. After a while, Miaka spoke again.

"Don't scare me like that! I really thought you were the real Nakago!" She cried at the blue haired monk who had done a good job at tricking her.

"Well, sorry, no da. I had to get you away from the guards without arousing any suspicion." Suddenly, he transformed back into Nakago. "Forgive my foolishness! No da!"

"YOU'RE SCARING ME AGAIN!" Miaka screamed, backing away from the shape shifting monk. Tokaki suddenly noticed the miko's arm. It looked really bad. Blood seeped from a wound, staining the brown sleeve of her uniform. A trickle of blood had made it's way down her arm, standing out against the unusually pale skin of her hand. The wolf girl's brows furrowed in concern.

"Miaka, what happened to your arm? It looks terrible…" She cautiously placed a hand on the wound, quickly withdrawing when she heard Miaka give a small cry despite what little pressure had been placed on the wound. Tasuki and Chichiri directed their attention to her in concern. Even Chichiri, who was normally so calm, seemed angry as he demanded to know who had done something so terrible to the miko. Tokaki watched her pensively as Miaka simply said she fell. It was obvious she was lying. It didn't take someone like Chichiri to sense her feelings.

_If only I could transform into a wolf… damn that stupid seal! _Tokaki thought angrily. With her wolf power, she could sniff out what, or who had injured Miaka so terribly. It was soon decided that Chichiri would look for Tamahome and the Four Gods scroll. Miaka, Tokaki, and Tasuki would wait there for him to return. Tasuki turned to Miaka as he watched Chichiri's retreating figure.

"Chichiri'll be fine. We need to get your arm fixed up." Miaka gave Tasuki a handkerchief. She spotted the love letter that had been given to her by Tamahome before he left. She desperately wanted to go back and see him, but how would she get away from her two warriors? She really didn't feel like dragging the two of them into this…

"AHH!" She screamed in fright. "LOOK AT THAT!" Both warriors turned their heads, Tasuki staring stupidly and Tokaki drawing her swords. Before either of them knew it, they were both tied up to the pole again.

"DAMN IT, MIAKA! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Tokaki glared.

"Is this all about the time I made you be a hobo for Halloween and then have you beg people for more candy, so then you could never go trick-or-treating in that neighborhood again?" Miaka stared at the both of them apologetically.

"I'm sorry…" With that, she ran, disappearing from sight.

Miaka slowly made her way back to the tree. She temporarily allowed herself to become lost in the wonderful aroma of flowers. She frowned, remembering the words Tamahome said to her.

"_You filthy little bitch!"_ Miaka squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip to keep from crying.

_Tamahome… _She thought, whimpering. _The soldiers… they're gone. Nakago's no where to be found… you don't need to put up this act anymore! _She choked back another sob. _Please… Please come…! _She felt herself collapse, despite her unwillingness to do so. Almost instantly, a pair of hands pulled her back up.

"I'm so sorry… Miaka." A voice whispered in her ear, its sound known only too well to the miko.

"Tamahome!" Miaka whispered, trembling. "It's… it's you! You came!" Tamahome smiled at her.

"I'm so sorry I had to hurt you Miaka… I had to pretend to be on their side, and the only way to do so was to… I'm sorry."

"You mean… You haven't forgotten me?" Miaka asked, wiping tears from her cheeks, but only to have more replace them.

"Of course." Tamahome said, almost too reassuringly. "Why else would I have come to meet you?" Miaka bit back a sob, giving Tamahome a happy embrace. "By the way, Miaka…" He whispered, his voice dripping with malice. "Where's Chichiri? And those other two, Tokaki and Tasuki?" Miaka pushed herself away from him, fear coursing through her.

"You're not… you're not him…" She whispered. Suddenly, determination filled her. With shaking hands, she brought out the love letter he had given her so long ago. "No! Tamahome, read this! This was the letter you wrote me before you left for Kuto!" Tamahome took the slip of paper, studying the words that held such deep meaning for the priestess. "Those words at the end… they're 'Wo ai ni'. I love you. Don't you remember at all-"

She was quickly cut off by the sounds of ripping paper. Tamahome, the one Miaka had come to care so much about, was ripping up the love letter that he himself gave to her. He smirked.

"What a load of shit. Me? Write this stuff to you? In your dreams!" Miaka watched, heartbroken, feeling nothing but numbness all over. She embraced the darkness overcoming her, not even feeling the cold ground beneath her… "Time to die!" Tamahome yelled, his nun-chucks closing in on the unconscious figure…

WHAM!

Tasuki thudded to the floor clutching the miko. He winced as he felt warm blood trickle down his head. Chichiri and Tokaki rushed to his side.

"Tasuki!" Tokaki yelled, the sight of her friend's blood making her own run cold. "Oh, god! Your head…!" Tasuki waved her away.

"What about Miaka? Is she okay?" Chichiri looked at her, not even his mask showing a smile. "She's… unconscious…" His hands tightened into fists. Gold orbs focused on Tamahome, narrowing with unspoken anger and rage. Feelings of disbelief and amazement, betrayal, all could be seen within the eyes of the Suzaku warriors at that moment. Tokaki glanced at the betrayer, her eyes showing mixed feelings of sadness and tinges of anger.

"Tamahome… why…?" Tasuki stood up, eyes blazing as he got into a battle stance.

"How dare you…" Was all that was heard before a challenging yell was heard. With that, the fight between the first and fifth celestial warriors began…

Wow! Long chapter! (sighs sadly) I DIDN'T GET VERY MANY REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! WAAAAH!

But then again, I guess some is better than none, right? I guess I should be happy with what I have. Seeing as I'm all new to this, I need to learn to be more humble with all this… getting so many reviews in the last chapter must have given me a swelled head… All well. Here they are.

Amasaki Reyoko: Hee hee! Yeah. I have so much fun torturing those two… (Tokaki and Tas-kun back away like frightened animals) Bwa ha ha! Supreme power over them is so wonderful! Their relationship will speed up a lot in an upcoming chapter… (wink nudge wink nudge)

germain: Gee… I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chappie up! I just really wanted more reviews! (which I never got! (cries off in some hidden corner of the room) But I am happy to hear you think my story kicks ass! (sobs a little less harder)

Chibi Angels: Yup. Tokaki is Chihiro's real name. And don't worry. This question definetly won't sound as stupid compared to the questions I might get in later chapters… (cough SAIRO CHAPTERS cough)

Well, that's all of them. Thanks again!


	10. Realizations of one's Destiny

Yo! Anyway, here's the next 10th chapter of my story! Hooray!

Chapter 10: Realizations of one's Destiney

"How dare you…" Tasuki muttered at the teal haired betrayer. With a yell, he charged, failing to hear Chichiri's voice calling after him. He swiped at Tamahome, missing by an inch. Finally, he got a kick in, only to have the powerful blow blocked.

"Tamahome!" Yui screamed. The said man quickly recovered, striking Tasuki hard in the face. Tokaki's eyes widened in fear for her friend, and she could feel a sickening feeling in her gut. She turned to Tamahome, desperately trying to talk some sense into him.

"H…Hey!" She stammered. "You're Tamahome right! How could you do this? Don't you know what your purpose is as a Suzaku warrior?" Tamahome turned to her, his brows furrowed. "We… we're all supposed to protect our priestess! Nothing should change that, no matter what's happened to you!" For some reason, Tamahome faltered, his eyes flickering. Nakago noticed the sudden change, glaring. That simple girl was somehow reaching Tamahome through the Kudoku!

"_Tamahome!" _Nakago sent a message to Tamahome's brain. He snapped to attention, the flicker fading, making Nakago smile triumphantly. _"Kill the followers of Suzaku! KILL THEM!"_ Tamahome nodded, his cruel smirk once again plastered on his face. He charged once again, catching Tasuki off guard and giving him an uppercut. Tokaki glared, realizing that she wasn't getting through.

"Damn it…" With that, she ran towards Tamahome, weapons drawn…

Only to find someone else strike her. She screamed in pain, feeling a dagger slice her shoulder to the bone. Tasuki took a glance at the heavily bleeding girl. His chi surged with rage, and he grabbed his fan, hoping it would work…

"REKKA SHIN'EN!" Sure enough, a giant flame shot at Tamahome. He managed to dodge, however, and he got away unscathed. Before the man could even recover, Tasuki gave him a hard kick, knocking him to the ground.

Tokaki turned to face her assailant, trembling from unspoken pain. She forced herself not to gag as she saw pools of blood seep from her wound. A girl, a bit older than her, was her attacker. She had medium length midnight blue hair, and was dressed in a flowing black cloak. In each hand was a silver dagger, one of them drenched in blood.

"Who… are you?" Tokaki croaked, giving her a feeble glare. The girl smiled, removing the cloak to reveal woman's armor underneath. The side of her face that wasn't covered by blue tendrils of hair was marked by a blue character for the constellation "Urumiya".

"I am Urumiya… the eighth celestial warrior of Seiryu!" She said. "You are Tokaki, I presume?" The said girl glared, and nodded. Suddenly, she caught a huge flame out of the corner of her eye. Nakago's seal was broken. With that, Tokaki gave a feeble grin, and transformed into a wolf.

"Ah… a puppy, hm?" Urumiya said tauntingly. To Tokaki's surprise, a blue mist surrounded the girl. When the fog parted, a black and blue panther stood in her place. Tokaki brushed her surprise off, circling her opponent, lips curled back into a snarl. She ran at the huge cat, jaws opening. Urumiya simply blocked, and with lightning speed, tore into the wolf's neck. Tokaki let out a strangled yell, and swiped at her, claws raking the cat's face. The feline let out a screech, falling back a few paces. Only milliseconds went by before the clash between the eighth celestial warriors continued…

>. >. >. >. >. >.

Tasuki fought with more ferocity than he had ever imagined. Yes, Tamahome had hit him pretty hard a couple of times, but he never seemed to notice. Every time he heard a wolf howl, his blood ran cold. When he strayed a bit towards the other battlefield, he went numb with fear seeing the ground dyed red from her blood. Tokaki was all that was on his mind at the moment.

_The sooner I kick yer ass, Tama… then… Tokaki, hold on! _He thought, desperately trying to find a chance to attack.

>. >. >. >. >. >.

Chichiri watched his friends fight, terrified. How had everything gone so wrong? He ignored Miaka, who had now woken up, trying to think of some way to get them out of this nightmare.

"Tasuki! PLEASE! STOP!" Miaka begged the red head for the hundreth time, trying to call him off Tamahome. "Oh, Chichiri! What can we do!" The monk wracked his brain, desperately searching for an answer. Suddenly, he spotted Mitsukake's cat.

"Daa!"

>. >. >. >. >.

Nuriko paced the floors of the palace, his violet eyes wide with worry. He looked up to hear Chiriko, who was playing a peaceful melody on his flute. Although the cross dresser did feel calmer with it, he couldn't help but be amazed and angered…

"CHIRIKO!" He screamed, knocking the poor boy over. "What do you think you're doing! Now isn't the time to play your stupid flute!" Chiriko rubbed his head, giving the cross dresser a glare.

"I wasn't just 'playing my stupid flute'. I was trying to calm down Hotohori-sama! He looked worried!" Sure enough, Hotohori looked like Christmas had just been canceled. Nuriko glared. Calming down Hotohori was his job! With that, she and Chiriko began squabbling over who would get the instrument. Suddenly…

"AHHH!" Nuriko screamed. And with good reason, too. A cat just landed on his face. Mitsukake's cat, to be precise. Hotohori came over looking at the animal with curiosity.

"How… how'd he get here?" The said animal was now floating in the air, surrounded by red light.

"_Your Majesty!" _Everyone gave a start. It talked! Hotohori's eyes widened upon realizing that it was Chichiri's voice. _"I'm using this cat to get through the Kuto wards! You've gotta help us get back! Hurry!" _The Emperor nodded, not sure if he was going to like what he saw when they returned. He searched around the room, looking for a way to get the other warriors back to Konan. Suddenly, his eyes fell upon Chiriko's flute.

"Chiriko!" He said, taking the flute from Nuriko and thrusting it into the boy's hands. "You can use your flute to get though the wards! Hurry!" The boy turned to everyone, a surprised look etched on his face.

"But…" He looked up to see Mitsukake place a hand on his shoulder in support. "Alright!" He said, putting the instrument to his lips. "Everyone! Concentrate on the sounds of this flute!" With that, the seventh warrior began a tune, the music reflecting the urgency in everyone's hearts…

Tokaki winced with pain. Her body could no longer stand the abuse it was taking, and she had collapsed in a pool of her own blood. Darkness began to envelope her, her flicker of will to live beginning to die out like a small candle. _I wish it… didn't need to end like this… _She thought, tears falling from her eyes and mingling with the blood on her face…

Tasuki let out a strangled groan as he received a hard punch in the face. "Dammit!" He yelled. He saw Tokaki, a small bloody heap on the floor, the ground beneath her dyed a sickening red. "NO! TOKAKI!" He delivered another hard kick to Tamahome, trying to force him back, but not hurt him, seeing as his miko was shrieking for him to stop his relentless onslaught. It seemed as if all hope was lost…

Suddenly, music filled the air. A red silhouette of Mitsukake's cat appeared, the crimson light it emitted blinding. Chichiri's voice could be heard, mumbling some kind of ancient spell… suddenly, red barriers formed around all the warriors. Tokaki's blood covered body was slowly lifted from the ground, one of Urumiya's silver daggers ricocheting off the barrier's surface as the Seiryu warrior tried in vain to destroy her opponent. Miaka watched through the crimson wall that separated her from her former lover…

"Good…bye…" She choked out. "Goodbye…Tamahome…" With that, the mentally and physically wounded miko and her warriors vanished, leaving the horrific battlefield behind.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Miaka collapsed against Hotohori's chest, sobbing. As she did so, she faintly felt the pain in her arm begin to die away. It didn't really matter, however. The pain in her heart was still there.

"Miaka…" Hotohori whispered, trying to calm her down. "What… what happened in Kuto?" He heard Miaka choke something out between her sobs. She lifted her head, saying,

"I went to Kuto…and told Tamahome…goodbye."

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Tokaki slowly opened her eyes, wincing with pain as her blue orbs met bright light. She had a headache so bad she realized that she was still alive. She turned her head slowly, not wanting to make her head hurt anymore than it already did. _How did I get here…? _She thought groggily. Flashbacks of silver daggers and midnight blue-haired bitches suddenly made her remember. She frowned in annoyance. _Can't believe I lost to her! Of all people! _She suddenly noticed that if she got past her head, no other parts of her body were in pain. No bleeding, nothing. _SO WHY DO I STILL FEEL LIKE SHIT? _She screamed mentally. As if on some kind of cue, Chichiri walked in, holding a tray with some tea on it. The monk gave her a smile, a genuine one that could be seen behind the mask.

"Ah! Ohayo Tokaki! No da! It's good to see you awake!" Tokaki couldn't help but smile at the monk's cheerfulness. Suddenly she winced as her head began another round of pounding. Chichiri's smile lessened as he gave her the tea. "Here, drink this. It should help." She nodded gratefully, gulping it down despite its temperature.

"Mitsukake was able to heal you…" Chichiri began. "But only somewhat. He only had enough strength left in him to heal your wounds. Normally, his power can also bring back any lost blood as well, but since he was kinda worn out, your body is regenerating it on its own, no da. Luckily, it won't have any serious effects on you, but you can't get out of bed just yet, and, as you already know, you'll have a headache for sometime." Tokaki nodded.

"Thanks, Chichiri. Hey, if you see Mitsukake, can you please give him my thanks? I feel like shit right now thanks to this headache, but I think I'd feel a lot worse if it wasn't for him." Chichiri nodded. An awkward silence hung in the air. Tokaki cleared her throat before speaking.

"So, uh… where's Tasuki? He's okay, right?"

"Yes. He's just resting now. Look." Sure enough, the ex-bandit was lying in the bed next to hers. It was strange seeing someone so energetic sleeping so heavily. "He was very worried you, no da. Only after Mitsukake healed you did he calm down enough to get himself bandaged up." Tokaki's eyes widened with surprise. She had to say, she was really touched. During their travels, the two _had _become good friends. She probably liked Tasuki most out of all the Suzaku warriors. Still, to hear that the red head was that concerned about her really did make her feel a little flattered… She shook her head gently, turning back to Chichiri.

"Well, thanks a lot for everything, 'Chiri. Was there anything that you needed or something?" The monk scratched his head, looking at the floor sheepishly.

"As a matter of fact, yes. There was something that I thought you might wanna know, no da. But you just got up, and it is a pretty big mouthful. Do you want to rest some more before I let you know?" Tokaki shook her head, smiling.

"Nah. If it's important, I can take it. Besides, I've gotten enough sleep to last me a month. Shoot." The monk nodded, taking a small breath. He removed his mask, meeting Tokaki's gaze squarely.

"Alright, no da. Tokaki…why do you think there are eight warriors, instead of seven?" Tokaki's brows furrowed as she pondered over the question. She shook her head, not sure what to say. "Well, you see, apart from protecting the priestess, the eighth warrior also had another purpose. A very important one, in fact. The eighth warrior had a very strong bond between the other seven warriors, as well as the priestess." He waited for Tokaki to nod, and continued.

"The bond was so strong, in fact, that the eighth warrior could sense times where another warrior was in peril, and could rush to their aid, as well as call all the other warriors to him. Or her." He added with a wry smile. "According to Tai Ittsukun, the oracle, she told me that the Byakko and Genbu warriors were all saved at least once by their eighth seishi." He looked up at Tokaki. "There are even legends about the accomplishments of the eighth warriors of the four gods. They were called the 'Kousokuryoko Seishi' because of their unique powers and strong relationships with the other seishi." Tokaki nodded, her gaze now faltering. Chichiri looked down apologetically. "I'm sorry I had to tell you this now, after you had just recovered, but…"

"No, it's alright." Tokaki gave the monk a small smile. "Uh… It's just a bit of a shock. And besides…" She continued. "If you didn't tell me now, I would have to hear it some other time. There's no escaping that fact." Chichiri nodded, placing his mask back on to hide his frown. It was no surprise that she would be flustered after hearing all this at once.

_I should leave her to her thoughts now, no da._

"Okay, no da. Well, you should rest more. You deserve it after all your hard work back in Kuto, no da. He gave the female warrior a small smile and left, softly shutting the door behind him and letting out a small sigh.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Tokaki sank back into her pillow, closing her eyes. She opened them again after some time, a wistful look on her face. She never expected this to happen to her. To carry such a responsibility was… overwhelming. She knew that protecting Miaka wasn't going to be a piece of cake, considering the moron she was, but to possibly have to save the lives of her fellow warriors?

_Why… out of all people, why me? _She demanded. Silence answered her. _Could I ever be able to do something so important? _She had never been entrusted with such a task. If such a terrible situation were to happen, would she be able to remain calm? Would she even be able to face her fellow warriors knowing that she might end up having to save their lives in the future? What if that were to happen to the monk she just talked to? Or Tasuki...? She laid there, thinking over what she had learned. Her job as a warrior of Suzaku had completely been shed in a new light. She looked at it with so much more…_meaning _now. She sat up slowly, clenching one of her hands into a fist.

"Alright." She said in the softest whisper. "I'll do it." She couldn't just simply say, 'Oh, sorry. I really don't think I'm up to this kind of occupation. I'll pass.' No way. She had to do this. She looked up at the ceiling, wondering if the very god she now worshipped was looking down on her at this very moment. "Bring it on, Suzaku. I'll make sure this Kousokuryoko seishi doesn't let you down." She gave herself a reassuring smile, laying back down on her bed.

As sleep began to engulf her, the Kousokuryoko Seishi of Suzaku barely heard a deep voice sound off in her head as she began to drift off…

_You'll do… _It said, it's deep voice lulling her to sleep. _You'll do nicely…_

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

Tasuki woke up with a stifled groan. He turned his head to see Tokaki, sleeping peacefully.

_Wow… _He thought. _She sure looks…different when she sleeps. _Sure enough, what he said was a lot different than the energetic and defiant Tokaki that he normally saw. The girl's long black hair was down from it's usual ponytail, the long strands framing and standing out against her pale face. Long black bangs fell past her closed eyes. Her eyes. That was probably the most distinguishing feature about her. Even if her face was calm, they always betrayed her emotions. They were always so full of life and energetic. But no matter what she felt, whether it was anger, sadness, fear, or all out rage, there was always something gentle about them. Never in all of their travels had Tasuki ever seen Tokaki's eyes take a completely cold look. Except when she fought Urumiya. He smiled slightly at the thought.

He shook his head before wincing. His head hurt like hell. He grumbled as he sat up slowly, rubbing his arm which was in a sling. He had also been in a bad state when they returned, but not nearly as bad as Tokaki had gotten it. He grimaced as he remembered what Mitsukake said to him as he worked.

"_You should be happy that you got away like this…"_

"_Happy! Why the hell should I be fuckin' happy!"_

"_I had to use up most of my strength to heal Tokaki. If I didn't, she'd surly die. She had several bleeding neck injuries, three broken ribs, one of them puncturing a lung, broken right arm and leg, and body wide sprains, gashes and bruises." The doctor glanced at his patient. "You on the other hand simply have some cuts, bruises, a slight head injury, nothing too serious, a broken right arm, and a broken left leg. Be happy it wasn't worse."_

Tasuki sighed angrily. Well, this "not-too-serious-headache" was pissing the hell out of him! His golden eyes softened. Tokaki _did _deserve to get healed, though. It was amazing that she was even alive when they got back to the palace. He glanced at the girl lying in the bed nest to his. He had to admit, she was probably the strongest person he had ever met. Tasuki lowered his eyes in shame. He couldn't save her from all that… no matter how hard he had fought to get away from Tamahome, he still couldn't do it.

_I'm gonna have ta apologize as soon as she wakes up… _He thought, wondering if she would even forgive him. Suddenly, as if on cue, blue orbs met his gold ones. Tasuki nearly fell out of bed in shock.

"T-Tokaki!" The said girl's eyes widened in shock before giving her friend a small smile.

"Oh, uh… hey Tasuki…"

>. >. >. >. >. >.

Well, that's all! Cliffie! BWAHAHA! Sorry. Well, here are my review answers!

Amasaki Reyoko: Well, I didn't torture Tasuki… too much.

Tasuki: (lying in a hospitable room) BULLSHIT!

But I hope you like this chapter!

Silver Pain: Don't worry! I'm not mad about you not reviewing last chapter! If it's for school, I totally understand. I'd feel terrible if you failed your tests and all that just because you decided to read my chapter instead of doing your work! (Although I'd be really flattered as well…) And don't worry. I do have some things up my sleeve that will bring huge changes to FY. Adding all these new characters also just screams "CHANGES WILL BE MADE!" So don't worry. Hopefully this story won't end up boring despite them… I hope it's not boring now! ;.;

Chibi Angels: A nun-chuck is the weapon Tama used on Tasuki and Miaka. (duh) It's just two pieces of wood held together by a chain, but they hurt like hell. (especially since Tama was using them… that's gotta hurt! (shudders))

One more thing!

Kousokuryoko means "binding force" in Japanese. Cool, eh?


	11. Don't Want to Leave

Hey! How's it goin'? Well, here's the 11th chapter! Wow. I've come such a long way… (sniff sniff) Just kidding. Anyways, here it is!

Chapter 11: Don't Want to Leave

"Um… Hey." She whispered to him. _Why do I suddenly feel so nervous? He's one of my best friends. _She thought.She couldn't help but notice the guilty look in his eyes. What was it?

"Hey, Tokaki…" He began. "I…I wanted ta apologize." She looked up at him, surprised. "When you were fighting Urumiya, I...I tried to help ya out, but I couldn't even get past Tama. So, I'm sorry." Her eyes softened. She didn't need an apology at all.

"You don't need to apologize. Um… I could never be mad at you for not being able to help me in a situation like that…" She looked up at him, forcing herself not to blush. "So don't worry about it!" The red haired warrior nodded, still uneasy. As he looked down, Tokaki stared, amazed by his injuries. One side of his face was covered with a bandage, probably from a punch or something. His usual clothes were replaced by a simple loose shirt, and she noticed his bandaged arm and leg. His eyes suddenly met hers, and she quickly looked away, blushing.

"G-gomen nasai. I didn't mean to stare." Tasuki gave her a small grin, despite his pitiful state.

"Eh…don't worry. I kinda stared at you a bit when you were still knocked out." Tokaki turned a shade of red that looked similar to Tasuki's hair. The red head quickly realized his poorly thought words, eyes widening. His face turned a shade of red so dark, it made his own hair look pink. "I-I'M…I MEAN… NO! NO NO NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING LIKE _THAT, _I SWEAR!" He continued his stammering until he heard Tokaki giggle. Suddenly, it turned into a laugh. He turned to her, watching in awe.

It was amazing, the way she looked when she smiled, but especially when she laughed now. Her blue eyes were closed in mirth, reflecting the girl's cheerfulness. Tasuki smiled, feeling a strange sense of accomplishment at what he had done…

>. >. >. >. >.

Eventually the two of them stopped laughing and Tasuki brought up a more serious matter.

"So… what are we gonna do now?" He asked, sighing. "Without Tama, the ceremony just won't work…" Tokaki looked down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. Tasuki looked up at her with concern. "Tokaki…?" The female warrior suddenly snapped out of her trance. She looked up at Tasuki and nodded.

"Oh…y-yeah. It's a shame, really." Inside, however, she wasn't feeling that way at all. Over time, Tokaki had come to love this world, so much more than her own. It was nice actually waking up and walking out of her room to find friends and people who cared about her. But despite her happiness, she new that deep down inside it could never last. When the miko had summoned her assigned beast god, she was supposed to return to her own world. But what of the Kousokuryoko warrior? She too was from another world. She could never truly belong here, no matter how well she could learn to fit in. She would still be a girl from another world on the inside.

But now it was different. Since Suzaku could not be summoned without Tamahome, it meant that Tokaki and Miaka had to stay in this world. Suddenly another thought struck her. Although Tokaki was happy just being here, what about Miaka? She no longer had the man she cared about so much with her. Now, that man had turned against her, even to the extent of pulling a weapon on her!

_She must be in… a lot of pain right now… _Tokaki thought sadly. She couldn't believe that she was happy at a time like this. Her friend was suffering so much, yet here she was thinking about her own happiness…

Suddenly, a feeling of dread fell over Tokaki like a tidal wave. Something was wrong… _very _wrong… Luckily, Chichiri had just happened to walk into the room to check up on the two patients for Mitsukake. Tokaki grabbed the monk's arm as he came near.

"Chichiri! Do you know where Miaka is! Please, it's very important!" The blue haired monk frowned beneath his mask, realizing the severity of the situation immediately.

"She's… in her room, I think. Why?" Tokaki ignored Tasuki's looks of confusion as she tightened her grip on Chichiri's kesa.

"I…I don't know… something, a strange feeling, just happened to me. I think Miaka's in some kind of danger. Chichiri's look of concern deepened. He looked at Tokaki, his chi surging as he gently tapped into the girl's mind to communicate telepathically.

_You really felt something? A… premonition of sorts?_ Tokaki looked at him, thinking a reply.

_Yes. Do you think this is my Kousokuryoko seishi power?_ The monk nodded, swiftly walking out the door.

_Perhaps… thank you._

Tokaki turned back to Tasuki as the door was shut and Chichiri's footsteps faded down the halls.

"Tokaki…" The red head asked. "What was… that all about?" Tokaki gave him a disarming smile as she felt the wave of uneasiness begin to lessen. The danger was being taken care of, and she had done all that she could. She just had to have faith in her fellow warriors, and she had plenty of that.

"Nothing. Just needed to ask Chichiri something." Tokaki changed the subject, not wanting to worry her friend. "Um… what were we just talking about before?" She gave him a cheerful smile, but Tasuki's face remained serious. Finally, after a short period of silence…

"Do you want to go back to your world?" Tokaki looked up in shock.

"Wh-what?" _Why? _She thought. _Why is he…? _Finally, she averted her eyes, ashamed to face the man in front of her. "No…" She said in the softest whisper. "No, I don't."

Tasuki's eyes widened in shock by the answer. Not only that, but the question as well. He felt pretty bad now, asking such a personal question.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta… that question just came outta the blue." To his surprise, Tokaki smiled at him. It was sad, but it was a smile all the same.

"Don't be." She said, thinking carefully about what she was going to say. "You're… you're my friend. You have the right to know." Tasuki looked down, suddenly finding the wooden floor beneath him quite interesting. Still, curiosity got the better of him, and he couldn't help but ask yet another question.

"Why do you… why do you not want to return home? Ta your world?" Tokaki looked away, almost shamefully. Should she answer or not? What should she do? Finally, she came to her decision. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was going to say.

"Tasuki…" She said softly, almost a whisper. "You know that I'm from another world, right?" The red head nodded. "Well, in my world, unlike Miaka, I don't… I don't have a family to return to." Tasuki's golden eyes widened.

"Tokaki…I…I'm so sorry… I didn't know…"

"It's okay. Please, let me finish." After a small pause, she continued. "In my world, things were never easy for me… I hated it. I wished… I wished that I could just get away from my world, by away from all this misery. When I came here… my life completely changed. I was surrounded by friends, which I lost completely when my family passed away… It was just a comforting feeling. Knowing that all of you guys cared about me. I didn't want to leave…this place was like my own paradise… and it still is. That's why I don't want to leave.

"I always wondered what would happen to me if Suzaku was summoned. I knew Miaka would go back to her own world, but what about me? If Miaka had to go back, what would make me any different? I guess…although I was still really bummed out about not being able to summon Suzaku, I was…_happy_ deep down because it meant I could still stay here." She looked up at Tasuki, tears beginning to flow from her deep blue eyes. "But… I feel like I'm being so selfish…while I'm celebrating about being able to stay here, my friend, the one who's stuck by me after all the crap that's happened to me, it going through _hell_! How could I be thinking such things at a time like this!"

She couldn't help it but to cry. She cried for her friend, the one who had suffered so greatly during the past few days, for her friends, and for herself. All that talking had reopened the wounds inside her. The loss of friends… family. To have all those terrible memories come flooding back to her was too much. Suddenly, she gasped as she felt a warm hand brush her tears away. When she looked up, she saw Tasuki. He had taken a nearby walking stick near his bed and had come over as she talked. He gave her a small smile, patting her on the back.

"Hey, everything'll be okay. Look, if I know Miaka, I bet she's learnin' ta carry on. I'm sure she's fine. But…" He looked down, blushing slightly at what he was going to say. "Ya know, if Miaka somehow does find a way ta summon Suzaku, maybe you can ask her ta use one of her wishes on you. Then she can ask Suzaku if you can stay here.' He blushed harder. "And… if you want… if we _do _summon Suzaku, you can… uh…" Tokaki looked up at him, blushing as well.

" 'If I want' what?" Tasuki took a deep breath…

"DOYOUWANTTOCOMEBACKWITHMETOMT.REIKAKU?" Tokaki grinned at the funny ex-bandit.

"Sorry, I'm not a fluent speaker of gibberish. Slower, please." Tasuki raised a brow before beginning again, blushing harder than ever.

"Do you want to come back with me to Mt. Reikaku?" Tokaki's eyes widened. She didn't know what to say. The thought of Tasuki being so hospitable that he was offering her such a thing was… touching.

"Yes…" She said happily. "I'd… I'd love to. Tasuki… thank you so much…" Gently so she wouldn't aggravate his wounds, Tokaki gave the ornery yet kind red head a warm embrace. Tasuki's eyes widened to the size of gumballs. Soon he calmed down. He glanced down at the girl in his arms happily and returned her gesture, wrapping his non-broken arm around her.

"Tasuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you make the offer? You know, to let me come with you to Mt. Reikaku?" Tasuki's blush returned once again.

"Because… because I care about ya a lot, okay?" He said hurriedly. Tokaki leaned back, their eyes meeting.

"You...you do…?" Tasuki blushed harder as he nodded. Tokaki grinned. "You know what Tasuki?"

"Uh… what?"

"You're such a big softie. You might put up the bad boy facade, but you're just a big softie under that hard nosed exterior!" Tasuki glared indignantly, giving the raven haired girl a small poke in the nose.

"Whaddaya mean, 'hard nosed exterior'?" With that, the two burst out laughing.

"But you _are _a big softie! That much is true!" Tokaki said, grinning. Tasuki gave her a mock glare and turned away, pretending to be angry, however failing miserably.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

It was a little later. It was no longer storming as it was before, but it was still raining. Tokaki glanced at a snoring Tasuki, a small smile tugging at her lips. She blushed as she recalled the day's events.

"_Do you want to come back with me to Mt. Reikaku?" _

Those words just meant so much to her. For the rest of the day, that was all she could think about. It was always in the back of her mind, even when Nuriko and the other warriors came in and told her and Tasuki about Miaka's attempted suicide. Tokaki sighed with relief, happy to know that Miaka was okay now.

She still felt terrible for her friend, but so hopeless at the same time. While she had prevented the miko's death, she still couldn't erase what Tamahome had done.

_Hate just coming from someone you love must be so terrible…_ She thought. She had never really had a boyfriend before, so she didn't know and couldn't sympathize with the pain and heartbreak her friend was feeling now. Well, Hotohori was with her now. Maybe the young emperor would be able to comfort their miko, seeing as he was another person who knew Miaka so well.

Tokaki glanced back at the rain, its gentle pattering against the window giving the atmosphere a calming feel. She reached out to touch the cool surface of the glass, only to find herself come up short from lying in bed. She slowly lifted off the sheets and covers, giving her unused legs a quick stretch. With a bit of caution, she got up, careful not to stand too quickly. She smiled with satisfaction. Her headache was gone, that was good. Her legs were a little weak from not being used, but they would get stronger eventually. She once again reached out her hand, the tips of her fingers coming to a stop on the smooth surface. She let her thoughts wander as she continued to watch drenched and deserted streets of Konan. When her mind came to a stop on a certain red haired seishi, Tokaki couldn't help but blush again. She sighed with frustration at her constant thinking of him.

"It's not like it means anything… I'm just grateful that he… that he invited me to Mr. Reikaku." She muttered to herself. _It's not like he's my boyfriend or something…_ She could hear a voice deep inside her mind respond, its whispery voice carrying a mocking tone...

_Do you wish, though? Are you thinking 'It's not like it would be bad if he was.'?_

Tokaki shook her head, shutting the voice out. She was supposed to protect the other warriors of Suzaku! She couldn't think about people she liked at a time like this! Yes, apart from Tasuki's kind offer to her, her responsibility as the Kousokuryoko warrior had far from disappeared from her mind. How could she be so frivolous at a time like this when she needed to think about her fellow warriors?

And even if she did like someone, it wouldn't be Tasuki. Would it? Her angry and confused thoughts were interrupted by a loud yawn. She turned slowly to see Tasuki gently stretch his arm, careful not to aggravate his unhealed wounds. He glanced at the female warrior, flashing a grin at her. He grabbed the walking stick next to his bed, hobbling over to her in a comical fashion.

"Oh, hey Tokaki! I see you're up, eh?" Tokaki gave him a faint smile, nodding. _Say something… _She yelled at herself. _Anything! _There was a slight pause, both warriors trying desperately to think of something to say. The silence was becoming unbearable. Tasuki glanced worriedly at his friend, who was sitting in her chair, fidgeting slightly.

"Um…" Tasuki said. "Are you… are you okay?" Tokaki tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it faltered, only tugging at the sides of her mouth.

"Yeah…yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I'm okay-"

"No, you're not." Tasuki cut in gently yet firmly. "What's wrong?" The troubled girl turned back to the window, determined not to betray her conflicting emotions. "Well?" Finally, she sighed.

"Okay. I'll tell you." With that, she began retelling what Chichiri had told her about her new responsibilities as a Kousokuryoko seishi and the challenges that might possibly await her. When she had finished, Tasuki sat, shocked.

_She's… she's expected to have to deal with that kinda crap! No wonder she was always out of it…_

"Wow…" He muttered, not being able to say anything else. "So…what are ya gonna do?" The female seishi shook her head, frustration once again beginning to arise within her.

"I don't know." She turned to Tasuki, needing to just talk to someone…_anyone._ "What if I can't do it!" She asked drastically. "What if…if something _does_ happen, and I can't stop it! What if I fail and one of you guys _die_! If that were to happen…then…" She trailed off, covering her face with her hands. At the moment, so many things were welled up inside her. Fear…distress…uncertainty…It was all so much. No matter how hard she told herself not to worry, thoughts of her comrades dying continued to plague her. If one of the Suzaku warriors were to fall, it would be all her fault!

She gasped as she felt Tasuki's one armed embrace surround her again. She looked up, seeing him give her a kind and sympathetic look.

"You know…" He whispered, sending shivers up the girl's spine. "You shouldn't worry too much. Um… if ya think about it, this really is a good thing. That you have this kinda power." Tokaki's brows furrowed in confusion. "When people die and all that crap, it's 'cause of fate. All we can ever do is piss and moan when faced with it… if something happens that we don' like, we have ta suck it up and live. But…" He said, looking down at her with a small smile. "With you, you can change that. Kinda like…fate's rival, or somethin'." His face took on an indignant look when he heard Tokaki giggle. "Hey! I know it's corny, okay? I'm tryin' ta cheer ya up right now!" He let out a small sigh and continued.

"And… try ta take it one day at a time, okay? I doubt Suzaku's gonna want to find out his eighth warrior croaked 'cause of stress and stuff, so cheer up! And I'm sure you'll know when ya need to have that power of yours kick in and all, so chill out!" Almost the instant he said that, he realized his intimate position. _OH SHIT! _He mentally yelled. "I-I'm sorry!" He stuttered, beginning to let go of Tokaki. To his surprise, the female warrior laid her hand on his arm, keeping it around her.

"No…it's okay." Tokaki didn't know why, but when Tasuki held her like that, the feeling… it was…_nice_. Awkward, yes, but nice. After the pep talk he had given her, she felt a lot better. But she just needed someone to be there for her. She wasn't invincible, and all these new responsibilities were just…overwhelming. She wanted to just have someone there for her…preferably Tasuki. She let a small smile come to her lips as she felt Tasuki relax and bring his arm around her again.

"Thanks…for everything, Tasuki." She whispered as she let her head rest against his chest. Tasuki gulped, feeling a huge blush appear on his face.

"It's…it's no problem." He muttered. _I wonder if…_ His mind went blank as he abandoned all thoughts and things around him, slowly cupping Tokaki's chin in his hand. He leaned forward, his mind numb as he prepared for the huge action he was about to take…

Fear surged through Tokaki as she felt Tasuki lift her chin. Her face now level with his, she saw instantly how his lips were slowly loosing distance from her own. _Wh…what's he doing! _She mentally squeaked. _Oh, god… my legs are feeling weak…and I don't think it's from exhaustion… What should I do?_ The same voice inside her sounded off again.

_Do what you think you should. Do you want him to do this?_ She desperately searched for an answer. Tasuki's breath could be felt against her face. Before she could answer the question her mind had given her, the distance between the two of them was destroyed. Tasuki kissed her. Tokaki's eyes went wide, her body went numb, and millions of sensations went through her. But…the feeling wasn't bad. _Maybe…_ She thought, letting a trembling hand rest on his shoulder. _Maybe this is a feeling I should…give myself up to…_

Tasuki opened his eyes opened a crack. Guilt swept through him upon seeing the girl's eyes wide. _Ah, great. What have I done!_ He began to pull back when Tokaki's eyes closed, and she started to kiss him back. Fireworks went off inside the ex-bandit, letting his arm tighten around Tokaki's waist. The two could have stayed that way forever, except…

"TASUKI! TOKAKI!"

"AHHHH!" Nuriko burst through the door, and only half a millisecond later, the other two tore apart from each other, trying desperately not to blush. _Did he see…?_ The unanimous thought rang throughout their minds, knowing that the violet haired cross dresser would never let them live it down, had he seen what they had just been doing.

"Uh…" The said warrior muttered, seeing the two's flustered expression. "Did I…miss something…?"

"NO!" The two yelled almost too quickly.

"Uh…" Tasuki muttered.

"Wh-what is it? What do you need?" Tokaki finished, determined to change the subject.

"Oh, Yeah! Tamahome's here! He and the emperor are fighting _right now!_"

"WHAT!"

>. >. >. >. >. >. >.

Phew! Chapter 11 done! YAY! TASUKI AND TOKAKI FINALLY MADE OUT!

Tasuki & Tokaki: (stop kissing in a corner of a room to yell) SHUT UP! (start kissing again)

Well, time to answer reviews!

Amasaki Reyoko: Heh… man. You really had me fooled there, with the first two sentences of that review! I'm really happy to see you're still interested! If you ever began hating my story, I'd get pretty shocked! (And upset! Then again, that would happen if any reviewer all of a sudden hated it instead of liking it!) Yeah, those two are good together, eh? And don't worry. Your Ami suggestion is far from forgotten!

germain: Hee hee. Glad to know it kicks such serious ass! Thanks for your review!

Silver Pain: Don't worry about dissin' Urumiya. When I came up with her character, she was supposed to be a bitch!

Urumiya: HEY!

So you calling her that is actually a good thing! HA HA HA!

Chibi Angels: Don't worry. All your questions are a good thing. Shows your interested! That question runs kinda deep. I'll answer part of it now, tho. (Anyone who reads the review sections can skip this one if they don't want things given away. It's not much, tho) No, Urumiya isn't part of Miaka's world, she's from the book. The reason is just simply because "The Universe of the Four Gods" is a spell. It gets activated when someone is worthy of a certain role in the story. Other times, however, the chosen people are just in the book. If the spell could be activated by anyone, then what would happen if a guy picked up and read the book? (lol) There's a whole lot more to it, but I don't want to give too much away. If you'd like to find out tho, (which is no problem!) You can e-mail me and I can give you some more info on it.

That's all guys! Hope ya liked it!


	12. Ceremony Gone Awry

Hey, guys! Well, I'm glad to see the last chapter worked out well... Actually, that particular chapter was pretty hard; lots of my other chappies are so fast paced! It was hard doing one where the scene was so much more calm and stuff... Enough of my rambling! ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 12: Ceremony Gone Awry

"WHAT!" So, Tamahome had returned to them, only to complete his mission and kill Miaka. Tokaki and Tasuki glanced at each other. They both burst out of the infirmary, eager to help their priestess in any way possible. They rushed onto the soaking palace grounds, ignoring the rain that fell upon them. There in the center of the grounds, was Hotohori and Tamahome. Hotohori tossed the betrayer one of his swords, revealing his challenge.

"Take the weapon, Tamahome!" The emperor yelled. "I will not fight an unarmed man!"

_Oh, god... _Tokaki thought, dread surging throughout her entire body. _Is he.. is he going to kill Tamahome?_ Sure enough as if on cue, the two warriors of Suzaku fought, each for different purposes, each fueled by different emotions. The warriors clashed continuously, swords smashing together. Each time one of them was close to scoring a hit, the other warriors gasped with fear.

Suddenly, Hotohori's sword sliced past Tamahome's arm, his blood already staining his sleeve as well as his opponent's blade. Tokaki suddenly felt a bolt of pain go through her forehead. She noticed a small puddle on the ground. When she bent down to look, there in her reflection, was the mark "Tamahome" on her own forehead.

_Wha... What does... this **mean**! _She looked back up to see the battle, amazed by the sight that greeted her. Hotohori had already struck Tamahome a few more times, and he was beginning to wear out. The normally kind look in Hotohori's eyes was replaced by hatred, and he was hellbent on killing the warrior before him. _No...! NO! They can't!_

"Stop it! BOTH OF YOU!" Tokaki found herself screaming before she could stop herself. "Tamahome!" She called, turning to him. "If you're really a Suzaku warrior, then listen to me! Do you have any idea how much Miaka's suffered because of you? She was at the point of killing herself because of what you did to her when we went to Kuto! But she still cares about you, after all that's happened! Doesn't that count for something?"

Chichiri silently noticed anther flicker of the Tamahome he once knew. Perhaps this time Tokaki would reach him like she almost did in Kuto! He gave the southern guardian a silent prayer as he continued to watch in silence, knowing that was all he could do...

"I have no clue what happened to you back in Kuto," The Kousokuryoko seishi continued, "But you have to remember your job as a Suzaku warrior no matter what! Not only that, but what you mean to _Miaka_!" Suddenly, Miaka ran out from behind a building in the palace. The instant her eyes fell on Tamahome, her body went numb. She opened her mouth, screaming his name.

"TAMAHOME!" In that instant, millions of memories flooded back to him, wracking his skull like a tidal wave. Images of his miko, his fellow warriors, and all the good times he had spent with them before having arrived to Kuto all rushed back to him. His head pounded like a drum. The sensation was so overwhelming, the warrior began trembling violently. With that, he collapsed, clutching his head and screaming in agony, wishing desperately for the pain to stop.

Flashback

"_Tamahome... I'll be waiting for you when under the tree when the moon is at it's highest! Be there, okay? That's a promise!"_

Flashback

"Mi...aka..." Tamahome muttered, his character once again glowing on his forehead. The said miko rushed up to him, sobbing.

"Tamahome!"

"I'm... I'm sorry, Miaka. I wasn't able to make it there... under the tree... and I was late..." Miaka smiled, swiping at the tears that fell from her eyes.

"It's okay. The moon... it's midnight right now..." While the two talked, Mitsukake healed Tamahome's wounds. Everyone was overjoyed by the return of their fellow warrior and friend Tamahome. The real one.

>. >. >. >.

Tokaki took a small sip of her sake, everyone, especially Tasuki watching intently. They were all celebrating Tamahome's return, and Hotohori had gotten out some of his finest booze for them to drink. Tasuki had offered the Kousokuryoko a glass, who had already taken some hearty gulps of the alcohol. She took the glass, everyone watching in suspense. She took a sip, and...

"You know... it's kinda bitter..." A groan sounded from Tasuki.

"But when you get used to that, it isn't that bad!"

"WHOO! Alright, Tokaki!" Everyone else groaned in agony, realizing that their might just be two drunk seishi in their midsts instead of just one.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Tokaki stepped out of the cool night air, smiling. She hadn't gotten drunk, ("Surprisingly," the other seishi had commented.) not wanting a headache in the morning since the summoning ceremony would begin tomorrow. She plopped down beside a lake, smiling once again as she watched the cool mirror like surface of the water.

_Tomorrow I'll be going back to live with Tasuki in Mt. Reikaku!_ She thought happily. Suddenly her smile was replaced with a blush. Tasuki! It'd be a little awkward living with him now, knowing that he had kissed her and all. What was she going to do? She had to admit, she now felt a little embarrassed, maybe even a little self conscious. Sure, Tasuki had kissed her and all, but what if it was just an action that held no meaning? She had seen some of her friends get hurt before in her world because of guys who had led them on, saying that they loved them when in reality, they didn't care less. And it all started out with a kiss. But Tasuki wasn't like that. Tokaki knew it. Although he may have hit on girls before, he wouldn't make them think that he had feelings for them when h_e really _didn't care. What worried Tokaki more was if Tasuki's kiss really didn't mean anything to him.

_Because... it sure meant something to me..._ She thought sadly.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a beautiful melody. It was Chiriko's flute. She looked up to see the young flutist sitting near her on a rock, seemingly deep in thought. He looked up, startled by her presence.

"Oh! Uh, hello Miss Tokaki!' He said kindly, giving her a small smile.

"Hey to you, too. Just Tokaki. I'm not into formalities." She replied, throwing back a smile of her own. "So, what are you doing out here?" She asked casually.

"Just thinking." He said, his face having a more passive look to it. "Um... Tokaki?"

"Yes?"

"Uh... if you had to do something... what would you... do?" Tokaki's brows furrowed in concern at the question. Wanting to ask a question of her own, she replied,

"Depends what it was, I guess. Would it be for yourself... or for someone else?"

"Someone else, I guess... What if... you changed your mind about it, but you couldn't turn back, and you felt really guilty about it?" Tokaki's concern increased.

"Chiriko, is something the matter? What's wrong?" The boy's eyes took on a strange look, almost one of guilt. It was gone as quick as it came, however, and another carefree smile replaced it.

"Nothing. A friend of mine... one I had before I met you guys, wanted some advice, so I thought I may as well ask one of you guys. Sorry for worrying you. I think I'll go back in. It's getting a little cold." He started to get up, but was stopped by Tokaki.

"Hey, Chiriko." He stopped and turned around. "We're all your friends here, so if you need to talk about something, go ahead, okay?" He flinched slightly at the word 'friends', but smiled once again, nodded, and vanished into the shadows. Tokaki stared at the place where he had previously been before turning back to the water to think some more.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, and saw Tasuki.

_Shit._ She quickly got up, worried about his injuries.

"Tasuki, you're not supposed to be out here! You'll make your injuries worse!" The redhead grinned sheepishly, retorting with an, "I need fresh air" comment. With Tokaki's help, he sat down on the cool grass next to her. They both sat in silence, not knowing what to do.

"Tasuki..." Tokaki whispered, praying for the answer she wanted. "Today, when you held me, why did you kiss me?" Tasuki sat up a bit straighter.

_Why **did** I kiss her? _He asked himself. He had hit on girls plenty of times before, but that time when he kissed Tokaki, it was different. There was something fueling the action, though, making it so much different than other times when he hit on girls. _Maybe I should just... tell her that..._

"T-Tokaki... w... wo ai ni. I love you." With that, he got up, and tried to walk away. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him. He heard in the softest whisper,

"Tasuki... I love you, too." With that, the red head turned, lifted Tokaki's head, and gave her yet another kiss, one much more passionate than the first.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Tokaki woke up in a surprisingly good mood. She got up, stretched, and started to get changed. It was funny just how different she felt now that she knew Tasuki loved her. Before, when her friends got boyfriends, she would always find them in such cheerful moods and talking about them, feeling so happy. She never knew why they felt so excited just to have someone's companionship, but now she did.

_And after the ceremony's over..._ Tokaki thought, a huge grin forming on her face. She hurriedly finished her changing and ran out the door, looking forward to the exciting moment for Suzaku to appear...

"Miaka, it's time for you to prepare yourself for your duty as the priestess while you're cleansing yourself. Be sure to think about your wishes then, because you'll only have three."

"What!" Tokaki interrupted. "Just three? Ouch. That bites!" Hotohori turned to her as well.

"Actually, Tokaki, it seems that you also play a huge role in the ceremony. You also get a wish of your own." Tokaki's eyes widened. So, she too could get a wish granted, huh? But what was she going to use it on? Miaka already said that would use one of her wishes on her, no matter how much she said she didn't have to, and she was already going to be living with Tasuki. Speaking of which...

"**GENRO IS BAAAAAACK!**" The said redhead bellowed, delivering several hearty kicks to Tamahome's head. Tokaki giggled in spite of herself, watching the funny ex-bandit. Hotohori smiled briefly, but then turned back to the matter at hand in a matter of seconds.

"You too will also have to take a special cleansing bath and don the robes of the Kousokuryoko warrior. You can think about your wish then." Tokaki thanked him, letting some of the maids of the palace lead her off. She glanced at Tasuki who had stopped fighting with Tama to wave. She grinned at him, giving him a cheerful wave back.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Tokaki sighed as she felt the lukewarm water cascade down her body. She closed her eyes, letting the water surround her as she continued to think of her wish. As she stepped out of the bath, she came to a final decision to save it. After all, opportunities like this didn't happen all the time. She looked at herself as the maids helped her with her clothes. It was a simple loose scarlet dress with light fabric, making it easy to move around in. There were some simple patterns on it, but it still looked really pretty. A single crimson flower was pinned to her hair, which was now held up in an intricate bun.

_I wonder what Tasuki will say... _She thought wryly, blushing.

Tokaki slowly walked into the dimly lit room, joining the other celestial warriors. She blushed as Tasuki's eyes grew wide, staring.

"Wow..." He whispered, leaning down to whisper to her. "Ya look great." Tokaki blushed a deep shade of red, giving him a small smile. Hotohori came up to her, giving her some directions.

"Tokaki, step up next to Miaka at the altar, please." Tokaki's feet seemed to get a mind of their own as she did as Hotohori told. The young emperor stepped up to her, his face solemn.

"Tokaki, do you know what is supposed to happen during the summoning ceremony?"

"Uh... the celestial warriors are supposed to transmit their chi to the Miko so she has enough energy to summon the beast god, right?" Hotohori nodded.

"Yes, but absorbing the chi of a lot of other people can be a difficult task for any regular person. For the Kousokuryoko warrior, however, it is very easy. You need to take in all of our chi, and then transmit it and your own chi to Miaka. This way Miaka can still get the energy she needs to summon Suzaku, but it won't create too much physical strain on her either. Do you understand?" Tokaki nodded. Hotohori returned the gesture, returning to the other warriors. He gave Miaka a small nod. It was time to begin.

"The four palaces of Heaven..." Miaka began, reciting the summoning spell. "The four corners of Earth..."

The other warriors folded their hands in prayer as they focused their chi on Tokaki. Tasuki gave a silent prayer to the southern god for his lover, hoping she would be alright...

>. >. >. >.

Tokaki flinched slightly as she felt the chi of he friends enter her conscious. She closed her eyes, smiling. She let out a small sigh, pleased with the strange yet welcomed feeling. She could feel all of them with her in that very moment. Tasuki's courage, Nuriko and Hotohori's kindness, Mituskake's silent support, Chichiri's wisdom, Tama's bravery, and...

Tokaki's eyes snapped open. Chiriko's chi. It was different from everyone else's. While everyone else's chi carried the crimson glow of Suzaku, Chiriko's was an icy blue. Tokaki began to turn to Miaka to stop the ceremony, when suddenly she screamed. The now unfamiliar chi began to attack her. It felt like someone stabbing her mind with a white hot dagger. Another strangled scream ripped from her throat, causing the others to jump into action.

"Chiriko!" Tasuki yelled angrily. "What the hell are- AAH!" Chiriko lifted up his flute, and he began playing a tune. It seemed to rip out their souls and shred them to pieces, the tune was so melancholy. Tasuki finally mustered the strength to lift his fan. He choked out the spell that released his holy flames. The attack barely missed the traitor, and it burned off the boy's sleeve, revealing...

"I am Amiboshi, a Seiryu celestial warrior!" He whispered, a bright blue character glowing on his sleeve.

"Ami...boshi..." Tokaki muttered, clutching her head in agony. "Wh...why...?" Amiboshi's eyes took on a regretful look as he held up his flute once more.

"I'm... I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice dripping with guilt and regret. "I'll... try and make your deaths as quick as possible..." With that, the tune began again, screams filling up the room in a matter of seconds. It seemed like the terrible assault would never end...

Suddenly, a new sound filled the room, the painkilling melody sounding so wonderful to the warriors of Suzaku. Amiboshi stopped playing, frozen with shock. He cursed with frustration. As he tried to get away, Tamahome struck him, knocking the boy to the floor. He quickly regained his balance, and ran out the door.

"Get back here!" Tamahome yelled. Tasuki ran out the shrine door, unsheathing his fan. Tokaki cursed, running after him.

>. >. >. >.

Amiboshi stood at the edge of a canal, cornered by Tamahome and Tasuki. Suddenly, a huge wolf appeared beside them with Miaka riding on it's back. The boy glared, jumping into the air with his flute held high above his head...

"Chiriko! No!" Miaka cried, scooting off Tokaki's back. "Why do you want to hurt people with your flute when you make such beautiful music!" Amiboshi's eyes widened as his feet touched the floor. Suddenly, the ground beneath him crumbled. With a startled yell, he began to fall backwards. Miaka hurled herself over the edge of the cliff, grabbing on to the flute that had once been used as a weapon against her. "Chiriko..." She said barely above a whisper and giving him a small smile. Amiboshi gave her a sad smile back, regret still shining in his eyes. With that, he released the flute, falling to a watery death... Or not.

This time, Tokaki hurled herself over the edge, biting into Amiboshi's shoulder. She ignored his yells of protest and agony as she began to drag him back on land.

"WHA AH HELL OO AH 'INK YOU'RE DOIH?" (Translation: "What the hell do ya think you're doing?" Hey, you try talking with some guy's shoulder in your mouth and see how easy it is! )

When Amiboshi was finally safe, everyone went back to the shrine, the now unconcious Amiboshi riding on Tokaki's shoulder. The shapeshifter ignored the looks of disbelief that were given to her by Tamahome and Tasuki as she asked Chichiri to take him to the infirmary to get his wounds treated. With that, she, Miaka, Tamahome, and Tasuki all went back to the shrine to find a small boy with the others.

"Hey guys. Uh... who's this?" Tokaki asked, giving the boy a smile. Her eyes widened in surprise when he spoke with a surprisingly mature vocabulary.

"I am the one who helped you in your time of need." He held up a small leaf and held it up to his lips, playing the tune that saved them. "I used this leaf to disrupt his sound waves, and weaken his spell which was upon you and the other warriors. As for my identity..." He held up his tunic, revealing a glowing symbol for 'Chiriko'. "I am the true Suzaku celestial warrior, Chiriko."

>. >. >. >.

Yay! Another chappie done! Oh, and I'm so sorry about taking so long to post it up! Since it's Easter and all that jazz, me and my family went up to see some relatives and celebrate, so I had to be away from the beloved computer! AAAH! (huggles computer) Please forgive the delay! Here are the review answers!

Amasaki Reyoko: Hee hee. I'm glad you liked it! Yeah. Tokaki and Tasuki finally made out! HOORAY! Yeah. Actually, chapter 11 was pretty hard; all my other chapters have been more fast paced and stuff, so it was hard writing with such a calm atmosphere. Tasuki's little speeches were also hard. I wanted them to sound nice but not too cheesy for Tasuki! LOL

ladysakaya: Aww... yeah. Tests always suck! I'm happy to know that I brightened up your day tho. Thank you for your review and all the good compliments!

Silver Pain: Haha. It would be pretty funny if Nuriko did see them. But Nuriko isn't blind... He'll get the information out of them somehow that will end up being pretty comical...

Tasuki &Tokaki: (gulp) Why do you hate us so?

LiL-pUnK-pNaY27: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Yup. Nuriko completely ruined it... If he had been a split second earlier tho...

Crimson Firefox: Yay! New reviewer! I'm glad you like it so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Chibi Angels: No problem! Glad you liked this chapter!

germain: Uh... o.O well... hm. You're certainly... thinking very much ahead, huh? Um... No. I wasn't really planning that, but if I have a change of mind, it won't be something all descriptive and lewd and all that crap. (This is a PG13 fic after all. But then again, Tasuki and Tokaki sure wouldn't mind all that much doing that, huh?) But I'm happy the chapter made you so happy. Hope you liked this one too.

That's all guys! Well? What are you all still doing sitting on your asses and reading? GET REVIEWING! (cracks a whip) Joking. But still!


	13. A New Mission

Hey, guys! What's up? Anyway, here's the 13th chapter! Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 13: A New Mission

"I am Chiriko, the seventh celestial warrior of Suzaku," The young boy said, lifting his tunic to reveal a glowing Chinese character on his foot. Tokaki smiled down at him, knowing that he truly was the seventh constellation that they needed.

"It's great to have you with us." She said, giving him a grin. Suddenly, her eyes widened. The ceremony! "Oh! Guys! We need to try and summon Suzaku again! Hurry!" With that, they all rushed back to the altar, praying that the legendary phoenix god would appear...

As the group began to redo the summoning ceremony, suddenly the huge flame flickered. Was it Suzaku? With a loud whoosh out of the flames came...

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU CELESTIAL MORONS!"

Responding to that were screams, faints, and two "HOLY FUCK!"s by a certain fiery tempered couple. Sure enough, there in the flames was _not _Suzaku but the all mighty (And down right hideous) oracle, Tai Itsukun.

>. >. >. >. >. >.

After the heavily shocked group finally recovered, Tai Itsukun began to explain her presence.

"It's too late! Now you cannot summon Suzaku. Now that the sacred scroll has been burned, it is impossible." Turning to Miaka, she said, "Priestess of Suzaku, you have failed in your mission!" Silence followed after. Miaka dropped to the floor on her knees, disbelief shining in her eyes. Tears began to fall, but the oracle continued her verbal assault. "After all the help I have given you, you still failed to summon the beast god, and you won't get your wishes granted! " Tokaki glared, not being able to take it any more.

"Hey!" She snapped, getting up. "Would you quit yelling at her! She tried hard. We all did! What are you bitching at her for!" As she began to say more, the miko suddenly cut her off.

"No, Tokaki. It's okay. It's just that... I'm so aggravated! Sure I won't be able to get my wishes granted, but that's not all! So many people helped me to get me where I am today, but I still failed! The sacrifices you all made..." She said, looking back at her warriors, "Was for nothing! _That's_ what I'm angry about!" Tai Itsukun's eyes softened.

"I see this journey has made you mature in a few ways. Actually..." She said, smiling. "There is another way to summon Suzaku." Tokaki's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell us that before!" The oracle glared at the Kousokuryoko warrior.

"I can't just simply spoon feed you all the information, can I! Now shut up and pay attention!" She cleared her throat before continuing. "However, if you wish to try to summon Suzaku this way, the journey will be much more perilous than before. Also, this is the only other way to summon the beast god, so if you fail again, that's it. Will you try it?" Miaka nodded, determinedly.

"Yes! I can't let everything that's happened be in vain! Tell me!" The oracle nodded.

"First, you must got to the land of Genbu, in the north. There, in the country of Hokkan is a legendary treasure called the Shinzaho." Tokaki made a face of disgust.

" 'Sneezing Ho'! What kinda treasure is that!" Tai Itsukun corrected her with slight agitation as she continued. (Despite Tasuki's continuous guffawing.)

"Anyway, if you get that, it can help you summon Suzaku." Tamahome looked up at the oracle curiously.

"Where can we find this 'Shinzaho'?" Tai Itsukun smiled mockingly as she looked away.

"I'm not telling." The warrior face vaulted, mumbling, 'Ya old geezer!' The oracle lifted her hand suddenly, muttering some inaudible words. Spheres of light shone in front of all the warriors except Tamahome. Suddenly, the strange orbs of light changed shape...

"Woah! My fan! It's not iron anymore!" Sure enough, the holy tessen was now solid metal. Others got some things as well. Nuriko lifted his wrists to reveal beautiful bracelets on each. Chiriko got a small scroll while Chichiri got a beautiful pendant on his rosary. Mitsukake got a small jug of water, and Hotohori received a beautifully made sword.

"You are all being rewarded for your efforts." Tokaki glared at the old woman indignantly.

"Tai Itsukun, what about me! Why the hell didn't I get anything!" The oracle turned to her, smiling.

"You do have something. I upgraded your wolf power for you. Now you can change your size. You can be as tiny as someone's fist, or downright humongous-"

"AW, COOL!" A gigantic wolf boomed, scaring the crap out of at least fifty guards. She looked over at Tamahome, her muzzle curling into a sly smirk. With lightning quick reflexes, she turned and knocked the poor man to the ground.

"...And still have the speed of a normal sized wolf." Tai Itsukun finished, the statement being emphasized by guards screaming and Tamahome yelling. More loud guffawing could be heard from Tasuki as he laughed at Tamahome's pitiful state. "Now, I need to speak with the Kousokuryoko warrior and the miko alone, please." She said, her face growing stern. The two girls nodded, stepping up to the fire.

As soon as everyone left and the door was shut, Tai Itsukun began.

"I'm sorry to say that when Amiboshi was knocked out, his chi also died down temporarily." Tokaki looked up, puzzled.

"What does that have to do with anything?" The oracle nodded gravely.

"It has to do with _everything, _practically. When Amiboshi's chi goes down, the other warriors of Seiryu are able to sense it. And the only way a warrior's chi goes down is by their death, usually. Since the Seiryu warriors will think that Amiboshi has died, they too will begin looking for the Shinzaho." Tokaki's eyes widened with realization. "Also, you must not let Amiboshi be reunited with the Seiryu warriors, or else they will be able to summon Seiryu easily." Tokaki nodded. Suddenly, a question popped up.

"Um... Tai Itsukun?" The oracle looked at her, nodding. "Quick question. Um... how did I get to this world? I mean, how did I get the Universe of the Four Gods book if Miaka's brother had it?" To her surprise, the oracle smiled.

"Ah, I was hoping you would ask that. You see, the book is a spell. And when someone comes along who can activate it, the book goes to them. No matter what's happening to it at the time. So, even though Miaka's brother was reading the book, it disappeared for a moment to bring you to the world, and then went back to him.

"Oh, one more thing." The oracle added. "About your power upgrade, there was something else I had wanted to give you..." A crimson light surrounded Tokaki. Her eyes widened as strange changes began to happen...

She could hear something... it was the sounds of... breathing. From behind the door, she could hear Nuriko speaking to Chiriko and the voices of the other warriors. Suddenly, her eyesight began to change as well. Areas of the dimly lit room became much easier to see, as if light had enveloped those areas. She could see all the intricate details on the shrine walls that she couldn't see before. Lastly, new smell and scents began bombarding her nose. She could smell a light perfume coming from Miaka, the smell of burning wood from the fire, and even the faint smell of a meal being cooked in the palace kitchens. "What..." Tokaki began, utterly amazed at what had happened.

"I have changed your human senses to that of your wolf ones. This way if you want to hear something with more accuracy or smell something, you don't need to change into your wolf form to do it." The oracle said, smiling. She turned to Miaka, her face serious. "Now, I must speak with the priestess privately, if you do not mind, Tokaki." The said warrior nodded, walking out the door after giving a small bow.

>. >. >. >. >. >.

"Hey, guys." Tokaki said happily. Tasuki instantly greeted her, in the middle of a fight with Tamahome, as usual.

"Hey, Kaki-chan!" Tasuki called, giving her a grin. He ignored everyone's strange glances at the new nickname for his lover. Tokaki smiled though, not minding the new name at all.

"Hey, Tasuki. Um, do you happen to know if Ch- uh... Amiboshi is awake yet?" Tasuki's grin turned upside down at the mention of the traitor's name.

"Um... no. I don't." After thinking a bit, he looked back at her. "Um... do ya want me ta go check on him?" Tokaki smiled.

"Sure! If you don't mind, that'd be great!" Tasuki nodded, heading off to the infirmary. Tokaki waved until he disappeared around the corner before sitting next to her fellow warriors. She could hear Tai Itsukun begin to speak to Miaka but ignored what she was saying to respect their privacy. She noticed the young prodigy, Chiriko sitting next to her and they began to talk. Just as Tokaki was truly starting to enjoy the conversation, Nuriko came up to her, a casual smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, Tokaki! Can I ask you something privately? Just for a quickie?" Tokaki cocked a brow in curiosity. Against her better judgment, she got up from the bench, following the cross dresser into a palace room. The instant the door was shut, Nuriko turned, a determined glare on his face.

"So..." He started, walking in circles around the female warrior. When he finally came to a stop, Tokaki met his gaze nervously, wondering what was so serious...

"WHAT'SUPWITHTHENEWNICKNAMEANDWHAT'SUPWITHTASUKI!" Nuriko squealed. Tokaki facevaulted, amazed that Nuriko was acting like such a schoolgirl. _Geez... _She thought, groaning. _Is he really a guy!_

"Why do you want to know?" Tokaki asked, trying to sound casual, but failing miserably.

"Oh... no reason..." Suddenly, Nuriko's head snapped towards the door. "GUYS!" He screeched. "TOKAKI LIKES TA-" Tokaki slammed a hand over his mouth, stopping the sound from coming out.

"Don't. You. Dare." Tokaki whispered as menacingly as she could. Nuriko looked back at her, a calm look on his face despite being gagged.

"Tell me what's up with you and Tasuki." A muffled reply came.

"**NO**."Nuriko nodded in defeat, giving Tokaki the signal that it was okay to lift her hand. The instant she did...

"**TOKAKI WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH TAS**-" Yet another slap over the mouth silenced the cross dresser. "This is too fun..." The purple haired warrior muttered, snickering.

Meanwhile, Tamahome was walking down the halls, waiting for Miaka.

"**TOKAKI WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH TAS**-" Tamahome's eyes widened to the size of plates. He did a double take at the door where the noise was coming from.

"Oh... dear Suzaku..." He muttered as he sped walked down the hall.

>. >. >. >. >. >.

"ONE MORE WORD, Nuriko. ONE MORE, AND..." Nuriko cut her off.

"Tell me what's up or I'll get you off me and scream you're pregnant with Tasuki's kid." Tokaki's eyes widened with fear.

"No! Please, NO!" With his amazing strength, Nuriko grabbed Tokaki's hand and wrenched it off his mouth. He opened it, and... "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I love Tasuki! Tasuki loves me back! We're boyfriend girlfriend now and have been for only a few days, okay!" Tokaki blurted out in one breath. She stood there panting until Nuriko replied.

"I knew it." Tokaki glared at her friend and walked out the door.

Almost an instant after Nuriko and Tokaki walked out the door, Tasuki came zooming around the corner,

"Tokaki! You won't believe it!" Tokaki stopped, her face filled with concern as she looked at him. She barely noticed Miaka coming out of the shrine as she replied.

"What's wrong? Has something happened to Amiboshi?"

"Yeah! HE'S GONE!"

"WHAT!"

>. >. >. >. >. >. 

Tokaki sat in bed, her face filled with worry. She smoothed out the folds of her white yukata, looking at a small piece of paper. Even though the message was written in Chinese, she still remembered every single word of it from when Tasuki read it to her.

_To the members of the Suzaku Eight,_

_I am so sorry for all the trouble I have caused you. I doubt I will ever forget any of you. I can understand perfectly if you don't want to forgive me, after all that I have done. _

_By the time you read this letter, I will be gone. I have decided that I don't want to join the Seiryu Eight, for what reasons I shall keep to myself. I'm not sure where I'll go, but I promise you it will not be to Kuto. You can believe me or not. That's up to you._

_Once again, I am so sorry for everything I have done. I really don't deserve to be called your friend, so please don't come after me._

_Best wishes,_

_Amiboshi_

"Amiboshi..." Tokaki whispered, looking up at the ceiling. Why? Why did he have to leave like that? "Well..." She said aloud. "I hope that you find a place that suits you best." She whispered, smiling sadly. She was going to miss him. Whether he was an enemy or not.A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Placing the note on a nearby desk, she got up and opened the door. She was shocked to find Tasuki there.

"Um... Hey, Tasuki. Do you... want to come in?" The ex-bandit stepped into her room,

"Kaki-chan..." He asked, looking down at her. "Why did you save Amiboshi like that?"

"Because he wasn't evil. What he may have done was wrong, but I still trust him."

"Yeah, But he almost killed you!" He snapped. Tokaki's eyes widened as she stepped back a bit with shock. Tasuki's eyes softened. "I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't snap at you like that... It's just..." The girl smiled at him.

"I know. It's okay. I hate what Amiboshi _did..._ but I don't hate him. That's why I saved him." Tasuki nodded. Suddenly, he embraced her. He touched his forehead against her's, meeting her eyes.

"Okay. Just don't... scare me like that. I thought... that ya might die back there, when that happened to you... it scared me..." Tokaki nodded, resting her head against his chest.

"Oh, come on. I wouldn't die like that... I need to live... so I can be together with you at Mt. Reikaku."

"Yeah..." Tasuki whispered, letting her go. "Do ya think Amiboshi's gonna go back to the Seiryu eight?" Tokaki shook her head.

"No. Something tells me... that Amiboshi won't return to a battle willingly... He's too much of a peaceful person. And if not... then who knows. We'll just have to give him the benefit of the doubt and try to summon Suzaku." She looked up at the red head, giving him a smile. "Well, it's late. I'd better get to bed. Good ni-"

Tasuki cut her off by giving her a quick kiss. Tokaki's breath caught in her throat as she closed her eyes, letting Tasuki's arms wrap around her. After a while, he stepped back, a small fanged grin gracing his face.

"'Night, Kaki-chan." He bent his head close to her ear, whispering, "Wo ai ni." Tokaki gave him a hug, happy it was dark so he couldn't see her blush.

"Ashiteru... Tasuki." With that, the two celestial warriors went to bed, knowing that by tomorrow, they would be going on a whole new quest to summon their southern guardian...

>. >. >. >. >. 

Hey! Look, I'm soooooooooooo sorry it took me so damn long to update! I've had all these projects and tests in school, and every time I did get on the computer, I couldn't work on my fic! AAARG! Well, hoping that you all are accepting my deepest apologies. Here are the reviews!

InuyashaFushigiYugifan: Thank _you _for reviewing my story! LOL. Glad you liked it! Thanks for your review!

Amasaki Reyoko: Hm... I'm not really sure what to do about Tama's family and all... That's an event in the story that I've kinda been arguing with myself for quite a while... but I don't know! AARRG!

ladysakaya: Lol you hate the new rating system too, eh? I know exactly how you feel. The instant I saw all the weird letters and stuff I just screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!" And yeah, Miaka did throw the scroll into the fire :)

Crimson Firefox: Heh. I'm glad you liked the change! I didn't want this story to be like a rewrite of Yu Watase's work, (not that she did a bad job, tho :) so I thought not killing off Ami would be a nice change!

germain: Heh. Don't worry about it. You've given me reviews that were weirder:P Joking. Despite how weird your reviews are, I still appreciate them, so I hope you don't take any offense:)

Silver Pain: LOL Don't worry. I don't hate you or anything because you weren't too upset about the death of Tama's family. Actually, my reaction to their death wasn't that drastic either. (I think the most I did was raise and eyebrow...) I'm not too great with little kids either... most of the ones I encounter are little brats:D

Chibi Angels: Glad you liked the chapter! And well, no. I think Ami was kinda whispering to everyone, since it wasn't just Tokaki he felt bad about killing :) Glad you liked the chapter!

aderine no miko: Heh. Don't worry! This story isn't going to be a rewrite of Yu Watase's work! After all, It's kinda impossible to rewrite it with 2 new characters, preventing another character's death, and putting in a new pairing that wasn't there before! Thank you for your review and I'm glad you like my story!

That's all guys! Oh, one more thing!

Yukata: It's kinda like a robe, just something to wear at night. I saw it mentioned in some other fic, and I thought it was a cool word (I know. I'm a doofus. :D

Cya! REVIEW!


	14. Night of the Star Gazing Festival

Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 14: Night of the Star Gazing Festival

Miaka opened her eyes wearily, still feeling faint traces of tears on her cheeks. Her eyes widened as she remembered the previous night's event that caused her distraught state.

"_Sorry Tamahome... I just don't feel the same way about you anymore..."_

"_What! You can't be serious... At a time like this... You're not serious, right?"_

"_Relax, Tamahome, it was just... puppy love or something. Try not to make such a big deal out of it."_

"_Why... Miaka... Tell me why, Miaka!"_

The heartbroken priestess closed her eyes as a shuddering sigh came from her. She would have to bear it. She couldn't wallow in her misery forever. With that, she got out of bed, dressed, and walked out the door.

>. >. >. >. >.

Tokaki yawned as she opened the door to her room. She smiled with slight determination as she recalled what was going to happen soon. They were going to go to the land of Hokkan.

_And... _She thought, a blush creeping up her face, _After summoning Suzaku, I'm going to be at Mt. Reikaku... with Tasuki..._ As luck would have it, Tasuki and Nuriko came around the corner. Tasuki gave her a grin, waving, while Nuriko just smiled.

"Hey Tokaki!" The cross dresser said cheerfully. As he came closer, he whispered, "So... You two get it on yet?" Tokaki blushed a shade of red that rivaled Tasuki's hair.

"Hey, Tokaki... uh, are you feeling alright? You look really flushed... you have a fever?" Tokaki thought of certain thoughts including swinging a certain cross dresser around by the hair and throwing him into the river, making her 'fever' go down.

"No, Tasuki. I'm fine. Thank you for asking, though."

As the three of them began walking down the hall, Nuriko suggested an idea that had occurred to him.

"Hey, guys! Tonight there's going to be a Star Gazing Festival! Wanna come? It'll be our last day in Konan, so why don't we use it to relax?"

"Sure! I've never been ta one of these festivals anyway." Tasuki said, liking the idea. He turned to Tokaki. "How 'bout you?"

"I'd love to! I haven't been to a festival in ages!" She noticed Miaka coming around the corner, a bit of a glazed look on her face. "Hey... Miaka!" The priestess looked up. "Me, Nuriko, and Tasuki are going to a festival tonight! Wanna come?" Miaka looked past the female warrior to see Tamahome. She smiled cheerfully, secretly hoping no one noticed her facade.

"Good morning, Tamahome." She said, walking past them all and giving the warrior a pat on the shoulder. "There's a festival tonight in town. Let's all go, okay?" With that, the miko disappeared around the corner. The four celestial seishis stood awkwardly, until a certain two decided to break the silence.

"Didja see that, Nuriko?" Tasuki muttered to the cross dresser.

"Yeah, Tasuki... she totally blew him off!"

"Uh, guys... you really shouldn't say that right in front of hi-"

"Knowing you, I bet you said all the wrong things, didn't you!" Nuriko said, ignoring Tokaki and giving the teal haired warrior a mocking pat on the back.

"Nuriko, you really shouldn't do that-"

"Tell us how ya blew it man! C'mon!" Tokaki's eyes widened as Tamahome began to shake with rage.

"Tasuki! Don-"

WHAM

Before Tokaki could even finish, the two warriors found themselves flat on the floor.

"I... I guess he doesn't like being teased..." Tokaki sighed with slight frustration as she kneeled next to the two pummeled men.

"I _knew_ that subject was taboo... You two really are subtlety challenged, huh?"

"Naw... Of... _course _we aren't..." Tasuki groaned sarcastically.

>. >. >. >. >. 

Tokaki wandered the palace grounds, looking for Miaka after getting Nuriko and Tasuki up. She wondered what was wrong with the miko. She knew it must have been something really bad, but she decided it might be best to just drop it. Suddenly, she noticed Chichiri, reeling up a small fish up on his pole. She walked up to him, sitting down.

"Hey! Congrats on your catch!" She said casually, pointing to the said fish.

"Thank you, no da." Tokaki watched the scenery the garden had to offer, wondering what she was going to say next.

"You know..." She began. "When you first told me about my duty... as a Kousokuryoko warrior... I didn't really know what to think..." Chichiri turned to her, his masked face hiding all emotion. "Later... I just felt all these different things... guilt, fear, maybe even a little anger... but now it's not so bad, I guess." Chichiri nodded, and she went on. "But... I still feel a little worried... all the time. I just worry about all of you... Because... if I can't save one of you... then you'll die... and all you guys are like a family to me." She drew her legs closer to her chest. "I'm... also afraid of what you guys would say... if I couldn't save one of the Suzaku warriors... would the rest of you guys be mad? Or maybe even kick me out of the group?" She sighed, wondering if Chichiri thought she was a loony now.

"I think..." He began, removing his mask. "That you should not worry too much, Tokaki. There are times where you will need to be cautious, but unfortunately, you aren't some kind of seer who can predict the future. You'll just have to deal with what happens when you feel a warrior is in danger. And also..." He said, turning to her and giving her a smile. A real one. "I don't think any of us could be even a little mad at you for doing the best you can. So don't worry about that." Tokaki smiled, feeling a lot better.

"Thanks... that helped a lot. Hey Chichiri, you know what?" Chichiri's eye widened in puzzlement, startled by the question.

"Uh... no. What?"

"You'd make a really great psychiatrist!" Chichiri sweatdropped, having no clue as to what a psychiatrist was.

"D... Da...?" He muttered, replacing his ever smiling mask. Tokaki's shoulders slumped.

"Oh, yeah... I'm in Ancient China..." She turned to Chichiri. "Um... a psychiatrist is... kinda like a doctor... but instead he works with people's brains." Chichiri turned a slight shade of green. "H-he doesn't operate on them or anything! It's... like what you just did. He... talks to people and listens to their problems, and he gives them advice and stuff." Chichiri's skin changed back to it's normal color as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh. I see, no da." The monk said, happily. Suddenly, Nuriko's voice sounded throughout the garden.

"Hey! Tokaki! Tokaki Waki Waki! Tokaki the Yaki!" A loud yell of, "DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Responded and the sounds of a small fight sounded right after. Tokaki got up, laughing.

"Well, I'd better go before the zoo animals go and rip each other apart." She said, forgetting that Chichiri didn't know what in God's name a zoo was. "See ya Chichiri! Thanks again for the pep talk!"

"Anytime, no da." The monk replied, still sweatdropping a little.

>. >. >. >. >. 

Tokaki walked up to Nuriko and Tasuki, stopping the two from strangling each other.

"What is it, Nuriko? It can't be time to go already!" The cross dresser shook his head.

"It isn't. I just needed you for something." Tokaki paled slightly. _Uh oh._ She thought.

"What... is it?" She asked, once again against her better judgment. Without saying anything, Nuriko grabbed the girl's hand, leading her into his room. When he shut the door, he turned, pointed, and said...

"Girl, you are _not _going to the festival like that." Tokaki facevaulted again.

"What the hell is wrong with what I'm wearing!" She snapped. Nuriko rolled his eyes as if she was blind.

"It's way too masculine!" Tokaki snorted. Sure, you didn't see women dressed in pants, a baggy shirt, and a sash wrapped around their waists often, but...

"Please! I'm a Suzaku warrior! I have to!"

"TOO BAD."

>. >. >. >. >. >. 

Tasuki tapped his foot impatiently. What was taking them so long? He wanted to go to the festival! He was about to break open the door when suddenly, out stepped Nuriko and Tokaki. A completely transformed Tokaki.

Instead of her long black hair tied up in a high ponytail, it was in an intricate bun with beautiful hair ornaments pinned to it. She wore an ocean blue dress with wide sleeves and a tight torso with flower patterns on it that matched her blue eyes. For jewelry, she wore earrings and a necklace with sapphires set in them. No makeup was needed at all. Tasuki's eyes widened as he stared in awe. Nuriko suddenly brought him out of his trance with a start.

"Should we go then?" Tasuki nodded, mumbling as he ran a hand through his hair.

>. >. >. >. >. >. 

The festival was wonderful. Millions of lights illuminated the city, revealing tons of stands in which to buy things.

"Wow! It's beautiful! I didn't know festivals got so huge here!" Tokaki exclaimed, taking in all the things around her. It was so amazing!

"Yeah. Well, since this place is so huge, why don't we split up?" Before anyone else could object, Nuriko cheerfully said, "I'll do the pairings! Miaka, you're with me. And that means... Whoops! Tokaki and Tasuki, you two are together!" Tokaki blushed a shade of red that Tasuki had easily outdone by doubling it's shade. The female warrior nodded, letting Tasuki lead her into the crowd. As Tokaki passed Nuriko, she whispered,

"I hate you so damn much." The cross dresser simply smiled.

"I love you too. Have fun." He said, winking mischievously. Tokaki sighed, giving him a mock glare before following Tasuki into the crowd.

>. >. >. >. >. >. 

Tasuki took Tokaki all over the place. They saw performers, contests, (and even entered a few :) and of course, watched the stars. Tokaki never remembered ever having so much fun. She gently looped her arm around Tasuki's, resting her head on his shoulder.

_Well... I guess I really should be thankful to Nuriko for all of this... _She thought. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt Tasuki's arm snake itself around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She glanced at him, noticing how he was looking up at the stars with a passive look on his face. It changed to a smile as he turned to her, smiling.

"So, liking the festival so far?" He asked, turning back to the sky.

"Yeah. It's great! It's nice that we get some free time tonight, since we'll be heading to Hokkan in a while..." She suddenly looked up and gasped. "Tasuki, look!" There, in the sky, was the constellation for 'Tasuki', and next to it, the constellation for 'Tokaki'. Tasuki whistled in amazement.

"Wow..." He whispered. He suddenly realized that they were in the more deserted areas of the festival. Right now, everyone was too entranced at watching the stars. He gave Tokaki a sideways glance to see her also gazing up at the sky. He took a small breath, turning the raven haired girl to face him. He lowered his head, letting his own lips meet with hers.

Tokaki shivered slightly as Tasuki deepened the kiss, barely noticing how his hands had come up to her head. He fiddled with the hair pin, taking it out and letting her hair cascade down her back in long black waves. She faintly relized that he had lowered her silk dress collar a bit, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. Suddenly, Tokaki's eyes flew open as her amplified senses smelled a familiar scent in the air...

"Tasuki..." She whispered, breaking away from him. The red head looked down at her, a hint of disappointment in his amber eyes. "Nuriko and Miaka... they're coming this way." Tasuki's mouth turned into an "o" shape as he nodded with realization.

"Well..." He said, handing her hair pin back with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. "It was fun while it lasted..." Tokaki blushed, laughing.

"Perv." She muttered, turning to face the two that were coming over to them. Nuriko grinned at them, his arms full of prizes.

"Hey, guys!" The cross dresser said haughtily as he watched the couple stare open mouthed at his winnings. "Look what I won!"

"Yeah!" Miaka exclaimed happily. "Nuriko entered in a strength contest!"

"Gee, wonder who won." Tokaki said, her voice dripping with sarcasm but a hint of happiness for her friend. She quickly dropped the act, smiling enthusiastically for her friend. "You didn't send anyone home crying now, did you?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." Nuriko replied, smiling evilly.

"She just made some guy puke into the sea for about 5 minutes!" Miaka interjected, laughing. Laughter from everyone else soon followed.

>. >. >. >. >. >. >. 

"Woah! Get a load of that huge ship!" Tokaki cried, staring up at the humongous boat in front of her. Today was the day they were going off to Hokkan. It was certainly the perfect day to go on a boat ride. The sun shone brightly, making Tokaki wish she had decided to wear short sleeves instead of long ones. She grinned as she heard sea gulls off in the distance. It was just like the time she and her family had went to the beach in Okinawa. Well, that is, without all the modern stuff around there too. She took a deep breath, enjoying the nice fresh air.

"Hey, Tasuki! What's the matter with you?" Tamahome asked, smirking. The former mountain bandit was for some reason hiding behind a tree. Every few seconds, the red head would poke his head out from behind it though, acting as if something would come and eat him if he wasn't careful enough. He quickly dashed out from his hiding spot as soon as Tamahome spoke, casually running a hand through his hair.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Tamahome cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing, eh?" Suddenly a lightbulb went off in his head. "Ah! You can't swim, can you, Tasuki?" The bandit uttered something around a cry of dismay and a wail of indignity.

"Wh-what are you implying, señor? Me? Unable to swim? Am I some kinda loser whose afraid of the water? I'm offended and shocked!" He cried, laughing nervously.

_Uh huh. That's really convincing. _Tokaki thought, smiling at the funny bandit's antics.

"Uh huh..." Tamahome said. "LET'S SEE!" With that, he grabbed the poor bandit, and threateningly hung him over the edge of the railing.

>. >. >. >. >. 

When the group finally got onto the ship, Tamahome and Tasuki continued to squabble. Nuriko soon came by, yelling at them to both cut it out.

"Will you two shut up and help me out here!" He called, carrying a huge load of luggage onto the ship. "I don't want to over develop my musculature!"

"Hey, Guys!"

SNAP!

Miaka stood before the three of them, grinning as she held up an instant developing camera. Tokaki looked over, wanting to see what the picture looked like. When Tasuki looked too, his reaction was, well... strange.

"That guy's not the real me! It's a fake, I tell ya!" Tokaki giggled as she explained to him how the strange device worked. Soon after, Miaka had a soldier take a group photo of them all. Everyone got a picture. Tokaki came up to the Suzaku no miko soon after wards.

"Hey, Miaka, can I borrow that camera for a minute?" The miko nodded dumbly, handing the device over. "Thanks!" She came up to Tasuki with it, smiling as she watched his funny antics towards the water.

"Hey, Tasuki! You mind if I take a picture of us?"

"Um..." He said hesitantly. Tokaki raised a brow, smiling.

"What's wrong?" She grinned, laughing. "You big goof! Lean down! Look at me, always." As soon as Tasuki did as he was told, Tokaki gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, pressing the shutter twice at the same time. Soon, the two pictures developed, leaving both lovers with a photo. "There! I finally got a picture of the two of us!" She exclaimed happily. Tasuki laughed.

"Glad ta know I'm such a great guy ta look at!" Tokaki smiled at him, resting her head against his shoulder. Suddenly, she glanced sideways at Miaka and Tamahome. They were talking about his family. The Kousokuryoko gave the red head a quick hug before heading over to where the two of them were.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Miaka turned to her, excitement shining in her eyes.

"Hotohori's giving Tamahome's family a home in the city while he's gone! Isn't that great?" Tokaki smiled kindly at the teal haired warrior.

"Yeah. Congrats, Tama." Tamahome grinned, obviously excited as well.

"You want to come? My family wouldn't mind too much." Tokaki nodded. After Tamahome bashed Nuriko and Tasuki for trying to come along, (Much to Tokaki's disapproval) they were on their way.

>. >. >. >. >. 

The three had stopped momentarily for Tamahome to get gifts for his family, only to be joined up with Nuriko. The cross dresser's cheery demeanor quickly dissipated, however when Miaka had insulted him on his 'scary face'. Tokaki laughed heartily, not minding the silly attitudes of the two of them at all.

Suddenly, Tokaki's eyes widened. Her heart quickened and her breathing sped up. She brought her hands up to her mouth as she began to tremble violently.

"Tokaki! What... What's the matter with you!" Nuriko asked, his violet eyes filled with worry. Without emitting a sound, the eighth warrior slowly raised a hand, pointing towards the door. The reason? Coming from the small home in a huge quantity, was the sickening metallic scent... of blood.

>. >. >. >. >. 

Oh! The suspense! (not really tho :) I'm so cruel, I know! Well, here are the reviews!

Crimson Firefox: Glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah. Having wolf senses would be so kick ass... (sighs sadly) all well. As for Ami, you'll have to continue reading and find out! ;)

ladysakaya: Eh heh... Glad you like the chapter. I... I hope your friend doesn't think I'm some kinda loony or something when you pasted bit and pieces of the chapter... Well, hope you liked this one too!

Silver Pain: LOL Yeah, I was really proud of myself when I came up with the Nuriko thing. Hey, gotta have some comedy in this story too, y'know! And I totally know how you feel with the daycare thing. I had to do that too (for hours): and all throughout the day, some suckass kid kept pissing the hell out of me since she wanted to play some stupid board game. Meanwhile, some other kid kept on smacking his head against mine, giving me the biggest fucking migrane I have ever had. Man, what I wouldn't do for a chainsaw at that time... heheheh...

germain: Glad you liked the chapter! Unfortunately, I can't answer your question here since I'd be giving it away to other readers. Sorry! (grins sadistically)

That's all! Oh, and Okinawa is a place in Japan. There's supposed to be beaches there and stuff, and it's also supposed to be really pretty. (I think... I saw it in a Ceres book... ;)

That's all guys! REVIEW, GODDAMMIT! Joking.


	15. Vow Upon a Grave

Hey all! Thanks for all your reviews! Here's the 15th chapter of… Eighth Star! Ta daaa!

(I don't own Fushigi Yugi. I don't own anything. 'Cept Tokaki.)

Chapter 15: Vow Upon a Grave

"Oh… my god…" Without another word, Tokaki dashed from the group, running as if her life depended on it to Tamahome's house. Miaka and Nuriko's eyes widened, dreading what had caused the female warrior such terror. With that, Tamahome, Nuriko, and Miaka ran after the eighth seishi, desperately hoping that the girl's distraught state was a false alarm…

Tokaki thrust open the door leading to the small home, the scent of blood becoming much thicker. Her human stomach did a flip, and she slapped a hand over her nose and mouth to keep herself from gagging. Tears spilled from her deep blue eyes at what she saw. There amidst a pool of blood, was Tamahome's family. She trembled fiercely as dead lifeless eyes stared back at her. She noticed not too far from her foot laid the young girl, Gyokuran. She could barely make out the poor child's face from all the blood that covered it. Turning, she saw the father, his body lying across the table where a meal had previously been. Chuei and Shunkei were also seen in puddles of their own blood. Tokaki bit her lip until it bled when she noticed another child, also suffering from the same fate as her siblings and father…

"Wh…What…" Tamahome's voice rang out, slicing through the terrible silence. "What the hell… is this?" Tokaki dropped to her knees, tears pouring from her eyes. "It's… a joke right?" She heard Nuriko and Miaka gasp behind him, horrified at the terrible sight.

_Why…! _Tokaki thought, rage beginning to build up within her. _What kind of lowlife would…? How could they! _She thought, making a fist so hard her nails caused her palms to bleed. Suddenly, she picked up the sounds of… breathing. Her head snapped up to see Yuiren, panting slightly, but still alive. Tokaki tried to open her mouth and yell for the girl's brother, but no sound came out.

"Tama…home…" The girl wheezed. Her brother was by her side in an instant, screaming her name. Tokaki could hear Miaka's voice off in the distance as she watched the teal haired warrior and his dying sister.

"Tama…home… Welcome home…" Yuiren whispered, smiling despite her terrible condition. "Hi…Miaka…"

"Yuiren, Don't talk!" Tamahome roughly commanded, but to no avail.

"I made you…something…that I think you would like…" She said, ignoring her brother's command. "I've been… a good girl, too…" The girl raised a bloody hand, letting it rest against Tamahome's cheek. "Tama…home… you won't…leave us anymore…will you?" Tamahome grabbed the girl's hand with his own trembling one, shouting.

"No…No! I won't! I won't ever leave you again, Yuiren, just… don't _die_!" Yuiren smiled happily. Happier thoughts drifted through her mind as a cough wracked her small body.

_Tamahome… _She thought. _Soon…We'll all be together… and you'll bring your bride home… _

"Tama…"

_Together…_

With that, the young girl Yuiren breathed her last breath, her small body going limp in the arms of her brother. Tamahome kept his head bowed over the dead girl, heartbroken. Tokaki looked up at the poor warrior, disbelief and anger shining in her deep blue eyes. She looked around her at all the maimed bodies, her anger and rage only deepening.

"It's…to cruel!" She whispered, her hands balled up into fists. "What kind of monster would…" Suddenly, a scent drifted past her nose. She felt for the first time…pure hatred as soon as she sniffed it. It was the scent of… someone, but mingled with it, was the scent of children's blood.

Miaka felt the small hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she heard a blood curling snarl rip through the air. She looked up through her tears to see Tokaki in wolf form, golden eyes shining with an intensity she had never seen before. The huge wolf lunged towards the door, eyes darting to and fro as if searching for something. As the wolf slinked out the door, the tearful group slowly followed after, wondering what had caused their shape shifting friend to become so terrifying…

>. >. >. >. >. >.

As the group left the house, sounds of a flute suddenly reached their ears. Miaka's eyes widened. The group looked up to see Amiboshi, flecks of blood staining his cloak and face. Tokaki's muzzle curled in a snarl.

"You bastard…" She growled. "How dare you do this!" Miaka began to come forward, hoping to talk some sense into the Seiryu infiltrator, but was stopped by Nuriko. As Miaka began to protest, Tokaki interjected.

"Don't. He may look like him, but he isn't Amiboshi." She raised her muzzle to him, a low rumble sounding in her throat. "Who the hell are you? Why did you kill those children!" The boy glanced down at her coolly, unfazed by the talking wolf.

"It was my revenge." He whispered. He whipped off the cloak, revealing orange and blue armor and strange sphere like weapons. "I killed that family in return for the death of mine!" He yelled. He looked down at the group, his eyes blazing. "I am Seiryu celestial warrior Suboshi! You killed my older twin brother, Amiboshi!"

"Twins…" Nuriko said, shaking. Tokaki transformed back into a human, eyes still focused on Suboshi.

"Look, you've got it all wrong." She said, fighting to keep her temper under control. "Amiboshi didn't die! He's still alive!" Suboshi glowered at her. Spitting at her feet, he yelled,

"Don't give me your lies! If he truly was still alive, he would have returned to Kuto!" Tokaki glared. Why couldn't she just bring the note that Amiboshi had given them with her! She noticed the spheres around his arms begin to spin, and she got into a fighting stance, trying one last time to reason with the enraged Seiryu warrior.

"He told us that he wouldn't return to Kuto!" Her reply was another shot of spit aimed at her. She felt a vein pop in her head. "Is that all you can do! Spit! Bring it on, YO YO BOY!" She screamed, flipping the said warrior off. Miaka's eyes widened in fear at her friend's harsh actions.

"Tokaki! What do you think you're doing!" She yelled. "He's dangerous!" Tokaki turned to smirk at her.

"Oh, please. All he can ever do is pick on people smaller than him… and look at his so called 'weapons'! HE'S GOT FUCKING _YO YO'S_!" Half a second, Tokaki narrowly dodged one of the 'fucking yo yo's' and watched amazed as the said weapon chopped down a tree. She began to step forward, but Tamahome got in front of her, his gray eyes blazing with hate.

"So that's how…you killed them all?" He said in a voice so soft it was barely audible. "IS THAT HOW YOU MURDERED MY FAMILY!" Suboshi retorted angrily,

"It was payback! Your family for my brother!" He raised his weapon, voice raising. "HE WAS ALL I HAD!" As the weapon came at them, Tamahome shoved Tokaki out of the way, and the fight began.

As the ryuuseisui came at him, Tamahome narrowly dodged. He let out a strangled yell rip from his throat as he felt the second sphere collide with the side of his face.

"TAMAHOME!" The others screamed, watching anxiously as their fellow warrior fought for his life. Suddenly, Tamahome leapt into the air, high above the startled Seiryu warrior.

_Yuiren… _He thought with a mixture of sadness and anger. _Dad, Chuei, Shunkei, Gyokuran! _With an agonized yell, Suboshi fell to the floor with a thud, rubbing his side where Tamahome had struck him. Tamahome rushed at him, a triumphant look in his eye.

"NOW YOU'RE _FINISHED!_" He yelled. Tokaki's eyes widened a split second after, as she discovered that someone else had come amongst them…

"Tamahome! LOOK OUT!" She screamed. She realized too late however that Tamahome was not the one who needed to be careful, but herself, Miaka, and Nuriko. She screamed once more, feeling a wave of electricity spread throughout her body. She fell to the ground, trembling with pain. She looked up, seeing yet another cloaked warrior, his hand raised high in the air. Above it was a small thundercloud.

Tokaki noticed that Tamahome had also been attacked by the strange warrior. He too was kneeling, and shaking with pain. Suboshi was now in the arms of the cloaked warrior, still bent over in pain and humiliation. Tokaki hid a grim smirk upon noticing so. Her smile instantly vanished as soon as she heard the strange person speak.

"How exasperating…" The cloaked figure's voice betrayed it to be female. "See what happens when you try to fight like this, Suboshi?" The warrior in question glared at her, despite her being his rescuer.

"Shut up, Soi!" He groaned through clenched teeth. "Who…asked you?" Tokaki's eyes widened.

"'Soi'!" She asked, amazed. "Are you also a…" The woman looked down at her coolly.

"That was simply an introduction." She said, her tone of voice mocking. "Next time you all had better be prepared for my little visit, warriors of Suzaku!" With her laugh fading into the air, the two warriors vanished.

>. >. >. >. >. >.

Miaka awoke to see the sun poking through the shade of the trees. All was quiet and peaceful, now that the battle had passed. She instantly sat up, ignoring the damp cloth against her forehead.

"Oh, Miaka!" Nuriko said softly. "Are you all right?"

"Yes… where's Tamahome?" Tokaki answered for her, who was sitting against a tree, an exhausted look on her face. She looked like she was going to nod off any minute.

"He went to go bury his family." Her eyes softened, feeling sympathy for the poor warrior. "Helluva good timing, too. Right before we set out. Just perfect." She added, sarcastically, of course. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Miaka had gotten up. Smiling sadly, she knew exactly where the young miko was going.

"Miaka." The girl in question stopped, turning towards her. "Don't take this the wrong way, but…after all that's happened, it might be best to just leave Tama alone." She whispered, the scent of saltwater from Tamahome's direction being the perfect warning to her. Reluctantly, Miaka came back to sit down, her face still etched with worry over the warrior. Tokaki smiled. "Hey, calm down. Knowing Tamahome, I bet he'll be fine. Don't worry, okay?" Miaka nodded, although the words hadn't convinced her one bit.

As the Tokaki lay next to Miaka and Nuriko for the night, she pondered over the children's tragic deaths.

_Yui… _Tokaki thought, closing her eyes. _No matter how much you've changed, you'd never order for kids to be killed… but then…_ Suddenly, the image of a midnight blue haired girl flashed in her mind, causing her eyes to fly open.

_Urumiya…that despicable… _Tokaki thought, trying not to growl at the thought. With clenched fists, she forced her eyes shut.

_I swear…by those children's graves…I'll never let the Seiryu warriors win…ever._

>. >. >. >. >. >. >. _  
_

The next morning, the three of them woke up to a surprising sight. Tamahome was standing over them all, a big smile on his face. Even more surprising was when he began pestering them to get up. After all, today _was _the day they were going to Hokkan!

After everyone was ready, they made their way back to the ship. Everyone greeted them, unaware of the tragedy they had faced just yesterday. Tasuki threw Tamahome a smirk, completely oblivious to Tokaki's warning gestures and signs.

"Hey, Tama! You look a little worn out! You get some action or what?" Tamahome lunged toward the redhead, but glared when Tokaki stopped him. The girl looked up at him kindly.

"Don't. He has no idea what happened." She whispered. Tamahome began to complain, but she cut him off. "I'll talk with him about it. Don't worry." Reluctantly, Tamahome agreed, walking off to the railing of the boat. Tokaki looked at Tasuki, noting how he gave her a questioning look. She sighed, silently mouthing "Later" to the redhead. Tasuki nodded in understanding, and she sighed with relief.

"Come on. We'd better say good bye to Hotohori." Tasuki nodded again with a small "Yeah" and came along.

As they approached the group, Tokaki couldn't help but snicker when she noticed what the regal emperor was holding. Tasuki looked at her.

"What's so funny?" As Tokaki pointed to the small stuffed bear in the emperor's arms, Tasuki began to grin. The two snickered, causing the attention of the emperor to shift.

"What is so funny, you two?" Hotohori asked curiously. Tokaki covered her mouth with her hand, letting out a muffled "Nothing." Hotohori nodded, and, giving them his wishes for a safe return, had them set off to sea.

>. >. >. >. >. >.

"Miaka…is going to Hokkan?" Yui asked, astonished by the news Nakago had just given her.

"Yes, your eminence." The general replied. "As you can see, the Suzaku no Miko is determined to become your enemy." Urumiya stepped beside him. On the side of her face where her hair didn't cover it, four scar marks could be seen.

"She wants the Shinzaho…even if it means defeating you. You must make a decision, Yui-chan." The Seiryu Kousokuryoko whispered, looking at the priestess kindly. Reluctantly, the priestess nodded.

"Very well, then. Make preparations to go to Hokkan immediately." Nakago smiled, satisfied with her command. Yui turned to Urumiya, her determined face softening at the sight of the scared warrior. "And when we do get to Hokkan…I'll let you have your revenge against Tokaki for what she did to you." The warrior nodded, thankful.

"Thank you, Yui-chan."

>. >. >. >. >. >.

"Oh, so…when you went to see 'em, they were dead, huh?" Tasuki whispered, saddened by what the female warrior of Suzaku had told him.

"Yes." Tokaki murmured, nodding. "I feel bad for Tamahome, though. I wish I could have done something more than… Oh!" She squeaked as Tasuki drew her into his arms.

"Look. I know ya too well and I know what yer gonna say. You're gonna say that you wished ya coulda done more ta help Tama's family and that ya feel as if it's all yer fault, right?" He looked down at her sadly, burying his head in the crook of her neck. "Well, no matter what ya think, it's not you're fault. Ya did all that ya could for those kids, and I bet they appreciate it. So…don't cry, 'kay?" He whispered, tilting her head to wipe away her tears. "'Cause I hate it more than anythin'." Tokaki reluctantly gave her lover a sad smile.

"I know. Thank you, Tas-kun." She said, sighing and letting her head rest against his chest. She did a quick intake of breath as she felt Tasuki lift her chin, knowing only too well what he was going to do. His warm breath against her lips and neck sent shivers up her spine, the sensation only increasing as she felt his lips press themselves against her own. Finally the two of them parted, gasping. Tokaki brushed away long dark bangs, trying to cover up her blush.

"Uh…" She stuttered, smiling. "We should go back on deck and uh…meet up with the rest of the gang." Tasuki grinned mischievously.

"Sure. Whatever ya say, Kaki-chan." He whispered seductively, nuzzling her neck and smiling with satisfaction as he heard the female warrior sigh.

The blissful moments were suddenly interrupted when Chiriko burst into the room, the two lovers barely throwing themselves away from each other before the prodigy saw.

"Tokaki! Tasuki! Come quick!" He cried, eager to tell them of what he had just seen.

"What's wrong, Chiriko?" Tokaki asked, trying to hide her breathlessness. The prodigy pointed towards Tamahome's room.

"It's Miaka! She's acting quite abnormally! It is very strange!" Tasuki cocked a brow, mouthing to Tokaki, 'Isn't Miaka always abnormal?' Tokaki giggled, giving the red head a playful smack on the shoulder before leading him out the door.

>. >. >. >. >. >.

Sure enough, the miko _was _acting strangely. Tamahome and Nuriko, who were in the room with her, could be seen giving Miaka strange looks. Tokaki and Tasuki came in, Tokaki's brows disappearing into her dark bangs as she heard Miaka call out her brother's name.

"What the hell is wrong with her!" Tasuki asked, scratching his head in puzzlement. Tokaki shrugged before taking one hand and making a circular motion next to the side of her head with her index finger. Tasuki sniggered at the gesture.

After a few minutes of silence, Miaka placed a hand on something. It was the necklace Yuiren had given her. Only split seconds after that did she pull some of her hair out. She held the few strands up to Tasuki, shutting her eyes.

"Tasuki…burn this hair."

"What? Miaka, what are you talking about?" Tokaki asked, shocked.

"Do it!"

"Alright, alright! Don't need ta get all snappy about it!" With that, the ex-bandit leaped into the air, and…

"REKKA SHI…eeeeen…" He whispered, frying the hair and nothing else. Tokaki smiled, patting the red head on the back.

"Nice going, Tas-kun!" She turned to Miaka, curiosity etching her face. "Miaka, was that the connection to our world?" Miaka nodded, a smile beginning to appear.

"Yeah…but I'm not going anywhere!" She exclaimed happily. "I'm staying here until the job gets done!" Everyone cheered at that, but their happiness was quickly disrupted…

Suddenly, everyone felt a huge jolt. A soldier rushed into the room at that point, frantic.

"Sir! We've just been hit by lightning from the huge storm that's come! We're taking on water too! Everyone rushed outside, fearing the worst. Tokaki cursed under her breath as she followed her friends out onto the deck.

>. >. >. >. >. >. >.

Sure enough, they found out that the soldier's words were true. The once beautiful ship was now ruined; it's sails ablaze from flames. Tokaki's attention was quickly drawn to Chichiri as she heard him speak to Tamahome.

"Chichiri! What happened!" Tokaki glanced at the monk, easily able to hear the conversation above the crashing waves and roaring thunder.

"I sensed an enemy chi approaching… and suddenly these thunderclouds appeared out of nowhere! No da!" The monk yelled over the calamity. Tokaki's eyes narrowed. Now that the monk mentioned it, she did sense something strange about the thunderclouds above them. They were not natural, that was for sure. She knew of only one person who had such a power. Tokaki growled as she took a confirming whiff at the air. The scent she had sniffed out was all but too familiar to her.

It was Soi.

>. >. >. >. >. 

Hey guys! So, what didja think of the chapter, eh? Lots of people complained about the "Tamahome Family Massacre". I know, I know. But their deaths were very important in the story. You see, Tokaki was never really sure just how ruthless the Seiryu warriors were, until Suboshi killed Tama's family. When she witnessed their deaths, she became even more determined to win against them and make sure nothing like that ever happened to anyone else she cared about. So, I hope none of you guys are too upset. If it wasn't for that reason, I'd never kill 'em off! (I swear!)

Well, here are the reviews!

InuyashaFushigiYugifan: Glad to hear you liked the chapter! I hope you didn't hate this one or anything:( I put a lot of thought into this chapter too… Hope you liked it nonetheless!

Crimson Firefox: Haha! Don't worry; I don't recall ever thinking that you were an Ami lover! I think it's great to see that you're curious as to what's gonna happen with the Amiboshi twist in the story! So don't worry! Hope you liked this chapter!

germain: I'm sorry you weren't pleased with their deaths very much. Hey, at least I killed them off with a reason, right? Don't go chasing me around with a chainsaw or something 'cause I did that, okay!

Silver Pain: Ouch…sorry about your Akujin story! It sounds like you put a lot of effort into it, too! You have my sympathy… And yeah, seeing Chichiri as a psychiatrist would be pretty funny! (And downright screwed up, but…) Glad you liked that chapter and hope you don't get depressed or something from this one! (sweatdrops)

LiL-pUnK-pNaY27: Yeah…their deaths are really sad, aren't they? Well, I'm glad you weren't too upset about it all! LOL Hope you liked this chapter!

KittyLynne: Hooray! New reviewer! I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far! Yes, Tokaki's name actually has a pretty interesting story behind it. I had come up with the character for Chihiro a while ago (and before I had seen all of FY) and I was planning on using her in a story. When I was looking for names to use, I saw 'Tokaki'. Since Chihiro is supposed to be one of those grade A tomboy like people, I thought the name kinda fit. (Plus the fact that it was the constellation for 'Andromeda' was just plain awesome :) When I found out the real Tokaki was actually a guy though, I thought, "Hell, she's a tomboy! She's not gonna care if her namesake happens to be a guy!" And so that was what I was gonna have her be called. Hope it didn't cause you too much confusion! Thanks for your review! Hope you liked this chapter!

guest: New reviewer! Again! YAY! Glad ya liked the story! Thanks for your review! (Since I updated, you can't thwack me over the head with a manga book! HAH! JK. :)

That's all guys! Hurry and review, or else Tasuki's gonna flame you!

Tasuki: What! Why the hell do I need to-

Me: Because if you don't I'll write in the next chapter that you drink 99 gallons of MILK!

Tasuki: AAAAH! NOOO! (runs away screaming) REVIEW, PLEASE!


	16. Cave Stories

Hey, guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I got so many! (Gee, I should threaten Tasuki with milk more often…)

Tasuki: Stop that! It ain't funny!

Me: (holds out a carton of milk) Want some?

Tasuki: (runs away) GAAAAH!

On with the story!

Chapter 16: Cave Stories

Tokaki screamed as she felt lightning strike her again. As the attack faded away, she looked through the terrible weather, seeing that while the area around their ship was stormy and thundering, everywhere else was calm and serene.

"God dammit…" She muttered. The situation seemed hopeless. What were they going to do?

>. >. >. >. >. >.

Soi watched from a small perch on a rock. She smirked behind her cloak, imagining herself triumphantly walking up to Nakago, telling him of her victory.

"That thundercloud will continue to follow them until they are destroyed or the waters consume them." She boasted to herself. "Killing the Suzaku chosen will be easy." With that, the mysterious warrior continued to watch from the sidelines.

>. >. >. >. >. >.

"We're taking on water!" Chiriko yelled. Tasuki brandished his fan, trying not to show his own fear.

"Hah! What's a little harmless water! My _fire _can evaporate it!" Tokaki sweatdropped at her lover's foolishness. "REKKA SHI- BLRBLRBLRBLRBLRBL!" A huge wave swept the poor red head away, right into the water.

"Tasuki!" Miaka yelled. Tokaki's eyes widened, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"Miaka, DON'T-" Too late. Miaka had already leapt into the water, forgetting completely that she herself couldn't swim. "MIAKA, YOU _DUMBASS_!" She screamed as she watched the stupid miko sink even faster than Tasuki. She turned to Tamahome. "Tama! Get Miaka!" He nodded, and the two of them leapt into the sea. When they hit the watery depths, Tokaki changed into a wolf, grabbed onto Tasuki, and checked to see if Tamahome had gotten Miaka. Nuriko quickly threw a rope down to them, and Tasuki managed to get on Tokaki's back.

"Tamahome! Miaka! You guys get up first! Tasuki and I will follow!" However, as the two of them climbed up the rope, a wave came and swept the unfortunate duo away.

"Tasuki! Tokaki!" Miaka cried as she watched her warriors drift away. Tears ran down the sides of her face. "May you two rest in peace…" She said, not noticing that the two were actually still alive.

"WE'RE STILL ALIVE, YOU MORON!" Tasuki yelled, shaking a fist at the stupid miko.

"DON'T YOU DARE ASSUME THAT WE'RE DEAD, YOU DITZ!" Tokaki roared over the crashing waves, determined to wack the miko over the head if she ever got out of that situation.

"Hey!" A cheery voice called out to them. Tokaki's eyes bulged.

"Nuriko! How the hell did _you _get here!" The cross dresser shrugged in reply.

"They're being carried away!" Mitsukake yelled as he watched the fellow warriors drift away.

"We have to try and get them! If the lightning strikes again, they'll be electrocuted! No da!" Chichiri yelled back. He watched the murky depths of the sea, praying that the three of them would be alright…

>. >. >. >. >. >. >.

Nuriko, Tasuki, and Tokaki were fortunate enough to find a small cave.

"You guys, get on this rock!" Nuriko called to Tokaki and her red headed passenger. The huge wolf easily swam to him, and they both began to climb onto the rocks. Tokaki suddenly scrambled to get onto the slippery outcropping, her huge paws flailing.

"Hey, Tokaki! What's the matter with you!" Tasuki yelled, holding on tightly so as not to get bucked into the sea. No sooner had he said that did a huge lightning bold strike the water where they had previously been. The wolf turned its head back to him.

"That." She said, referring to what had just come out of the sky. With that, the three of them headed in to the small cave.

"Well," Nuriko said with a slight pant. "I'm glad we're all okay. We're going to have to wait out the storm here." She noticed Tokaki shiver slightly as Tasuki got some firewood that was in the cave and lit a fire. "Hey, Tokaki, you're soaked!" He whispered, his violet eyes shining with both concern and mischief. "You should take off those wet clothes!" Tokaki used up every inch of will power she had to not kick Nuriko out of the cave. She whispered back to him through clenched teeth.

"Why. The. Hell. Should. I. Do. That!" She muttered, trying to stop her eye from twitching. Nuriko's mischievous look only deepened.

"Now, you know quite well! You don't want to get sick! Tasuki would be sooo worried about you!" Tokaki glared. She knew she should never have told the cross dresser about Tasuki's feelings for her. He would probably never let her live it down. After a while, Nuriko sighed. "Fine. I'll do you a little favor." Suddenly, he turned to Tasuki. "Hey, Tasuki! Your girlfriend's going to take off her clothes. Don't look, 'kay?"

Tasuki's eyes bulged. _WHAT! _He mentally yelled.

"Wh-wh-what do ya mean, she's taking off her clothes! And how do ya know about us liking each other!" He barked at the cross dresser while keeping his back turned. Nuriko grinned, telling him that he 'knew these types of things', not wanting to betray the fact that his girlfriend had told him in reality. The purple haired man also convinced the red head to remove his own shirt so he would not suffer a cold. An awkward silence hung in the air as all three warriors removed some layers of clothing. Wanting to break the silence, Tokaki finally began to speak.

"So…you guys think Miaka and everyone else is okay?" Nuriko gave the wolf seishi a reassuring smile.

"Nah. Knowing her, I'm sure she's doing just fine." His smile changed to a frown at the girl's troubled face. "Why so worried? I'm sure they can handle themselves alright." Tokaki turned to him, smiling sadly.

"Yeah…I guess I just don't want to lose any of them… After my family died and I joined up with all of you guys, I didn't want any of you guys to suffer the same fate." She stiffened as she felt a hand on her shoulder, but smiled upon realizing it belonged to Tasuki. Covering herself with her arm, she turned to him, giving him a more cheerful smile. "Sorry...I don't mean to sound all that sappy...I'm okay, really!"

"Don't worry about it..." Nuriko said. "I know the feeling. Everyone's always afraid of losing something…even me!" The fiery tempered couple turned to him, a curious look on both their faces.

>. >. >. >. >. >. 

"Chichiri! We're heading off our course to Hokkan!" Chichiri frowned, still searching for the three warriors.

"Yes, but finding Tokaki, Tasuki, and Nuriko are what comes first! No da!" He glared beneath his mask in frustration. _These thunderclouds…are they Seir__yu wards?_

>. >. >. >. >. >. _  
_

"I guess I… don't know where to begin…" Nuriko whispered, a small look of embarrassment on his face. When no interruptions where heard, he sighed and went on. "I was only ten at the time…I had a younger sister named Korin."

Tokaki's brow furrowed at the word 'had'. She cast a glance to Tasuki, who had also noticed it. They both turned back as they heard Nuriko continue his tale.

"We were practically twins. We were almost identical, and we shared…well, everything!" Nuriko smiled, days when his beloved sister would come and play with him replaying in his mind. "We were good friends, too. Korin was adorable…" Tokaki nodded, urging him to go on.

"But…one day…Korin passed away." Tasuki's amber eyes widened as he continued to listen. "I…couldn't really accept that, though. So, from that day until I joined the Suzaku warriors, I dressed like my sister, as a girl." The purple warrior looked down at the cave floor, finishing his tragic story. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"So that's why you're…gay?" Tasuki asked, not meaning to sound so blunt, but obviously failing. Tokaki sighed exasperatedly, amazed at her lover's statement. She gave him a small jab in the side as she noticed Nuriko sweatdrop.

"Uh, no…" Nuriko replied. "I became my sister." Tasuki nodded, his mouth forming a small 'o'. "But I guess I should really learn to live on…" He laughed, somewhat sadly. "I mean, what kind of Suzaku warrior would I be if I'm still playing dress-up at my age?"

Suddenly a loud crash was heard. The lightening had started up once again, striking the roof of the small dwelling the three celestial warriors resided in. Rocks tumbled from the collapsing roof…and were falling right above Tokaki. Tasuki jumped into action, completely forgetting all about Tokaki's present state clothing-wise.

"LOOK OUT!" He yelled, knocking the female warrior out of the way. Suddenly, he realized something felt very…different about the way he was holding her…

Sure enough, it was true. With his arm wrapped around the girl's naked waist, his hand resided upon one of her breasts, while the other one had found its way to the poor girl's rear. _OH SUZAKU! _ The poor warrior mentally yelled, being in both Heaven and Hell at the same time.

"Get. Off. Now. Please." Tokaki's soft but firm voice commanded, her face about as red as a tomato. No, redder. Tasuki instantly obeyed, dearly valuing his life.

"I'm soo sorry…" He muttered, flustered. Tokaki cocked a brow.

"Just be happy you're my boyfriend…'cause if you weren't…well…let's just say you'd be six feet under. Right now." Tasuki nodded as if he were a bobble head doll.

"Y-yes'm." He whimpered. Nuriko quickly interjected, not wanting to bring a certain red haired warrior back to the ship in pieces.

"Will you two quit clowning around! Get your clothes on! This place is starting to collapse!" No sooner had the two complied, water began gushing out of one of the walls, discovered by Tokaki. The girl let out a small yelp as she grabbed her shirt out of the water's path.

"Wh-what'll we do!" Tasuki called to Nuriko, not wanting to die a watery death.

"Send your thoughts to Chichiri! I'll hold the water back as best as I can!" A huge bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. Tokaki screamed as she felt the all too familiar feeling of electricity shocking her to the bone. She swayed, feeling faint. As she fell towards the water, Tasuki grabbed a hold of her just in time, only to be grabbed by Nuriko.

"Nuriko!" Tokaki yelled as she snapped out of her dizzy state. Tasuki yelled up at the purple haired warrior as if he was a madman.

"Look, ya might be strong, but this tide's too much! You'll get yer fuckin' arm torn off, Nuriko!"

"No!" He yelled back stubbornly. "I _won't _let go! If that lightning strikes again, you'll both be dead!" His eyes softened. "I want to make sure you guys live…because if we live through this…we can all be together and laugh about it in the future! SO DON'T DIE!"

Suddenly, a bright red flash filled the air. Tokaki looked up, amazed at what she saw. Nuriko's twin bracelets given to him by Tai Itsukun, were now replaced by two beautiful bracers. The warrior of strength grabbed both of them, lifting them up out of the water just in time. Tokaki stared in wonder at the water, it's surface just struck by lightning.

"Wow…Nuriko…" She wheezed between pants. "How…the hell…did you do that?"

"The bracelets Tai Itsukun gave me suddenly turned into these…" He said, just as amazed as he lifted his strange arm attire. "And this huge power just surged through me!" As the mystical armor changed back, Tasuki's eyes widened at what he saw.

"Holy hell…It's our ship!" He exclaimed, his joy accented by a whoop from Tokaki.

>. >. >. >. >. >. 

As the three got back onto the ship, everyone else came to greet them, overjoyed by their safe return. Tokaki felt all air come out of her with a whoosh as Miaka glomped her with the force of an all star football player.

"Nice…to see you too…Miaka…" Tokaki gasped as she fought for air. When the miko finally released her, Tokaki whispered to Nuriko, "Hey, Nuriko! Thanks for the pep talk back there at the cave! It was a pretty impressive speech!" She smirked as she saw the hints of a blush on the purple haired warrior's face.

"Yeah, well…I couldn't have you two giving up on me like that…I mean, Miaka and everyone else would have killed me if they found out that I allowed you two to be electrocuted!" Tokaki smiled, nodding. Suddenly, Chiriko's voice cut through the cheerful atmosphere…

"Everyone get down!" The prodigy warrior exclaimed. "We're going to be beached on that island!" As the ship crashed, Tokaki found herself being thrown backward…into the arms of Tasuki. When the tremors finally stopped, she looked up at her lover, a grin on her face.

"Nice catch, Fang." She whispered, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as everyone recovered. Tasuki blushed a bright red.

"Ah…don't mention it." He whispered back, letting his forehead rest against her own for a brief moment.

>. >. >. >. >. >. 

As the slightly shaken group got off the boat, Tamahome sighed.

"Well…here we are…beached on an island far away from Hokkan. What could be better?" Tokaki cocked a brow at his sarcasm.

"Oh, come now, Tama!" She said cheerfully, pointing to the sky. "Look, at least the lightning is gone!"

Sure enough, the sky was clear, as if the thunderstorm that had happened not too long ago was but an illusion. Tasuki grinned, obviously overjoyed at being off the boat and on dry land once again. His smile disappeared however, as he noticed a strange look on Tokaki's face.

"What's wrong, Tokaki?"

The girl didn't answer. Tokaki took a small whiff of the air, grimacing as a metallic scent filled her nose. She looked over to where the smell got stronger, only to find that Miaka was right near it's source. Tokaki's eyes widened as her keen sight picked up exactly what had caused the disgusting smell…

"Miaka, get _away_ from there!" She screamed. But to no avail. A terrified shriek came from the spooked miko at what she saw before her. Instantly all of her warriors were by her side. They gasped at the horrifying sight that greeted them. There, hanging by his feet, was a man. He had met a gruesome death, spears poked through his body as if he was a life sized pin cushion. His eyes had been gouged out, leaving streams of blood to drip from the blank sockets like crimson tears. Tasuki instantly recognized the armor the poor man was clad in.

"That armor…This guy was one of our soldiers!" Tokaki nodded, covering her mouth and nose from the disgusting stench of rotting flesh and blood.

"He was probably washed off the ship and stumbled onto this place…" She placed a trembling hand on Miaka, fearing what kind of monsters could possibly be lurking on the island.

_What the hell kind of place **is **this…!_

>. >. >. >. >. >. >. _  
_

Ooh…cliffhanger! Dramatic music plays in the background Oh, what horrible things await Tokaki and her friends! Oh no! LOL Well, here are the reviews! (Got seven of them…wow!)

Amasaki Reyoko: Ah, yes. Not many people were very pleased with that chapter. I'm sorry I had to write that! (Really, I am!) But their deaths do have an important effect on the plot, so I found it okay to put that in. Sorry! Glad you still liked it though!

InuyashaFushigiYugifan: Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the compliments! They were real self-esteem boosters! (Not that my self esteem is low or anything, but…)

Silver Pain: Heh. Don't worry. Out of the possible few who I knew would NOT be depressed by the Tamahome family massacre, I knew you would be one of them:D

Sorry about your parents biting your head off about what happened. It always sucks when stuff like that happens! (Believe me, I know… --) Hopefully it won't happen too much in the future, though!

guest: Glad you liked the chapter! Hoped you liked this one too!

Crimson Firefox: Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you don't mind that I haven't updated in a while… school's been a bitch lately…not much time to type… grr…

KittyLynne: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Don't worry, I definitely plan for Tokaki to meet her namesake! What kind of story would I have written if she didn't! LOL

Yes, I'm very glad you agree with me about Tama's family. (Not many people were happy with that… sweatdrop) I was pretty happy that you shared my understanding about why that scene was crucial to the story. As for Tokaki wanting to rip Suboshi to shreds… Tokaki has a pretty righteous nature, and she doesn't really step back when it comes to fights. But in that situation, she knew it was only right to let Tamahome duke it out with Suboshi, so she stepped aside. (She's not THAT much of a reckless gal:)

Heh…Actually, I did want to show a scene with Tasuki sea sick, but I couldn't really add that in after I looked it over…That is, unless I wanted Tasuki to be chucked into the sea by a barf-covered Tokaki! But I decided that would be just plain cruel:D

As for the Seiryu and Suzaku warrior face-off…We'll just have to wait and see… Thank you for your review! Glad you liked it:D

germain: Eheh…glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review!

That's all guys! REVIEW! Or…I'll have Tama chuck Tasuki into a pool of 12 ft. deep water!

Tasuki: GAAAAAH!


	17. From Men to Women

Hiya! Thank you all for your reviews and stuff! A little something to say about this chapter:

For any of you who have not read the manga (which if you haven't…you poor deprived person…) this chapter contains stuff that is not shown in the anime. This is probably by far the most hilarious episode in the series. Hope you all like it!

Chapter 17: From Men to Women

"Wh…what _is _this…" Miaka gasped as she clung to Tamahome. Chiriko's eyes suddenly widened with worry.

"I…I think…" The child prodigy muttered. Tasuki glanced at him.

"Ya think what, Chiriko?" The answer he received was the most shocking thing he had ever heard.

"I think we're in trouble! Everyone, we all need to wear women's clothes!" Tasuki's amber eyes widened in fear.

"Wh…WHAT!" Everyone screamed.

"And we need to dress like this…because…?" Tamahome said, a cross between a growl and a whine.

"I remember reading about a place that was in this area…It was called Nyosei-koku, and it was supposedly a feminine state."

"Feminine…state…?" Tokaki asked, shocked. _Geez… _She thought wryly. _Can you say, "Sexists"?_

"If this place is Nyosei-koku, then the things they do to men-"

THUD!

"Uh…are you okay?" Nuriko asked, sweatdropping as the prodigy tripped on the slippery ground.

"Ya weren't finished!" Tasuki barked, a vein popping in his head. "What happens ta the men!"

To his utter disbelief and horror, the prodigy had gone through an amazing mental transformation. His unnatural brilliance had left him, leaving them all at a terrible cliffhanger. Nuriko smiled, not minding at all about having to cross dress, considering he was an expert in that field.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to do what Chiriko said…" The purple haired warrior said, trying to frown, but failing miserably. "Come on, you guys!" Before any of the men could get away, Nuriko had dragged the poor warriors back onto the ship.

>. >. >. >. 

"Ah…I just look so wonderful in women's clothes!" Nuriko sighed happily as he twirled around before the group.

"And here I thought you were giving up on cross dressing…" Tokaki said as she shook her head. "What was I smoking?" Nuriko sniffed, ignoring the comment as he continued to enjoy once again looking like a woman. Tokaki turned to Chichiri, who had not gone with Nuriko to get a makeover.

"Time for me to transform, no da." The monk said with the slightest hint of disappointment. A puff of smoke clouded everyone's vision, and…

"No da!" Standing before all of them was a pretty young woman, her blue hair tied up in buns with tendrils of hair coming down and looping at the sides. Tokaki did a small golf clap with everyone else.

"Not bad!" She caught Miaka walking towards the disguised man with curiosity. Without warning, the stupid miko placed her hand upon her warrior's chest, shocked to feel that the transformation not only included clothes…

"Wow! Chichiri, you've got…buh…boobs!" She exclaimed as she continued to feel, much to the monk's displeasure.

"St-stop it! I-I don't see you doing this to anyone else you meet, do I, no da! C-cut it out!" Nuriko ignored Chichiri's squeaks of protest as he sighed.

"Now for another problem…Don't be so bashful, you guys! Come out!" Silence fell. Out of the boat stepped… Tasuki and Tamahome.

Tokaki's jaw dropped. Her eyes widened. Before her very eyes was the man she had come to love with all her heart…dressed as a woman. His fiery red hair had been pulled back and some beautiful head ornaments had been pinned to it to keep the fiery strands from coming loose. His lipstick covered mouth was pulled down in a frown that could freeze hell over, and his ever so masculine body had been covered in a beautiful dress.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The black haired girl roared as she dropped to her knees with laughter. Miaka soon joined her on the floor, as Tamahome had suffered the same fate. Tasuki's face went so red it put his hair to shame.

"TOKAKI, QUIT LAUGHIN'! _RIGHT NOW!"_ Tamahome stood there, shaking his fist at the cruel irony of it all, but saying nothing.

"I…I'm so…so…HAHAHAHAHA!" Tokaki gasped between her laughter, trying to apologize. Nuriko's next sentence caused her laughter to come to an abrupt stop.

"Now it's _your _turn, Tokaki!" The girl in question glared.

"What! Why! I don't need to dress up! At least I've got the proof to show I'm a woman!" Tasuki blushed even more, knowing exactly what that 'proof' was.

"Too bad, so sad!" Nuriko said cheerfully as she hauled the complaining girl onto the ship.

>. >. >. >. 

Nuriko was soon out again, with a beautifully dressed Tokaki. The gown she wore was simple, but she still made Tasuki's eyes widen and his head turn in her direction. (Which was noticed by all.)

A small rustle in the bushes could be heard before a strange woman appeared before them. She was soon followed by a small army of women, all dressed in armor and wielding weapons.

"You!" She commanded roughly. "What are you all doing here?" Miaka spoke up, praying that her warriors' true identities could not be sensed.

"Um…We mean you all no harm! We were just on our way to Hokkan when this storm came up and our ship crashed here!"

"They are all women, miss." One of the armored women said to the lady who had first spoken. The leader's eyes narrowed as she looked over the group. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"No…There's a man here!" Tokaki bit back a gasp.

_Don't say it's Tasuki…Please don't say it's Tasuki…_

"Y…You don't mean little me, do you?" Mitsukake asked. Unfortunately for him, his masculinity was much too obvious; disguising him had only made it more obvious of what his true gender was.

"I _do _mean you!" The woman yelled, setting her soldiers on the unfortunate man. Tokaki watched in horror as they lead Mitsukake away. She suddenly noticed the commanding lady staring suspiciously at them.

"U-uh…" Tokaki said, wracking her brain for something to say. "Oh my!" She said, clasping her hands and trying to raise her tomboyish voice. "Lucky these smart ladies found out about that evil man was among us, huh girls?" She gave Tasuki a small jab in the ribs that luckily went unnoticed.

"O-oh, yes! He was a man! I don't believe it! Oh, the absurdity!" On normal occasions, Tokaki would have laughed her ass off at the sound of Tasuki's poor imitation of a woman's voice, but right now it was much too dangerous.

"Why, I declare!" Tamahome said, catching on quickly. "He sure as h- uh… certainly fooled me!" The group huddled together, discouraged by Mitsukake's capture. The woman's voice quickly brought them back to the situation at hand.

"All of you will have to come with us to meet the queen." Tasuki's brow twitched in annoyance.

"What! We ain't goin' ta see no-MMMF!"

"Shut up!" Tokaki hissed as she clamed a hand over her lover's mouth. "Uh…what h-_she _meant to say was that we'd all be delighted to come and meet your queen!" With a cock of her brow, the woman nodded and led them all deeper into the forest…

>. >. >. >. 

The Suzaku group entered a beautiful palace. A large hall greeted them. At the end sat an old woman, seated in a beautifully made throne with intricate designs on it. Two women stood on either side of the throne, holding fans. They both wore matching outfits, giving the hint that they were servants. The young woman in front of the group began to speak.

"Mother, these women are from Konan, which lies in the southern region. It seems this one," She said, indicating Miaka. "Is the priestess of Suzaku." The queen smiled kindly at them.

"The priestess of Suzaku… I have heard much about you. Welcome to our island. I do hope you will extend your stay. Miaka's brows furrowed.

_We need to rescue Mitsukake and get out of here…We can't waste time here! _She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the queen's daughter.

"We've prepared a wonderful feast for you all; visitors of your stature are very rare! At least stay for the meal!" Miaka's mouth watered at the mention of a feast.

"It would be _rude_ to refuse their kindness!" She said to her amazed warriors. With that, the group headed towards the dining room.

>. >. >. >. 

Tokaki gasped at all the food that the women had set out for them. It really was a great feast. They all sat down, Miaka instantly helping herself and even swiping some food off of Tamahome's plate. Tokaki rolled her eyes at the gluttonous miko. She noticed out of the corner of her eye how Tasuki was consuming his sake.

"You might wanna lay off the booze, Tas-kun." Tasuki flashed her a grin after checking to see if anyone was around.

"Please. As if I'm gonna stay sober with all these women crawling around!" Tokaki's eyes widened at that statement before narrowing.

"Oh. I see. Enjoy your sake, then." Tasuki looked puzzled as he noticed the raven haired girl turn away from him to converse with Nuriko.

_Wha...What'd I say?_

>. >. >. >. _  
_

As the group walked to the bedrooms that the women had set up for them, Chichiri telepathically informed Tokaki and Tasuki of the shortcut to Hokkan. During a conversation with the queen's daughter, he had found out that if they went through the west castle wall, it would lead to a shortcut to Hokkan. Tokaki was overjoyed at the news, as was Tasuki.

"We only have a three guestrooms, so you all will have to pair up, at the least. You two will share this one." The maid said, shoving Tokaki and Tasuki into a room.

"Hey, wait a second! We're sharing this room? The two of us!" The maid smiled sweetly.

"It shouldn't be too bad. After all, you two are women, right?" Before they could answer, the maid shut the door and went off.

The instant the footsteps faded away, Tasuki quickly locked the door. He began to remove his dress (much to Tokaki's surprise) in a disgusted manner, then proceeded to take out all his hairpins and other feminine accessories. When he had finally gotten rid of his makeup, he stood up proudly, grinning towards Tokaki.

"Heh…Pants never felt so great, eh, 'Kaki-chan?" (A/N: Tasuki had pants on under his dress, so don't think the guy was striping in front of Tokaki!)

To his surprise, Tokaki simply cocked an eyebrow. With that, she also began to discard her dress, having been wearing her normal attire underneath. She washed her face with a basin of water and a washcloth (Which Tasuki had not noticed) before removing her hair ornaments and plopping down on the bed near the wall.

"Good night." Was all she said before turning her back towards the red head in a cold manner.

Tasuki's eyes widened. He bowed his head somewhat dejectedly, and lay down on the mat near the bed.

"Um…good night." With that, silence fell over the room.

>. >. >. >. 

"Uh…Hey, Tokaki? Are you asleep?" Tasuki asked, still plagued by Tokaki's coldness towards him.

"I was. What is it?" A cool voice answered. Tasuki took a breath.

"Are you mad at me?" Tokaki's reply was thick with sarcasm.

"Oh, of course not. Who would be after hearing their boyfriend say that they can't be sober in a place full of other girls? I mean, it might make a girl wonder if the guy really doesn't care for shit about her, but other than that, no! I'm perfectly fine!" Tasuki's eyes widened, realizing what his words meant now.

"That's…what you're angry about? Are ya…jealous?" Tokaki noticeably flinched. A small pause hung in the air.

"Yeah." Tasuki cocked a brow as he stared at the girl's back. "It's just…When you said that…It made me wonder why you picked me out of all the other girls out there. It made me think that…I didn't mean anything to you…" She gasped as she felt Tasuki's arms wrap around her.

"…I'm sorry." He said after a bit. "When I said that…I was only joking. Really. I didn't realize how ya might get offended or something until just now…And I was really stupid ta say such things in the first place. As for tha last thing ya said…It's not true." Tokaki's eyes widened. "Out of all other women…_you're _the one that takes my world over…And that won't ever change." He took another deep breath. "And if ya don't believe me after I acted like such a jackass…Than I understand." With that, he stepped back, heading towards his cot.

Tokaki whirled around, grabbing his arm before he could get too far away.

"Wait…" She whispered, her cheeks burning after what he just said. "Do you…really mean that…?" Tasuki turned to face her, his gold eyes locked with her blue ones. He blushed a deep shade of red. However, he never broke eye contact as he gave her a small yet definite nod.

Tasuki waited in silence for her reply. When nothing happened after a few seconds, he braced himself for some harsh words…but they never came.

"I'm sorry…For being jealous…" Tokaki whispered as she gave the red head a fierce hug. "I was so _stupid!_ I just…don't know what came over me." She blushed as she whispered even softer. "I love you…Tasuki. Can you forgive me?" Tasuki tilted her head up, giving her a smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"Say that last part of what ya said again, please."

"I love you, Tasuki. Am I forgiven?" She did a sharp intake of breath as she felt her back collide with the bed, Tasuki's face hovering only inches above her own.

"What's ta forgive?" He whispered huskily as his face lowered even closer to her own...

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Tasuki! Tokaki! Wake up! We've got trouble!" Tamahome's voice yelled, causing Tokaki to jump. Tasuki growled in frustration as he reached for his fan.

"Can I just fry that bastard already? He ruined a perfect moment, ya know…"

"You'd better not." Tokaki said, smiling inwardly as she stopped his hand. "If you do, Miaka's wrath will be upon you." Tasuki's hands flew to his face as he gave her a look of mock horror, making the black haired girl giggle.

"Well," She said, sighing as she tied her hair up quickly. "Let's go."

>. >. >. >. 

As the two of them met Nuriko, Miaka, Tamahome, and Chiriko, they were informed of the terrible secret of Nyosei-koku…

"A…Matriarchy?" Tokaki asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes." Chiriko replied, having gotten his unnatural brilliance back. "The men are chained, have their eyes gouged out, and are enslaved. Anyone who resists is executed on the spot." The boy's eyes held a glint of mischief as he continued. "Oh, and the eyeballs of the men are used in their sake."

Sounds of gagging quickly came from Tasuki and Tamahome at that information. Tokaki patted her lover on the back as she spoke up.

"We should leave immediately in that case! Where are Mitsukake and Chichiri?"

As if on cue, the sounds of footsteps could be heard down the hall. They belonged to…

"Mitsukake…? Chichiri!" The group didn't seem to notice the sounds of footsteps that followed until…

"We have you now, you _men!_" A huge army of women, all bearing weapons, suddenly charged at the Suzaku party. Being attacked by so many women left the group with only one choice…

"R-R-_RUN_!" Tamahome screamed, and they fled as quickly as they could. The army remained hot on their trails. Tasuki yelped as an arrow barely grazed his cheek.

"YA STILL WONDER WHY I HATE MOST WOMEN!" Tasuki screamed. Tamahome took silent note of the 'most' as he yelled back.

"AND HERE I SWORE NEVER TO HIT A GIRL!" Tokaki interjected before the yelling could go any further.

"Look, this is ridiculous! We'll all split up and regroup at the west castle wall! That's where the path to Hokkan is!" Tamahome nodded, turning to Miaka.

"Miaka, head straight there! We'll act as decoys!"

"But…"

"Just GO!" Tokaki yelled. "We'll be fine. Hurry!" Miaka nodded, and rushed out the door.

Tasuki grabbed Tokaki's hand, finding the perfect opportunity to get back at Tama for ruining his sentimental moment back in the room.

"C'mon, 'Kaki-chan. Thanks for bein' the decoy, Tama!"

"I wish you the best of luck!" Nuriko called, already disappearing around the corner. As for everyone else…They were already heading towards the castle wall, leaving poor Tama all alone.

"Oh, COME ON! YOU TRAITORS!" Tamahome yelled as the women swarmed around him…

>. >. >. >. 

Miaka ran down the steps leading out of the palace. She glanced behind her shoulder, thankful that no one was following her.

_I'm out of the palace…that's a relief… _She thought. _But where's the west castle wall?_ The sounds of footsteps and a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Find them!" It was the Nyosei-koku women! "They can't have gotten far!"

"Oh no! What am I gonna do now!" Miaka exclaimed. She didn't notice the hand come out of the bushes until it had grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her in…

>. >. >. >. 

Hahaha! Cliffie! Sorry. I couldn't resist. Poor Tasuki…I give the guy a girl he really likes and he never gets to spend much time with her…

Tasuki: Yeah! How could you! I hate you!

Me: Hey, at least I'm not killing her off right when you really warm up to her! And besides, patience is a virtue, Tasu-kun!

Tasuki: (screams in frustration and storms off) GODDAMN IT!

Whatever! On to the reviews!

guest: Yo! Yes, I know. I'm so cruel for ending the last chappie in a cliffie! But hopefully this chapter made up for it! Hope you enjoyed it!

Amasaki Reyoko: Heh…yeah. I fell for the first part of your review. Again. Oh, and I did review your story, but I've never read stories like that before, so I couldn't say much about it…try making an FY story! I'd definitely review it! Hope you liked this chapter!

Crimson Firefox: Glad you liked it! Actually… (sweatdrops) I had quite a bit of turmoil when writing that last chapter. I wasn't sure if I should've put Tama and Miaka in the cave or Tas and Tokaki. I'm really happy it turned out for the better!

Silver Pain: Heh…Yeah…sorry about the gore at the end of that last chapter! Hope it didn't bug you too much! I'm really getting into writing stuff like that…I'm starting on this other story (But I'm not sure if I should post it up 'til I'm done with this one…) that has a huge gory scene in only the third chapter! (does a major sweatdrop)

As for Korin and Nuriko…I don't know myself! (I'm so ashamed…) Hm…maybe I'll find out on some FY site that was made by some kinda anime prodigy…who knows?

The Original Safety Pin: New reviewer! YAAAAY! (confetti rains down) Thank you so much for the trophy! (huggles the Inflatable Tasuki) And I'm glad that you like my OC character so much! Yeah, I think Tokaki is awesome too! (I really wanted someone who Tasuki could relate well with:) Hope you liked this chapter and thank you for your review!

germain: Hope you liked this chapter! When the people who did the FY anime skipped the scene where the group dressed up like girls, I was so pissed off an-wait…I'M STILL PISSED OFF! AAARRG! (chases the anime people around with a chainsaw for an hour and a half)

Hope you liked this chapter! Hurry and review, dammit! (ahem) joking. Please review! PLEASE!


	18. Amiboshi

Hello! 'Tis me again! (Shouts of "Oh no!" are heard in the background by a certain bandit…) Hey, SHUT UP, Tasuki! Whatever. On to the story!

Chapter 18: Amiboshi

Miaka whirled around, fists up in case the one who grabbed her happened to be an enemy. Her eyes widened with shock upon seeing not a Nyosei-koku woman, but a different one wearing a different ethnic dress.

"I thing they've gone." She said.

"Wh-who're you?" The strange woman smiled.

"My name is Kaen. I am a traveler from the west." Miaka nodded.

"Why did you help me?"

"About a month ago, I was on my way to Hokkan. My ship drifted onto the island shore. Because I was a woman, they welcomed me, but…they won't allow me to leave. Then I heard about your group, and I was hoping you would let me come with you." Upon finishing that, Kaen suddenly placed a hand upon Miaka's chest, much to the miko's annoyance and shock.

"Oh, what a relief! They seemed to think all of you were men!" Kaen said, laughing as if placing a hand on someone's chest was something everyone did. Miaka glared for a moment, but quickly forgot about it and smiled.

"You can come with us! My name is Miaka Yuuki. I was going to go and meet my friends by the west castle wall." Kaen beamed.

"Wonderful! Thank you so much, Miaka!"

>. >. >. >. >.

"Hey, looks like we lost 'em, 'Kaki-chan!" Tasuki said, looking down at the crimson wolf. Its muzzle curled up in a smirk.

"More like _I _lost them! Next time something like this happens, I'm riding piggy-back on you!" The bandit laughed as he ran his hands through the wolf's fur.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, wonder where Chichiri and the others are-"

"AAAAIIEEE! IT'S A MAN!" A voice cut through the air, obviously owned by a woman of the island.

"QUICK, GET HIM!" Another shout rang out. Tokaki sweatdropped.

"Over there, huh?" She said. Tasuki ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Hey, look!" He said. "There's a single cloud hoverin' over the west castle wall!" Tokaki looked up. Sure enough, a single thundercloud could be seen hanging over the castle wall. But why? Tokaki's eyes widened.

_Soi…oh no! _She sniffed the air as the wind blew by, and sure enough, it carried the Seiryu warrior's scent. Without another word, Tokaki ran as fast as she could towards the castle, knowing that she was in a race against time…

>. >. >. >. >.

The two finally got there, desperate to see what had become of Miaka. They instantly noticed a pretty young woman dressed in armor, but was given away by the blue symbol on her leg. She was Soi. Tokaki watched in horror as Soi attacked Miaka again and again, the miko just barely dodging her attacks each time.

"Tasuki, we have to stop her!" Tasuki's brow furrowed in frustration.

"What, though? I don't wanna burn Miaka, so I can't use my fan!" Tokaki cursed under her breath. Without thinking, she charged forward, transformed into a giant wolf, and knocked Soi down before she could begin another set of attacks. Needless to say, Soi was quite shocked having a humongous wolf tackle her like a football player. The wolf leapt up with an amazing amount of agility and grace, despite its height and weight.

_Where could such a huge wolf have come from!_ Soi thought as she quickly picked herself off the ground. Suddenly, she spotted a small mark on the wolf's side. It was the symbol for 'Tokaki'. The lightning mistress sneered.

"So, Tokaki, you are a shape shifter, are you?" The wolf said nothing, although the Seiryu warrior could have sworn its muzzle curled into a small mischievous smile…

Soi quickly turned her thoughts back to the fight. She raised her hands, summoning more lightning. As she did so, Tokaki looked up at the sky, searching for the lightning that was bound to come. Her eyes quickly picked up the small flash of light and dodged easily, much to Soi's anger. The look and dodge move occurred several more times, and by then Soi was at her wit's end. She covered her anger with a smirk.

"So, little doggie. Is dodging my attacks all you can do?" She was about to say more when the wolf suddenly dodged yet another attack, doing a somersault in midair. The lightening instead struck Miaka, who had stupidly drawn the sword Hotohori had given her.

"MIAKA, NO!" Tokaki screamed as she watched the miko let out a strangled yell. Fury coursed through the Kousokuryoko's veins as she glared at the lightning mistress. With a tremendous roar, she leapt forward, jaws clamping on the unfortunate woman's arm. At the same time, Miaka suddenly swung Hotohori's sword. Lightning burst from the blade, heading straight towards the Seiryu warrior and the wolf clinging to her. Tokaki's eyes widened as she leapt out of the way just in the nick of time.

Soi screamed, pain coursing throughout her body. She clamped a hand on her wounded arm, blood flowing from the wound. A numbing pain ran throughout the rest of her body, as well as the pain of her injured pride. She had been defeated, and with her own powers, no less. How could she allow such things to happen? Sensing the presence of the other Suzaku warriors, she knew it would be suicide to stand and fight. Mustering up as much strength as she could, she leapt from the scene, desperate to get back to her comrades.

"Hey! Stop!" Tasuki cursed under his breath as he turned to Miaka and Tokaki. "Well, thanks fer takin' her on! We men got problems fightin' women!"

"Sure thing." Tokaki said, shrugging.

"Same. Not sure how I did it, though…When the lightning struck it, my sword just sparked…" Miaka said, holding up the sword. Tokaki thought for a second.

"Well, Tai Itsukun _did _give it to us…maybe it's got some holy power in it." The miko gazed at the weapon with new respect for a few seconds until a call from Nuriko brought her back.

"Hey, guys! Look!" Tokaki turned. Her eyes widened. There, right before her eyes was... Hokkan! Her brow furrowed as she looked down. But…how to get there?

"How are we going to get down, though…?" She asked. A voice rang out to answer her question.

"You don't. You're all trapped." Tokaki's eyes widened in apprehension. "None of you will make it off this island alive!" It was an army of Nyosei-koku women!

"Damn…"

"This wall only leads to steep cliffs. You can't run anywhere." The woman's sneer only widened. "I'm sure your eyeballs will make a fine rice wine." Tamahome glared.

"Oh yeah? Well, just to warn you, any drink made from my eyeballs will make you amazingly poor! You sure you wanna risk it!" Tokaki sweatdropped at the pitiful statement.

"Tama…threats aren't your forte, are they?" Nuriko asked, just as amazed as Tokaki.

"Don't hurt yourself trying to come up with new ones." Tokaki muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up." The teal haired warrior snapped. Suddenly, an all too familiar kesa floated over the women of Nyosei-koku. They screamed, startled by the strange bubble-patterned material. Chiriko tugged on Tokaki's sleeve.

"We have to dive for shore!" He cried, pointing towards the small strip of land that could be seen in the water. "The water's deep, so you won't get hurt!" The shape shifting warrior noticed out of the corner of her eye how Tasuki's face had suddenly turned an odd shade of green. She sighed. Transforming into a wolf, she beckoned the red head on.

"Thanks, 'Kaki-chan." He whispered. The wolf nodded in response as it leapt into the sea.

The Suzaku party was devastated to find that the women were following them. Chiriko ushered them forward, despite there worries.

"It should happen right about now…" Tokaki heard him mutter. Sure enough…

"L-look!" Tokaki yelled, amazed. The water was rushing backwards, washing away the women of Nyosei-koku! With that, the group headed towards Hokkan, the land of Genbu.

"It's cold! Tasuki, use that fan of yours for something useful and make me a fire!" Nuriko ordered. The climate had dropped considerably once they had entered Hokkan.

"I don't use if for stuff like that, stupid!" Nuriko was about to say more when he heard someone sneeze. Several times. It was Tokaki. Instantly, Tasuki was at her side, making her a fire.

"Hey, are you okay, Tokaki?" The bandit seishi asked, his eyes filled with concern. The raven haired girl smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Tasuki! Thanks for the fire!" Nuriko let out a small groan, amazed.

"Hokkan is three times the size of Konan. How are we going to proceed?" Chichiri asked. As if on cue, a loud scream ripped through the air. It was a young boy, riding a horse that had gone out of control.

"Oh no! He's gonna get thrown off!" Tamahome yelled. Before anyone could say anything, the warrior had gotten the child off the horse, safe and sound. All seemed well, until…

"Uh…TAMA!" Tokaki screamed. Apparently, the warrior had forgotten about the horse.

BAM!

The sound of hooves colliding with a skull rang through the air. The group "Ooh" ed with a grim tone as they looked where the dust had cleared. Luckily, the boy had come to no harm, but as for Tama…

"Are you okay, mister?" The child asked.

"Fine! Just fine!" The unfortunate man replied.

>. >. >. >. >.

"Oh! Thank you so much for saving my son! How can I ever thank you?"

"Fifty gold coins should be enough!" Tama replied as the young boy's mother thanked him. Miaka gave him a hard smack on the shoulder while a sneeze could be heard from Tokaki sounding a lot like, 'Cheap bastard'.

"Bless you." Tasuki muttered to the girl as he gave her a wink. He got a grin in reply.

The group was soon invited to stay in return for Tamahome's brave deed. As the group was sitting down to eat, the woman came back into the small dwelling, bringing with her an old man.

"I am Tomoru, leader of the To tribe." He wheezed. Tokaki cocked a brow. The old man's eyes were hidden by big bushy eye brows.

"If that's gonna happen to _my _brows in a few years, I never wanna grow old!" Tasuki murmured. Tokaki stifled a giggle as she gave him a playful shove. Her attention quickly went back to Tomoru as he began to speak again.

"I know you are all from the land of Konan, Suzaku's country. You come seeking the Shinzaho. Would you like to hear about it?" When no disturbances occurred, he continued. "Well, in a legend I heard from my grandfather, the priestess of Genbu came to this world over 200 years ago. She came from another world." All eyes averted to Miaka. "Seiryu's country at the time was trying to take over the land. However, thanks to the priestess of Genbu and her warriors, the land was saved and protected for all eternity." Everyone nodded, taking in the information they had just heard. "The Shinzaho was a treasure created by the god Genbu."

"If you go to Touran, a central city in Hokkan, you can find out where the Shinzaho is."

"One question, sir." Tamahome said, so soft it was almost a whisper. "Did the priestess return to her world once she summoned the god Genbu?" Tomoru ran a hand through his grisly beard, deep in thought.

"I believe so…I'm not an expert on the legend, however."

"Oh. I see." With that, Tamahome slowly lifted the flap, leaving the tent, with Miaka leaving soon after. Tomoru looked back at the group without question of the two's actions.

"Any other questions you wish to ask me?" Tokaki suddenly inched forward.

"I do, sir." The man nodded. "What about the Kousokuryoko warrior of Genbu? Was he from another world as well?" The man nodded.

"Yes, he was. I suppose you are asking this because you are Suzaku's Kousokuryoko?" The girl in question nodded. "Ah. Yes, Amiboshi, the Kousokuryoko of Genbu, was also from another world; the same as the priestess', as a matter of fact." Tokaki flinched slightly at the warrior's name.

"What happened to him? Did he return to the world he came from?"

"No. He died not too long after the summoning ceremony." Tokaki visibly gasped. Exclamations of surprise could be heard throughout the whole group.

"What…what happened to him?" Tokaki asked, now afraid to discover the answer.

"You know what happens to you when a fellow warrior is in danger, am I correct?" The raven haired girl nodded warily. "Your body is wracked with tremendous pain, pain only few can handle and survive. Well, from what I know, if a fellow warrior is lost completely, the pain you feel when one is injured is nothing compared to the pain of losing them. While pain so great it can destroy you attacks your body, your mind is faced with sorrow so deep it can drive you insane. Only those with an extreme will to live could survive it." Tokaki swallowed with great difficulty. Her throat had gone dry and was tightening as thoughts raced across her mind.

"And…?" Tomoru took a deep breath.

"From what I know from the legend, as the priestess was summoning the beast god, Kuto soldiers attacked the temple, in one last attempt to stop the summoning. The priestess had already summoned the god, however, so it was too late. That didn't stop the soldiers from attacking, however.

"The celestial warriors all fought, knowing if they didn't, their priestess would be killed, and their country would be doomed. As one of the warriors, Hikitsu, was fighting, a soldier snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the back of the head with his spear. Amiboshi was suddenly driven insane by the loss of his friend, and ruthlessly killed the soldiers in the form of a bear. His ferocity was so great that the soldiers soon fled, terrified by him. As soon as the last few were gone, Amiboshi suddenly collapsed, dead. His sacrifice was and still is remembered well by all who live in Hokkan."

All was quiet. Tasuki took a small glance at Tokaki before quickly drawing her into his arms. She was trembling.

_Amiboshi… _She thought, her eyes wide. _He died from sorrow and pain from the loss of Hikitsu…What if…one of my friends here dies too? Will I…? _She looked up at Tasuki, her fears becoming even more prominent. _What if I lose Tasuki…? _

To the red head's immense shock, Tokaki suddenly threw her arms around his neck, giving him an embrace that seemed to show all that she was thinking. Tasuki's golden eyes closed before holding the girl even closer to him. Tomoru silently ushered everyone out of the tent, knowing that the two warriors would be best if left alone for a moment.

"Tokaki…" Tasuki whispered, his eyes holding a desperate look to them. "Don' cry…please…C'mon. I hate seein' ya like this, you know that."

"Amiboshi…He died of pain and insanity when one of his friends died…" Tokaki whimpered as if she didn't hear him. "I know it must have felt so bad…to lose people he cared so much about…"

"Are you scared that you might end up dying 'cause of one of us?" Tasuki asked hesitantly.

"I'm not afraid of dying…I'm afraid of losing one of you guys!" She cried, sobbing into his chest. "I realize now…from the moment I came here, that all of you here mean the most to me more than anything else! I never really understood why, and even after I learned of my role in this world, I never knew that you guys could mean so much to me!

"But…now that I know that the Genbu Kousokuryoko warrior was…driven _insane _by the loss of his friend, I can't think of losing any of you guys now! Even if I was strong enough, and survived through the pain of losing one of you guys, I would never allow myself to live with it!" She continued to cry, welcoming the feel of Tasuki's strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist. "What if I'm not strong enough?" She whispered with a small hiccup. Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt a hand lift her chin and Tasuki's lips collide with her own.

"You're stronger than anyone else I know." The bandit seishi whispered. "And I know that no matter what crap we get sent through, you can make it. Got it?" Tokaki blushed, at a loss for words. "Good. So…dry yer tears, 'kay?" Tokaki smiled as she brushed her sleeve against her eyes. She breathed a deep sigh of relief as Tasuki once again brought her close to him.

_Tasuki… _She thought as she looked up at his smiling face. _You're always here for me…Every time I cry or need someone, I can always go to you. Thank you… _

"Hey…Tokaki?" Tasuki whispered.

"Hm?"

"You know how you said that you were gonna live with me at Mt. Reikaku once Suzaku was summoned?" Tokaki nodded. "Well…I was kinda wondering…" The bandit unwrapped one arm from her waist and scratched the back of his head. Tokaki also noticed with slight interest that he was sweating. "Um…uh…do you…"

"Do I what?" Tokaki asked, intent on coaxing him into spitting it out. She smiled jokingly. "C'mon, Tas-kun! I'm your girlfriend, aren't I? You can tell me!"

"Do you want to get married?"

Tokaki's eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. "M-married…?" She blushed a bright shade of red, waving her hands in the air. "B-but I'm only 16! I-isn't that t-too young o-or something?"

"Actually, no! People always get married at ages around this!" Tasuki said matter-of-factly. "And, well, I wouldn't marry you before we get the Shinzaho and summon Suzaku of course." His eyes became downcast when he heard no reply. "You…don't wanna get married, do ya…?" He turned away, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"It is…a big step…" He heard her whisper.

_I knew it. _

"But…I want to take it!" Tasuki sighed, his lover's words not quite taking their affect just yet…

"It's okay. It was a stupid question and- YOU WILL!" He yelled, overwhelming joy almost causing him to trip over his own feet as he bolted up.

"Yes!" Tokaki said, beaming. "I love you." She blushed a little as she continued. "There's…no shame in marrying the guy I love. Besides I-" She was cut off by another kiss from Tasuki. She happily melted into it, soon forgetting all that was around her except for the man who held her.

"Well…" He whispered huskily. "I'll be lookin' forward to the day Suzaku is summoned… my aisai." Tokaki let out a small laugh, her heart skipping a beat at the new name.

"So I see, anata!" She said, smiling as she allowed him to give her yet another kiss. The day Suzaku was summoned would be the happiest day of her life. And she had no intention of letting anyone or anything get in the way of that from happening.

>. >. >. >. >. 

Hello! Before all you reviewers start chopping me up with a chainsaw, please let me explain! (angry reviews somehow stop themselves from chopping me to bits) Okay! You see, the reason I haven't reviewed for a helluva long time is because of school. I've been having all these exams and whatnot and it really sucks! So, for a while I had to dedicate myself to studying and working my ass off.

I was barely able to touch the computer, and if it makes you all feel any better, when I did touch the computer, I only worked on my story! I'm very sorry for the inconvenience! Should another gap in updates ever occur like this, please check my bio and you should expect to see why I haven't updated! Once again, sorry for the slow update! Please forgive me! Here are the reviews!

Amasaki Reyoko: Ah, midterms…how they suck balls…Sorry. I have a psychotic hatred for midterms and exams and whatnot (then again, who doesn't!) so I know how ya feel. All well. When you do make and FY story I'll be sure to read it and try to give a more productive review.

Crimson Firefox: Glad you liked the chapter! I'm sorry about the late update! (major sweatdrop) But, you know…School is important!

The Original Safety Pin: Glad you like my story so much! (grins) Hope you liked this one too! (There was lots of fluff in this chapter near the end…All well!)

Silver Pain: Glad you liked the chapter! Eheh…Tokaki and Tasuki didn't steal any of poor Tama's money, but…

Nuriko: Hey, Pil-Z!

Pil-Z: Oh, hey Nuriko! Say, you know where Tokaki and Tasuki are?

Nuriko: Uh…Last time I saw 'em, they were planning something against Tama…So if you don't see the two of them within 30 seconds, you might wanna run.

Pil-Z: (Realizes she's stuck at the computer) CRAP!

guest: Glad you liked the chapter! Hope this one was good too!

Allie: (gasp) NEW REVIEWER YAAAAAY! (ahem) sorry. I'm okay now. I'm glad to see you like my story! I'll be looking forward to more of your reviews!

Jessie: (another gasp) YET ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! YAAAAAAAAY! (ahem) Sorry. I'm okay now. Yes, Tasuki as a girl is very funny, isn't it? When I first saw the picture of it in the manga, I started laughing so hard my dad thought I was going crazy! (No that I am or anything…)

Well, that's all for now! Oh! Sooner or later I'm going to be posting up another story! This one's gonna be a ChichirixOC fic!

Chichiri: DAAA!

Oh, quiet, 'Chiri! It's called "Asahi and Shinmei: Celestial Legends". Plot wise I think this one's going to be better, but I still think TasukixOC fics are the best! So, if any of you guys out there like ChirixOC fics, you can check out my other one as well!

Cya!

Translations for stuff:

aisai: beloved wife (aisai sounds cooler for Tasuki to say. It's not as sappy. :)

anata: a name a wife calls her husband (Tokaki wouldn't really say sappy stuff like this either, so... (sweatdrop) I didn't wanna make the two of them another Tama and Miaka!)


	19. Nuriko

Hello all! Got lots of reviews! Very happy person at the moment!

Tasuki: (comes and fries me with his fan) BWAHAHA! (Runs away)

Me: (twitching from massive third degree burn coverage) oww… Not happy anymore…

Chapter 19: Nuriko

Tokaki's eyes fluttered open as the warmth of the fire began to diminish. She looked up to see Tasuki, still sleeping. The steady sounds of his breathing reached her ears, making her smile.

_Guess we fell asleep. I'll let him lie there for a little longer. _

With that, she got up slowly as so not to wake him, opened the flap door, and stepped out into the cool night air.

"Hey." Tokaki jumped at the noise. It was Nuriko. She turned around, smiling.

"Hey, Nuriko." The cross dresser waltzed over to her, a grin plastered on his face as he gave her a small slap on the back.

"So, when is this wedding going to be?" He laughed softly as Tokaki's eyes widened. "Sorry. I kinda eavesdropped while you two were having your little talk." He got a glare in return.

"Did you tell anyone?" To her relief, the warrior just shook his head. His violet eyes became less teasing as he gave her a heartfelt smile.

"Well, I want you to know I'm happy for you. You must be looking forward to the summoning ceremony." Tokaki cocked a brow.

"Are you hiding something? You never act this sincere when Tasuki is the subject at hand! What are you hiding!"

"Nothing!" The purple haired man replied as he flashed a small grin. "It's just that, well, you, Tasuki, all of you guys…You're all important to me!" He looked up at the sky, now filled with stars. "I want you all to be happy. Knowing that you'll be happy together with Tasuki, I couldn't approve more to it!" He took a small breath before continuing. "So, I want to be there, to help you get through all that blocks your way to the summoning ceremony. And I'll always be there. For the both of you!"

"Nuriko…thank you." Tokaki said, smiling. "For everything."

>. >. >. 

"Take care of yourselves!" Tomoru said as he watched the group mount their horses. "Good luck finding the Shinzaho!"

"Yes, thank you so much for your kindness!" Miaka said happily. Tokaki smiled as she watched Tamahome and the little boy exchange good byes.

"Excuse me, miss." She turned. It was the boy's mother. "Would you like a horse? The trip to Touran is a little long." Tokaki grinned.

"No thanks. I can manage just fine." As the group began to ride off, Tokaki transformed into a wolf, following Tasuki in a small trot.

>. >. >. >. 

Nakago slowly lifted a flap leading to a small tent. Bones and small dry pools of blood littered the floor. The blonde general averted his eyes to Urumiya.

"Go," Was all he said. The scarred girl nodded, walking in without a sound. Once she was in, her cold silver eyes softened as she gently called out in the darkness.

"Ashitare…" She said, almost whispering. "Nakago has a little assignment for you." A growl reached her ears; the one she was speaking to was listening. "It shouldn't be hard for someone with your skill. Go. Find the Suzaku no Miko…and destroy her!"

>. >. >. >. 

"Well, here we are!" Tokaki said from Tasuki's horse, having gotten too tired to walk. Her arms tightened around Tasuki's waist in excitement. This was where the Shinzaho was supposed to be!

"After six hours on horseback, I'm glad ta be anywhere."

"Look!" Tasuki turned to look at Tokaki.

"What is it?"

"It's snowing!" Sure enough, snowflakes filled the sky, slowly covering everything with a layer of a white.

"You hardly ever see it snow in Konan!" Nuriko said, smiling happily as he caught a few flakes on his hand. "But the southern climate sure is nice!"

"This is so cool! It's winter in my world, and we have snow there too!" Miaka chirped before quickly glancing at Tamahome.

>. >. >. >. >. 

"Well, since the city is pretty big, we all need to split up and search, no da." Chichiri said as he laid out a map of the city. "Tokaki, you're pretty level headed. I think I can trust you and Tasuki together."

"What do ya mean by 'You think'!" Two voices chorused angrily. The monk continued as if nothing was wrong.

"Mitsukake, Chiriko, and I will pair up, and Tamahome, I'm sure you'll want to be with Miaka."

"Who are you going to pair up with, Nuriko?" Miaka asked curiously. The cross dresser thought for a moment.

"I guess I'll join you and Tama. After all, I'm sure His Majesty would have wanted me to watch over you in his place!"

Suddenly, a fat elderly man came swaggering up to the purple haired man, obviously drunk.

"Hey, cutie! How's about I buy you a little drink, eh?" Nuriko gave him a sweet smile while slowly raising his fist…

"How about…NO!" He yelled as he railed the unfortunate man in the ribs, smashing him into a wall.

"Uh…maybe you and Miaka together isn't a great idea…I mean with you looking like a woman and all…" Tokaki said, sweatdropping.

"Yeah…I can see it now. You two would be stopped by men so much it'd make you wanna rip yer hair out!" Tasuki said, nodding. Nuriko's eyes narrowed.

"Hair, huh?" He said, getting a small knife from his pack. "So, if I don't look like a woman anymore, that's a good thing, right?"

SLASH!

Tokaki gasped. Tasuki's jaw dropped. A cry was heard from Miaka. Why? Because Nuriko had cut his hair.

"Nuriko…Wh-what about Korin? And the whole living on inside you thing?" Tokaki asked, still gawking. The man smiled.

"I told you, it's about time I gave up the cross dressing thing. Besides, fighting the Seiryu warriors means I'm gonna have to stop the whole delicate woman act!"

"Oh yeah…" Tamahome groaned. "The Seiryu warriors…What if we run into them?"

"We can't use our powers, otherwise they might sense us. We need to find a way to communicate with each other without risks, no da." Chiriko stepped up.

"I have a solution!" He piped up, much to Tasuki's surprise. "Here." He withdrew some cylinder shaped objects from within his coat. "These are flares. Should any of you find anything on the Shinzaho, you can light them and send a signal to the rest of us." The group nodded, mounted, exchanged good byes, and went their separate ways.

>. >. >. >. 

Ashitare stood on a small cliff near the city of Touran. He sniffed the air, grinning a fanged grin as the smell of his prey filled his nostrils. Drool spilled from his mouth as he licked his lips with anticipation.

"The smell of Suzaku girl prey is near…"

>. >. >. >. 

Tokaki's head snapped up as a strange sound reached her ears. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Hey, Tokaki, something wrong?" Tasuki asked, gold eyes holding a slight look of worry.

"I…just heard what sounded like a wolf howl…" Tasuki raised a brow.

"…But?"

"But the scent smells like that of a human." Tasuki scratched his head, obviously puzzled. He didn't really know what to say. He knew that when Tokaki worried about something, it was usually about something that turned out to be pretty important.

"Well, I guess if whatever the hell it is isn't doin' any harm, we'll be okay. Right?" The girl reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah…I guess so…" She smiled, trying to push the haunting thoughts away. "Lets just go and look for that Shinzaho, 'kay?" Tasuki nodded happily, glad to see his lover back to normal.

>. >. >. >. >. 

"Hey, what's this monument here?" Nuriko asked amazed. There in front of them was a huge monument with the god Genbu carved at the top.

"Do you think it has something to do with the Shinzaho?" Tamahome asked. Miaka's eyes widened at the thought. The handwriting on it looked so strange, though! How could they possibly read it?

"Excuse me, ma'am!" Miaka called to an elderly woman passing by. "Do you think you could read what's on the monument for us?" The woman shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. They stopped using this kind of writing ages ago. A scholar could read it, perhaps, but I certainly can't!"

A young man who happened to be leaning against the wall near them spoke.

"My dad could read it for you."

"Really! He could?" Miaka asked, stepping forward. The man looked her over for a bit before replying.

"Sure. Come with me and I'll introduce you." Miaka grinned.

"If you insist!" The woman took a hold of her arm.

"Wait, young lady! I wouldn't go with that man! It's true, his father was a scholar at one time, but now he's a lowlife scum!" The man scowled.

"Well, if you don't wanna come, I ain't gonna stop you!"

"No. I'll go meet your dad." Tamahome suddenly said, stepping in front of Miaka. He turned to Miaka. "You stay here with Nuriko. I'll be back soon." Without any further discussion, the teal haired warrior was off.

"I hope he's all right…"

>. >. >. >. >. >. 

Tamahome trudged after the young man in the lead.

"Hey, how much farther is this place?" Tamahome growled impatiently.

"Right here."

The door swung open to reveal a simple hideout, by the looks of it. Men could be seen huddled at table and the stench of alcohol and smoke could be smelt in the air. Tamahome cringed, sensing the bad vibe of the place.

"You have money, right? People don't travel without it!" The man said, suddenly holding a dagger up to Tama's throat.

"Was this all a trick?" The other man shook his head and pointed to an old man in the corner.

"Not all of it. The guy over there really is my dad, and he is a scholar. Now, your money?"

"Oh. Money. I'm all out. Sorry." The man glared.

"Fine. We'll just take you." Tamahome's eyes widened.

"Look…No offense, mister, but I don't swing that way." About several veins could be seen popping in the other man's head.

"I'M NOT GAY, DUMBASS! We're gonna beat you to a pulp and sell ya into slavery!" With that, the men charged, swarming Tamahome.

>. >. >. >. >. >. 

Miaka shivered suddenly. She felt something…ominous.

"Miaka…? Something wrong?" Miaka's brows furrowed.

"I'm going to go get Tamahome. He's taking too long!"

"W-wait! I'll come with you!" Suddenly a voice more like a snarl cut through the air.

"Found you!" The two members of the Suzaku party whirled around. "NOW DIE!"

>. >. >. >. >. 

Tokaki's blue eyes widened.

"Tasuki! Let me ride in front!"

"H-huh?"

"Now! Miaka and Nuriko are in danger! I can feel it!" Tasuki flailed his arms as Tokaki began to inch herself around him, desperate to get on the horse.

"B-but wait! How do ya know if-"

"Tasuki, please! Trust me, okay?" The red head paused for a bit, and then nodded. Without any hesitation, he moved aside to let the black haired girl sit in front on the horse. As soon as Tasuki had a good grip on Tokaki's waist, the girl urged the horse to a gallop.

>, >. >. >. >. >. 

By the time the two got there, they noticed Nuriko's arm was wounded.

"Nuriko!" Tokaki gasped, clambering off the horse. "Are you alright? What happened here?"

The miko and cross dresser quickly explained how Ashitare, a Seiryu warrior, had made an appearance and tried to kill Miaka. Tokaki took a mental note how the scent on Nuriko was that of not only a man, but a wolf. She sighed, somewhat guiltily.

"Well, I'm sorry me and Tasuki couldn't get here in time. Oh, hey Tama!" She said as she saw Tamahome come into view. Her eyes widened. She could smell Yui's scent on his hands. Tamahome happened to see her shocked look and quickly gave her a pleading look. She gave him the slightest nod which went unnoticed by the rest of the group.

Tamahome told them the information he had learned from the man's father. The Shinzaho was in Black Mountain, only a short horse ride from Touran. Since Nuriko had used the flare on Ashitare for defense, the small party could do nothing else but head to an inn for the night.

>. >. >. >. >. >. 

"So, who wants to go to the Black Mountain?" Tamahome asked, clutching his head. Tokaki snickered silently. She could remember how Tamahome had smelt heavily of alcohol last night. He probably had a hangover.

"You guys can all go to find Chichiri and the others. I'll head to the Black Mountain and go get the Shinzaho, okay?" Suddenly a sick feeling hit Tokaki.

"Y-you sure that's okay with you?" She asked, hoping no one would notice how pale she was becoming. Nuriko nodded, and with a wave and a wink, he was off.

>. >. >. >. 

Nuriko trudged up the summit, remembering how he had talked with Tamahome last night. He smiled. He never really realized how great it was to be a Suzaku warrior, and to protect his priestess. When he defended Miaka from Ashitare yesterday, he realized that he wasn't at all scared to give up his life for her. But…

"Well, this is it." He said, his chest heaving after the long walk. He looked up in annoyance at the obstacle in his way. "What the heck is a boulder doing here!" He sighed as he placed his hands on either side of the huge mass of rock. "Guess it was a good thing I came here!" As he was about to lift it, however…

"I found you…" Ashitare snarled. Nuriko whirled to face his opponent. "Thank you for guiding me to the Shinzaho. As a thank you, I'll be sure to kill you, your friends, and that little miko of your quickly before I feast on them!" Nuriko's eyes narrowed with unspoken rage.

"I'd like to see you try…" He whispered as a heavenly crimson glow surrounded his bracelets. "Because a monster like you will_ never_ come near my friends or my friends! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF! _COME ON!_"

With a tremendous roar, the fight began. Ashitare charged, digging his claws into Nuriko's shoulders. Nuriko swung out, just before the jaws closed around his throat, but he hit nothing. Nuriko quickly dodged a punch, but the Seiryu warrior's other arm suddenly struck out, hitting Nuriko square in the chest and smashing him into the boulder. The purple haired man gasped for air, once again barely able to evade another blow. Suddenly a roar of victory rang through the air, and…

>. >. >. >. >. 

Tokaki began to tremble. Her head began to pound and tears suddenly poured from her ocean blue eyes. Without warning, a strangled scream ripped from her throat, making Tasuki jump in his seat.

"T-Tokaki, w-what's wrong!" He yelled as he tried to get the horse under control. He quickly dismounted with Tokaki, giving her support. Her screams only seemed to get louder, while his worry only increased. Tokaki gasped for air as she felt tremendous pain in her chest, as if her own heart was being squeezed. Her grasp on Tasuki only tightened as she felt what seemed like white hot knives stab her.

Meanwhile, Tasuki looked her over in desperation to see if she had any kind of wound on her to make her cry out like she did. His amber eyes widened. There, seen through her shirt, was the symbol for "Nuriko."

_Oh god… _

Suddenly, he felt Tokaki break his hold on her. She ran, suddenly transformed into a wolf and was off. Tasuki quickly followed after her, afraid of what he might see…

>. >. >. >. >. >. >. 

Lungs burned. Feet ached, and she was almost blinded by pain. But Tokaki continued on. She could hear the sounds of her labored breathing in her ears, could feel onslaught of terror and fright overcome her mind as she searched the air for any scent of Mitsukake.

_Mitsukake…Mitsukake, where are you! _She thought as she ran past a group of men, nearly knocking them over.

_Don't die on me, Nuriko!_

_>. >. >. >. >. >. _

Ooh, the suspense! What will happen to Nuriko and Tokaki!

Nuriko: (lying on a stretcher with IVs in his body) WHY DO YOU HATE ME!

Me: Oh, hate is such an ugly word…Well, anyways, here are the reviews!

Amasaki Reyoko: Hee hee! Yes, Tasuki and Tokaki are now engaged! BWAHAHA! Here's the update you wanted! Hope you liked it!

InuyashaFushigiYugifan: Yup! Way to go for the two of them! Glad to see you liked this chapter! Hurry up and go read my other story! (smacks InuyashaFushigiYugifan over the head with a fan) JK! JK! It's all cool! Read and review my other story when ever you want. (or not at all if you have changed your mind:)

guest: You just HAVE to remind me of the whole written part of the exams! Geez, sometimes you really suck! (kidding) Okay, you don't. BUT WHY MUST YOU REMIND ME!

Crimson Firefox: Yes, it is going to be tough on Tokaki now. What will happen to Nuriko! And no, school isn't out for me yet, and my fucking teachers are all being jackasses and giving me stupid homework assignments. BECAUSE THEY ARE EVIL! Um…sorry. Hope I didn't scare you. I'm okay now.

Fire Dragon: New reviewer! YAY! Glad to see you like this fic so much! Hope you liked this one as well! (aside from the fact that it had a terrible cliffhanger…)

germain: …Wow. I really don't know what you're smoking over there, but it's gotta be something pretty damn bad. Um…see ya next chapter…?

Lyssah: (gasp) ANOTHER new reviewer! YAY! I'm glad that you like this story so much! Saudi Arabia, huh? That's neat! Yeah, Tokaki is kinda like Ashitare in a way, but I wanted her to be a wolf because I think wolves rock! As for Urumiya being a cat, I did that to contrast against Tokaki. It would be pretty funny if Urumiya and Ashitare had a cat/dog fight, though!

That's all, guys. Later!


	20. Chapter 20

So, where did we leave off last…Oh yeah! At Nuriko's fight with Ashitare! Oh no, what on earth will happen to our poor poor poor Nu-

Angry reviewers: GET ON WITH IT!

Fine, fine. Here's the new chapter!

Chapter 20: Shinzaho

Chichiri's eye widened as he sensed Tokaki's chi approaching him, Mitsukake, and Chiriko at an incredible speed. Suddenly, a huge wolf leapt in front of them, it's eyes wild with desperation as it turned it's head to Mitsukake. Without a word to anyone, Tokaki grabbed Mitsukake by his shirt collar, threw him onto her back, and took off, leaving Chichiri and Chiriko in the dust…

>. >. >. >. >.

Miaka gasped as she watched Nuriko collapse.

"Nuriko! Oh, god, Nuriko! Hold on!" The purple haired warrior's eyes opened a crack.

"Mia…ka…"

"Don't talk Nuriko! Hang in there! We'll get Mitsukake!" Tamahome yelled. Nuriko continued as if he hadn't heard.

"Mi…aka… you can't quit looking for the Shinzaho…okay…? Because…no matter how annoying…or stupid…you get…you have…so many other good qualities…" Miaka let out a choked laugh.

"St-stop talking like that…it sounds like you're saying good bye or something!" Nuriko let out a small chuckle.

"Sounds like it, huh?"

>. >. >. >. >.

Mitsukake's brows furrowed with worry. He could sense that the wolf seishi was in terrible pain…so great that any normal person would have died from it. He suddenly remembered what Tomoru had said. Was that what had caused Tokaki's strange behavior…?

His thoughts came to a halt as the wolf suddenly stopped. Mitsukake gasped. There, lying in blood stained snow, was Nuriko with Miaka and Tamahome sobbing over his body.

"Mitsukake…" Tokaki wheezed. "Help…Nuri…ko…" With that, she collapsed.

>. >. >. >. >.

"_Tokaki…Tokaki, wake up."_ The girl's eyes slowly opened. She looked up, wanting to scream at what she saw.

There before her was Nuriko. His entire body was covered in wounds, and claw marks could be seen where Ashitare had fatally wounded him. Tokaki looked around. Only darkness could be seen around them. They were in some kind of void, with no other sign of life. Just nothingness.

"Nuriko…" Tokaki whispered, tears once again streaming down her face. "What…?"

"_I have to go soon, and pass onto the next world. The place where we are right now is a place where spirits can connect with each other." _Tokaki shook her head.

"No! You can't do this! You can't die! Not after all we've been through to get where we are!" Nuriko's face took on a pained look.

"_Tokaki…My duty as a Suzaku seishi has been fulfilled… So-"_

"So! So WHAT!" Tokaki snapped. "So, now that you think you've done all you can as a Suzaku seishi, you want to just kick the bucket! Well what about me? MY duty is to keep your mangy ass alive!" Nuriko's eyes widened.

"_Tokaki…"_

"So…so why do you have to die? You…you said that you wanted to be there for me and Tasuki... You wanted to help us get to the summoning ceremony so we could get married and all that, right?" Nuriko began to reply when suddenly his wounds began to disappear. His torn clothes were suddenly repaired, obviously the work of Mitsukake.

"See? We…we want you to stay with us…can't you…? Please…?"

>. >. >. >. >.

Miaka sobbed as she placed her head in her hands. This wasn't supposed to happen! She had always imagined the summoning of Suzaku to be so much better…with nothing like death stopping her from achieving her goal. She had always imagined herself summoning the beast god, having some huge celebration, and having everything made perfect.

But it hadn't happened. Instead, her best friend was against her, their first attempt at the ceremony had been botched, and now one of her closest warriors had been killed!

_This…this isn't how it's supposed to go!_

"Miaka?" Tamahome said as he neared her. "Come on…we have to go back, and get the Shinzaho." Miaka's eyes snapped open.

"How can you say that!" She yelled. "That stupid thing is what got him killed!" Suddenly she felt Tamahome grab her arm. And pull her up. "T-Tamahome what are you doing!"

Miaka's warrior and lover continued to pull her towards the rest of the group.

"Tamahome let go of me! Ow!"

"Miaka, look at-" Tamahome froze as he neared the rest of the group. "Oh…my god…" Miaka looked up and gasped. Nuriko was…breathing! Was it too good to be true or was Nuriko really alive…?

Violet eyes suddenly opened. Everyone's jaw's dropped. Tasuki, who was holding Tokaki at the moment, was so shocked he almost dropped her. At the same time Nuriko's eyes awoke, Tokaki's eyes also flew open.

"Nu…Nuriko…?" Miaka whispered, as if afraid the warrior might die again if she spoke too loud.

"Miaka…" Nuriko said with a small grunt as he sat up. "What's the matter with all you guys?" He chuckled. "You look like the sky's about to fall down! Did I miss anything?"

Shouts of joy could be heard as the warriors and miko all gathered around the friend they thought they had lost. Tasuki grinned through his tears, looking down at Tokaki. She smiled, also beginning to cry.

"Good job." He whispered to the girl who had saved Nuriko.

>. >. >. >. >.

"So, the Shinzaho is in there?" Tasuki asked, dumbstruck as he stared at the huge entrance.

"Yeah…Well, lets go in."

As the group began to walk in, the doors suddenly slammed shut and locked. Tokaki shivered.

"Geeze…It's just like those horror movies at home…" Miaka whispered. Tokaki gave her a quick jab in the ribs.

"Don't jinx it, dummy!" Almost instantly, Miaka screamed. "What's wrong!"

"I tripped on something…" Tasuki got out his fan, making a small fire. When Miaka looked down, she screamed even louder. "B-b-bones!" She screamed. "Human bones!" Sure enough, a human skull and an assortment of other bones lay at the miko's feet.

"Look out!" Tokaki screamed as something rushed past her face. She quickly ducked out of the way. When she looked up, she gasped. Lying close to where she previously stood were some arrows. Made of ice. "Who are you! Show yourselves!" A cool collective voice pierced the silence.

"You are bold, young lady. I am Hikitsu." A silvery haired man stepped out of the darkness in front of them.

"And I am Tomite." Another man with dark blue hair stepped out of the shadows alongside Hikitsu. Strapped to Tomite's back was a quiver of ice arrows. "We are guarding the Shinzaho for the Genbu no miko!"

"G-Genbu no miko!" Tokaki whispered. "Tomite and…Wait a second, you two are dead! How can…?"

"Genbu celestial warriors of the north!" Tomite shouted as he fired another arrow. Tasuki grabbed Tokaki as the arrows narrowly missed her.

"That can't be true! They died like 200 years ago!" Tasuki yelled. Miaka began to run forward, hoping to talk things out with the two men when suddenly…

Miaka whimpered as several serpents made of ice latched onto her arm. Tokaki's eyes widened.

"Miaka, no!"

"Do not worry. A frozen death shall come swiftly and little pain will be felt." Suddenly an all too familiar blast of fire shot out of no where, destroying the ice serpents in a flash.

"Tasuki!"

"For ice, ya need fire! And for fire, I'm yer man!" Tamahome quickly stepped up next to Tasuki after telling Miaka to stay back. To Tasuki's sudden surprise, Tokaki suddenly grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Tasuki, be careful! Don't fight them!"

"What do ya mean? I'm always careful! And we have to fight them!"

"No, wait! You don't understand-"

"I'll be fine!"

With that, he charged into battle.

"REKKA SHINEN!"

>. >. >. >. >.

Urumiya trembled as she mourned the loss of her friend. Ashitare had been killed. Her thoughts swam as she sat down on the cold floor in one of the Kuto tents. She sat up with a start as she felt the presence of Nakago and Yui enter draw close to the tent. She stood up and quickly wiped away her tears as the seishi and miko entered the room. She bowed, knowing not what else to do.

"Urumiya, stop your blubbering." Nakago said, a hint of amusement shining in his blue eyes. "We need to get our hands on the Shinzaho in order to summon Seiryu. We can't have you sobbing at a time like this." The Seiryu Kousokuryoko glared.

"How can you say such things? That treasure is what got Ashitare killed!"

"Actually…Ashitare is still alive."

>. >. >. >. >.

Tamahome panted. How were they going to defeat Hikitsu and Tomite! They were ghosts, lingering spirits who had stayed to protect the Shinzaho. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Miaka suddenly bow before them. The Suzaku warrior quickly took mental note on how the two apparitions were as shocked as he.

"Please, let us through! I can't return to Konan without the Shinzaho. I have to get it so I can summon Suzaku! I'm begging you, _please_ let us through!"

The two Genbu warriors were silent for a moment. Hesitantly, Tomite began to speak.

"When a priestess bows before us, we-" Suddenly another voice cut through the air.

"Wait." It was a boy, about the same age as Tokaki. His hair was a deep brown and his eyes were a bright green color that shone with kindness and trust. On his left cheek shone the Chinese character for "Amiboshi." The boy turned to Tokaki. "Are you the one who is called Tokaki, the Kousokuryoko seishi of Suzaku?"

"Yes." The boy nodded, looking toward Hikitsu and Tomite.

"I am Amiboshi. The Kousokuryoko of Genbu. Hikitsu, Tomite and I have no objections to letting you pass, but we must give you and your miko a test to see if you are worthy of obtaining the Shinzaho. He looked towards the two girls. "Is that alright?" He received two nods. "Okay. Tomite and Hikitsu, you two can test the miko."

>. >. >. >. >.

Miaka whimpered as she felt the ice enclosing her. The pain she felt was terrible. She looked towards her warriors to see that they were being kept from helping her. She closed her eyes as the ice crept up her face, suffocating her…

>. >. >. >. >.

"Strip, please." Tokaki's eyes bulged.

"What! What the hell are you thinking!" Amiboshi rolled his eyes, his green orbs glazed over with annoyance.

"Oh cut it out, will you! I'm a ghost! It's not like I can rape you or something. Even if I could, who would want to!" A fist suddenly shot through his head.

"WHY YOU TRANSPARENT SON OF A-"

"Just do it." Tokaki let out a shaky sigh, raising her hands to her shirt collar in defeat. Soon she had stripped down to her underwear and bra much to Tasuki's annoyance. His eyes suddenly widened. Aside from the Tokaki symbol on her side, Tokaki also had the character for Nuriko branded on her chest.

"I see you succeded in saving the life of a fellow warrior." Amiboshi said, pointing to the Nuriko character. He smiled kindly. "Congrats." His smile vanished. "But I still have one more part of the test to complete."

>. >. >. >. >.

Miaka gasped for air inside her ice imprisonment. Suddenly memories of her past trials flashed before her mind's eye. Shoka, the bandits, the ruined summoning ceremony. All of those had helped her get where she was now. How could she quit after all she and her warriors had been through?

A bright red light engulfed her. The suffocating ice that had imprisoned her began to crack. As the ice's power continued to diminish, Miaka raised her hands, now balled into fists, shattering what had almost killed her.

>. >. >. >. >.

Tokaki gasped as shackles of ice suddenly closed around her. She wriggled desperately. To her surprise, the shackles only tightened their hold.

Suddenly a terrible pain could be felt on her right arm. Burning sensations danced across the appendage that were so great the girl was tempted to rip her arm off. She saw the Chinese symbol for Tasuki.

When she looked up her worse fears were confirmed. Tasuki could be seen lying on the floor. Solid ice walls could be seen around him, blocking him off from everyone else. Icicles shot from the walls, embedding themselves into the red head's back, arms, and chest. The warrior screamed in pain as his life blood gushed from his wounds.

"NO!" Tokaki screamed, terror stomping down on her mind. "No, please don't touch him! Leave him alone!" From within his ice prison, Tasuki looked up at her, his amber eyes dulling by the second.

"To…kaki…" He whispered as his pain also began to dull. Was he going to die? He coughed, letting his head sink to the ground.

"STOP IT!" With that, Tokaki transformed into a wolf, ripped through her ice shackles as if they were paper, and rushed to Tasuki's side. Amiboshi smiled as he let the ice walls tumble down.

Tokaki cradled Tasuki's head in her lap, tears falling from her eyes. The man's wounds suddenly healed, as if they were an illusion. She noticed the mark for Tasuki was still branded on her arm, bathing Tasuki's face with it's crimson glow. Tasuki's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey…" He muttered, brushing away some black strands of hair that had come out of Tokaki's ponytail. "What have I told ya about seeing you cry…?" Tokaki smiled, wiping away her tears as Tasuki eyed the new mark on her arm.

"Sorry."

>. >. >. >. >.

Miaka grasped the Shinzaho, pride filling her heart. She couldn't be happier. Now, she could summon Suzaku, make amends with Yui, and-

"Um…" Amiboshi said. "I don't mean to burst your bubble, but…"

"That's not enough to summon Suzaku." Tokaki wouldn't be surprised if she felt her jaw hit the tiles on the floor.

"What!" She screamed, her voice echoing inside the enormous room where the Shinzaho was held. "What do you mean by that!"

"Well," Hikitsu said. "If you wish to summon Suzaku, you would need both the Shinzaho of Genbu and the Shinzaho of Byakko, in Sairo. Otherwise, there would not be enough energy to summon the beast god."

"Well, Tai Itsukun did say _first _go to the land of Hokkan and obtain the Shinzaho…" Chichiri said, trailing off. Tasuki glared.

"Why the hell couldn't the old hag just tell us all we needed to know in the first place!"

"Because she's an old sadistic lady who feeds off of other people's misery." Tokaki muttered, ignoring the look Chichiri had cast at her. She sighed. "We may as well go and get the other one."

"Yeah. If we did it once, we can do it again, right Tama…?" The said warrior was sobbing as if the sky were going to fall down.

"Uh…I guess we should leave him alone for a bit…" Tokaki muttered as she turned to everyone else. "Well, we all can't just sit here, can we? Lets go!" Everyone nodded in agreement, knowing there wasn't much else they could do. They walked out of the room, with Tamahome in the lead.

They gave their goodbyes to the three Genbu warriors, Amiboshi wishing Tokaki the best as they continued to Sairo. As they walked into the blinding sunlight…

"HEY!" Miaka screamed as she felt the Shinzaho being ripped from her hands. Tokaki's eyes widened as she noticed a huge wolf standing not too far away from the group, the Shinzaho dangling from it's mouth. Her shock only grew as the wolf's scent drifted past her nose.

It was Ashitare.

>. >. >. >. >.

To all those who thought I was going to kill Nuriko…HAAAHAAAAAA! YOU WERE WRONG! Reviews! (I got past the 100 point! YAAAAAAY!)

Lyssah: Well, here's the chapter! And… AAAH! MY HEAD! Lol Just kidding.

Amasaki Reyoko: Haha! I fooled ya! I fooled ya! Kidding. Yes, I was terribly saddened by Nuriko's death, so in this story, he doesn't croak! Hooray!

Crimson Firefox: Well, school's finally over! I'm so happy! Glad you liked the chapter though!

Fire Dragon: Well, I answered your plea! Nuriko lives! Hooray!

guest: Heh, yes. NO MORE STUPID FUCKING EXAMS! HOORAY! Well glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one too!

kurichan: New reviewer! YAY! Glad you like it! Hope you liked this chapter!

germain: Wow…I think you do smoke. Well, thanks for the review. Cya.

That's all folks! Review or face my wrath! (JK)


	21. Knocking on Hell's Door

Hi guys! Well, now that Nuriko's death has been prevented, some major changes will begin to show in the story. But then again, that's probably something you all were expecting, right? Well, enough of my chattering. On with the story!

Chapter 21: Knocking on Hell's Door

"Get back here!" Miaka screamed as Ashitare raced off into the distance. Before anyone could stop her, the miko was also gone.

"Wait, Miaka!" Tokaki yelled, taking up the chase as well.

>. >. >. >. >. 

Tears spilled from the Suzaku no miko's eyes as she watched the Seiryu wolf disappear. She had been too slow. The Shinzaho was gone. Just as she had finally gotten hold of the sacred Genbu treasure, it had been stolen away.

_It's just my luck… _She thought bitterly as she pounded her fist on the snow covered ground. Her tears mingled with the snow below her as thoughts of defeat clouded her mind.

"What's wrong, Miaka?" The said girl's head snapped up in attention. Standing before her was the oracle, Tai Itsukun.

>. >. >. >. >. 

Tokaki panted as she traced Miaka's scent through the woods. The Kousokuryoko's brows furrowed with frustration. She knew that it was practically automatic that Miaka run after the culprit who had stolen the Shinzaho. However, what she did was still on the rash side of things. Knowing the Seiryu warriors, they could have been planning for Miaka to chase after Ashitare altogether. Speaking of which, Tokaki still wondered how Ashitare had taken such a drastic change in appearance so suddenly…

The raven haired girl's ears suddenly picked up the sound of voices. It was Miaka and Tai Itsukun! But what was _she _doing there?

"…Is that how I can get the Shinzaho back from Nakago?" Tokaki noticed with worry how Miaka's voice was laced with fear as she spoke.

"Yes." Tai Itsukun's scratchy voice could be heard. "But it's much too dangerous. Forget I ever mentioned it."

"No! Where is Nakago? Tell me! Please!" Tokaki's eyes widened as Tai Itsukun began telling of the blonde warrior's location. Didn't that stupid oracle realize she was practically throwing Miaka into the lion's den!

As Tokaki sat and pondered over the strange events she had witnessed, she suddenly heard Miaka's footsteps draw nearer. She sat up with a start as the miko came into view. Miaka was just as surprised as the Suzaku warrior when the two spotted each other.

"T-Tokaki!" Miaka stammered, suddenly beginning to sweat despite the cold climate. "Y-you were hiding there all along?"

"Uh, no. I only heard a little bit of your conversation with Tai Itsukun. What are you going to do to get back-"

"Please, don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?"

"Wait, what! What do you mean? Are you really planning to go after the Shinzaho on your own-"

"Look, just don't tell anyone! Please, Tokaki! Promise me you won't tell!"

Tokaki hesitated for a moment. Was it really the right thing to do? So many things could happen if she decided not to tell, number one being that Miaka could definitely get herself into trouble. But if she didn't, it would mean that their one chance to get the Shinzaho back might get flushed down the crapper….

"Okay. I won't tell. Just…hurry back and don't get yourself into too much trouble. If it turns out getting the Shinzaho is too risky or something, come right back and meet up with us. We can always go and get the Shinzaho in Sairo, so…" Miaka gave her a small yet somewhat sad smile.

"Okay. Thank you so much. I'll see you all around. And…Tokaki? Could you do me one more favor?"

"Uh…sure."

"Please…tell Tamahome that…I'm sorry, okay?"

"Why?"

"Please…just tell him that." With that, the miko ran off, her intentions for getting back the Shinzaho still unknown.

>. >. >. >. >. 

"Hey, Tokaki, there you are. Did you find Miaka?" Tokaki tensed ever so slightly at the sound of Tamahome's voice. The very last person she wanted to speak to about.

"Um…she uh…" Tokaki muttered. _Come on! Think! _"Uh, she said she didn't feel all that great and needed to stay behind for a bit. She didn't tell me where so I'm afraid I don't know where she is." While her face remained calm, the wave of uneasiness inside her was going to make her go insane.

"Oh, Tamahome, Miaka, she wanted me to tell you that she's sorry." The warrior remained silent as he thought over all he had just heard. Although Tokaki's response did seem reasonable, something still made didn't quite feel right about it all…

>. >. >. >. >. 

Urumiya sat up with a start. She poked her head out of the tent door, hope beginning to brim within her. She had sensed Ashitare's chi approaching the camp!

A huge wolf came bounding into sight. Chains could be seen wrapped limply around the animal's chest and legs. Half of the wolf's face had also been heavily disfigured; the signs of terrible burns could be seen on its face.

"Ashitare…?" Urumiya whispered, as if her friend and comrade would suddenly vanish. "Is that…is that you?"

"Ah, you brought the Shinzaho. Good boy." Nakago's voice could suddenly be heard. Urumiya gave a small jump, her eyes still locked on the wolf. "Yes, Urumiya. The wolf you see before you is Ashitare."

"But how…?"

"Ashitare is half wolf. When he dies, the wolf blood that runs through his veins takes over, and he becomes a pure living wolf." Suddenly, the general's eyes narrowed. "Now that I have the Shinzaho, I have no use for you anymore…" Urumiya's eyes widened.

"Nakago, NO!"

>. >. >. >. >. 

Miaka trudged up a hill leading to the Seiryu camp. She faltered with every step she took, and fear swept over her heart as she remembered what Tai Itsukun had told her.

"_Nakago has put a ward around the Shinzaho with his chi."_

"_How can I break through it? I have to get the Shinzaho!"_

"_Intercourse. If you have sex with Nakago, you can completely disrupt his chi, breaking the wards around the Shinzaho. This method of chi manipulating is called the 'Bedding Technique'."_

Miaka shivered as she finished recalling what Tai Itsukun had told her. Had Tokaki heard everything the oracle had told her? What if she told Tamahome what she was planning to do?

_I hope she hasn't…_ The Suzaku no Miko thought, collapsing at the thought. _How could I ever face Tamahome if he found out? _

She gasped. Did she just hear…a meow? She quickly shed her light coat. Out of the coat's folds came…

"Oh! Kitty, it's you!" Mitsukake's cat purred as it slinked along Miaka's ankles. Miaka sighed as she picked the cat up. "Hey, kitty, don't hate me for whatever happens, okay?" The cat simply twitched its ears, oblivious to the danger that lay ahead. Miaka sighed again, and continued on her way to the Seiryu camp.

>. >. >. >. >. 

Tokaki looked up at the sky, her thoughts still on Miaka. They had been on her ever since they had started for Sairo.

_What should I do…? I know she told me not to tell Tamahome, but…_ She shut her eyes, mot being able to take the uneasiness any longer.

"Tamahome!" She whispered. The warrior turned to her from his horse, a questioning look on his face. "Something isn't right. Go after Miaka."

"What?"

"She…she's not really sick or anything. She went after the Shinzaho, to Nakago I think."

"Why didn't you tell me this before!"

"I'm sorry, okay! She begged me not to tell you! Just go after her, now!" Tamahome nodded once, and with that he rode off.

>. >. >. >. >. 

Urumiya quickly wiped away her tears as Yui turned towards her. Although the physical pain of losing Ashitare once again had diminished, the sorrow she felt still remained.

"_Nakago, why! Why did you kill Ashitare!"_

"_Urumiya, let go of me at once!"_

_SLAM!_

Urumiya sighed, rubbing the bruise where Nakago had struck her. Although part of her hated the blonde for what he had done, the other couldn't do anything else but forgive him. She mentally groaned in aggravation knowing that the "other side" was her feelings as the Kousokuryoko.

"Urumiya, why do you think Nakago sent us away?" The warrior's priestess asked. Urumiya flinched slightly at the name.

"Didn't he say he had visitor to attend to?" Suboshi said, coming towards them with a jug of water. Yui glared.

"What visitor could be more important than me!" Urumiya stifled an aggravated sigh.

"Yui-chan, please try to calm down-"

"I'm fine! We're going back to Nakago!"

>. >. >. >. >. >. 

Miaka's eyes widened as some unknown force suddenly smashed her against the wall of the Seiryu tent.

"If you are unable to cooperate, things could get…painful for you." Nakago said, not the least bit concerned as he tilted her chin up with his index finger.

_I…I can't believe this! How…?_

Somehow, Nakago had trapped her. The Tai Itsukun she had spoken to was a fake. How it was done, she didn't know.

"Once the priestess is no longer a virgin, she loses the right to summon the god. That was how this little plan came to be." He said, as if reading her mind.

"You…you lied to me!" The general shook his head.

"Not completely. By having sex, one can manipulate another's chi." Miaka's eyes widened as something else clicked in her head.

"Wait that means…Yui can't summon Sei-"

"Actually…her eminence was never raped." Miaka gasped. "The men in Kuto had only started their attack on her. I killed them, and took her back to the Kuto palace. When she awoke, she was convinced she was raped. I then told her that you abandoned her. For quite a few days, she was deaf to my coaxing…but finally, she began to believe my words."

Anger surged through Miaka's veins. He was the one who had turned her best friend against her! He had used and manipulated her, and now…

"Give her _back…_" She whispered venomously. "GIVE YUI BACK TO ME!" She screamed.

Suddenly new determination ran through her. Her fists shook as the magical shackles around her began to wear off. Nakago's blue eyes widened for a second. However the look of shock and surprise was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"Hm. Trying to break my chi, eh? Impressive. But…" Suddenly, his magical hold on the priestess tightened, and she was thrown onto the bed.

_Tama…home… _An image of her lover flashed across her mind, and with that Miaka was out cold.

"I'm not attracted to some little girl like you…" Nakago said, his head hovering over hers. "But…I'm interested in seeing how that boy will react when he sees you in the arms of another man…"

>. >. >. >. >. 

"Hey, Chichiri! How much longer? Should we wait for Miaka and Tamahome?"

"We have to travel by night. The sunlight will be too much for us, no da!"

"He's right, you know." Tokaki said, nodding. She sent a silent prayer to Suzaku for the missing warrior and miko…

>. >. >. >. >. 

Tomo of the Seiryu eight crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the warriors of Suzaku. He noticed the purple haired one, Nuriko, gasp as he spotted Sairo. The Seiryu warrior smirked. Little did they know, they were only approaching a mirage.

"That mirage is so realistic, that Kousokuryoko won't even be able to tell the people their have no scent. Not that she will even be able to accompany her friends there…"

"_Tomo, the girl Tokaki…she is the Kousokuryoko warrior of Suzaku. You must take care of her before you do anything else to the other warriors of Suzaku. She is the key to their survival."_

"_Would you like me to dispose of her in a way that's to your liking, Nakago?"_

"_Do with her as you wish…just as long as the brat is destroyed."_

Tomo's smirk almost turned into a grin at the thought.

"Oh, I have something special planned for you, my dear…my illusion should be taking your place right now…"

>. >. >. >. >. 

Tokaki sighed with exhaustion. And here she thought incredibly long road trips in cars were bad!

"At least they had air conditioning…" She muttered soft enough for no one to hear.

Her head snapped up. A strange feeling swept over her gut as the hairs on the back of her neck began to rise.

_Sleep, Kousokuryoko…Just sleep…_

_Who are you! _Tokaki's hold on Tasuki's waist began to tighten as fear gripped her heart. Suddenly, a sick feeling, almost as if she was drowning, overcame her, and she fell into unconsciousness, her limp body slipping off the horse.

"Tokaki!" Tasuki said, sitting up with a start. He twisted around, trying to get a glimpse of the girl sitting behind him. _I coulda sworn I felt her fall off…_

"Yes, Tasuki?" Tokaki's voice rang out, to his relief.

"You okay? I felt you kinda slip off the horse."

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." The red head nodded, turning his attention back to the road.

Suddenly, a strange marking appeared on the girl's forehead, and a strange sneer suddenly graced her face. She looked back at the body of the _real _Tokaki, fighting back the urge to spit in its direction.

_Now, Kousokuryoko of Suzaku, sit back and enjoy your view of true hell as I, Tomo, watch the rest of your friends rot in the dessert…_

_>. >. >. >. >. _

"Miaka!" Tamahome yelled. Suddenly…

"Meow!"

"Oh! It's you! Were you with Miaka?" The warrior asked the kitty as it padded up to him.

"Meow…" It whimpered. "Meow!" It cried, trying to mimic a bashed up Miaka. "Meow, meow." It said again, this time deeper. Tamahome felt a vein pop in his head as he continued to watch the one-man (Or, 'cat') performance.

"What the hell are you trying to say!" He yelled, grabbing the unfortunate feline and strangling it Homer Simpson-style. "Take me to Miaka!"

"Me-meooow…"

>. >. >. >. >. 

"Miaka!"

Tamahome burst into the tent, worry etched into his features. He glared, his sight zeroing in on Nakago.

"Ah, Tamahome. I thought you would be in Sairo." The Suzaku warrior said nothing. "You look well. I'm glad to see the massacre of your family hasn't swayed you at all."

That did it.

"BASTARD!" He yelled, charging towards the Seiryu warrior. Tamahome gasped in pain as he felt his opponent's fist smash into his gut.

"Unfortunately, I have no time to play games with you at the moment." What the Seiryu warrior said next sent shivers down Tamahome's spine. "I underestimated that priestess of yours…She apparently has the body of a full grown woman."

"What…" Anger surged through Tamahome's veins as he slowly stood up. "What did you…WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIAKA!"

Energy suddenly surged through the Suzaku warrior's body. Red light streamed from his finger tips, heading straight for the Seiryu warrior. Nakago stumbled as the blast of energy struck his shoulder. Tamahome stood shocked as he watched his eternal enemy drop to his knees, now clutching his heavily burnt shoulder.

"Bastard…" He muttered in a strained voice.

Tamahome leapt out of the way as lightning struck where he previously stood. Nakago seemed just as shocked as Tamahome as Soi suddenly leapt in front of him.

"Nakago! Go to your horse!" In about a split second, both warriors were gone, riding off into the distance.

Tamahome turned to the curtain as a small groan reached his ears. He walked towards it, picking up the beads to the necklace his late sister had made for his mother. The feeling of dread weighing down on him seemed to only increase as yet another groan reached his ears. With a trembling hand, he pulled back the curtain. What he saw made him gasp.

"Unh…" Miaka whispered as she slowly rose. _What…happened…?_ Memories flooded back to her. She covered her mouth with her hands in horror.

_Oh god…! Did Nakago…? _She looked to her side, her blood turning to ice as she saw the last person she wanted to see staring at her. It was Tamahome.

"Don't…" In that instant, the Suzaku no miko's heart seemed to shatter. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

>. >. >. >. >. >. 

Tokaki wandered through the darkness, her head turning in search of her friends.

"Guys…?" She walked through a dense forest. "Where are you?" She looked forward and screamed at what she saw.

Lying before her in a bloody heap was Tasuki.

>. >. >. >. >. >. 

"Excuse me, is this Sairo, no da?" Chichiri tapped the shoulder of a hooded figure. This town was certainly crowded!

"Yes. This is just on the border of Sairo."

"Alright! That means Tama and Miaka will be able to catch up soon!" Tasuki whooped. "Isn't that great Tokaki?"

As the hooded figure disappeared into the crowds, the disguised Tomo mentally smiled.

"Yeah." He said. "It certainly is…"

>. >. >. >. >. >. 

The hooded figure turned into an alley. It was Tomo.

"Now that you have entered my land of mirage, there is no way you will ever be able to leave. You will never reach the real Sairo, toadies of Suzaku!"

>. >. >. >. >. >. 

Bwa ha ha ha! Another cliffhanger! Poor Tokaki…I'm putting her through lots of emotional turmoil, aren't I?

Tokaki: (in a straight jacket with bloodshot eyes) FUCK YOU!

Eheheh…Well, anyway. For those of you who were a little confused about this chapter, I will explain. Tomo, a Seiryu warrior, has the power of illusions. (For those of you who know this already you can skip this stuff) He can make illusions of himself as well, which was how he was able to not only lead the Suzaku warriors away from the real Sairo, but also impersonate Tokaki. As for the real Tokaki, she is under an illusion from Tomo so she sees what she fears the most.

Well, onto the reviews!

Guest: Eheheh…sorry about your head being split open from all the complicated words. I'll try using simpler stuff so your brain can handle it! LOL I'm just kidding. Glad you liked the chapter!

Crimson Firefox: Hee hee. I'm glad you were happy about my "Nuriko, don't croak!" action. Hope you like this chapter too!

Amasaki Reyoko: Um, unfortunately, your "Nakago don't fuck Miaka" suggestion couldn't be followed through…this event was very important to the story, despite how sick it was so I couldn't really leave it out… sorry! But I'm not going to hook up Amiboshi with anyone, so you can relax.

Lyssah: Heh…Well, I can see someone was very happy about a certain purple haired warrior not dying! Hope you liked this chapter!

Fire Dragon: Heh. Well, you know what? I was grinning like an idiot when I read your review! LOL. Coincidence, eh? Well, glad you liked the chapter so much! Hope you liked this one too!

Darkwolf: Yup. You along with many others really thought I was going to kill off Nuriko! Come on! Have more faith in me, reviewers! (dodges knife thrown by angry reviewers) Okay! Okay! Sorry! Sheesh!

Germain: Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you liked this one too!

Review or die. (JK)


	22. Enemy?

Hey everyone! I got lots of reviews! Hooray!

Chapter 22: Enemy?

Tomo's eyes narrowed as he eyed the Suzaku party. Tamahome was not among them! The warrior of illusion sighed. He would find a way to bring the man towards his doom…one way or another…

>. >. >. >. >. 

Tokaki wanted to scream. She couldn't. She forced herself to look away from the terrible sight…only to be met with another. A strained cry ripped from her throat as she looked into the lifeless eyes of Chiriko. Tears threatened to fall as she continued to look around. Each time she turned, she was met with another of her friends, each of them killed in a gruesome fashion.

_No…this…this can't be! _

"To…kaki…"

She turned around. What she then saw made her scream.

>. >. >. >. >. 

"_DON'T LOOK AT ME!"_

Miaka shuddered as she watched Tamahome go out into the water to catch some fish. Never before had she felt so ashamed. She remembered her last talk with Tokaki.

_Why didn't I just ask her to come with me! I had to go on my own…I had to make her promise not to tell…Why was I so stupid!_

Questions like that filled her head as she continued to watch the lover she had now betrayed. Maybe…Nakago didn't rape her after all…? Maybe he let her go unharmed… The miko quickly abandoned the idea; Nakago would never show mercy to anyone, maybe not even if his life depended on it.

Nakago.

_How could he just treat me like that! Like…like I was just some part of his plan?_ She clenched her fists in anger. _Why!_

"Hey, Miaka! Look, there _are _fish in this pond!" Tamahome said, looking up. His jaw dropped as he saw a stark naked Miaka step into the water.

"M-Miaka!" He waded in after her as she went towards the deeper end of the pond. "Uh, you really shouldn't go so far, it's deep-"

"How could I let him do this to me!" Miaka suddenly yelled as if she hadn't heard. "How could I let him just… _have his way_!" She winced as she felt her hand hit something sharp.

"Miaka, stop! You're bleeding!"

"Let go!" She yelled. She suddenly swung out her arm… "LET ME GO!"

BAM!

The miko gasped as she watched a poor Tamahome sink into the water with an indent of Miaka's fist in his face.

"Um…sorry…I guess I got a little carried away…" Tamahome sighed as he lifted himself out of the water.

"Come on out, Miaka. I'll start a fire for the fish."

>. >. >. >. >. 

"It's so hot in Sairo! I guess we'll have to wait until the sun goes down to travel."

"Yes. Nakago and Soi can't catch up with us during the day." Yui turned. It was Suboshi.

"Yeah…you're right."

An awkward silence hung in the air for a bit.

"Suboshi?" The boy snapped to attention. "Why did you want to leave Nakago behind? Back when you were getting water for our trip to Sairo, I mean." Suboshi flinched at the question. "Well…?"

"Because you shouldn't trust him!" He yelled. Yui glared.

"And why shouldn't I!"

"Don't you know that he and Soi have-"

"What do you know! Nakago has always been with me, no matter what! Why do you care so much anyway!"

The Seiryu no Miko gasped as Suboshi's lips met with her own. Memories of her attack back in Kuto flashed back to her as she roughly shoved him away.

"Yui, I lov-"

"Stop it! Let go of me!" She screamed as she slapped him. Suboshi stared at her, a hurt and confused expression on his face as he placed a hand on his stinging cheek.

"Y…Your eminence…"

"You don't know anything about me! How can you possibly say you love me! You're just like those men in Kuto!" Suboshi's expression suddenly changed to one of concern.

"'Those…men'?"

>. >. >. >. >. 

Tokaki watched in sheer horror as the dead Tasuki before her began to rise.

"To…kaki…Why didn't you…save us?"

The girl's lover's movements were slow and jerky as he stumbled toward her. It was as if he was a marionette, not a human. Another strained whimper could be heard as Tokaki saw her other friends emerging from the places they had fallen at.

"Tasuki…" Her voice came out as a whisper. "I…I'm so sorry I-"

"Sorry?" The man's monotone voice had the slightest hint of malice in it as he spoke. "Do you think sorry is going to change what has happened?" Lifeless amber eyes bore into the Kousokuryoko. "How dare you even think such things."

"I-I'm not! I didn't know that-"

"Shut up! Don't give us your stupid excuses, you pathetic little _bitch_!" The undead Tasuki yelled, swinging out a blood covered arm and striking a heart broken Tokaki in the face. The force of the blow knocked the poor girl into a tree…where an undead Chichiri was waiting for her.

Tokaki screamed as the monk's arm wrapped around her, keeping her from running. Her scream was stifled as his other hand clamped over her mouth.

"You weren't there for us when we all needed you the most…and look what has happened to us!" The man hissed in her ear. Suddenly he turned her around, lifting her head so she was face to face with his bloody head.

"No…No!" Tokaki squeezed her eyes shut, even though the image was forever burned into her memory. She felt herself being turned around once again. She cried out in pain. She looked up, seeing Nuriko drag her by the hair towards Tasuki.

"Nuriko…"

"Quit your whining…In my opinion, you are getting exactly what you deserve…"

"Wha-!"

Tasuki's bloody hand shot out…and enclosed itself around her throat.

>. >. >. >. >. 

"They…_used you_!" Suboshi whispered. Yui nodded. The boy sat in shock, still unbelieving of the events his priestess had retold to him.

"You...You're not lying, are you?"

"Why should I!" Yui snapped. Deep down the priestess knew it was unfair to be so cold. She knew it, but the fact that the pain those memories brought her were still fresh did not let her change her behavior.

"All I was doing was trying to help Miaka! If it wasn't for her, then…then _that_ probably wouldn't have happened to me!"

A thick silence hung in the air. Yui shakily exhaled, placing her head in her hands. It was so quiet Suboshi caused the priestess to jump when he spoke.

"So, Miaka…the priestess of Suzaku…She it the cause of your pain?" Dumbfounded, Yui could do nothing else but nod. "I see."

Without warning, the Seiryu warrior slowly rose from his seat. He lifted the flap of the tent and looked back at Yui, a look of determination in his eyes.

"Suboshi, wait! Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back. Stay with Urumiya."

>. >. >. >. >. 

Miaka stared into the depths of the flames, her face emotionless and blank. She knew that she should probably quit moping about what had happened, but…

Now, not only would she never be able to summon Suzaku, but she probably would never be able to marry Tamahome. How could she, after Nakago had…?

As Tamahome came over to prepare the fish, Miaka quickly turned away. The words that she had been going through her mind flew out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Tamahome…I won't be able to marry you anymore."

"What? Miaka…you didn't do anything wrong. It's my fault, I should've-"

"I went to Nakago knowing that would happen!" Miaka snapped. "If I used the 'Bedding Technique' on Nakago, I could weaken his chi and get back the Shinzaho! I believed the fake Tai Itsukun, and forced Tokaki not to tell anyone about it, and went off on my own! But I didn't get the Shinzaho or anything!" Miaka's brows furrowed in frustration upon realizing she was crying.

"I didn't want to betray you, Tamahome! I'm so sorry!"

She gasped as Tamahome's arms locked around her. Without saying anything, he slowly removed his shirt that was covering her.

"…You're no different from the day of the purifying ritual. You look exactly the same. No one can ever defile you. I'll always be with you, whether you summon Suzaku or not. So don't cry anymore." He embraced her, bowing his head.

"I swore that I would make you the happiest bride in the world, and I'll swear it as many times as I need to."

Miaka cried out as she felt a jolt of pain go through her cut hand. Tamahome lifted her hand up to his face, giving her a small smile.

"As for your cut…I may not have Mitsukake's powers, but…" Slowly he brought her hand to his lips, and kissed it. Miaka slowly wrapped her arms around her lover, tears cascading down her cheeks as he kissed her.

>. >. >. >. >. 

Tamahome groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up. His eyes widened as he looked at the empty space near him. Miaka was gone.

"Miaka!"

>. >. >. >. >. 

_I don't have the right to be with you anymore! After all this has happened, how can I face you or anyone else! _Miaka thought, running as if her very life depended on it. _It was my fault that the Shinzaho was lost…And there's no way I'm still a virgin after what happened with Nakago! I can't never summon Suzaku now!_

"What am I going to do now!" She cried.

Suddenly, her foot slipped. Miaka screamed as she slipped and fell into a hole in the ground. Pain jolted through her ankle; it had become trapped under some rocks and was twisted as she fell. Her weary head fell forward onto the cold rocky ground and she closed her eyes, letting her tears fall freely.

_My chest feels like it's splitting in two! _

Tamahome's face flashed across her mind's eye.

_I'm so sorry, Tamahome…_

She was jolted out of her thoughts as she noticed a shadowy figure approaching her. Fear struck her as she watched the unknown entity. What if it was Nakago, or Soi? Or-

"I finally found you." A cold, hard voice whispered. "And now I shall _kill _you!"

Miaka slapped a hand over her mouth. It was Suboshi. Suddenly, his eyes met with her own. The boy's jaw dropped, shock written all over his face as if Miaka had grown a third eyeball. He spoke, and soon Miaka was just as shocked and puzzled as he.

"M…Miaka! Wh…What are you doing here?"

"Who…Who are you?"

"It's me! Amiboshi!" Miaka's eyes widened in shock.

_What! How can Amiboshi…_ Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a yell.

"GET DOWN!" His arm came out from under his cloak, revealing a short yet deadly sword. Miaka quickly did as she was told upon seeing the weapon. She heard a blood curdling roar, and all was quiet.

Miaka looked up, horrified as she saw a large feline. Amiboshi's sword jutted out between the animal's eyes like a sharp horn.

"Are you alright? That was a giant polecat. It was about to attack you!" Amiboshi said, his voice filled with concern as he held out his hand. "Do you need any help?"

Miaka was speechless.

"I…uh…" Suddenly, the pain in her ankle overcame her, and her world went black…

>. >. >. >. >. 

"_Miaka…" _The girl in question looked up. It was Tamahome. _"Wo ai ni."_

Miaka whispered his name as she gave him a passionate kiss. She opened her eyes, and was horrified to see that her lover had turned into Nakago.

"N-No! Don't!" She cried as the blonde general moved closer to her. "NOOOO!"

"Hey, are you okay?" Miaka's eyes snapped open to see Amiboshi's smiling face. "You've finally woken up! Don't worry, you're in my house . We're near the Sairo border. You were out for three whole days! Just what the heck did you do to get so tired?"

_He's…certainly become more talkative since the last time I saw him…_ Miaka thought.

"So, uh-"

"Kaika!"

"Huh!"

Miaka gaped as two elderly people walked into the room. They smiled at her as they entered. Miaka threw Amiboshi a questioning look. The Seiryu warrior gave her a small smile and shook his head. 'Later,' He mouthed, and Miaka gave a quick nod.

"Oh, I see you're awake, young lady. Is your leg alright?"

"Uh, no, it doesn't hurt at all!" The old man nodded.

"Yes, we gave you a potion with a special herb in it. It makes you forget you were even in pain!"

"It's kinda potent though. Too much of it could kill you!" Amiboshi said, giving her a wink as if discussing incredibly potent medicine was no big deal.

"You should relax and get some more rest. Kaika, your flute playing is so soothing. You should play something for her." Amiboshi nodded, picked up a flute, and started to play.

_Amiboshi… when it comes to the flute, you haven't changed a bit._ Miaka thought, smiling as the peaceful music drifted past her ears. _So you have been hiding here, all this time. They called him Kaika though…is that his real name? Did they adopt him?_

_>. >. >. >. >. _

The fake Tokaki watched the Suzaku warriors with little interest. Killing them would be much too easy.

"Heh, we're bein' fed like kings again! Ain't it great, guys?" The one called 'Tasuki' boisterously said. Tomo wondered how the real Tokaki could have fallen for such a fool. Nuriko nodded half heartedly and Chichiri merely sighed. Tomo plastered a fake smile on his face as he gave an enthusiastic nod.

"Where are Mitsukake and Chiriko?"

"Chiriko's downstairs, reading, and Mitsukake found some interesting healing herbs to study." Nuriko said quietly. He threw a small glance at Tokaki, ignoring Tasuki's strange antics; the red head had began to place sake jugs and cups on his arms, over his ears, and even on his chest, driving poor Chichiri to the edge.

Nuriko shook his head, dismissing the thought. He quickly looked back at Tokaki. Something about her was…different. She had become detached, and was always staring out the window, as if looking for someone. She was so caught up in her staring, she hadn't even realized that someone else was staring at _her. _

Nuriko's eyes widened as he looked closely at the girl's eyes. Small starbursts of…_amber_ could be seen among the girl's blue eyes, and now that Nuriko thought about it…her eyes had an unfamiliar upwards slant to them…Nuriko's own eyes widened. This was not the real Tokaki.

>. >. >. >. >. 

Soi glanced at Tomo, her eyes expressing her heartfelt boredom. While watching the Suzaku warriors slowly perish of exposure, she still didn't understand why Tomo had brought her here.

"Tomo, you said you needed my help. Why did you bring me here?"

"Soi, you are familiar with the Bedding Technique, correct?" He received a nod. "Tamahome's chi has gotten stronger. I need you to ruin all that."

The two walked away, leaving the Suzaku warriors to their fate.

>. >. >. >. >. 

The fake Tokaki looked up, catching his other self's eye. They exchanged a knowing smile, and the fake Tokaki quickly turned back to the table…only to be face to face with Nuriko.

"Something wrong?" Tomo asked innocently. His eyes widened as he barely dodged Nuriko's fist. The Suzaku warrior managed to strike him in the shoulder, breaking his disguise. There was a flash of light, and Tomo stood in his original form.

"What gave me away?" He asked, still in his oh-so-innocent voice, curling his lip in a pout as if they were all merely playing a game.

"Tokaki…The _real _Tokaki…Her eyes don't slant upwards like that."

"Whoops. My mistake."

Tasuki stood up, fear stabbing his heart as he realized the real Tokaki wasn't here.

"What the hell did you do with Tokaki!"

"What do you mean?" Tomo asked, transforming back into Tokaki. "I'm right here, my dear Tasuki!"

"STOP JERKIN' ME AROUND! WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!" Tomo cackled, sending Tasuki's spirits only lower. By now, Chiriko and Mitsukake had also come closer to see the imposter.

"Your sweet little wolf girl is slowly rotting somewhere in the dessert, not to mention being driven insane by the illusion I had specially prepared for her."

"What!"

>. >. >. >. >. 

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love leaving you guys hangin' like that! Hee hee! Well, here are the reviews!

Lyssah: Glad you liked the chapter! Ouch! You started school already! That sucks! (I'm still on summer break! YAY!) Well, good luck with your school work!

Silver Pain: Heh, yes, lots of people (well actually everyone…) were very happy about Nuriko not kicking the bucket:) See? I TOLD you there would be changes in this story!

Crimson Firefox: Well, I updated again! (It might not have been soon, but…) Hee hee…hope you liked this chapter!

Fire Dragon: Sorry about your headache:( Headaches suck. (What a nice way of putting it lol) Well, I'm glad to know my story makes you grin like an idiot! (That IS a good thing, right?) Hope you liked this chapter!

InuyashaFushigiYugifan: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!

Guest: Yes, yes, I know. You have been bitching at me to get this chapter up for a while. But guess what? You can't kill me because if you did, this and my other story would be discontinued forever! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA:ahem: better now.

KittyLynne: Heh heh, yes, things really are heating up now! (It's also going so fast! I recently bought the 10th volume of FY as a guide for my story (so I know when to switch scenes and stuff) but the story's moving so fast I might have to take another trip to Borders and get volume 11! LOL)

As you could see with Nuriko unmasking Tomo, I did make sure Nuriko had something to do now that I stopped his trip to death row lol. Nuriko will once again be in the spotlight for this story, when though, I shall not tell…As for Tomo and Amiboshi…well, you'll see in the next chapter!

Yes, I was also a little disappointed with deciding to have Miaka go alone to Nakago, but after looking at the other options, I decided that having Miaka go alone like she did in the original story would be my best bet, even though the result of it wasn't very satisfying. But I can understand why you would be a bit disappointed…(it was hard for me to write that part :) However, thank you for being so understanding about it! It's very much appreciated.

As for _Tokaki _going up against Nakago… Heh, I was really REALLY tempted to do something like that. So tempted you would probably be wondering why I didn't go through with it in the first place:) But I didn't go through with it because Tokaki's rape wouldn't exactly be helpful to the Seiryu warriors. Since Tokaki doesn't need to be a virgin, (she's not summoning Suzaku, after all) her rape would not really be productive for Nakago. Nakago IS a pretty sadistic guy, and you could probably easily see him going out of his way to make Tokaki's life a living hell, but he also doesn't like wasted actions. That's basically why. (But you're right; that would be a pretty firey encounter!)

Hope you liked this chapter!

Opera-Gypsy: Eeew…Fake Tokaki seduce Tasuki! Heck no! lol Glad you liked this chapter! (And don't worry, Tasuki is not gonna be seduced by anyone else but Tokaki! Heh heh…)

germain: Yes, not many people were happy about the raped part...sorry. Hope you liked this chapter!

Review, please!


	23. Showdown

Chapter 23: Showdown

Miaka blushed, lifting the hem of the new dress she wore.

"You look marvelous!" The old woman said, clasping her hands together. "The clothes I wore as a girl fit you perfectly!"

Miaka couldn't help but do a small twirl as she looked down at herself. The dress was very pretty. It had a medium length flowing skirt with some simple designs along the hem. She wore a matching short sleeved jacket and wore a simple necklace with beads hanging from it. Lastly, some ribbons were tied into her hair as a finishing touch.

"Your old clothes needed some fixing, and they may take awhile because of the odd material," The woman said, as if reading Miaka's mind.

Miaka was soon led to a table filled with plates of food.

"Here, you should eat up. You didn't eat at all yesterday, and eating will help build up your strength."

Miaka nodded and smiled. Without warning, she picked up a plate of food, brought it to her mouth. When she placed the particular dish back on the table, all the food that was once on it was gone.

"You're right," She said, suddenly grabbing a bowl near her. "If I don't eat, it _is _bad for me, isn't it?" Amiboshi, (Or Kaika) the old man and woman all gaped as if Miaka had grown a second head.

"Th-Then again, you haven't eaten in quite a while! You shouldn't take in too much food at once!" Miaka looked up from yet another empty plate.

"Hm…When you put it that way I guess you're right…" A long and loud sigh of relief could be heard from Kaika and his parents. After a few seconds of silence, they continued their meal as if the incident never happened.

"So, Miaka, where are you headed after your legs heal?" As the girl in question began to speak though… "If you don't have anywhere to go, you could always stay and be Kaika's wife!" The only reply to the old man's statement was some already-been-chewed food ending up on the table.

"Dad! Mom!" Kaika choked, his face heavily flushed as his parents gave him confused looks.

"What? What did we say?" Miaka's eyes widened as the family continued their squabble.

_Bride…?_

"_Miaka, when Suzaku is summoned, I'll make you the happieast bride in the world."_

The former priestess' eyes welled up with tears as thoughts of the star gazing festival invaded her mind. She felt herself drifting back to that one precious memory of her and Tamahome, oblivious to all the concerned stares.

"Mi…Miaka? Miaka, I-I'm so sorry was it something I said? Please don't cry..."

"No, no. _I'm _sorry…I think I'd just like to go to my room for a bit," She said softly, gently pushing herself away from the table. Kaika's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Hey, Miaka, come with me!"

"Wh-What?"

"I'll take you outside! Being cooped up in the house isn't good for you!"

"Bu-But I don't- WOAH! HEY!" She yelled as the ever persistent Kaika lifted her up in his arms and walked out the door, trying the best he could to dodge and ignore her flailing arms and legs.

>. >. >. >. >.

Tasuki's eyes shone with worry as he ran through the desert, not only for Tokaki but for his friends as well. They had been so kind as to let him escape from Tomo, acting as a distraction as he escaped. Tasuki looked down at the small jug of water, his worry only increasing. He had been given Mitsukake's holy water before any of the other warriors could even take a sip.

The redhead squeezed his eyes shut, infuriated by the hopelessness of his situation. Although he had already refreshed himself with the holy water his body was in terrible pain. However, his guilt was worse. How could he have been so blind? He had completely fallen for that bastard Tomo's trick.

Now, not only was he hopelessly lost, but he had no clue if the person he was searching for was even alive. Would the bandit find the one person he cared about most…or would he just find her corpse…?

"NO!" He screamed into the abyss, not caring how his parched throat protested. "You'll find her! You've gotta!"

Suddenly his body had enough. Tasuki struggled to continue his quick sprint, gasping for air. To his dismay, he collapsed, wincing as his face and hands came into contact with the rough and scorching sand.

"No…" He choked, "Get up…get up dammit…ya…can't give up…yet…" He slowly lifted his head. It felt so heavy…how tired _was _he? Nevertheless, he looked up…and saw Tokaki.

>. >. >. >. >. >.

Miaka frowned, her expression contrasting with the beautiful sight around her. Kaika sighed happily, sitting beside her and ignoring her and ignoring the young girl's sour mood.

"Sorry," He said airly. "I know you didn't want to be out here, but I thought it was really nice out." To his displeasure Miaka remained silent. He frowned.

"The people there are an elderly couple I happened to meet. They were for some reasonhappy to let me stay with them, no matter how much I told them they didn't need to.

"This is a peaceful village; there's no battles near here, no war between Kuto and Konan…it's nice.

"It's not fair!" Miaka blurted out. "Why should you get all of this?" She gestured towards the peaceful scenery before her. "You get a loving family, a nice village full of nice people…After everything you did to me and my friends? How stupid is that?" Amiboshi's face twisted with guilt, and he fell silent.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I…I felt terrible about what I did…and there's nothing I can do to take back what happened…that's why I tried to fall into the river. But instead I ended up here…" He turned to Miaka, his expression now questioning. "I was waiting here so I could possibly help you, Tamahome and the others if we met up again, but instead I only found you. Where's Tamahome? I thought you two were inseparable!" It took Miaka a while to respond.

"I…we're not together anymore. It's for the best." Amiboshi's jaw dropped.

"What? _Why?_" To his annoyance Miaka seemed unable to answer. "If you're not going to go back to Tamahome…Do you wish to stay here? And forget all the bad things that happened to you?" This time Miaka was the one with a questioning look.

Amiboshi reached into his jacket pocket. He withdrew it, holding a small bottle.

"This is a bottle of the potion you took earlier, the one that made you forget you were in pain. If you concentrate, say, 'I want to forget everything', and drink it, you'll forget all the suffering that's happened to you. My mom and dad will be happy to have you with us, and this village is very peaceful." He gently placed the bottle in Miaka's hands, watching her stunned face. "Do you want to try it?"

>. >. >. >. >.

Tasuki's face was a mask of horror as he saw Tokaki's unmoving body lying in the sand. He collapsed near her. She was so pale her dark hair made her skin look white. Terror coursed through Tasuki's veins as he gently held her in his trembling arms. Fear was soon mixed with anger a he heard a nasally sounding cackle. Tasuki looked up, and his eyes met with Tomo's.

"You are too late. I knew all along you wouldn't find her in time. Her soul is trapped in my illusion and she shall remain there for all eternity."

"SHUT UP! This is all your fault!"

"Wrong. _You _were the one who failed to come in time. Had you my illusion could have been easily broken. It was _your_ stupidity that made you believe I was the real Tokaki, and it is _your_ foolishness that shall be that girl's downfall…"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tasuki roared. He grabbed his fan fan and chucked it at the Seiryu warrior. His aim was terrible, but it didn't matter; it was only a desert mirage.

Tasuki swiped at his eyes, furious. He looked down at the comatose Tokaki in his arms. His anger vanished. His brows furrowed, and his grip on the eighth warrior tightened.

"It's not true…it can't be!" He whispered. "You'll wake up, Tokaki. I…I know ya will!"

However, minutes passed. Ten…then fifteen…and before Tasuki know it, thirty. Still, Tokaki had not stirred.

"Tasuki buried his head in the crook of Tokaki's neck. His shoulders shook with frustration and worry.

"Wake up…_please_ wake up! Tokaki…" He pleaded, but his wishes went unanswered. He squeezed his eyes shut, suddenly remembering a dark, cold night in Hokkan…

"_Hey, Tokaki?"_

"_Yeah, Tasuki?"_

"_I know yer gonna come back with me to Mt. Reikaku when we summon Suzaku and…well…do ya…do ya wanna get married? After the summoning?"_

"_It's…a big step…but I want to take it! There's nothing wrong with marrying someone you love!" She embraced him, letting her head rest against his chest. "Tasuki…ashiteru."_

"_Wo ai ni, Tokaki…I love you too."_

Suddenly a drop of water hit Tokaki's face. It was a tear. Tasuki was crying.

>. >. >. >. >. >.

_Tokaki let herself go limp as Tasuki's hand closed around her throat once again. The same horrible things would happen to her again and again, and she would always find herself being killed by the man she loved. Then, when she thought all hope was lost for her, suddenly she'd find herself once again walking towards the place where her comrades were slain._

_By now she wished she would die, and just have all this misery end. Her tearstained face stared into Tasuki's bloody one. His hate filled eyes bore into hers._

_**Why?** She thought, shutting her eyes. **Every time…all I ever see is your face…twisted with anger…and hate…Doesn't…doesn't everything we've been through together matter at all? What's happened…to you…Tasuki?**_

_Suddenly everything disappeared. The moving corpses, Tasuki's hate filled face, everything. Tokaki looked up, confused. To her utter amazement, she saw before her herself, dressed in the crimson robes she wore on the day of the ceremony._

"_Nothing has happened to him," She said, giving Tokaki a small smile. "He's been waiting for you all this time." She pointed, and Tokaki was overjoyed at what she saw. It was Tasuki._

_His face broke into a smile as his eyes met with hers. His beautiful golden eyes held no trace of hate as he slowly reached out his hand. Tokaki ran towards him as quickly as she could. She reached for his outstretched hand, and…_

_>. >. >. >. >. _

Tasuki sat up with a jolt, being careful not to drop the one in his arms. Had Tokaki just…moved?

Suddenly blue eyes met with his gold ones, leaving Tasuki too shocked for words. Tokaki gave him a small smile, bringing up her hand and caressing his cheek.

"Tasuki…" She whispered. Her voice was so soft it was barely audible. "Is it…really you?" Her response was a bone-crushing yet warm embrace. She shut her eyes happily as she felt Tasuki's lips against her own, leaving her breathless when the kiss finally ended.

Tasuki quickly wiped his eyes, even though he knew she had already seen the tears. He opened the jug of holy water, holding it up to Tokaki's mouth.

"H-Here. Drink this." He stammered. "It's Mitsukake's holy water. Don' drink too much everybody else needs some too." He briefly informed her on what had happened as he helped her to her feet.

"Okay. We should hurry back to-" Tokaki stopped mid sentence, her eyes wide. "Tama…home?"

"Huh?"

"It's Tamahome! I…I think he's in trouble! Come on! We have to-"

"W-Wait! What about everyone else?"

"If they were in trouble I'd feel it! Come on!" Tokaki quickly transformed, got Tasuki on her back, and set off.

>. >. >. >. >. >.

Tamahome stumbled along some ruins, still in search of Miaka. His horse had collapsed long ago, and his luck hadn't had much of a change either, leaving him in a foul mood.

"Miaka…where _are_ you?" A sound caused him to look up. Standing in front of him was none other than Miaka.

Soi stood in front of Tamahome, remembering Tomo's words.

"_Soi," _He said, _"Tamahome shall be under my spell when you meet him. He shall take you for the Suzaku no Miko, so try to act the part. Understood?"_

"Tamahome," She said, hoping the spell would work. Sure enough, the enemy warrior embraced her, his voice full of relief.

"Miaka! I was searching everywhere for you! Thank the gods you're okay!"

"I'm sorry," Soi murmured in a dull monotone, a malicious smile on her face. "Just hold me tight, until everything else slips away…"

"Miaka…" Was all he said before he kissed her, oblivious to the fact that the woman he held was his enemy.

Suddenly he broke the kiss, clutching his head.

"What's wrong?" Not a hint of concern was in Soi's voice.

"I feel really hot all of a sudden…that's weird…"

"Must be the heat. Let's go inside and rest." As Soi led the dazed warrior inside a ruined building, her wicked smile grew.

_Hah. That stupid man is under my **own** spell. He doesn't realize that I put aphrodisiac on my lips!_

Ignoring the yowls of the man's cat, Soi slowly slipped off her cloak, satisfied by Tamahome's entranced look. With that, Soi proceeded with the bedding technique, feeling nothing but confidence.

_This time, the toadies of Suzaku shall definitely meet their downfall!_

_>. >. >. >. >. _

Miaka's hands trembled as she grasped the bottle with the potion. Should she really drink it? Would she really want to forget everything?

_If I drank this…I could stay here…in this village…I could…forget… _Her eyes widened. _Nuriko's fight with Ashitare…would I forget that? And how Tokaki saved her? Would I forget the one person who's always care about me…no matter what's happened to us so far? _An image of Tamahome invaded her mind, leaving a trail of confusion in its wake.

She squeezed her eyes shut, raised the bottle to her lips, and…

"I…I can't."

>. >. >. >. >.

Soi's eyes widened as she felt Tamahome pull away from her.

"Tamahome…? What's wrong?"

"I…I can't. It's not that…I _don't _want this, but-"

"TAMAHOME!" The warrior in question sat up with a start. Was that…Tasuki?

Suddenly 'Miaka' let out a scream. Tamahome let out a yell upon realizing a crimson wolf had bit into the girl's shoulder. It was Tokaki.

"Tokaki!" Tamahome yelled, grabbing the wolf by the scruff of the neck. "What the _hell _do you think you're doing?"

"Open yer eyes, stupid!" Tasuki barked, wrenching the man's hand off the wolf. "That chic ain't Miaka!" Sure enough, the illusion had broken, and Soi was revealed in her true form. She clutched her bloody shoulder, glaring daggers at a smug looking wolf.

>. >. >. >. >.

"_Why?_ Don't you want to forget? And leave all your suffering behind?"

"I can't! There are people I love and care about and events that have happened to me that are too important to forget! No matter how much suffering they bring me!"

"Is one of those people Tamahome?" Miaka stiffened. "Why won't you go to him?"

"I told you, I…I just don't deserve to be with him."

Suddenly a burst of flame caused the two of them to look up. The village was being attacked!"

"Oh no! Mom! Dad!" Amiboshi yelled. He grabbed Miaka and dashed back to the now burning village. They were horrified to find Amiboshi's Barents lying on the ground, arrows embedded in them. _Kuto_ arrows.

_Kuto…so they found me! Nakago must have sensed my chi when I used it to help Miaka after I killed the pole cat!_ Amiboshi thought as he treated his parents who were fortunate enough to not receive any fatal injuries.

Miaka rushed inside and quickly changed into her uniform, her mind racing.

_Nakago mucst know I'm here! Why, though? If he already defiled me, why did he destroy this village? _She glared. _Whatever the reason is, he has no right to attack innocent villagers!_ As she began to break into a run, Amiboshi grabbed her arm, his eyes questioning.

"What are you _doing_?"

"I have to find Nakago! He needs a fist in his face!"

"You can't! It's too dangerous, and-"

"Found you, Priestess of Suzaku!" Miaka screamed, barely dodging the Kuto soldier's long and deadly spear. Amiboshi leapt into the air, brandishing his flute. He struck the man in the shoulder, knocking him from his horse.

The soldier winced as Amiboshi grabbed him, his flute raised above his head.

"Hey!" He yelled over the chaos, "Why have you all come here? You look pretty high ranked, you should know!"

"I _don't!_" The unfortunate man yelled with pain as the wooden flute struck his face. "A-Alright! Our General, Nakago, he ordered us to come here and search for the Priestess of Suzaku." Amiboshi began to speak, but Miaka intervened.

"Why, though? I thought I couldn't summon Suzaku anymore!" She said, ignoring Amiboshi's surprised look.

"General Nakago didn't tell us that! He ordered us to find you and bring you to him, and if we failed, you would summon Suzaku!" It was Miaka's turn to glare.

"You-You're not kidding, right? Nakago really did say I could still summon Suzaku?" She barked, "Answer me!"

"Yes! That's exactly what he said. He was deathly serious, and I certainly don't know why he would joke about such a serious matter!" Amiboshi nodded, not noticing the overjoyed look on Miaka's face.

"Alright…take your troops and leave this place. Now!"

"What?"

"You heard me!" The soldier glared, obviously refusing. Amiboshi glanced at Miaka, giving her a knowing look. The miko clamped her hands over her ears, shutting her eyes…

>. >. >. >. >. >.

Miaka glanced at Amiboshi as she ran, shouting out her question.

"Amiboshi, why did you take off all of a sudden?"

"I sensed Tamahome's chi! He's close by! I can feel Tokaki's and that other guy, Tasuki's as well!" Suddenly Miaka shot past him, running as if her life depended on it.

>. >. >. >. >. >.

"Soi, I am _so_ disappointed in you!" Tokaki transformed into her human form, drawing her two swords as she turned to face Tomo.

"You! What the hell do you want?"

"Hmph. It's a pleasure to meet you two."

"Why did you come here…" Suddenly she burst into snickers. "In that _stupid outfit?_" To her delight she noticed a vein pop in the man's head.

Speaking of his outfit, the man's attire was definitely out of the ordinary. Indigo and black paint covered his face and a gold headdress with two long feathers attatched sat on his head. His long black hair was tied in a high ponytail, and her wore a high collared black, blue, and orange robe with cream colored pants and black boots underneath.

"Look at those stupid colors! And those lame feathers!" Tokaki said, her snickers increasing in volume. Tasuki and Tamahome could be heard laughing as well, and even Soi had a flicker of a smile on her lips.

"Hah. You are too immature to understand the art in my makeup and clothing. Why do you resist anyway? You know your little priestess is unable to summon Suzaku." Tokkai and Tasuki gasped but Tamahome remained unfazed.

"I don't believe that." To his surprise, Tomo stiffened. "If we give up on our dreams and hopes, then all will really be lost. No matter what, I believe in Miaka!" Tomo regained his composure, but on the inside he remained uneasy. Things were _definitely_ not going according to plan…

>. >. >. >. >.

Hello! Due to a stupid rule on I am no longer allowed to answer your reviews here. So instead I shall be sending my replies to any questions or comments by email. Anonymous reviewers, please be sure to tell me your email address if you have anything you need me to reply to.

Sorry for the inconvenience! I will only be using this method until this (stupid stupid) rule is fixed!

(And another thing, I'd like to apologize about my incedibly late update! Check my bio page and you'll see why it took me so damn long :)


	24. The Other Tokaki: Part One

Chapter 24: The Other Tokaki

"Soi…leave. You are of no use to me when injured. " Tomo spat, the long feathers on his headdress barely skimming Tokaki's ribs as she shot after the female Seiryu warrior.

"As for you three…you shall not escape my clutches again…" The Suzaku warriors gasped in surprise as thorny vines erupted from the ground at their feet, shackling them. They were trapped.

Tokaki bit her lip until it began to bleed. The thorns pierced her skin, sending flashes of pain throughout her body. It was an illusion; she knew that, but to her dismay it did not stop the pain.

"The thorns feel unpleasant, don't they?" Tomo's mocking voice cut through the air. "Allow me to ease your pain…" Tokaki gasped. The thorns had become feathers. She squirmed, noticing how Tasuki and Tamahome were suffering the same fate.

"Wh-What _is _this, you _PERVERT?_"

"Is this the way ya get yer_ kicks, _freak?" Tomo sneered.

"You get your 'kicks' by harming Nakago. You shouldn't speak so hypocritically."

>. >. >. >. >.

"Priestess of Suzaku. We meet again." Miaka gasped as her eyes met with Soi's. The maroon haired woman eyes Amiboshi, amazement very slight on her stern features. "Amiboshi, I see you're still alive as well." Amiboshi gave an almost impudent grin.

"I see you had a little run-in with Tokaki." Soi twitched. Miaka's eyes widened. Soi's cloak could be seen slightly red with blood. Although the wound was covered, it was obvious the blow was made by neither sword nor spear, but by _fang_.

"You're beloved Tamahome isn't here." Soi said with slight irritation as she turned to Miaka. She ran her fingers through her long hair. "He has great faith in you, you know."

"I…I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet…" Soi's eyes narrowed, her voice icier than ever.

"True. If you truly _had_intercourse with Nakago you'd be dead by now." She pointed over her shoulder. "Tamahome is by those ruins, fighting for his life. Unless you wish to fight against Tomo, it's most likely best that you don't go." The Suzaku no miko and Amiboshi dashed off before any more words were exchanged. Soi's eyes followed them as she sighed nonchalantly.

"Foolish girl. She goes to fight against such incredible odds just for a man who's about to die." Her eyes became distant as she watched their retreating figures. "But…why do I feel such envy towards the two of you?"

>. >. >. >. >.

Tomo smiled cruelly. The three Suzaku warriors would soon perish, trapped in his illusion.

"Perverted…asshole…" Tokaki whispered through clenched teeth. Tomo's smile grew. He raised his hand with the strange shell in it, and-

Suddenly music filled the air. Flute music. Tomo's shell shattered, the illusion along with it. A voice rang out,

"Tamahome!" Tokaki looked up, bewilderment shining in her eyes.

"Miaka!" Her eyes became wider, spotting the boy holding a small wooden flute. "Amiboshi!" She saw the vines retaining her disappear.

"So, you're still alive, Amiboshi?" Tomo frowned. "You should be ashamed of yourself, fighting against a fellow Seiryu warrior." The feathers on his headdress raised, as if poised to attack. "No matter. None of you shall leave here alive!" The feathers shot through the air. Tamahome did so as well. The newly energized warrior slammed his elbow upon Tomo's neck, sending pain throughout the warrior's spine. Tomo collapsed, dead.

Not a split second later, Miaka dashed into Tamahome's arms, her voice laced with happiness as she called out his name.

Turning to Amiboshi, Miaka spoke.

"While I was separated from you guys, Amiboshi took care of me. He helped me find you, too." The Seiryu warrior turned away, eyes downcast.

"I'm…sorry about what happened at the ceremony…I-" Tamahome placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling. Tokaki gave him a small hug followed by a hearty slap on the back from Tasuki.

Suddenly the Kousokuryoko froze. She sniffed the air. Tomo's scent was not that of a dead man…it…

"TAMAHOME, MOVE!"

Feathers appeared from almost thin air. Tamahome dodged. He wasn't quick enough. Pain slithered through him as the imaginary feathers pierced his shoulder. The pain overwhelmed him, and he fell unconscious. Miaka screamed as her beloved fell. Tasuki's eyes blazed as Tomo once again stood before him.

"What the hell _are _you…? Why won't you **_die_**?"

"Hmph. That was merely my double. You Suzaku creatures are just _too _gullible." Vines once again shot from the ground, 6 aiming at Tokaki. Transformed, the crimson wolf darted away, grabbed Tamahome, and bolted into the distance. To her dismay, the vines followed…

"REKKA SHINEN!" The vines disappeared. The eighth warrior looked back to see Tasuki, unfortunately now wrapped in vines from neck to toe. She threw him an apologetic glance as their eyes met.

_Be careful._

The wolf's ears twitched. Did she just hear…Tasuki?

"Tokaki! Look out!" Amiboshi and Miaka screamed. Tokaki winced as vines whipped through her thick fur, slicing the flesh on her side. She ran, praying for her comrades' safety…

>. >. >. >. >. >.

Miaka watched as Tokaki swiftly loped away, Tamahome laying across her back. The Suzaku no Miko prayed for the two of them to be safe.

"Damn…" Tomo muttered. His beady eyes gleamed as he shot Tasuki an icy glare. "How dare you interfere!" Tasuki's glare was equally matched. The fire warrior dearly wished his arms weren't bound to his sides so he could make a rude gesture towards the strange man. He settled for a glare instead.

Tomo cursed under his breath once again. The Kousokuryoko had gotten away. How could that bumbling little girl escape his clutches twice now? It was humiliating! He quickly shook away his discomfort, turning back to his original goal; to make sure the Suzaku no miko would never be able to summon her patron god.

"What are ya smirkin' about?" The one called Tasuki barked. "Tokaki'll get help! Yer stupid plan'll _never _go on!" Tomo's smirk only grew wider.

"That girl is in the middle of the desert. The chances of her finding someone are more than a billion to one." Miaka's face paled.

"Th-That can't be…Sh-She'll be fine!" She stammered, staring into Tomo's cruel eyes.

"You know that they will not live long…" Tomo's nasally voice replied, a hypnotic rasp now laced with it. "Just sleep…You're pain shall soon be disappear. I shall take it all away from you." Amiboshi's eyes widened.

"Miaka, NO!"

"Pain…will be gone…?" Tasuki stared, mouth agape as Miaka's eyes took on a blank look.

"Don' do this, Miaka! Tama's still alive, remember?" The priestess looked at him, hopeful eyes meeting his own. The redhead screamed as the thorns covering him dug into his skin.

"You are becoming quite the nuisance, you know, Suzaku scum…I suggest you hold your tongue if you wish to live any longer…"

>. >. >. >. >. >.

Nuriko winced as his sleeve became damp with blood. They had been fighting this Tomo guy for what seemed like forever, and for a simple illusion, all the bumps and bruises they received seemed pretty real. Poor Chiriko was in no condition to fight at all, and was being protected by Mitsukake. The doctor's strength wasn't exactly holding out either…

"We have to find everyone else soon!" Chichiri yelled dodging as Tomo struck.

"How can we defeat him?" Nuriko yelled back, his voice dripping with frustration. Every time they scored a hit, he always healed himself. And worse yet, Tasuki still hadn't returned with either Tokaki _or _Mitsukake's holy water!

"_You shall never win…I shall kill all of you and leave your carcasses to rot in this God-forsaken desert!"_

"Over our _dead bodies_, creep!" Nuriko yelled. His words were cut short as yet another one of the illusion's strange feathers nick his skin; this time on his leg. Nuriko screamed partly in pain, the other frustration. At this rate they would get to the others much too late…

"Nuriko!" Chiriko called, tormented. What could he possibly do…? He was just sitting here! Even Mitsukake was being more help than he was! What could he do...? He quickly rubbed his temples, doing something that he had been blessed with by Suzaku himself: thinking.

>. >. >. >. >. >.

Chichiri gave a slight start upon hearing Chiriko mentally contact him.

_Chichiri! I think I have a way for you and Nuriko to defeat Tomo!_ Chichiri blocked, throwing back a reply.

_Let's hear it, Chiriko!_

_I remember reading somewhere about this…_

_>. >. >. >. >. >. _

Chichiri's voice sounded off in the violet haired man's head.

_Nuriko, when I give the sign, run forward and strike Tomo in the heart. _He gave the monk a questioning look.

_Quickly! There's not much time! _Nuriko quickly sighed, nodding as he swallowed his question.

Suddenly a stream of light erupted from Chichiri's staff. The illusionary Tomo lost all defenses from the immensely powerful attack.

"NOW, NURIKO!"

The said warrior didn't need to be told twice.

Nuriko dashed forth, only building speed as he homed in on his target. He shot out his gauntlet clad arm at Tomo's unprotected chest, his fist going straight through his heart.

Although the victory was well earned, however, Nuriko was not exactly celebrating.

"EWWWWWWW!" He squealed, shutting his eyes as he yanked his hand out of the illusion. "EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EWWWW!" The other warriors were, needless to say, speechless. Nuriko suddenly began violently shaking his arm as if it had a rabid, foaming-at-the-mouth animal clinging to the said appendage.

"These were given to me by Tai Itsukun! They were soo pretty and now…now…NOW THEY'RE ALL BLOODY! EEEEEEEW!"

_Not much of a victory performance no da… _Chichiri thought, placing a hand on the distraught man's shoulder.

"Nuriko-"

"CHICHIRI! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO GET ALL BLOODY AND NOW LOOK AT MY BEAUTIFUL –"

"Nuriko…There _isn't_ any blood on your arm. The illusion disappeared as soon as it was destroyed, no da." Nuriko opened one eye. Then another. He looked at his arm, grinning upon realizing it wasn't gore-covered.

"Oh." He said, smiling as if he hadn't spent Suzaku-knows-how-long time fighting an illusion. His face became serious only milliseconds after; they had other objectives now.

"Well…" He whispered as his friends returned his gaze with equally determined looks. "Let's go find the rest of the gang."

>. >. >. >. >. >.

He wiped the sweat off his brow as he looked skyward. This was it. The ancient Buddha statue. He wiped away some sweat once again with an aggravated hand. It was nighttime, yet he _still _needed to wear a damn cloak to protect himself from the heat!

"Why must we always come here? It's such a long walk from the house!" His companion said, it's voice betraying it as a woman. He pointed to a bunch of plants, his eyes showing his boredom as if explaining for hundreds of times on end.

"Under this Buddha statue is the only place to find this herb!" His companions sighed.

"Yes, yes. Why must you bring me along as well?" He smiled beneath his cloak.

"You need to know the way in case I can't com. Besides. You're good company, despite how much you complain of the walk." She laughed, smacking him playfully on the shoulder.

A twig cracked. They were both instantly on guard.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!" What he saw shocked him to the core.

A young girl, no older than sixteen, stumbled out of the shadows. Her long hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her blue eyes were glazed over with fatigue. Her skin was pale and covered with scratches and her clothes had some rips in it.

She was supporting a young man, who was unconscious. He had teal hair, and like her, was sporting some minor wounds.

"Please…" She croaked. "Have to…help him…"

The cloaked man was stunned. He quickly rushed over, relieving the girl of the boy lying on her shoulder. He ignored the temptations of wanting to ask the girl for her address and spoke.

"You're hurt as well. Do you-"

"Can't." The girl staggered back into the shadows. "Thanks…for helping. Will…come back for him so…stay…there…" As soon as her panting voice faded, a blinding flash of red light suddenly illuminated the darkness. In the mysterious girl's place was a large crimson wolf. The cloaked man watched the animal limp away, still in awe. He quickly shouldered the unconscious boy, a feat that would seem impressive for a man of his age. He got up, all thoughts of herbs completely forgotten.

"Come…Let's go back." He said, urgency slight in his voice. His companion remained where she was, her eyes glued to the spot where the miraculous event had just occurred.

"Did…did you…" She whispered. He nodded. She glanced at him, still frozen where she stood.

"The mark of 'Tokaki' in the color of red on her side… The ability to take the shape of an animal…" He stared up into the obsidian sky, his eyes glittering. "That…was the Kousokuryoko of Suzaku." He turned, looking at his companion.

"After I tend to this one," He said, motioning towards the one he carried, "I'm going after her. After all…It's fate that we cross paths. Are you coming…Subaru?" The cloaked woman nodded.

"Yes…Tokaki. I will."

>. >. >. >. >. >. >.

Wow! Finally another chapter done! Okay, before all you guys start screaming, let me explain. Yes, I have not been able to update in a while but it is not my fault. Apart from lots of schoolwork, projects, tests, and quizzes, I have also had some family issues occur very recently and it was all quite stressful. Therefore, I beg of you to please not review asking why I was procrastinating because that was hardly the case. Even though the events above are true, I used up what little free time I had to work as diligently as I could on this fic, so I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't, feel free to complain about that because that will be entirely my fault.

OKAY:grin: Now that that's over with! About the review stuff…( that stupid new rule) I don't really care anymore! I'm just going to talk about the stuff in the reviews like…oh…say... "Author's notes"… (Ah yes, loopholes. How we love thee…hee hee)

I got some new reviewers for the last chapter! YAY:throws Kudos bars to new reviewers who know who they are: Yes, there was some pretty serious stuff in chapter 23…I guess I just find it very easy to put characters in emotional turmoil…heheh… But I did want to make the scene with Tokaki and Tasuki a sweet one while not making it some kinda Tamahome Miaka love scene so I was very happy on all the positive feedback I got on it :)

Heh I was very flattered when a reviewer said that the pairing was very ingenious. (aww…) I didn't really think that the OCxTasuki pairing was all that original since I had seen it done before, but I didn't mind at all! Thank you for the nice compliment! (I just did that pairing because I such a huge OCxAnyone fan heheh...)

People also hate Nakago a whole lot! (I do too…) I got a request to have a very painful death scene for him :sweatdrop: I guess I could end up doing that, but I also wanted that scene to have a sort of meaning to it like it did in the original story, you know…? Oh well…Guess I'll have to figure it out when I get there!

That's all for now! Thanks to all of you for being so patient! I apologize from the bottom of my heart about the incredibly late update, but I must unfortunately put school before my writing passion… :sigh: It sucks, doesn't it? I will try not to have such terrible delays, but I assure you if it turns out a delay is due to procrastination, all you readers can kick my ass to Mars! (Well maybe not to Mars, but…)

'Till next time…

Press. That. Button. That. Makes. You. Review.


	25. The Other Tokaki: Part Two

Eighth Star

Chapter 25: The Other Tokaki Part 2

Paws struck sand as Tokaki dashed across the endless desert. Desperation consumed her as thoughts of Miaka, Tasuki, and Amiboshi filled her already troubled mind. Although part of her wished to chastise herself for leaving Tamahome with complete strangers, she felt a strange…connection to the elderly couple. Particularly the old man…however is was a connection that she had yet to understand. Perhaps it would be cleared in time-

"You!"

A familiar weapon sailed through the air; a ryuuseisui. Tokaki did an almost cat-like flip in the air as the spherical weapon whistled past her ear. She crouched, her muzzle curled back in a snarl.

"What are you doing here, Suboshi?" She hissed at Suboshi, now blocking her path.

"I sensed my brother's chi, so I'm heading there. But I guess going to him with your head will be a nice little trophy to give to him."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll _love _it. Screw off, will ya? I've got my own priority list right now, and you're not making it any shorter!"

Suboshi sneered, racing forward, his weapons raised above his head. Tokaki's heart began to palpitate. She leapt backward, side-to-side, and over in desperate attempts to avoid his ceaseless attacks. Suddenly a thought came to her.

"Wait. Before you do this, think about it. The place where Amiboshi is also is where Tasuki is. All the other warriors will head there as well. When they see you've killed me, what will they do to you?"

"Tomo's there! He probably has already taken care of Tasuki and that stupid miko of yours!"

"You're still forgetting about the rest of them, though. If you kill me, they _will _find out, one way or another. Amiboshi and I also happen to be on pretty good terms with each other."

"Liar! He would never be friends with a Suzaku scum!"

"If you don't believe me, kill me yourself and find out."

The boy raised his weapons. Tokaki's heart began to race. After what seemed like hours…Suboshi lowered his guard, and irritated look on his face.

"I won't waste my energy on you," He snorted. Tokaki nodded, shape-shifting to her human form. She walked side-by-side with the enemy warrior, an awkward silence hanging between them.

"Why do you want to summon Suzaku?" Suboshi suddenly asked curiously. "Don't you know what will happen if you do?"

"Well, yeah. Peace will be brought to Konan. That's why I let myself get dragged into this whole thing."

"Peace…? Don't make me laugh. Nakago told me you all want to take over Kuto once you summon Suzaku!" Tokaki glanced at him, her face questioning.

"Don't tell me you actually _believe_ that guy! Even _you _must know what a liar he is!" Suboshi's determined pace faltered. "All I want is for peace to be brought to Konan and to be with…" Tasuki's grinning face appeared in her mind's eye. "For everyone in Konan to be happy."

"We…aniki and I…we want to summon Seiryu for peace in Kuto." He continued, noticing that Tokaki seemed to want to know more. "Kuto is a place where fights and wars are far from unusual. We both lost our parents in a war, so when we joined the Seiryu warriors, we hoped that with Seiryu's power peace could be brought to Kuto and people wouldn't have to suffer anymore…"

Tokaki's eyes glazed over with sympathy as Suboshi took on a wistful look. Still walking, Tokaki hesitantly raised her hand, giving the Seiryu warrior a gentle pat on the back. The boy flinched at first but quickly relaxed. He spoke, this time with a voice not nearly as rebellious as before.

"I still think your reasons for summoning Suzaku are false, you know…"

"Well, I was telling the truth, whether you like it or not. But I can't force you to change your mind, so it's up to you." With that, the conversation ended, and the two different warriors unconsciously quickened their pace.

( ) ()> (>)>

Tasuki spat at the ground at Tomo's feet. He quickly turned back to Miaka, her face full of doubt.

"Listen, Miaka! Tokaki took off _with _Tamahome, so he's gotta be alive! Sure, they're out in the desert but-"

"Which is exactly why they don't have a chance of survival. Priestess of Suzaku, you must give up such foolish hopes, they will only be crushed," Tomo purred hypnotically, "If you simply trust me, you-"

"Don't listen to him, Miaka!" Tasuki yelled again, much to Tomo's annoyance. Miaka glanced at Amiboshi who hadn't spoken. Although he still didn't speak, his hopeful look was just as strong as any words that were spoken. Perhaps stronger.

"Heh, see? Tama's still alive, don- AAAAAGH!"

( ) ()> (>)>

Nuriko's feet pounded the sand, his heart racing.

"Do we know…where everyone else…is?" Chiriko panted, barely keeping up. Nuriko scooped up the thirteen year old, his pace never faltering.

"I…have a feeling about where they could be…" He turned to Chichiri. "You sensed them, didn't you Chichiri?" The monk nodded.

"Yes, I sense Tokaki and-" He stopped short, nearly causing Mitsukake to run over him. He tore off his mask, his distressed look giving everyone a chill up their spine.

"And…?" Nuriko asked hesitantly.

Chichiri rushed past them at a surprising speed, his one work heard loud and clear: Suboshi.

The group ran on with greater gusto, following Chichiri. Two figures appeared in the distance; Tokaki and Suboshi…walking…side by side?

"Tokaki!" Nuriko yelled, running towards Suboshi with gauntlet clad arms.

"Nuriko, wait, it's fine!" Nuriko stopped, his mouth nearly touching the sand at his feet.

"What do you…? He's-"

"All he wants to do is find Amiboshi. If he wanted to kill me he'd have tried to do it way before you got here." After some time, Nuriko let his arms drop to his sides, much to Tokaki's relief. They continued walking, Suboshi ignoring all the wary looks he was suddenly receiving. Mitsukake fell in step with Tokaki, his eyes showing concern.

"I'm happy to see you're alright, but where's Tasuki? And the Holy Water I gave him? Is Tamahome all right as well?"

"Well….Tamahome I had to drop off somewhere…" She flushed under Mitsukake's disapproving stare, "hey, I know he's in good hands! I have a gut feeling he's alright. Besides, the situation's desperate enough already! As for the Holy Water and-"

"AAARGH!"

"Tasuki…!" Tokaki transformed, leaving everyone in the dust in seconds.

( ) ()> (>)>

"Tasuki coughed blood as he felt a large vine stab itself further into his stomach. Was this truly an illusion? It couldn't be, it was too painful. He gave a choked cry again, faintly hearing Amiboshi and Miaka's screams.

"You shall stop your wordplay now, Suzaku scum…" Tasuki gave a pained smirk.

"Yer…tryin' ta cover it up…pathetic-AAAAAA!" He cried, the thorns driving themselves deeper into his flesh…

( ) ()> (>)>

Tears blinded Tokaki as a horrifying pain shot through her. She looked down at her right arm, fear lacing through her when she saw Tasuki's symbol burning like a flare…

She came to an edge of a cliff and looked down…and nearly screamed at what she saw. The one who was most dear to her, tied up in thorns, with his life blood gushing out upon the ground. Suddenly, Tasuki's eyes dimmed, and he slumped against his restraints. She couldn't keep it in her anymore. She screamed.

( ) ()> (>)>

Tomo, Miaka, and Amiboshi all turned, a scream so frightening piercing the air it turned their blood to ice. Miaka's eyes widened in horror as she saw Tokaki in her human form, standing before them…and going under a terrifying change.

Once kind blue eyes became gold and the whites became black. Pupils became canine-like slits. Fangs sprouted from her mouth, and human fingernails became claws. The now mutant-like warrior charged at Tomo, tears streaming from her wolf eyes.

Tomo's alarm quickly vanished. Drawing his strange power from within him, illusionary thorns shot from the ground. To his astonishment the Eighth Suzaku warrior dodged every one. Baring her fangs, she swung out her arm, her claws slicing open Tomo's shoulder like a newly sharpened sword. The next blow, which came as quick as the first, was barely dodge able.

Fear struck Tomo as golden eyes locked with his own, eyes that burned with hate…and with the thirst for his blood. Clutching his wounded shoulder, he suddenly spotted Suboshi. He flashed him a somewhat pleading look, and was shocked to find the 15-year old squirm under his gaze.

_What's **wrong** with you, Suboshi? Can you not see that your fellow warrior needs help?_

Suboshi was at a loss of what to do. His fellow warrior's silent plea for help tugged at him, but at the same time…Memories of an awkward gesture of kindness, from the _enemy_, no less, rushed back to him. His eyes moved over to that particular enemy, now going insane as he stood there, thinking. His brother, wrapped in Tomo's illusion, caught his eye, and rage surged through him like a tidal wave.

He swung out his ryuuseisui, grinning as the weapon smacked the surprised Tomo in the face, knocking him off his feet.

"Suboshi, what…?" He spluttered, spitting out sand.

"Although you may be my comrade…imprisoning my brother is something you will _never_ be able to repent for!"

Tomo's eyes narrowed as he spotted the rest of the Suzaku behind him. He released his hold on Tasuki and Amiboshi, glaring daggers at the Seiryu twins.

"You will regret betraying the Seiryu warriors. Don't you worry, we'll make sure you are properly taken care of for this atrocity!" He hissed. With that, he vanished.

Tokaki rushed to the place he had been, a frustrated scream rising in the air at the escape of her prey. Claws furiously swiped right and left, causing even the Suzaku warriors to back away. To everyone's surprise, Chiriko rushed forth, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Tokaki, please _stop this!_" The thirteen year old winced as claws slashed open one side of his face. Desperately, he grabbed her, putting her in a headlock. He looked up at Nuriko, his face pained as claws tore at his arms.

"Nuriko, there is a pressure point on everyone's neck, located right here," He yelled, indicating the said point, "press that point hard enough and she'll fall unconscious!"

"What? But we can't-"

"We don't have any other choice! _Hurry!_"

Nuriko dashed forward, narrowly missing a clawed uppercut. Placing his hand on the mad warrior's neck, he took a breath. He pressed, and immediately Tokaki fell. To Nuriko's relief, claws retreated and became nails once again, and as for those frightening golden eyes, they closed, probably returning to their original color.

Nuriko grunted, picking Tokaki up while Chichiri supported Tasuki. Nuriko turned to the Seiryu twins, smiling.

"Um, thanks for your help…we all really appreciate it."

It's no problem. It's the least I cold do after what happened at the ceremony…"

"Don't worry; it's all in the past, no da." Chichiri said, patting him on the back. "But-"

"What about me?" Suboshi blurted out, downcast. "I…I know after what I did to Tamahome's family I have no right to ask for forgiveness, but…" He shuffled about, obviously very troubled. "I…I am sorry…_very_ sorry…I know it will never make up for it, but…but I…" Everyone looked at each other, Amiboshi giving everyone a pleading look. Finally Chichiri nodded, and looked at Suboshi.

"Well…why don't you come with us for now, and when we meet up with Tamahome we'll talk it all over with him as well." He patted Suboshi on the back. "It _was_ thanks to you that Tomo left. That'll be…your ticket to come with us, no da!" He said cheerfully. Suboshi's eyes lit up, and he quickly bowed.

"Thank you…If there's anything you need of me, feel free to ask." Nuriko grinned.

"Well, I _could _use a good back rub…" He laughed as Suboshi began walking towards him. "Hahaha! I kid, I kid. Just come with us and behave yourself and that'll be good enough."

"Um…where are we to go though?" Mitsukake asked. "We have no clue where Tamahome is, Tasuki is unconscious, and not even my Holy Water can revive him, and we are stuck in the middle of the dessert." Nuriko sweatdropped.

"Um…"

"You all are in quite a fix, eh?"

Chichiri turned slowly, as if unalarmed by the newcomer's voice. Two elderly people, (A/N: Not Amiboshi's parents) a man and a woman, stood before them.

"Hello, no da," Chichiri said kindly, "yes, we are in a bit of trouble at the moment. How did you find us?" The old man lifted his hood, showing an intrigued smile. He pointed to the unconscious Tokaki.

"I happened to run into the young lady there, and me and my companion became compelled to follow her. This," He said, gesturing to the old woman, "is Subaru. _My_ name is Tokaki."

"_Wha?_" Nuriko squawked, nearly dropping the female Tokaki in his arms. "But…but _she's_ Tokaki! This gal! Right here!"

"But…" Chiriko began, eyeing the old man, "if that's Tokaki here, who is…?" Chichiri answered, his voice filled with awe.

"Apart from 'Tokaki', the eighth Suzaku warrior, there also was a Tokaki of the Byakko celestial warriors. So, you must be of…"

"The Byakko eight," Subaru said, smiling. "Come, you all are tired. You can come to our house, and we'll tend to your wounds. Your friend Tamahome is there." She looked at the Seiryu twins. "You two may come as well. I don't normally get along too well with Seiryu's bunch, but after seeing you two I'd be honored to have you com with us." They bowed simultaneously, giving their thanks. With that the Byakko warriors turned, and the Suzaku group and its new additions happily followed.

( ) ()> (>)>

Tokaki's eyes fluttered open. The sounds of soft-chirping birds greeted her. A cool refreshing breeze could be felt from a nearby window. She took a deep breath, smelling an array of fresh flowers. There was probably a garden near by.

_Wow, this place is so peace-_

Her thoughts were shattered as an old man suddenly leaned in only inches away from her face.

"Well, nice to see you're finally up!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Without a second thought her arm shot out, giving the poor man a good right hook to the face. An old woman shot through the door.

"Tokaki!" She yelled. The female Tokaki looked up.

"Huh? Oh, crap, uh…look, I can-"

"Oh, no, no, not you dear. _This_ old lout is who I'm talking to!" She said, grabbing the old man by the ear. "I'm so sorry he disturbed your sleep, dear! Well, since you're up, I set out some clothes for you, right near the edge of the bed there."

"Oh, thank you…" A light bulb went off. "Oh, miss, I had some friends with me, do you…?"

"Oh, yes!" They're all here, alive and well. There are two others here as well, Amiboshi and Suboshi, I believe." Tokaki's face lit up in a grin.

"Oh, _awesome!_ Thank you!" Subaru smiled, nodding, and left.

"Tokaki dashed over to the bed, picking up the small bundle. Her jaw dropped and she let out a groan. It was a dress.

( ) ()> (>)>

After much fuss she finally got into the accursed outfit. It was actually very pretty. It was of light material, a pretty crimson color with floral patterns on it. The dress was form fitting, with long transparent sleeves of an even lighter material than the dress itself. She examined herself in the mirror, putting on a facial expression that very much contradicted with her pretty outfit.

"Hmph…The guys will all get a good laugh outta this…" She muttered. She looked more closely, her eyes widening. Her ocean blue eyes now had some…_gold _to them…and was it just the lighting or did her pupils look like slits? She blinked and shrugged, grinning.

_Hey, they look awesome! As long as they're not a sign of death or whatever, I'm fine with it!_

With that she picked up her skirts, and headed out the door.

( ) ()> (>)>

She sniffed the air, searching for a sign of anyone familiar. She caught an all too familiar scent and she smiled. Sure enough, she turned and saw none other than Tasuki.

"Tasuki!" She yelled, running to him. Tasuki looked up, his jaw dropping. He quickly grinned.

"Wow, is it the end of the world already?" He teased, pointing to her dress. Tokaki stuck out her tongue, laughing. She smiled as Tasuki wrapped his arms around her, all his teasing aside for the moment.

"It's great ta see you, Tokaki," He whispered. "I…I was pretty worried, ya know." Tokaki stepped back, concern evident on her features.

"What about you? I saw what happened to you from Tomo. Are _you_ okay?" Tasuki gave her a look of surprise.

"Yeah, I'm great! It turns out the whole thing was an illusion…I swear ta Suzaku I saw my life flash before my eyes though. Speakin' of which, do ya know what happened after I blacked out? I don't really remember."

"I…" Tokaki bit her lip. What _did_ happen, anyway? She remembered seeing Tasuki black out, then…A scream?

_Why can't I remember…?_

"Ah, it's all in the past now anyway, so don't worry about it. Amiboshi and Suboshi are here too. All of us have decided to forgive em…even Suboshi."

"Yeah…he's actually not that bad. His family died when he was really little, and Amiboshi was his only family left. I could kinda see myself doing something along the same lines as him, if I thought someone I cared about died."

"I guess that's a good reason ta get pissed, but…killing an old man and kids?"

"It's…despicable, I know. None of us can ever completely forgive him for that, but we can try to put it aside-"

"Tokaki!" Two voices simultaneously yelled. Tokaki looked up and was suddenly glomped by two identical Seiryu boys.

"Eh heh, hey Amiboshi! Suboshi, I see you're here too!"

"Yup! Subaru let us come with you guys!"

"Any you won't believe what that old man's name is!" Tokaki became puzzled, taken aback by the sudden topic-change. Her eyes narrowed at the memory of him, but apparently went unnoticed as Suboshi continued to speak.

"It's Tokaki!"

"**_WHAT?"_**

( ) ()> (>)>**_  
_**

Chichiri whistled a cheerful tune as he walked down the hall of Subaru and (the male) Tokaki's home. Suddenly a scream that made a banshee sound like a girl scout rang out through the hall.

"**_YOU MEAN THAT OLD FART HAS THE SAME NAME AS ME?"_**

Chichiri was silent for a moment, the scream still ringing in his ears. After a few minutes he spoke.

"Well, I guess Tokaki discovered who her namesake is, no da."

( ) ()> (>)>

After the terrible shock, Tokaki, Tasuki, Suboshi, and Amiboshi all met up with the rest of the group. Pretty soon the only two left to find were Miaka and Tamahome. Tokaki walked ahead of the group, now the personal human Bloodhound.

"Hey, I smell Tamahome!"

"Good girl! Go on, find the scent!" Suboshi teased in a cheerful tone. The remark earned him a jab in the stomach and a few laughs.

Sure enough Tamahome came into view, but with him was _not_ Miaka but a different girl! She had long black hair pulled up in an intricate hairstyle and a pretty Sairo-style dress. As Tamahome approached them, the girl said her goodbyes to him and disappeared, the others taking no notice of it. Tokaki stared off in the direction the girl had gone before turning to greet the teal haired warrior.

They continued wandering the beautiful hallways of the house, stopping every once in a while to take in the scenery. Sure enough, when the scent of food was followed, the trail led straight to Miaka. It was time to eat by then, and everyone sat down, acknowledging that this was their first peaceful meal they had eaten in a long while.

( ) ()> (>)>

A strange boy, so young he looked like an infant, floated in the air of a dark Kuto tent. A sliver of light cut through the darkness as the door flap opened. Tomo stepped in, his face grim-looking.

"The Suzaku minions have met with two of Byakko's chosen. This down not bode well." He glared when silence answered him. "Have you no idea of what to do Miboshi?" The child stroked a small rattle-like object fondly, beady eyes glancing at Tomo.

"I was thinking, you buffoon. You should know after your _failure_ the Suzaku are not easily defeated."

"We must do something about the eighth Suzaku brat though! She _changed_, and it was certainly not to our benefit!" The one called Miboshi looked pensive, placing a hand on his chin.

"Well, what do you propose we do?"

"The Suzaku brat has gotten stronger?" Urumiya materialized out of the darkness, her violet eyes glittering malevolently.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop," Tomo muttered, apparently amused. Urumiya gave him a look that made him wilt, it was so icy.

"I have a plan…"

( ) ()> (>)>

Whoo! Long chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I hope I made up for it with this nice long chapter! If not…too bad. I have updated already, and if you want to waste your precious review yelling at me for not updating, then fine. Your yell will go unnoticed.

I have officially completely strayed from the manga:takes out a flamethrower and burns manga: Well, maybe not quite completely…I can't speak for future chapters…I just felt bad about making Suboshi a dick head in this story…he was actually pretty cool in the original series before he went psycho, killed Tama's family, and tried to rape Miaka…ANYWAY!

Hm…was the last chapter confusing at all? I received a review saying it was…if it was the last part I can understand that lol. The old man was (you can probably guess now and if you don't that's sad) the Byakko Tokaki. If there was any other things you didn't understand though, you can feel free to email me and I'll be happy to answer any questions you have! (just check my profile)

And once again, some jack-off decided to yell at me for not updating. (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!) As much as I would love to have the time to spend my life in front of the computer 24/7, I don't have that time. If you (the particular reviewer…) do, please not only tell me how you do such an excellent job managing your time but also get a life instead of rotting your brain in front of the computer all day.

OKAY! I'm done ranting now. I received such nice compliments…I'm so happy! I appreciate all the loving so much! Thank you all! To all the reviewers who were nice and PATIENT about the review, thank you guys the most! I really am sorry about the late review…School is important, you know! (and if you decide to say it's not…SCREW YOU! lol I kid I kid.)

Well, that's all for now! Hope you enjoyed it!

Next chapter: Mix-ups, Realizations, and Mishaps

The two Tokakis bang heads as their identical names wreak havoc in the (male) Tokaki's house! Find out what Urumiya's sinister plan is, and the shocking truth Tokaki accidentally discovers! Then, it's a face-off with Miboshi, a Seiryu warrior who has the power to summon countless demons to his aide!


	26. Mix ups, Realizations, and Mishaps

All my faithful reviewers, I have FINALLY UPDATED! Thank you all sooooo much for sticking by this damn story throughout all its unpredictable updates! If I had the skills, resources, time, patience, and all your addresses, I would send each and every one of you a plate of BROWNIES! But since I can't do that I have just made a humongous chapter. (16 fucking pages…: passes out at computer:) Well enough of this. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! (Japanese words will be shown with their meaning at the end of the chapter)

Chapter 26: Mix ups, Realizations, and Mishaps

"Finally!" (Female) Tokaki exclaimed, heaving a sigh as she plopped herself down on a chair. "Real food!" She laughed, seeing Tasuki drooling at the sight of such a meal as he sat himself next to her.

"Wow, this all looks great! Who made all this, anyway?" Her eyes zeroed in on the mysterious girl she had seen with Tamahome before her attention was turned back to the main conversation.

"Oh, I did!" Subaru said happily, "Miaka and my daughter, Xi-Fang," She said, indicating the mystery girl, "helped as well."

"I kinda burnt some stuff though…" Miaka whispered, obviously ashamed. The female Tokaki gave Miaka a comforting glance, noticing she wasn't sitting next to Tamahome.

"Hey, relax Miaka! What matters is that you tried. It's the thought that counts!" Miaka smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks Tokaki…"

"Huh?" The Byakko Tokaki said, looking up from his meal.

And within seconds, the chaos began.

"Oh, not you, Tokaki."

"Which Tokaki?" Subaru questioned.

"That one!" Miaka replied, trying not to laugh as she pointed to her eighth protector.

"Which one? I wasn't looking."

"Me!" Tokaki said with aggravation.

"Which one?" Amiboshi said, also not paying very close attention.

"AAUGH!" _Both_ Tokakis exclaimed, veins popping up like daisies.

"Why the hell do you have to have the same name as me!"

"What! It's not like I asked for this to happen! _You_ should show your namesake more respect!"

"Well maybe I-,"

"Uh, Tokaki?"

"WHAT!" Two voices screamed. Suboshi gulped.

"Uh…maybe you two should continue _talking_ in a more private setting." The two Tokakis looked around. Everyone was either choking on their food to keep from laughing, staring dumbfounded at the scene, or exploding with laughter. (Tasuki was the only one falling into that category, of course). Flushing, the two warriors hurriedly sat down, picked up their chopsticks and began shoving food into their mouths as if they hadn't eaten in months.

()>

"So, what is this marvelous plan of yours, Urumiya?" Tomo asked with slight irritation.

"If the eighth brat has gotten stronger, obviously we need to eliminate her first."

"How perceptive of you to come to such an amazing realization." The illusion warrior was cut short as a silver dagger embedded itself next to the wall next to him.

"I will separate the eighth brat from the others and then you two can go and take care of the rest of the Suzaku scum."

"Ah. Have you told Nakago of your plan?" Miboshi asked.

"Already done." Nakago shall send Soi with you two as well, for some extra help if you should need it."

"You _will_ make sure the one called Tokaki doesn't escape from you, correct? Should she escape, this plan can be ruined, if she has truly gotten stronger."

"Oh, don't worry." Violet eyes glittered. The eighth Seiryu warrior took on an almost capricious grin that sent chills up both Tomo's and Miboshi's spines. "That won't happen." A pondering look consumed Miboshi's infant-like features.

"What of Suboshi and Amiboshi?" A deep voice suddenly responded.

"They are to be terminated." Urumiya whirled to face Nakago, a now desperate tone to her icy voice.

"Do you not think you are being too harsh?"

"They are traitors, Urumiya," Nakago replied, as if amused by her horror, "therefore they shall earn a traitor's punishment- _Death_; by our own hands."

"They are our allies! We…there _must _be some other way-,"

"I _ordered _Tomo and Miboshi to take care of Suboshi and Amiboshi, Urumiya. Therefore _they_ shall do as _they _were ordered without your interference." An inhumanly cruel smile suddenly graced his handsome features. "Unless you with for me to kill those two…" Tomo and Miboshi visible flinched, "and you can re-live the pain you felt when I killed Ashitare?"

Urumiya's eyes widened. Her fists clenched and she let out a small cry as the flesh of her arm suddenly tore. The sleeve of her dress was soon dyed red.

"Well?"

"N-No…carry on with your plans." Nakago smiled.

"Good. Get out of here and clean your wound."

(;;)>

Tears coursed down her cheeks as Urumiya cleaned her left arm. On it was a large gash shaped like the character _Ashitare_. The character of her friend would open and bleed when she thought too hard of him. She cried harder, remembering the carcass of a large wolf upon the snow covered ground. She let out a hiss as blood gushed from the wound.

She thought of Suboshi and Amiboshi and her cries turned into sobs.

()>

"Um…does anyone want to try what I made?" Miaka asked, cheerful after filling her stomach. The others all flinched. Everything Miaka made was untouched. Finally the Suzaku Tokaki got up enough courage and plucked a piece of charred meat from a plate.

She opened her mouth, noticing how suddenly everyone's eyes were on her.

_Don't die Tokaki._

There was Tasuki again. The playful sound of his voice made her smile. Taking a deep breath and reminding herself this was 40 percent ash, she took a bite. Her eyes bulged as she barely stopped herself from puking.

_Well…_ She thought, finally forcing herself to swallow. _That was a stunt Fear Factor should consider._

"Um…how was it…?" Tasuki asked hesitantly. Tokaki smiled at Miaka, about to give the biggest lie she had ever told in her life.

"Oh, it was…uh…very well done!" She said, taking a sip of water to rid herself of the burnt meat taste in her mouth. "Um…It was very good!" Miaka grinned, watching as everyone slowly began to eat.

Tokaki couldn't help but snort as she watched the sickened faces of her fellow warriors. Nuriko abruptly picked up his napkin, covering his mouth and some of his face to hide it's now greenish color. Chiriko let out a small whimper after several bites while Mitsukake gave him a small pat on the back, looking somewhat grim himself. Tasuki nearly passed out and Chichiri's ever-smiling mask seemed to frown a bit after eating some of his priestess' strange concoction. A sudden comment made all gagging and violent coughing come to a halt.

"What is this trash?" Tokaki was shocked. It was Tamahome. "This is disgusting. I can't believe you people are even eating this stuff!" Miaka's eyes filled with tears.

Tasuki shot up from his chair, glaring.

"Hey, Tama! Just 'cause-," Tokaki's eyes widened.

_Tasuki!_ The red head stopped, much to her relief. _Don't say anything about Miaka's cooking!_

_Well what should I say then?_

_Tell Tama to stop being a dick head, of course!_ Tasuki gave the smallest nod Tokaki had ever seen.

"Just 'cause you don't like the food doesn't mean ya have ta make an ass of yerself about it!" Everyone except Xi-Fang, Subaru, and the Byakko Tokaki did small nods of agreement. Miaka leapt from the table, Tamahome leaving as well in the opposite direction. With the meal's abrupt close, everyone else silently dispersed as well, finding ways to make themselves useful.

"I'm sorry Subaru, I'm sure this wasn't what you wanted when you let us come here…"

"Oh, no don't worry dear. It happens. You can go relax; Xi-Fang and I will clear this up." Tokaki looked around, her namesake no where to be found.

"Um, are you sure?"

"Of course! While you're here you need to rest, save your strength to fight the Seiryu warriors!" Tokaki smiled, thanked her, and left.

(o.o)

"Tokaki!" Suboshi and Amiboshi said as she exited the dining room.

"What was wrong with Tamahome and Miaka?"

"Yeah! Weren't they an item or something?" Suboshi piped up. Tokaki rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"Yeah...I thought so…but I guess they got into a fight or something."

"Hm…so it would seem…" Tokaki shook her head, glancing at Suboshi.

"So, how have things been going with you and Tamahome?" The younger Seiryu twin cringed.

"Awkward. I get nervous being ten feet away from him." He stared down at his hands. "I feel…despicable, knowing what I have done…but I can never make it up to him…" Amiboshi patted him on the back.

"It's true that there's not much you can do, Dai, but you can always let him know that you're thankful to him for allowing you to travel with us." Tokaki smiled somewhat sadly, slinking away as the two brothers got even deeper into their conversation. Her nose caught Tasuki's familiar scent, and she continued down the hall until she found a doorway leading to the gardens. As she continued through the trees and flowers, familiar voices captured her attention.

"…What should I do, Master?" It was Tamahome. Tokaki's voice soon responded.

"You know you can never be with her, my deshi. There's no hope for the two of you." Tokaki got closer, her keen vision spotting the pained expression on Tamahome and the Byakko warrior's faces.

"I know…but I…I love Miaka!" Tokaki became even more stern than before.

"You cannot continue chasing after her, Tamahome. You two are from different worlds, different realities never meant to collide." Tokaki's eyes widened.

Never meant to collide? But if Tamahome and Miaka couldn't be together, what about…? Tamahome spoke as if he read her mind.

"What about Tasuki and Tokaki?"

She couldn't handle the truth. She bolted, not caring if the two heard her or not. She blocked out all sound, knowing she couldn't take the words of her namesake. Blindly, she rushed on, wincing as tree branches and thorns scratched her as she ran pell-mell to the house.

After what seemed like hours she reached the house, gasping from lack of breath and the sobs that ripped from her throat. She'd go to her room and bawl there, to hell to anyone who heard her. They couldn't save her from this misery.

"He knew…" She rasped, eyes glittering with an indescribable enmity. How could she not see after all this time? It was right there in front of her! "How _could_ you, Tasuki?" He must have known, there was no other explanation. That parasitical _bastard_ had been using her for _all this time!_

Tears brought back anew, she ran down the seemingly endless halls, their beauty now forgotten. She gasped as she collided with someone and quickly continued her impromptu sprint as she shoved the entity aside.

"Tokaki?" She ran even faster. It was Tasuki. Of all the people, she _had _to run into him! "Tokaki, what's wrong?" His voice became more urgent. "Tokaki!"

Like a phantom he appeared in front of her, catching her before she could run off.

"Tokaki, what's wrong? You…You're cry-,"

"Get the _hell _away from me!" Tasuki's eyes widened, a hurt expression tainting his handsome features. A jolt of regret panged Tokaki before being replaced with rekindled anger.

"But…but what did I-,"

"I sat GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, blindly lashing out, both satisfaction and terror piercing her heart as she felt her fist collide with Tasuki's cheek. He staggered back a few steps, amber eyes turning a gold color with rage. He looked up, Tokaki taking off once again. Experiencing a strange case of déjà vu, he dashed in front of her again, grabbing her arms and pinning her against her bedroom door.

"Look, what the hell is going on? What's wrong? Answer me, Tokaki!" She furiously shook her head, gold and blue eyes alight with hate.

_Look, what's wrong?_

_Get out of my head you damn **traitor!**_

_Traitor, what the-_

He winced as the mental connection between them snapped.

"Don't act as if you don't know!" She spat, panting and slowly ceasing her struggling. Tasuki cautiously let go and she stayed where she was. He glared, his temper not completely cooled.

"Well, I _don't _know. This 'damn traitor' would like ta find out though!"

"You've _lied_ to me! All this time! I thought I could _trust _you!"

"What? Lied? I-,"

"Since we're from different worlds, _we can't be together!_ Ring any bells, my so called _anata_?" Tasuki's eyes widened in horror.

"What? Where'd you hear that?"

"Tokaki-san! He was talking to Tama, telling him how he and Miaka can't be together!"

"So then…"

"So then the same must apply to us too!" She looked up at him, her tear-streaked face softening. "Why did you do this? Why didn't you just tell me?" Tasuki remained silent. That was the last straw. Tokaki whirled around, shoved open the door to her room, ran in, and locked it. She started to cry again, letting her head rest on the polished wood of the screen door. She could see Tasuki's silhouette through the paper. If only seeing what he was thinking was as easy as seeing through this rice paper door…

"I'm sorry…" She heard him whisper.

"Sorry for lying?" She hissed.

"Sorry that I didn't know…I really…had no clue."

"Am I supposed to believe that?" Tokaki said from the other side, her voice now a whisper too. What was she thinking right now? Tasuki found the mental link between them still severed. He closed his eyes, leaning against the door, desperately wishing for it to open.

"Maybe it would have been better if…if we never fell in love at all." Tasuki said, surprised he even had such a thought. He heard a shuddering sigh from Tokaki.

"Maybe…but I…"

"But…?"

"But I don't think I would have been able to go this far in this stupid journey without you." She heard him give a bitter laugh.

"Unfortunately I feel tha same." There was silence "What do we do now?" The girl he had come to love so much spoke…and made his entire being shatter.

"I guess…we shouldn't be together anymore." She heard Tasuki whirl around, and she closed her eyes, smiling sadly as she imagined the shocked look he probably wore right now. Her smile vanished as she opened her eyes again. "If we really can't stay together there's no point in continuing like this anymore, right?" The last of her tears began to fall. She received no verbal reply from her former lover; the sound of his footsteps fading away spoke more than a thousand words. She slowly opened the door. He was gone.

"I believe you…Tasuki."

Suddenly Chiriko's footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallway. He could be heard talking to Tasuki.

"Tasuki! Come quick! The Seiryu warriors are right outside. Even worse, Miaka is nowhere to be found!"

"Okay, thanks Chiriko I'll be right out."

"Oh, where's Tokaki-,"

"Damned if I know!" He snapped. Tokaki rolled her eyes. Men. She grabbed her two swords and ran out, soon meeting a shocked Chiriko.

"I'm right here Chiriko. Screw him. Let's go."

"Tokaki? Are you alright-,"

"I'm fine," She said, giving him a hollow smile. "Let's go."

(;;)>

It was silent as the grave as the celestial warriors of the southern, western and eastern gods met. Suboshi and Amiboshi visibly cringed as Nakago's icy blue eyes passed over them. With the Kuto general were Soi, Tomo, and one other whom Tokaki assumed was Miboshi. The Seiryu warrior's appearance was childish, almost infant-like. It was disquieting, almost disturbing. He floated in the air, his small, chubby legs crossed. His beady eyes gazed into the distance in a calm, almost serene way.

It was then that Tokaki realized not all the Seiryu chosen were present.

"Where are Urumiya and Yui? And what about Miaka?" Tokaki snapped. "Knowing you, Nakago, you probably had something to do with it!" The blonde sneered.

"Such impatience. I expected better from you, Tokaki." The Byakko seishi looked up, his puzzled expression contrasting with the dramatic setting.

"I do not even know who you are! How dare you speak that way about an old man!" Nakago's eyes narrowed out of both irritation and exasperation. Tasuki could have sworn he saw a vein in the genera's head pop.

"I was not addressing _you,_ Byakko scum! Stay out of this affair!" With a small huff the male Tokaki quietly stepped back, observing everything with a watchful eye as Nakago turned back to the Suzaku Tokaki.

"Your Priestess has fallen into a little trap of ours." Xi-Fang, who was also present, twitched visibly. "She has gone to the tower, over there." He pointed to a building barely visible above the tree tops. Nakago's sneer grew. "Pity you all will be too late to save her."

Suddenly the ground shook tremendously, the Suzaku and Byakko warriors nearly losing their footing. Tokaki looked up, the infant-like Miboshi chanting in some strange language, his chubby hand shaking a strange rattle-like object with arcane symbols etched upon it's surface. The ground shook harder, the rattle shook faster, and suddenly countless demons materialized from the surrounding woods. With that, the fight began.

Tokaki, now in the form of a wolf, dashed from side to side, icy blue lightning bolts striking where she once stood. She sprung from the ground, her teeth nearing Soi's throat. Her jaws snapped closed like a bear trap, Soi barely escaping with her life.

The fight continued the Suzaku warriors barely holding their own ground. The Seiryu warriors seemed to be toying with them. Chichiri gasped as Suboshi and Amiboshi were knocked aside by Nakago's chi. He muttered a quick spell, a barrier forming around the unconscious twins before Nakago's next blow could destroy them. The normally cheerful monk glared at the enemy warrior, and with a loud cry, charged into the melee.

Tasuki and Nuriko battled back-to-back, delivering countless blows as if they were demons themselves.

Tasuki's teeth gritted as he smacked yet another demon senseless with his fan.

"Dammit, there's no end to these things!" Nuriko let out a grunt as his gauntlet clad arm smashed a hole in the abdomen of a large youkai. His arm retreated from the monster, drenched in pitch black blood.

"We…have to get to Miaka…if it's the last thing we do!" Tasuki nodded, continuing to ward off the oncoming demons.

His eyes widened. Right near Tokaki was an opening. For some reason no thunderbolts struck the area, Nakago was too distracted fighting Chichiri and Tamahome, and no demons seemed to swarm in that particular spot either. The passage let straight to the tower, to top it off.

Tasuki moved, and immediately jumped back upon feeling Soi's lighting barely graze his neck. Nuriko tried as well, and was suddenly driven back by snapping demons. Both were now unable to make a second attempt.

In that instant Tokaki seemed to spot the chance. She cast an apologetic look to Nuriko, to which he responded with a nod. The blood red wolf's muzzle suddenly curled, roaring as she swiped at the demons in front of her, beheading all three of them. She snapped at Soi's ankle, and bounded away, chi blasts and lighting bolts hot on her trail. Nakago smiled as he continued to defend himself against Chichiri and Tamahome's barrage of attacks. Everything was falling into place…

()>

Miaka panted as she trudged up the endless flight of stairs. She squinted into the darkness, the light from the tower not even a pinprick of a glimmer now. It frightened her, she realized, stepping into an unknown place without knowing what lay beyond…The dread was almost maddening…but it was all worth it. Even if she would wander in these halls for an eternity, it would all be worth it if it meant being with Tamahome…

She had recently learned that she and Tamahome could not be together due to their different worlds…but she just couldn't let that happen. Miaka's brows furrowed in concentration as she remembered the words of Xi-Fang.

"_Over there, not too far from this house, is a tower."_

"_So? What's so special about it?" Miaka remembered herself snapping out of her enmities of the Byakko warrior's daughter._

"_That tower is important because if the two lovers meet at the top and kiss right at sunset, their love will be able to withstand anything." Xi-Fang had added airily, as if she were discussing the weather, "it's very dangerous though, so I wouldn't suggest going there."_

"_Would their love really be able to stand... 'Anything'?"_

"_Yes," Was her reply. "Anything."_

A sudden flicker of light jolted Miaka out of her reminiscing. The torch came closer and closer, Miaka's heart pounding harder and harder as footsteps reached her ears. She gasped as the torch, now right in front of her, illuminated the being holding it.

"You have come just as I expected, Priestess of Suzaku." Urumiya said, mocking her with a bow of respect.

"What? But…but how did-,"

"We knew about the silly little legends surrounding this tower; how your need for Tamahome would lead you here. All we had to do was show you the bait- and you have taken it."

"But Xi-Fang…does this mean-,"

"No, although getting you here was crucial, we had no desire to try winning the help of a Byakko warrior's daughter for us." Miaka gulped, Urumiya's silver dagger shimmering in the dim lighting like a star. It quickly disappeared in the folds of the Seiryu warrior's robe. Urumiya sneered.

"You think too highly of yourself, Suzaku no miko. I have no intention of wasting my precious energy on _you._" Miaka screamed as stones fell beneath her feet and he dropped into the darkness below. As her screams faded Urumiya let out a small sigh. Now to just wait for the eighth one.

(O.O)

Chiriko screamed in horror as he watched from the sidelines. Despite being outnumbered the Seiryu warriors were becoming close to victory. What could he do? He was hopeless with weapons, equally so at magic, and last, one of the very things the young prodigy _didn't _know was battle tactics.

His racing thoughts were suddenly halted. He looked down, the crimson light of his character slowly dying. With it, his intelligence slowly began to drain as well. He felt more empty and without a purpose than ever. He stared blankly as the melee in front of him raged on. A thought, unlike any others, suddenly entered his mind.

_I'm worthless._

Without any warning the thought began to grow.

_I never help in battles…I know nothing…I deserve to just…_

()>_  
_

Tokaki's paws pounded through the empty halls of the tower, eyes, ears, and nose alert for any sign of Miaka. Where could she have possibly gone? Her gold and blue eyes suddenly widened. She transformed into a human-with just enough time to parry a blow from Urumiya's silver dagger.

"I'm impressed, eighth Suzaku brat." Her cold, soft voice echoed throughout the room. "It seems you have gotten at least a little more skill in the art of swordplay." Tokaki flicked her wrist, releasing her blade from Urumiya's.

"Whatever. Where's Miaka? I didn't come here to tussle with you," She spat venomously. The two opposing warriors circled each other as Urumiya replied.

"She's safe. For now."

"I asked where she is, now answer-," She leapt to the right as Urumiya's blade flashed centimeters away from her face.

"Enough. OUR BLADES SHALL DO THE TALKING!" She charged forth, and that's exactly what happened.

Time after time their blades clashed, the sound of silver on steel the only sounds that could be heard throughout the tower's dark halls. Their blades locked as well as the two warriors' fierce some gazes.

"Damn you, Urumiya!" The enemy warrior sneered.

"That's all you have to say?" Their blades broke apart, sparks flying, and Tokaki was surprised to see Urumiya did not charge again. Her violet eyes became wistful.

"I have spent so long working and training, increasing my skills to contribute to the summoning of Seiryu, but more importantly protecting the lives of my fellow warriors. All of them I have never met in my entire life, and yet…I feel like I have known them all for thousands of years.

"All of that…AND FOR WHAT? Seiryu's reign has not even begun, and already I have failed in my duty as his eighth servant!" Her hand shot out, grabbing Tokaki's throat.

"You on the other hand have defended your friends all this time…You have never experienced what I have, never _lost_ something as precious as I have!" Ashitare shackled in chains flashed across her mind's eye and she winced as his character-gash cut into her arm until it had reached her bone.

_Ashitare has gone…and with him some of myself…_

"I will help that pathetic girl Yui summon Seiryu if it's the last thing I do…she is the key to my own goal…I cannot allow you to summon Suzaku…" Her grip on Tokaki's throat tightened. "No matter what."

(--)

16 DAMN PAGES! 16! YOU ASSHOLES HAD BETTER BE HAPPY! Aw I'm kidding. You guys all rock, don't worry. I always call people who are awesome assholes! (not really actually…) This chapter was actually even longer, but I realized how long it was and had to cut it off there! I'm so sorry if any of you guys were driven nuts by it's length…FORGIVE ME!

Again, I'm so sorry about the humongous delay! I had 2 projects in my science class, (My teacher sucks monkey nuts for the record) 1 project in my history class, (My teacher in that class also sucks…) exams in my Spanish class, (My teacher is actually awesome in that class thank GOD!) and some stupid thing going on outside of school to top it all off. BUT! I have such amazing reviewers, so finally busting my ass for you guys was worth it. (Enough sappiness now)

What on earth is going to happen to Tokaki and Tasuki now? (I'm gonna get shitloads of flames, that's what's gonna happen to ME, but…) But don't worry I don't plan on this being some tragedy…if it was this story would be in the "tragedy" category! (What about Chiriko!)

Answers to Reviews

Man, some of you guys really hate Urumiya, huh? I actually found that I've come to like her a bit, now that I've given her such a big part in this chapter. I wanted to try and show the side she doesn't show much. She's actually a very tragic character…I feel bad about what I have in store for her…

Thanks to all of you guys who give me so much support on this stupid story! Your kind reviews are what keep me going! I'm just so sorry I'm so terrible at updating…I'm glad so many of you guys were happy about the Ami/Suboshi twist! (Ya gotta love those two). As for Suboshi and Yui…well we'll just have to see, won't we?

HOLY FUCKING CRAP! I looked at the last time I updated this damn thing! I'M SO DAMN SORRY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH:screams for another 30 minutes and passes out:

Tasuki: …Hey, let's shave her!

Tokaki: Don't, she'll kill you.

:wakes up: Again, I'm soooo sorry for this terrible wait…I would have put this up yesterday but there were thunderstorms on and off and I didn't think you all would be very happy if I electrocuted myself… Again, I AM SO SORRY:brings out virtual brownies: To the first person who reviews!

Japanese words:

san- Term put at the end of people's names to show respect

anata- husband

dai- affectionate term for "younger brother"

Thanks again to all of you for reviewing! I did this kinda quick so any typos you find feel free to point them out to me (specifically, if you don't mind,) and as soon as I can I will change it! To all of you "Asahi" fans, I am writing up the next chapter and it should be done soon. I just need a bit of a break from typing for so damn long...Sayonara!


	27. Mix ups, Realizations, and Mishaps, Part

Hey everyone! Thank you for reviewing and for your (unfathomable) patience! Here's the next chapter!

Eighth Star

Chapter 27: Mix-ups, Realizations, and Mishaps Part 2

Tomo's white painted face broke into a smile as he watched the seventh Suzaku warrior fall under his and Miboshi's spell.

_We certainly make a good team, Tomo. _The infant-like warrior's presence gently tapped Tomo's, sending him his thoughts.

_Indeed_, Tomo replied, his smile growing. _With my illusion covering your mind controlling demon that pathetic Suzaku child is falling right into our trap._

_And to think we won't even need to lift a finger…It's almost disappointing. _Miboshi's thought came with a dreadful cackle.

() 

Chiriko's small hand grasped a small sharp jagged rock, watching blankly around him. Everyone was distracted by Nakago's chi attacks, Soi's lightning, demons, or Tomo's illusionary thorns. He could just get rid of himself now, not need to worry about anyone interfering, or saying goodbye. Fear briefly struck him. Was this truly the only way? He could change, he could work harder. He could-No. This was the only way, he was positive. He raised his makeshift weapon, preparing to strike his throat…

() 

Tokaki gasped with what little air she had. Pain began to develop in her right foot. The young Suzaku prodigy flashed in her mind, and her blue eyes filled with tears as thoughts of the young boy's flooded through her head.

_I'm useless…I can't fight…everyone hates me…I should just die…_

"Is that…really how you feel?" Tokaki whispered as if the prodigy could actually hear her. She ignored Urumiya's puzzles glare as she bowed her head, her tears flowing more freely by the minute.

() 

Miaka sighed, watching the dark stone walls all around her. She looked to her left, seeing the still shackled Tatara, one of Byakko's celestial warriors. He had long dark hair, tied back, although some of it covered his handsome face. Calm, light colored eyes observed everything, despite how little there was to observe. The luminous orbs possessed a depth and sadness Miaka couldn't comprehend. It was he who carried the Byakko Shinzaho. Unfortunately being chained meant he could not give her the ancient treasure, but of course being locked up made it impossible to even escape with the Shinzaho anyway.

She turned to her right, awe still filling her eyes every time she looked at him. Also shackled was the Byakko Kousokuryoko warrior…Tamahome. Ironically, this Tamahome was very different than the one Miaka had come to love so dearly. Even quieter than Tatara, Tamahome stared blankly at the priestess. His face, although young looking, carried the appearance of someone who held the wisdom equivalent to that of an old man. Every once in a while he would glance at Tatara and he would become filled with remorse so deep Miaka could feel herself close to tears. What was the eighth warrior thinking that was so terrible? She sighed after a moment.

"I'm sorry I can't help free you, Tatara…"

"You are not to be at fault, Suzaku no Miko," He replied, giving her a small, sad smile, "You know just as well as I do that it's not possible to escape right now, not in the shape we are in."

"How long will you be able to last outside the Byakko Temple?"

"I'm not sure exactly." This time it was Tamahome who answered. "Our immortality only lasts while in there…Ever second I can feel _both _of us aging on the inside…It's painful…" Miaka slowly reached out her hand, grasping Tamahome's shackled one. His eyes met hers and his features lit up with a small smile. "I believe I've saved up enough energy to get us out of here…"

() 

Tokaki shuddered, still gasping for air as she felt herself slipping away. She continued to hold on, for Chiriko's sake and her own. She kept speaking to him, as if he could actually hear her.

"All life has value…yours included…Don't think things like that…" She shuddered again, Urumiya's eyes widened. Tokaki's neck was bleeding.

Sorrow, desperation, guilt, and hope pounded Tokaki's conscious. With new energy her legs kicked out, knocking the wind from Urumiya and getting her freedom. Tokaki's swords were at hand once again as was Urumiya's dagger. Again the two warriors clashed, one trying to escape and the other trying to block the way…

() 

Chiriko's blood trickled down his neck as the rock began to pierce his skin.

_I should die…I'm better off dead…no one needs me…_ The hand holding the weapon came to a halt. Although his faults were many, he thought, pushing away the voice, his eyes becoming clearer as if leaving a spell, he realized something: The other warriors didn't care. That was something no amount of knowledge or wisdom could explain. And throughout everything, they had always been there for him, with open arms. Around them, he felt important, wanted…_needed._ Was dying, causing the people he had come to love so dearly, the only thing he could do?

"_All life has value, yours included."_ That voice, it so familiar and, at the moment, sorrowful. _"Don't think things like that."_

"Tokaki…" He whispered. He felt tears cascading down his cheeks. He let them fall. Suddenly the cold heartless voice entered his mind once again.

"_Do you honestly believe her? That you have any importance? You should just-,"_

"Shut up…"

"_Die, you know that's all you'll be good for-,"_

"SHUT UP!" In that instant his character glowed with a blinding crimson light. The young boy whirled around, his small fist enclosed around the weapon previously used to try and take his life. With a yell Chiriko embedded it straight into the heart of the demon.

Tomo let out an aggravated yell as his hold on the magic within him suddenly broke. That sound was the last he made, as Nuriko dashed forth, imaginary obstacles gone, and struck him a fatal blow to the man's skull. As Tomo's world darkened he heard a heart-breaking voice, screaming…

() 

"NO! TOMO!" Tokaki's arms dropped to her sides with amazement as Urumiya fell to the ground, the right side of her abdomen spurting out blood. The enemy warrior clutched her head in pain, screaming and screaming, sobbing sorrowfully enough to break one's heart.

In that instant Tokaki understood Urumiya's hate towards her. Kneeling beside her she cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped as Urumiya wrenched herself away, her screams only increasing in volume. Tokaki backed away, a memory of haunted, mad eyes now forever burned into her mind. She ran away, never turning back, Urumiya's screams following her, as well as the image of the poor woman kneeling in a pool of her own blood.

() 

Screams suddenly cut through the air, causing Miaka's blood to turn into ice. So sorrowful… so haunting… she shivered, horrific images beginning to fill her mind.

"That poor girl…" Tamahome whispered, his face wearing a look of understanding.

"What? Who… do you know that woman?" Miaka asked. Tatara looked at Tamahome, as if wishing to comfort him. Tamahome shook his head.

"Do not worry. Escaping is more important right now. Suzaku no Miko, please step back."

"Yes, when Kong gets strong enough calamity only follows." Tatara said, humor actually laced with his voice. His remark earned a glare from the Kousokuryoko of Byakko. Tatara gave him an apologetic glance, quickly looking down at the floor sheepishly. "My apologies. Where that remark came from I'll never know." Tamahome sighed with obvious irritation. A bright white light exploded his body, and bits of iron from the Byakko warrior's shackles flew through the air. When the dust cleared, Miaka bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Standing before her was a humongous gorilla.

() 

Fear shot through Miboshi as Nuriko stood before him, the only sound he could hear being the crack of the Suzaku warrior's knuckles. Before the Seiryu warrior could summon another demon, Nuriko's fist shot through him. As he crossed over to the Netherworld he felt satisfaction knowing his already summoned youkai were still present. The infant-like warrior's thoughts drifted to Urumiya. He sighed. There was nothing he could do for her… his time had come, and not even she could stop it.

"How come the demons are still here?" Tamahome yelled, wincing as he received yet another wound. Nakago smirked as he continued fighting. Miboshi may be gone, but his demons would stay, so long as they went undestroyed. Not even he knew the demon-ringer's secrets; how could the Suzaku idiots possibly discover them?

Chiriko grabbed the small wheel, wrenching it from the dead warrior's grasp. He was knocked to the ground as a large demon tail smashed the floor not too far from his feet. He scrambled back up, fleeing as he continued to hurriedly study the strange magical patterns. His thoughts were jolted to a stop as more demons cornered him. Beads of sweat ran down the prodigy's forehead. Had he escaped Miboshi's spell only to be devoured by demons?

He glanced down once more. His inhuman knowledge suddenly clicked. Arcane characters quickly translated themselves in the boy's mind. Within moments Chiriko was frantically spinning the tool, chanting in a strange tongue, the demons coming ever closer.

The wind picked up its speeds like that of a tornado. A large void opened up out of thin air, and all fighting came to a halt as everyone became dazzled by the fiery pits of hell that were now the sky. Wind whipped at Chiriko as he continued to perform his strange movements. The demons could be heard screaming and roaring as they were all drawn into the flaming void. Finally the screams stopped and the nihility disappeared. All the demons were gone.

"Damn!" Nakago hissed. In one fluid motion he summoned a blue-colored chi, blasting Tamahome from the battlefield. With that, the remaining two Seiryu warriors fled.

"Get back here!" Tamahome roared, quickly picking himself up. "We need to get to that tower! Now!"

"We shall come with you, Tamahome," Subaru said, already beginning to follow. The demon-marked Suzaku warrior nodded, and after they tended to their wounds they were on their way. As they ran Chichiri turned to Chiriko.

"How did you dismiss all those demons? It was amazing, no da!" Chiriko beamed, already beginning to explain his past research on ancient runes, a talk which made everyone's head spin.

Suddenly Tasuki stiffened. He could hear someone… screaming. A ghastly sound, a noise that made the hair on the back of his neck stand. Was it Tokaki? No, she could never make such a sorrowful, disturbing scream… could she? He prayed to Suzaku that she was all right.

_I'm coming soon, Tokaki. Wait fer me. _He quickened his pace.

() 

Paws pounded against the cold stone floor, their speed increasing as more of Urumiya's screams filled the air. What could Tokaki do to make the horrifying sound cease? She whimpered, continuing to run.

Hackles rose and her muzzle curled into a snarl as the wall not far from her exploded. Out from the settling debris stepped a large gorilla. The ape saw her, taking on a defensive stance as well.

"Who are you?" Tokaki's tail twitched in surprise- the ape spoke.

"I could ask the same to you, Kong Jr." A vein in the gorilla's forehead seemed to pop.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" The gorilla raised his left arm rubbing his head. A white mark could be seen- the mark of the character _Tamahome._ This was Byakko's eighth celestial warrior.

"I… I didn't think I would ever meet you…" Tamahome looked up, puzzled. Tokaki cautiously turned, exposing her own crimson colored character. The gorilla's large primate jaw dropped.

"You mean, you are-"

"Tamahome, what's wrong?" Tokaki was never so happy to hear (Actually, Tokaki had _never_ been that happy to hear) Miaka's squeaky voice. The priestess's face broke into a smile as her green eyes met Tokaki's blue and gold ones. After a loud "TOKAKI!" the said warrior found herself being smothered, much to her displeasure.

After Tokaki met Tatara and was properly introduced to Tamahome, Miaka brought forth a large, bronze colored mirror, the Byakko Shinzaho. She retold the story of how Tatara and Tamahome were taken from the Byakko shrine by the Seiryu warriors and then thrown into the dungeon until they surrendered the Shinzaho or perished. After Tamahome had freed them (and had "accidentally" come close to punching Tatara in the face for calling him "Kong",) Tatara had used a magical seed, produced the Byakko Shinzaho and gave it to Miaka.

"That's great, don't get me wrong, but what about the other Shinzaho?" Tokaki asked.

"You mean, _this_ Shinzaho?" Miaka gasped. Tokaki's eyes hardened and Tamahome retook his creature form. Standing before the small group was none other than the Seiryu no Miko.

"Yui…" The said girl smiled coldly, her slender fingers intertwined with the necklace of the Genbu priestess.

"I'm impressed, Miaka. Getting the Byakko Shinzaho before I could is quite an accomplishment."

"Maybe you would have "accomplished" that too if you didn't lock it's guardians away in a dungeon." Tokaki retorted. Yui glared at the eighth Suzaku warrior.

"What did you do to Urumiya? I could hear her screaming from miles away and I know she was planning on confronting you."

"I didn't do anything. Talk with her about it; you'll find out that at least several of your warriors have died." Yui's eyes grew distant.

"Fine. They never meant that much to me." She turned away sadly. "I probably meant nothing to them as well."

"Yui, there's something I need to tell you! You were never raped, Nakago has lied to you, you have to believe me!" Yui's jaw dropped and shock was stamped on her face. Just as quickly, anger replaced it.

"Don't you dare try to screw around with my head! Nakago would never do that to me, you have _no idea_ what Nakago is like!"

"It's true, Yui. Nakago has used you. You've known Miaka all your life! Why can't you trust her?" Blue-gold eyes narrowed and Tokaki's face became tainted with disgust. "Are you really _that_ afraid to just admit you were wrong?"

"SHUT UP! What do you know?" In that instant Nakago and Soi appeared. The Kuto general's arms immediately wrapped around the distressed Seiryu no Miko.

"Your eminence, I have come. Please leave this scum to me." He turned to Miaka, his smirk only growing. "I will take _that_." Tokaki instantly grabbed the Suzaku Priestess by her collar, dashing out of the way just as bright blue light struck where Miaka once stood.

Nakago's footsteps could be heard slowly coming closer to them.

"Tokaki, take it and run, now!"

"But what about-?"

"You're quicker, they can't get the Shinzaho, not at any costs! RUN!"

It was too late. Just as Tokaki's hands closed around the sacred treasure a chi attack from Nakago struck Tokaki in the side. Her scream echoed through the stone hallways as a burning sensation erupted throughout her body. She continued to cling to the Shinzaho even as Nakago stepped right in front of her. Miaka's screams seemed so far away…

Her eyes shot opened as Nakago's hand came close to the Shinzaho. She sat up, her teeth sinking into his flesh. She looked up at him with the gaze of a madman. Nakago grunted and Tokaki's bloodlust was suddenly broken as his other hand closed around her face. Stars were all she could see as a sickening thud could be heard and an inexplicable pain exploded in the back of her head. As everything went black, Tasuki's face was the last thing she saw…

() 

Yui's blue-green eyes gazed at the Byakko Shinzaho with an empty stare. For some reason attaining the treasure had now become such a hollow victory. She looked up at Nakago, her indifference becoming confusion. This man, her most faithful of all her celestial warriors, had done so much for her… hadn't he? Miaka _must_ have been lying, he had been there when those men had… _Did_ they rape her? She shivered. She felt this inner turmoil would rip her limb from limb.

Her jumbled thoughts came to a halt when Nakago counseled, "You will now be performing the summoning ceremony very soon, your eminence. If you need assistance learning the spell to summon Seiryu, Soi will be with you to aid you." The charismatic general bowed, gesturing to an elaborately decorated door. "Good luck, your eminence." Yui nodded, stopping right before her hand pressed the door open. Not wishing to seem self-centered, she gave him a small smile.

"Nakago, you've done so much for me. Is there anything I can do for you in return?" Nakago's bow only deepened.

"Your eminence, you need not worry about me."

"I insist. There must be _something_ I can do for you for all the times you've stayed by my side!" She persisted. After a brief silence Nakago's eyes met her own almost shamefully.

"If it is no trouble, I would be deeply obliged to have one of your wishes from Seiryu, your eminence," he implied.

"Of course, Nakago. I'll see you at the ceremony."

As soon as the door shut behind the Seiryu no Miko and Soi, Nakago smiled.

() 

The Suzaku and Byakko warriors continued running towards the tower as if their lives depended on it. Each warrior shared the same goal; to reach the tower, save Miaka, and, at all costs, stop Seiryu from being summoned.

"We'll all split up once we get inside!" Tamahome instructed over the sounds of heavy breathing. "Chichiri, with your magic you could probably confront Nakago. I'll join you once I find Miaka. Mitsukake, you can go with Chichiri in the meantime." They all reached the tower, and, with their paths decided, they proceeded inside, not knowing what would await them…

() 

Damn this chapter was much shorter than the last one! But I wanted to update as soon as I could. This chapter was a bit delayed because for a while I had lost the notebook that I write my chapters in. It sucked. But luckily I found it! If I didn't you'd see a suicide note from me on the site lol. Well sorry again for not updating for so long!

Haha thanks to the reviewer who said I don't make my chapters too sappy. That was one of my top goals for when I started this thing. Now if only I could just update more often… (I don't live on the computer, but I wish I did!)

To the people who asked if Tokaki (THE FEMALE ONE!) and Tasuki would get back together, SHAME ON YOU:does finger thing: Of course they're gonna get back together! _How_ they're going to get back together though is the question… (bwahahahaaa…) As for the reason Tasuki and Tokaki didn't say certain stuff to each other, it was because it simply wouldn't change anything. They decided not to bother.

So sorry about all the typos and shit that was on the last chapter… I was in a rush to update, hopefully this one will be better! If you find anything wrong with this chapter, just specifically say where the error is in your review and I'll try and fix it ASAP!

THANK YOUALL AGAIN!


	28. NOTICE TO MY READERS

Notice to All my Readers

Yo.

I know I have not been able to update either of my stories for centuries, and for those of you who have been so understanding for all this time I appreciate it very much. Allow me to explain why my updates have (and probably will be for some time) quite delayed.

Many things have happened lately, I am in a new school now, taking college level courses in my freshman year, I have gotten a new German Shepherd puppy in my family, (a great, great load of joy and fun,) as well as had a much more tragic personal experience over the summer. I have had lots of school work, and have been forced to take care of the family dog completely by myself due to the fact that my siblings are lazy, incompetent block heads, and am still dealing with other personal matters.

This is not to say that I have not been working at all. Whenever I get a chance to write fictions, they are always on my fics. In fact I have finished up a chapter of Asahi and Shinmei and will be in the process of typing that chapter up.

My apologies to all of you, and my thanks, for being so understanding. I know I have said this before, but your patience is absolutely unfathomable and is greatly appreciated. I do want to let you know when I update as soon as I can, so if you are an anonymous reviewer or don't have an alert for this story I would be more than happy to email you a notice once I post. (You can just email me (click the penname) so I have your email or if you don't mind other people seeing it you can put your email address in a review)

Thanks, and my apologies, once again.

PS) The only reason I had time today was because of a nurse's order to take it easy today lol. (How I got said order I suggest you don't ask)

Pil-Z


	29. The Dragon

Eighth Star  


Chapter 28: The Dragon

_You're the one that I need, I'm the one that you loathe_

It was quiet in the room; the only sound was the gently rushing water currently running itself over the young girl's back. While most would consider this silence tranquil, however, she found it rather awkward. The maroon-haired woman who stood not too far from the bath didn't make the situation any better. Yui sighed, shutting her blue-green eyes as the lukewarm water washed her body.

"Do you need any assistance, Your Eminence?" Soi deadpanned. She sounded just like her science teacher at home, like they wanted to be anywhere but here. But among her warriors, that feeling wasn't foreign.

"No," The said Priestess replied sadly.

That was far from the truth, though. The Seiryu no Miko felt alone, weighed down with the heavy burden she decided to, out of spite, undertake. She felt confused, unsure if anyone in this god-forsaken place cared for her, or if her high position was the only key to the doting she received. She felt sad, angry, perhaps even a bit used.

So what did she need?

Someone. That was what.

"Use this time to focus on what your wishes from Seiryu will be. You only have three so you will have to prioritize."

Of course no other words of advice or comfort were given to her. Soi hated her, Yui knew that and she knew it well. Perhaps she truly had been a fool all this time, hiding behind an anger that couldn't be reasoned with, using her blind hatred of one she used to care so deeply about as a crutch. But whether she had been foolish or not no longer mattered.

It was too late for it to matter.

VVVVVVV

Their footsteps echoed throughout the stone passageways, fast, desperate. All eyes were watching for the two Suzaku and Byakko warriors, with the thought of possibly finding all of them dead on their minds. At last the group slowed down, trying to catch their breath.

"This place is huge, we'll never find them on time!"

"Wait… we'll need to rearrange the teams you make, Tama," Nuriko suddenly realized. "We need to find the Seiryu and the Byakko warriors as well."

"Alright, I'm still going to go look for Miaka. Anyone looking for the Seiryu warriors should be in the other group. Chichiri, you could probably hold you own against Nakago so you and Nuriko go look for the Seiryu warriors. The rest of you come with me."

"We will go with Chichiri and Nuriko," The two Seiryu twins said. "Nakago is close by, we can lead them to him." No complaints arose to these proposals, so the warriors of the west, east, and south quickly dispersed, hoping they had not arrived too late…

Tasuki found himself mentally chastising himself once again as his speed increased. If it were for Miaka, then by god he would have been going fast enough to break the sound barrier. But it wasn't for the Miko that he had sped up. It was for _her._ After everything, after the mind shattering words that were exchanged, he _still_ found himself being concerned- no, worried _shitless_ about her. Love. What a bitch.

It shouldn't have been too surprising though, to learn that he still harbored feelings for the strong-willed Kousokuryoko. Through thick and thin, they had been together, understanding each other, although they weren't spending their time screaming their love from the rooftops like some other people (_Tama n' Miaka…_ The redhead thought with a roll of his amber eyes). They were always there for each other, if not giving support then being ready to give it at any time. And yet in the end all of that still wasn't enough.

His eyes widened at the sound of some muffled screams. It was Miaka. Going faster until his character blazed he could feel his blood turning into ice in his veins, not just from the scream itself but also from what was being screamed.

"Tokaki! Tokaki, please, open your eyes! PLEASE!"

"Ya stupid brat…" Tasuki cursed. "Miaka and Tokaki! They're up ahead! Hang on, Miaka!" He quickly followed the sounds, not skidding to a halt until he was close to running over the two Byakko warriors who accompanied the two female Suzaku chosen.

Miaka was a wreck. Her green eyes were red and swollen, she had obviously cried for quite a while. Her hair was disheveled, her clothes wrinkled… yeah, whatever had happened wasn't too pleasant. But then again, when was being in the presence of one who was comatose considered "pleasant"?

Tokaki, the lucky insensate, was lying face up, right against the wall. Her breathing was shallow, and if her eyes were open Tasuki wouldn't be surprised if the expression were one of a dead man. In short, she looked like crap.

"Miaka!" Tamahome yelled, already running past Tasuki to the Priestess. "Miaka, thank Suzaku you're alright, what the hell were you thinking coming up here?" Miaka lowered her gaze in shame, afraid to even greet the other warriors who had just arrived. When she finally spoke her voice was softer than a whisper.

"I was told of the legend surrounding this place… I wanted to kiss you, at the top of the tower at sunset, like the legend… that way, we could get through any obstacles standing between us, no matter what they were." Tamahome had a look on his face that, in his current state of mind, made Tasuki want to gag.

"We may have missed the sunset, but I promise you, we'll both find a way to get through this together." With that statement Tasuki was amazed he didn't see his breakfast on the floor.

_Sorry, Tama, this is something ya just won't be able to do. _Perhaps he was being a little too cynical, but Tasuki never found himself to be much of a believer in the whole "power or love" thing… or if he ever did find himself believing such things those feelings were certainly more than gone now. How "powerful" could the thing be, after all, if the order from one stupid god and the fact that said lovers were from two different dimensions was enough to get the relationship dropped like a rock?

However, despite these thoughts now buzzing through his head they didn't stop Tasuki from going over and silently standing over Mitsukake as he healed Tokaki. (Of course, being by his ex or listening to a newly back together couple blubber and sob were slim pickings in themselves).

_Come on… _He thought desperately. _How hard can something like this be? Come one… just open your eyes…_

_VVVVVVVVVVV _

It was dark, nothing else. Not like the void she had visited when hers and Nuriko's spirits had met, but it was dark. She was aware of nothing, as if she was in a deep sleep. And slowly, gradually, she saw something glow through her closed lids, a green light, warm, drawing her back…

"_Tokaki?"_

"Tokaki? Can you hear me?" Mitsukake's soft voice laced with worry greeted her.

Blue-gold eyes fluttered open, meeting the glowing hand of the Suzaku healer, the sighs of relief from those around her, and their scents. It was good to be back. Or so she thought until she saw the face. His face. Reality smashed back into her in the single instant their eyes met. The fate of their relationship, the decision that was made. Suddenly smacking her head against the wall again didn't seem like that bad an idea.

"Tokaki! Oh, thank god you're awake, Tokaki!" A Suzaku no Miko squealed, giving the eighth warrior a bone-crushing hug. Mitsukake gave her a relieved smile and she could see the happy faces of the Byakko warriors, Amiboshi and Suboshi, and the rest who were present.

Introductions were quickly made (with plenty of confusion over the two Tamahomes, much to the delight of the two Tokakis), as time was unfortunately not of the essence. Miaka reluctantly had confessed losing the Byakko Shinzaho to Yui (The Suzaku Tokaki snickered at the almost murderous glances that were thrown at the Miko by her own warriors) and with that the group quickly set off to find Chichiri and Nuriko, and quite possibly the Seiryu warriors as well.

Tokaki rushed ahead, her eyes shutting as her bones and human form morphed. With the transformation complete she sped through the stone hallways, her claws clicking against the floor. She searched, the darkness clearer to her, and she sniffed, her nose now stronger. She soon picked up the noisome scent of Nakago and diligently followed, only to have her thoughts broken by the presence of another. Tasuki. She shut herself from him, refusing to speak and mentally guarding herself. But there was one thing that slipped though her iron defenses. Sadness. A sense of regret, of sadness, could be felt from him, a feeling of loneliness and longing that tore out her heart and made her want to smack the living daylights out of him at the same time.

Such things were given no more thought as the sound of chi blasts suddenly caught everyone's attention. It was Nakago, Chichiri, Nuriko, and the twins. Feeling no dreaded rush of pain in one of her knees or her chest Tokaki breathed a sigh of relief as she ran even quicker down the dark passageways, empowered with adrenaline and rage.

She soon saw him and her blood boiled. The thudding pain in her head suddenly forgotten, she leapt into the air, claws extending, and jaws opening to tear out the blonde's neck. The slightest hint of desperation could be felt from him as he blocked her; it was an amazing feeling, a powerful one. Energy shot through her, and her front claws feinted a swipe at him. She kicked him, knocking his feet from under him. Blows rained down on him in a never-ending barrage, in the form of fists or claws, fangs or stabs from her swords, and every blow came down harder, faster, and stronger.

The attacks finally slowed, and immediately the Seiryu general struck the wolf-girl in the stomach, darting towards the door as he quickly wiped the blood from his chin.

"We must stop him, that's the door to the summoning room!" Amiboshi yelled. The younger twin's ryuseisui flew through the air. The Seiryu warrior ducked and the weapons whistled overhead. The door was thrust open and a brilliant light flooded into the once dark room. Nakago disappeared inside it. The entrance to the room closed behind him, too quickly for the warriors opposing him, and the room was dark again. Tokaki swore. They were too close; they couldn't have Nakago be too far ahead of them.

A choke and a cry of pain took all attention away from the door; it was Tatara and Tamahome. Blood oozed from the Byakko warrior's mouth. Tamahome, of Byakko, could be seen kneeling near him, doubled over in pain. His hand was bleeding.

"Oh god, Tatara!" Subaru yelled.

"He's been away from the Byakko temple for far too long!"

"Can't ya heal him, Mitsukake?"

"No…" Tatara muttered, his eyes closing and his breath becoming labored. "No… I knew this time would come… let me be…" A look of protest immediately crossed the Byakko Kousokuryoko's face, although he did not voice his opinions. Tatara turned to Miaka, a sad smile gracing his handsome features.

"I was once in love with someone, when we were all working to summon Byakko."

"Suzuno…" The Byakko Tokaki whispered.

"The Priestess of Byakko… Suzuno… we loved each other dearly, and we planned to use one of her wishes to be together… however, it was not to be…"

VVVVVVVVV

_The flames were incredible, the raging inferno made everyone wonder if the Byakko shrine would end up being burned to the ground. The white flames suddenly died down, and standing amongst the ashes and flames was an entity clad in white fur, the god Byakko._

_The young girl stepped forward, the silks of her long gown swaying. The tiger god spoke. _

"_**You are the one who has summoned me here.**" She nodded. "**I shall give you my powers in the form of three wishes, what you desire is what I shall give.**"_

"_Yes, Byakko. I already have my three wishes prepared, if I will be allowed to use your powers now." The god made no move to stop her._

"_First, I wish for this county to be protected from this point on; let it be protected from Kuto and it's forces, as well as the forces of all other countries who could wish to do harm to this country. _

"_Second, may all the warriors who have helped me so much in completing this mission be happy." Byakko could be seen smiling at this. Tatara then stepped forward, placing his arm around the Priestess as she began her final wish, both noticing with a shiver how the tiger god's smile suddenly vanished._

"_My last wish, Byakko, is quite… important to me… over the course of my mission you set out for me, I have become very close to all my warriors… however, there is one in particular I have become very close to… I have fallen in love with him. So please, Byakko, please let me and Tatara stay together, now that we have summoned you." Her heart shattered at the deity's sad frown. He slowly shook his head, his voice bringing her, temporarily, back from the depths of despair she had been placed in._

"_**I am sorry, Suzuno Osugi, my dearest Miko, but I cannot…" **Tatara's hands clenched into fists and his character burned as his lover's eyes welled with tears.** "That one wish…is one I cannot grant.**" _

"_Why?" Suzuno now yelled, all formalities forgotten in her anger and grief. "What sort of god are you if you cannot do **that**?"_

"_**It is a diving law, my Priestess. Tai-Itsukun herself could not fulfill such a request…**"_

_VVVVVVVVV _

"… He had said." Tatara wheezed, his breathing only getting more difficult. "It was one of the diving laws to of the world. A Priestess and a celestial warrior could not be together, being from two different worlds thus rendering it impossible. So she returned to her own world, and I was left here."

"I guess Suzuno's second wish wasn't granted either, in that case." Miaka whispered bitterly. To her surprise Tatara smiled.

"You are wrong, Suzaku no Miko. I was… and still am… happy. Yes, she may have gone to her world. Perhaps even being with another… having children, a family… but I find that such thoughts never bothered me… As long as whatever she did, as long as Suzuno had no regrets about it, and was happy, than I was happy…" He looked up at the Suzaku Priestess and her own lover sadly.

"I am not sure… I you understand that or not, how I could… find happiness that way, but whether or not you do, I only hope… that somehow the two of you can find peace together… even if you are apart."

Blood once again spurted from his mouth, dribbling down his chin in narrow rivers. His time had run out.

"Ta… tara…" Tamahome of Byakko wheezed, his expression pained.

"I'm sorry, Tamahome… Tokaki… Subaru… I'm afraid I will be… going to see Suzuno… first…" Subaru could be heard sobbing quietly, while Tokaki had gently placed his arms around her. Tears could be seen on his cheeks as well. The excitement of catching up to Nakago and the others disappeared as they all gathered around him, waiting as Tatara's eyes began to close forever…

VVVVVVVV

It was a quiet, snowy night. An old woman, or more accurately, an old woman's body lay peacefully on a futon. One could easily mistake her for being in a deep slumber than for simply being dead.

A young man with short light brown hair sat near her in awe, and the dark haired man in sunglasses beside him felt the same. The woman who had just passed on was no ordinary woman. She was Suzuno Osugi, the priestess of Byakko. Keisuke, the brown haired one (and Miaka's brother), had been following the story with Tetsuya, his friend. The strange book that had sucked his sister in had put him on such a wild goose chase it was amazing he hadn't lost his sanity yet. The two of them had come to Suzuno's home, wishing to lean more about the strange world of the Four Gods, but they had arrived too late. Needless to say finding an old woman on her deathbed was not the what Keisuke had in mind as a priestess, let alone the fact that they were, once again, back to square one. How could they help Miaka and Yui now?

A man, a relative of the late priestess, who sat beside the cadaver, suddenly gasped. Keisuke and Tetsuya looked at him questioningly. They turned their heads in the direction he had pointed…. And saw the most astounding sight their eyes had ever beheld to them.

A young man, dressed in simple, light clothes despite the weather, and a girl, dressed in high school uniforms stood before them. The happiest, yet saddest looks could be seen on both their faces. Had they not seen each other in a while?

They came towards each other, soundlessly and gracefully, as if stepping on air. And suddenly, in a single sweep they were in each other's arms, oblivious to the cold and the snow that they could not feel nor care about.

"_I have missed you so much…"_ She whispered, yet for some reason all could hear it. The man held her only tighter.

"_As have I, my Miko." _She laughed, looking up at him with adoration.

"_I've always told you that such formalities were unnecessary… you haven't changed much." _She took his arm as they continued to walk though the snow. _"I'm glad." _Although Tatara said noth9ing, he smiled down at her, squeezing Suzuno tighter as they walked and became lost among the ever-falling snow.

"What on earth… was that?" The man breathed.

"I think that Osugi-san is at peace now, sir." Keisuke whispered.

VVVVVVVVV

There was a moment of silence for the passed on Byakko warrior. Tears were shed, and heads were bowed, but there was one question lingering in the everyone's minds: when could they continue after the Seiryu warriors?

Tokaki, after gently laying Tatara's head down, answered it.

"We must get going. Now I too want to face Seiryu even more than before. Subaru, could you perhaps use your powers to make me younger?"

"Are you insane? Your life would be shortened considerably! That would only get you in the same fix as Ta-,"

"It's better than simply doing nothing in this weak old shell of a body!" He snapped. Subaru was silent for a moment before speaking.

"You are right… I shall use it on me as well." She turned to the rest of the group. "You all go on ahead, this process may take a while. Take care, all of you."

"Aniki," Suboshi said, "I can sense Yui's chi close by, and Nakago is away from her at the moment. We may be able to speak to her, and stop her from summoning Seiryu."

"Yes… you all go and find Nakago and everyone else, we will go and try to stop Yui." Tamahome nodded, giving Suboshi a weak smile.

"Alright, good thinking Suboshi." The younger twin nodded sheepishly, and the group split up once again.

VVVVVVVV

Yui tightened the violet colored sash around her waist, gazing at herself in the mirror. The moment of truth had arrived. She was going to summon Seiryu. It was so unbelievable she was amazed it wasn't a dream, but she knew everything was far too real for it to be false. The cool blue silk against her skin, the dampness of her hair from the bath… the blue scroll she held in her hand… it was all real.

"Come, Your Eminence, the time has come-," Soi's eyes widened and she leapt out of the way as the wall behind her instantly crumbled. Yui let out a cry as bits of rubble flew past her.

"Damn it…" Soi muttered. "So, you traitors have returned?" She questioned, looking up at Suboshi.

"I'm afraid so, Soi." Amiboshi whispered. "Long time no see."

"It's so nice of you to drop by… pity my lightning shall be the last you will see-,"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He interrupted, raising his flute to his lips and playing a single note. Instantly Yui crumbled to the floor, clutching her head.

"Wh-what… what is this? Stop it!" Yui pleaded. Her head… it felt like it was going to explode! Soi ground her teeth, feeling a burst of pain in the back of her head as well.

"Forgive us, Lady Yui." Suboshi said, kneeling before her apologetically. "But you must not summon Seiryu. Nakago is using you, you must realize this!"

"Are all of you really that stupid?" Yui yelled, despite the fact Suboshi would not hear her; he was protected from all sound, including Amiboshi's power. "I trust Nakago, he would never do such things!"

_Damn… _Amiboshi thought as he continued to play.

VVVVVVVVV

_There's still hope, ya know. _Tokaki glared at him. Were all men so pathetic?

_Hope for what?_ She replied, despite herself.

_That guy said that a Priestess and warrior couldn't be together, but he never said anything about us._

_Yeah, but we're still from different worlds. Stop fooling yourself._

_Since when were you such a damn **pessimist**?_

_I'm not being pessimistic; I'm being realistic. You know it won't happen, so just **stop** it already! _That finally shut him up.

"Pessimist…" He muttered.

"Stubborn prick!" She snapped.

"Will you two quiet down? This isn't the time for a lovers' spat, you know- YEEEK!" He squealed as a sword suddenly embedded itself in the wall inches away from his ear, nearly turning him into a Chinese Van Gogh.

"Sorry Tama," Tokaki said, as if she had accidentally stepped on his foot instead of nearly decapitating him. "Hand slipped." With that she yanked her sword free and continued on her way.

The hall they had been instructed to go down by Amiboshi and Suboshi seemed to last forever. Along with the anger she felt came a sense of déjà vu as Tokaki came closer and closer to a certain blond general she just seemed to enjoy loathing.

A single flicker of a gut feeling sent Tokaki backward… just in time to avoid a blast of chi from the Kuto general himself.

"Good timing." Nuriko said admirably.

"Thank you." They darted out of the way of another disk of chi. Nakago came forward, the effects of Tokaki's smack-down still evident on him. That, of course, did nothing to dampen his smug voice.

"You Suzaku scum continue to bother me," He smirked, "Why don't you all give up? We are already close to summoning Seiryu, there's no point in trying anymore-," Blasts of fire and chi were his answer. He dodged and was met by the Suzaku Ookami warrior and Tamahome. Blows once again rained down on Nakago, much to the two warriors' delight. It was amazing how ganging up on Seiryu warriors could bring out one's inner masochist.

It was all too much to block. Chi infused blows suddenly shot out at the two Suzaku warriors but the break in the fight was far from long. They continued their advances, both sides waiting for an opportunity to gain the upper hand.

Tokaki suddenly saw it. She leapt forward, jaws open wide. Nakago would be finished, Seiryu wouldn't be summoned, they-

A scream of pain ripped from her throat as teeth tore open her side. She could see the panther delicately licking the blood from its snout. Its teeth were bared in an almost maniacal snarl.

Urumiya had changed considerably in the short time since Tokaki had last seen her. She no longer held the lithe appearance she had when they had first fought but instead was now sickly thin and had a strange sense of strength glistening in her eyes. It was the strength of one who had absolutely nothing to lose, not even their own life… It was frightening. Tokaki snarled, hearing Tasuki's distant screams as she staggered to her feet. She was struck again, and Urumiya's mouth opened, revealing rows of fangs…

A roar sounded off throughout the room. It was the Byakko Tamahome. The great bear charged forward, instantly at Tokaki's side. The bear reared once again, it's snout curled into a snarl.

"Hope you all haven't started the party without us!" An oddly cheerful voice said. All heads turned in its direction. A young and very good-looking young man suddenly appeared, as if out of nowhere. The symbol "Tokaki" shone on his cheek.

"_That's_ your namesake?" Miaka yelled. Everyone could have sworn they saw Urumiya do a double take. The Suzaku Tokaki let out an exasperated groan, taking the opportunity to deliver a stinging smack to the Seiryu Kousokuryoko. A young silver-haired woman with the symbol "Subaru" on her chest suddenly delivered another kick.

"That's my _husband_ you all are swooning over, I hope you know." A flicker of a smile could be seen despite her stern expression. With a laugh the three Byakko warriors quickly became a part of the melee…

VVVVVVV

The sounds of battle suddenly reached her ears.

"What's that?" Yui's voice desperately questioned. Grabbing her skirts she dashed through the opening, the pain in her head suddenly of no importance.

"Stop!" The twins yelled. Soi attacked. Lightening struck where their feet had been only a few seconds ago. The smoke finally cleared, but they were now gone.

"So she _doesn't_ just have bad aim…" Amiboshi swore, dragging his impudent brother with him.

VVVVVVV

Yui's lungs burned with lack of air as she stopped a little ways away from the battle. She gripped the Shinzahos of Byakko and Genbu to make sure they were still there. She had to do it now, she thought, barely noticing Soi going off to join the fight. She had to help Nakago, and get her revenge… it would all end here. She unraveled the scroll.

"The four quarters of heaven, the four corners of earth…"

Tokaki's head shot up at the sound. It wasn't the lightening; no… it was something much worse. She was struck down once again by a smug Urumiya, knowing that the Byakko warriors couldn't come to her aid.

"Oh no you don't, Suzaku pup." She snickered, her foot slamming down on Tokaki's throat. "I hear it too; it is music to my ears…"

"I summon you, Seiryu, of the East, to come to the aid of those who worship you! Descend upon us now!" Before any could stop her she grabbed a nearby torch and thrust it onto the ground. Soon after came the scroll. The instant it met the flames a bright blue light erupted in the room. The warriors of Suzaku and Byakko shrunk away, as it grew brighter and brighter. Suddenly the lights dimmed. All was deathly quiet.

He was incredibly handsome. His stern features seemed to turn the room into ice. Blue armor glistened like scales, and his fingers ended with claw-like nails. Large, leathery wings extended from his back. Dragon wings.

"**Are you the Priestess who has summoned me?**" His voice sounded like thunder. Even Nakago seemed unable to meet his gaze. The entity spoke directly to Yui. She stepped forward until she was standing in front of him.

"I am, Seiryu."

VVVVVVVV

Author's comments

Hey everyone! I wanted to, first and foremost, thank all of you for being so understanding. To those who gave me words of encouragement to the notice I posted, whether you are reading this story or not, I want to give you guys an especially heartfelt thank you! If I could I would hunt all of you guys down and give you guys hugs! (I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt none of you are sex offenders or murderers heheh…) But since I do not know where all of you guys live nor have the resources to travel to your houses… I'll just enslave Tasuki to give out virtual huggies::whips a poor, unfortunate redhead:: HUG, MY PRETTY! HUG!!

Tasuki:sobs:

Lots of you guys really want the two to get back together again… Well unfortunately that hasn't happened yet- ::fends off angry reviewers:: Hey, hey, this is a big thing, not just a one-chapter-of-fighting-and-then-make-up-sex-in-the-next-chapter thing. (not that I'd be doing a make-up sex chapter anyway…) So all of you are just going to have to wait on how this big thing is going to be resolved. (Mwahahaha…) (Hey, this should give you guys extra incentive to review; you're getting weird-ass chapter comments from yours truly and it's not even for a birthday greeting! (…Don't ask). I've gotta say though, this little break in the relationship did give me the chance to show a more cynical side of Tasuki, which I actually enjoyed writing very much!

To the one who now sympathizes with Urumiya, you actually got her character and her situation down very well! (I was impressed!) Originally, I must confess, when I had first placed her into the story, I kinda made her that character everyone loves to hate. But then, as the story progressed and she got more depth, I started sympathizing with her as well. She really is quite the tragic character…

All the compliments on this story are, of course, all greatly appreciated!! I'm still not overloading the fluff, so that's good hee hee (kinda hard to put any fluff in when the two main characters have broken up though… now I kinda miss the Tokaki/Tasuki fluff!)

Also, the little critique on Tokaki and Tasuki's relationship was very helpful! I'll be sure to keep that in mind on other stories with a TasukiOC pairing!!

Other Stuff 

For all of you guys who are wondering about the weird stuff at the beginning of the chapter, those were some interesting song lyrics I had come across. I thought they fit Tasuki's and Tokaki's situation very well, so I just decided to add them there! I was thinking in the beginning of putting some lyrics at every scene break, but I wasn't sure if you guys would find it annoying after a while… I'm still going to be putting stuff like that at the beginning, but… hm. Give me your ideas on it in your reviews and I will be sure to make changes accordingly!

The lyrics, by the way, are from the song "The Sharpest Lives", by My Chemical Romance. Great song, although definitely not the happy-happy-joy-joy sorta song… and no, I do not own My Chemical Romance… if I did that would suck for them… but I do have a band shirt! YAY BAND SHIRTS!!!!

Again, thank you all so much for all your support. Oh, and I hope everyone had a happy Turkey Day!!

Tasuki: Turkey Day…?

Tokaki: It's a day where angry turkeys rule the world!

Tasuki: ...::hides in turkey shelter::

Tokaki: Hah, dumbass. Oh, and Ookami is what I can turn into. YAY OOKAMIS!!

Till next time!


End file.
